John and Natalie: Never Just Friends
by Ms. Snarky
Summary: It follows recent s/l's but with a few changes. Not terribly Jared friendly either, lol, but does include the redemption of John and few others. Also not really Clint or Nora friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: In my fanfic Vicki didn't have medical problem during the hostage situation and as you read you will see a few other changes I made. This is my fictional reality so I can do what I want with it! And I do! Heeheehee

I hope you enjoy it and all comments are welcomed! But please be gentle, LOL, this is my first "serious" fanfic.

The prologue takes place right after Natalie leaves John's apartment after the pissing contest between John and Jared

Prologue:

Natalie had left John's apartment and went home to think. Think about the huge mess her life seemed to be again.

_Dammit, why did the one guy she thought she just might be able to move on with turn out to be her freaking uncle?! _She shivered as a chill ran down her spine at the thought of how they had kissed before it was discovered he was a Buchanan.

_Gross!_

_Just her luck!! _Shaking her head as she entered Llanfair and went up to her room. _And who the hell was he to tell her that being with John was a mistake?!_ _Ok, she knew it hadn't been her smartest move ever ending up in bed with John, but she and John had talked about it. They both needed someone that night and they were there for each other. But it wasn't like it was going to happen again, they had both agreed on that. They also agreed that neither one had any regrets about that night._

And Natalie didn't. Not really. Well kind of.

_Enough!! This wasn't getting her anywhere good. She was not going to think about this anymore! Not about Jared, not about John and definitely not about that night! It was over and done and there was no going back. So move on, girl!_

Walking over to her dresser, she picked up her laptop and went and sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. Work was what she needed to concentrate on. Opening her laptop and clicking on the BE files that she had to go over for the next day, she settled in for the night.

Work was good, it took her mind off her troubles and let her feel like she was able to do something right for a change.

Chapter 1

New Years had come and gone and Natalie was working full time trying to avoid Jared at BE which wasn't easy with him now having a seat on the board. But she was trying, and when they did have to speak she tried to keep it simple and to the point. And definitely about business. Nothing remotely personal! And if the tone shifted that way, she made a quick excuse and got out of there.

Natalie had heard from Rex that Michael and John had went to Texas after Marcie, and she hoped they would have luck and bring her and Tommy back. But she was also kind of hoping thew would be back soon. Not that she wanted to start leaning on John again, hell, he had his own heartache to get through and it didn't make it real easy for Natalie that she hadn't cared for Marty at all. But she did care about John. She always would, she had accepted that but it didn't make it any easier. They had decided to be friends and right now she could sure use one.

Natalie and Rex had met up a few times for burgers and beers at Rodi's but she didn't tell him about the whole Jared incident. She really didn't need Rex busting her chops about that!

_Gawd, he'd love that wouldn't he? Natalie tries to get over John and ends up almost hooking up with her uncle! _He'd laugh his ass off if he knew. Shaking her head, she entered the kitchen at Llanfair after a long day at the office.

"I'm home." The words echoed through the empty house.

Sighing, she put her briefcase on the counter and headed to the refrigerator to grab a beer and see just what she could scrounge up for a meal.

"So what will it be tonight. Hmmmmmm. Left over pizza? Or will it be a salad that looks like it's seen better days? Hmmmmmm, decisions decisions. Pizza it is then." Grabbing the two pieces left, she snatched a plate out of the cupboard and proceeded to the island, pulling out a stool to sit on.

As she sat there alone, munching on her only real meal of the day, she sighed again. Now this is just so much fun. She now understood why her mom had said she didn't mind Natalie moving back home, that she loved having company. Right now she would give anything to be able to sit across from her mom and just talk. About anything. There were a few things Natalie needed to talk about to someone who would understand and just listen, not tell her what an idiot she was.

Just as she was about the grab another beer her cell phone rang. The caller ID showed it was John. _Why would he be calling her?_

"Hello?"

"Natalie, its John."

"John is everything ok? Have you and Mike found Marcie and Tommy? Are you ok?" For just a moment there was only silence on the line. "John?"

"We found Marcie. And Tommy is fine. Right now he's with Todd and Blair. I just wanted to let you know before you heard it on the news. Natalie, your mom was here when it all went down. She's ok and she said she would call you later and fill you in but I just didn't want you to worry for nothing."

"Wait a minute! Mom was there? In Texas? What the hell was she doing there? And what do you mean by "_**when it all went down**_"? What the hell went down? What happened?"

"Natalie take a breath! Your mom is ok. Vicki was in the diner when Marcie was holding Tommy, but Mike got her out. She wasn't hurt or anything. She's safe and she's ok. I promise." He then proceeded to tell her the events that lead up to Marcie's capture.

Natalie took the deep breath that John had suggested and tried to calm down.

"OK, ok. So she's not hurt. But what the hell was she doing in Texas?"

"Honestly I don't know, but I just didn't want you to see or hear about this and start worrying. Look she said she would call you, right now she's giving a statement to the police." Even over the phone Natalie could hear the exhaustion and worry that laced his voice.

"John, are you ok? Marcie and Tommy are all right though, aren't they? Mike too?"

"Yea, their all ok. But Marcie is looking at some serious charges. Crossing state lines with a minor, kidnapping, hell the list goes on." He heaved a hard heavy sigh and continued. "I'm going to stay here and try and get Marcie moved back to Llanview, and I know Mike isn't going to want to leave Marcie here so it'll be a while till I'm back."

"Of course. John if there's anything I can do please just let me know."

"Thanks. I should go, they're ready to take Marcie to the local PD and I want to stick as close as I can."

"John where in Texas are you? You never said."

"Sorry, we're in Paris. Paris, Texas. Look your mom is going to call soon and I know you'll feel better after you talk to her, just try and stay relatively calm until then ok?"

"Me stay calm? Of course. Why would you ever think I wouldn't be calm?" The sarcasm was obvious in her tone.

"Well Buchanan I seem to remember a few times you weren't all that calm which was usually followed by you doing something and getting into trouble and I'm not going to be close at hand to get you out. So just stay cool till you hear from Vicki is all I'm saying." He chuckled as he heard her huff of indignation.

"Yes sir, Mr. McBain. And John, thanks for letting me know, really. It means a lot."

"I know how you care and worry about your family, Natalie. And it was no problem. I'll get in touch with you again later."

"Please do. Bye John."

"Bye Natalie."

Natalie slowly closed her cell phone, almost reluctant to sever the connection. She sat there thinking of what John had told her and everything that had happened that she and the rest of her family had been clueless about. And she found her thoughts going back to John and what he must have gone through while Mike and Marcie were in that diner. As the thoughts swirled through her head they were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweetheart, it's your Mom."

"Mom! Oh Gawd! I just heard what happened! Are you really all right?"

"Natalie, I am fine. Really. John said he would call you and I take it he did. I just didn't want you worrying until I had a chance to call and explain things."

"Uhhhh Yea! And by the way Mom you have a heck of a lot explaining to do! Like what the heck are you doing in Paris, TX in the first place. And TEXAS?! Paris, TX?! It this the Paris where you've been hiding out while we all thought it was Paris, France?!"

"Natalie, sweetheart. We will discuss all of this when I get home. I promise."

"Oh you bet we will. And I'm not waiting until you decide to get back here either. Get ready Mom cause I am on my way to Paris now. And the devil going down to Georgia will have nothing on me! I am getting on the jet tonight and we will discuss all of this when I get there." Hanging up from her mother Natalie made a call to make arrangements so that the BE jet would be fueled and ready to go that evening.

"Mom, its time to have a heart to heart and straighten out a few things too." Natalie said to herself as she put her laptop back in her case and proceeded to pack for her trip to Paris, TX.


	2. Chapter 2

Awww, thanks so much for the reviews! Just to let you know I will be trying to update twice weekly. I'm definitely not as quick a writer as others but I do promise the chapters won't be short. LOL

Chapter 2

After the plane touched down in Texas, Natalie rented a car and headed for the diner that Vicki had been working at. Although a few hours had passed Natalie's temper hadn't calmed at all. _How could her mother lie to all of them like this? How could she keep such a secret? Didn't she trust them? And why hadn't she mentioned it at Christmas, why hadn't she mentioned any of it? _Well whatever the reason Natalie sure as hell was going to find out. _Enough was enough! And dammit she had had enough of people keeping secrets!_

As she left the airport in a rental car she found her thoughts turning back to John. How he had called her to let her know about her mom, how he had also called about Miles. How he was always there for her. Like that night that Jared kissed her and sent her reeling. And of course as her mind went there it was flooded with memories of what else had happened that night.

Shaking her head to try and dislodge those thoughts didn't help, just as it hadn't each night since. _Good Lord Natalie, get a grip! You and John both agreed that it was just one night and it was not going to happen again! Move on, girl! Focus on what is right in front of you. Your mother has been lying for months and has been hiding out in a small Texas town. That is what you need to be thinking of, not Jared, not John and certainly not that night!_

Natalie had gotten directions to the hotel that Vicki was staying at and as she walked down the hall to the room her mom was in, she tried to figure out just what to say to her first. Seeing her mom standing in the doorway after answering Natalie's knock end to all those thoughts.

"Mom." Walking into Vicki's open arms, Natalie hugged her mom tight, not realizing until this moment how much she had missed her.

"Awww sweetheart. I am so glad to see you." Vicki held her daughter close and just gave Natalie the time she needed to collect herself. Pulling back and looking into her mom's face, seeing her eyes full of love and understanding Natalie was glad that she had made the trip. Waiting even another day would have been terrible to bare.

It wasn't until this very moment that Natalie realized this was just what she needed. To see her mom. The one person who always stood up for her and backed her. And it seemed lately, the only one who also understood her. _Gawd she had missed her mom! _This thought caused a tear to shimmer in Natalie's eye.

"You are ok, right?"

"Oh yes, sweetheart. I'm fine. Really!"

"Good. Cause now you can explain to me just what the hell has been going on!"

Vicki looked at her daughter who she had lost so much time with but ironically was the most like her. Strong, loyal and sometimes too brave for her own good. And had a heart of gold. She also had her mom's stubbornness. Which at the moment Vicki could see shining in her daughters eyes along with that tear.

Putting her arm around Natalie, Vicki steered her towards the love seat by the window. Sitting down still holding Natalie's hand she explained about how she had come to Paris, TX and had ended up working as a waitress at the Bonjour Cafe and how Marcie had ended up there as well. She also filled Natalie in on the chaos that had happened when Marcie had returned for her wallet and passport. By the time she was done Natalie was up to date on all her mom had been up to the last few months.

"Mom why didn't you tell us? We thought you were in France and all the time you were here? Even when we came down for the reading of Grandpa's will you never mentioned anything on the phone. Did you not trust us? What?"

"Oh Natalie! No! I just needed time for me, to find me again. After all that had happened I just wanted to be Vicki for a while. Plain and simple Vicki, with no problems and no complications. But I never not wanted to be your mom or part of the family. And I did and do trust you! I just needed ... space." She finished with a shrug.

Looking at her mom, Natalie could understand that. _Space. That word again._ She hated it and yet had needed it herself at one time.

"Ok, I can get that. And I can understand wanting to be somewhere where no one knows your past, meeting new people with a clean slate so to speak. I get that." Natalie smiled at her mom, glad that they were together and able to talk things out face to face.

Reaching out to gently brush back her daughters hair, Vicki smiled softly and said, "I knew you would. Of all of them, I knew you would understand."

Sighing Natalie held her mom's hand a little tighter.

"But I do feel awful for Mike and Marcie. I know that what Marcie did wasn't right but she loves Tommy so much, they both do. And honestly, if I were in her position and someone was threatening to take my child ... I don't know that I would have done anything different."

"I know baby. My heart breaks for her. I might not have known that I had lost you but I still feel the pain of all those years we lost together. Its a terrible situation no matter what way you look at it."

"Mom, I'd like to help them. I know Todd is your brother but Mike and Marcie are my friends and they were there for me. Would you be upset if I did try and help?"

Sitting back slightly Vicki looked into Natalie's eyes, seeing something that had been missing for some time. A purpose. A determination. Smiling at seeing the fire back in her daughters eyes she squeezed her hand.

"Absolutely not. They are your friends and frankly you and Todd ... well its not like the two of you have ever been close. I think its a wonderful idea to try and help them. Do you have any idea's on how?"

"Well, I was thinking of calling Mr. Tackleberry and asking him to take Marcie's case. He's a shark and knows just how to get things done. I figure the first problem they will have is trying to get Marcie back to Llanview and out of Texas and since Mr. T has done work down here he would be familiar with the courts and such."

Vicki suddenly realized that her daughter had grown up even more since she had left. Smiling she leaned forward and gave Natalie a tight hug.

"That is a wonderful idea. In fact, you tell Mr. Tackleberry to send the bill to me and that whatever help he needs, he has."

"Mom, you know you being involved will probably cause problems for you and Todd though."

"Don't worry about that, honey. Although you do realize that Todd will find out that you did this and will most likely be unhappy with you to say the least."

With a laugh Natalie tossed her hair back and gave that "bring it on" smile that had been missing for so long.

"I can handle Todd. After everything that has went down between us he doesn't scare me one bit."

"Well ok then. You call your Mr. Tackleberry and tell him he has a case. I want to go to the police department and see Marcie and Gigi too."

"Are you sure you're up to it? Maybe in the morning would be better?"

"No. I want to do this now. I need to do this now."

"Ok then. And ... uh... well I already called Mr. T before I left. He actually flew down with me. And should be at the PD tonight talking to the officer in charge." Natalie smiled sheepishly as she admitted this.

Laughing again Vicki gave her daughter a hug. "I figured you had. You never were one to waste any time." Getting up she grabbed her purse and taking Natalie's hand they walked out of the room and headed for the Paris PD.

Meanwhile at the Paris, TX. PD

John had been trying to get some info from the officers that were milling around but they were all so damn tight lipped that he was quickly losing patience with each and everyone of them.

Rubbing his face with his hand, he tried not to let the frustration and anger get to him.

The local police had been uncooperative from the beginning, they did not want to let Marcie go back to Llanview before she had had her day in court in Texas. And Mike had made it more than clear he wasn't leaving without his wife.

_Talk about a catch 22,_ John thought. And Marcie was all for him taking Mike home, she thought if he just went home he would start to forget about her and go on with his life.

_Like that was gonna happen._ John could understand where Mike was coming from. Hell, if it was Natalie there was no way in Heaven or Hell he'd be leaving her here alone. And just like Mike was, he would not be the most patient person concerning her welfare either.

He had gotten an attorney for Marcie, but John didn't feel all that confident about this guy. First off he didn't seem to be working too damn hard to get Marcie sent back to Pennsylvania and without that happening they were all stuck in this one horse town.

Sighing again in frustration he once more dragged his hand down his face and released a low growling noise.

"Oh oh. Sounds like someone is a little frustrated right now. And a frustrated John McBain is so not a good thing."

Turning quickly at that voice he knew so well, he couldn't help but smile. Standing there in a knockout red two piece suit was Natalie. And in her hand she held a brown paper bag.

_She looks like a woman on a mission,_ he thought to himself as his eyes traveled down her figure. _And hot as hell too! Damn!_

"What are you doing here? Lost?" He joked as he walked over to her, meeting her half way.

As he stopped in front of her she got a whiff of his aftershave and tried to block out the memories of how much better it smelled when she had her face pressed into his neck. Especially when he was all heated up.

Mentally fanning herself and shaking her head to dislodge those thoughts, she tried to get her mind back on track and why she had come here.

"Nope. Just here checking on some friends. And making sure that those same friends eat." She held up the bag to him and all he could do was smile. The smell of hamburgers and fries was suddenly so apparent. Chuckling he took the bag from her and walked over to the seats by the window.

"So you came all the way to Texas to bring me a burger? Seems kind of far to go."

"Well, I did have to come down and get the scoop from Mom too so I thought why not?" She smiled at him and motioned for him to dig in. "And I figured you wouldn't have taken the time to eat so it just seemed to be the right thing to do. Besides Mom wanted to come and see Gigi and Marcie so while she's doing that I thought I'd check on you and see how you were holding up. How are you holding up?"

Taking a bite of the burger he wiped his mouth and looked up at her with another small smile.

"About as well as you'd expect."

"Hmmmmmm. That bad huh?"

Sharing a soft laugh he nodded and took another bite.

"So I take it you haven't had any luck trying to get Marcie transferred to Llanview then?"

"No, the sheriff wants her to face charges here and is dragging his feet and doing anything he can to hold it up."

Looking down at her hands in her lap, Natalie tried to think of the best way to tell him what she had done. "Well, maybe all you need is a really good lawyer?"

"I've tried to find one here but the only one I could get doesn't seem to be too on the ball."

Looking over at Natalie's face, John stopped chewing. He recognized that look on her face. _Oh hell, what had she done now?_

Taking a deep breath she prepared for the fight of wills that was sure to come. But this time she was not going to back down.

"Natalie. Exactly why are you here? And don't give me that speech again of bringing your Mom down here to see Gigi and Marcie. Just what are you up to?"

"I am here to help." She then sat back and waited for the explosion to come. The assurances that he could handle it alone. And he didn't disappoint her.

"I can handle it. This is my family and I have it under control."

"Ahhhhh so its back to the whole Lone Ranger bit, right? Sorry, don't think so. Not this time. You see this time you are going to accept some help and not give me or anyone else any hassles about it. Got it?"

He had to hide a smile at her words and the emotion behind them. She definitely was on a tear today. And seeing her this way did nothing to dullen his ever present attraction to her. _Hell, seeing her this way always had got his blood pumping almost quicker than anything else. Almost being the operative word,_ he thought.

"Ok so what do you have planned? A jail break at noon? You going to distract the guards while I sneak Mike and Marcie out?" _She sure as hell would distract them too looking like that! Shit! He could barely remember why he was sitting there in the Paris, TX police station!_

"Wow! A joke!! No Mr. Comedian, actually Mom had a much better idea and I agreed with her. So here I am."

That caused him to pause. And get serious. And the look on her face and in her eyes sent a chill down his spine. This was the look that made him more than a little nervous in the past and still did.

"What do you mean? Just what did you and your Mom come up with?"

The quiet tone of his voice and how serious it was gave Natalie a tiny thrill. _She could still keep him on his toes it seemed. Hmmmm, now that was more than a little interesting,_ she thought.

Smiling angelically she walked around him and towards the window at the other end of the room.

"Natalie. What are you up to?" Again that serious tone but now it held a hint of nerves.

Smiling even broader, she turned back to him and just stood there.

The silence was beginning to get to him. _Oh Gawd! What was she up to? And even more importantly what the hell had she already done?_

"Don't look so worried. Sheesh, what McBain, do you think I've done?" _Damn she had missed this!_ Teasing him had always been so much fun!

Walking so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face, he looked into her eyes and suddenly she had the thought that maybe, just maybe, this teasing him wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Natalie. What ... have ... you ...done?"

That quiet tone had made many others shudder in fear but not Natalie. Her shudder definitely was **NOT** in fear.

"Look it's no big deal really. Mom and I thought ... well we wanted to help and so..." Her voice faded away as he focused his complete attention on her.

_Oops!! He is definitely not a happy camper right now is he? Ok girl, get ready for the shit to hit the fan when he finds out. But do not, I repeat **DO NOT** back down here!!_

Taking a deep breath, she looked up into John's bright and blazing blue eyes and let him in on the plan.

"Mom has decided not to press charges against Marcie and since she can understand where her heart was and why she did what she did, well Mom and I decided to help."

_Help,_ he thought. _Oh Gawd, why does that send a shiver of dread down my spine?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews, it does help inspire the writing bug to bite! And because I did get some more writing done this week I figured why not post another chapter. So here it is. I hope you continue to enjoy the ride. Again, thank you for taking the time to read it!

Chapter 3

John could feel every nerve in his body tensing up. Why was it that every time Natalie got involved in something of his he had this bad feeling things were about to get a whole lot worse?

"Help? Help in exactly what way?"

"Wellllll," she dragged the word out trying to buy herself a little time, "Mom and I decided to get Marcie a lawyer. She needs a great lawyer John. Not a good one but a great one and Mr. Tackleberry is just that." As she had explained her words had gotten more rushed so that by the time she was done she was also slightly out of breath.

"Natalie, look I appreciate it. And I know Mike and Marcie will too but this isn't your Mom's problem nor is it yours. I will take care of it, I'll take care of my family."

"Look, Mom wanted to do this too! Not just me! So suck it up, McBain! Marcie needs a great attorney not a good one to get her out of here and back home. You have a problem with that?"

John looked at Natalie standing there, her eyes glowing and her face flushed with emotion. How the hell could he argue with her and remember what the hell the argument was about when she looked like that?!

_Ahh hell._ He knew he was going to go along with it. He knew it was the right thing to do so why was he arguing with her?

_Because it was her! Natalie. Damn it, was it so wrong to want to be the one to take care of his family? He was the former FBI agent and former cop. Wasn't he supposed to be able to take care of and protect his family? And not rely on his ex-girlfriend that he had had a one night stand with. A one night stand that he couldn't get out of his head no matter what he did._ Even now looking at her was taking him back to that night. All that they had done, all that it had meant. Well what it meant to him was a lot different than what it had meant to her, that was obvious the next morning from her conversation. _Cut it out McBain, this is not getting you anywhere. And better not to go there anyways. _Giving himself a mental shake he came back to the here and now.

Walking closer to him she softly said, "Come on John. Just let this guy do his job. All Mom and I want to do is help Mike and Marcie, not take over everything. Can't you let us help?" It was the look of understanding and compassion on her face that was the last straw.

"OK, ok. Let Mr. Tackleberry do his thing. And... thank you." He met her eyes for a moment before looking back down with a small shy smile.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she teased him with a grin and a wink.

"Let's not go there." He said with a self sarcastic smile.

Just then Vicki came out from seeing Gigi and Marcie and slowly made her way over to John and Natalie.

"John, I take it Natalie has informed you of what we wanted to do to help? I do hope you will let us, it would me so much to both of us. My heart just breaks for what Marcie has gone through, I can so easily put myself in her position. If I had only known back then that Natalie had been taken from us, I would have done anything I could have to have gotten her back. Marcie has already paid such a high price already and I imagine when she does get home it will be even harder for her. Walking into her and Michael's home and not having Tommy there will be devastating for her and him as well."

The compassion so evident on her face and in her eyes as well as the pain that both she and Marcie now shared was staggering. And caused John to think of what Marcie would face when she was back in Llanview. _How the heck could he turn down such a generous offer when it was made by someone who had for all intense purposes went through the same thing, losing a child._

"Mrs. Davidson, thank you. I know that Mike and Marcie will be very grateful to you for this as well as your understanding."

Smiling that soft gentle smile that Vicki was so well known for she reached out her hand and brushed John's bicep in a show of support.

"Thank you John, but really they are such great people and also have been there for my family during some very difficult times." Glancing at Natalie as she made this statement.

"Natalie, I want to go back and speak to some at the diner before we head back to Llanview. You take your time." Turning to John she continued, "John take care of yourself and your family."

"I'll be right there Mom."

Both John and Natalie watched as Vicki left the room and then turned back to each other.

"Well, I should be going as well and let you get back to what you were doing. Pacing and driving the staff here insane." Natalie said this with a smile and slight chuckle as she started to make her way to the doorway but was stopped by a hand on her arm. A simple touch that caused her to catch her breath and sent a charge through her entire body.

"You're leaving? I thought.. you know.. you might stick around and see what happens?" Funny but now that she was here, he didn't want her leaving. Just being able to look at her was something that brought a thrill to him and that was something he had missed more than he would admit this past year. Being near her made him feel almost like things weren't as bad as they really were.

"The lawyer will have things well in hand and you don't need me hanging around driving you nuts. Just trust him, John. He will get Marcie home."

" OK but for the record, you aren't driving me nuts. You never did. Not really. And yes, I'll trust the guy and let him do his job. Thanks for doing this and for coming here today, both you and your Mom. I know you've had a lot going on and well I appreciate it, and so will Mike and Marcie."

He slowly let his hand run down her arm to her hand leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Giving his hand a squeeze, she said, "I'm just glad we could help. Mike and Marcie were good to me, and like Mom said, she understands some of what Marcie has been through. No mother should have her child taken away like that."

Stepping back she looked at him one last time and said as she started once again for the door.

"Take care John. Everything will work out, have some faith." And with that she was gone.

Faith. Sure, faith had really worked for him in the past. From his father's murder, to Caitlyn dying to everything that had happened in the past to Natalie and his relationship. Faith really seemed to love him!

But maybe it was time for a change. Instead of waiting for fate to intervene maybe it was time to take control and make his life be what he wanted it to be. And who he wanted in it. And he knew just where he wanted to start. Fixing mistakes he had made, mistakes with the one person who hadn't given up on him until he forced them to walk away.

Natalie.

One Week Later:

In the time since Mr. Tackleberry had taken over the case things had started moving at a much quicker pace and John had to admit if only to himself, that letting Natalie and Mrs. Davidson bring in the high powered lawyer had been a damn good thing.

Three days ago Marcie had been transferred home, back to Llanview. Mike had gotten to spend time with Marcie everyday while in Paris and while she had been held at the Llanview PD while still trying to convince her to fight. But Marcie was under the impression that Mike would be much better off without her so most of their conversations seemed to be revolving around that. At least the legal side of things were actually looking better for them. Mr. Tackleberry had not only gotten Marcie transferred back to Llanview but he also had a quick court hearing that had resulted in her being released on bail for the time being.

John has gone yesterday, after Marcie had been release, to pick up food for the three of them at Rodi's and had ended up running into Natalie, Jess, Nash and Vicki.

All the while he had been answering the many questions regarding Marcie and how she was doing, John had found it impossible to not keep glancing at Natalie. She had been wearing a dark green v-neck sweater with a cream colored camisole underneath and a black skirt that followed the gentle curve of her hips to end just above her knees. John had had a hard time concentration on what was being said as all he seemed to be able to focus on was her shapely legs and how the sweater reminded him of the one she had worn _**that night**_. At one point he had looked up and locked eyes with Jess who had caught him staring at her sisters assets. The look she threw him was a cross between _pervert_ and _bastard_. Neither one he could really defend himself against. Especially with the thoughts that had been going through his mind for the last few weeks, since he had last tasted her. Felt her warmth and heat. Had felt those same shapely legs wrapped tight around him.

He had left as quickly as he could without being obvious or rude. But once in his car he had just sat there thinking.

_Damn._ He was really going to have to get it together or not only would Jess suspect something but so would every and anyone who was in the vicinity.

Maybe once things had settled down a bit for Mike and Marcie and John could take a deep breath he could give Natalie a call and see if she wanted to play a game of pool and have a few beers.

A few drinks could lead to anything. Just like they did the last time. Thinking about the last time caused a reaction in John that hadn't lessened in anyway since that night. And it also caused him to relive those moments over again.

Flashback to that night;

_Walking up to his room with Natalie as she softly laughed and staggered a bit John couldn't help but smile. And when she had said she had just wanted to make sure he got to his room and then he had dropped his keys he couldn't help but laugh too. Walking into what was once "their" place and now was only his felt right. Too right. And when she turned and just looked at him with those blue eyes of hers that always saw too much he couldn't help himself from touching her face gently. Or for wanting to taste her lips one more time. That one taste took him back to a time when he was happier than he could ever remember. And when they both pulled back and took a breath, he couldn't help but go back in for more. Much more. Suddenly it seemed that the most important thing to him was tasting and feeling this woman that he had thought he would never get the chance to be with again. And neither one of them was wasting any time. Clothes that were in the way were torn and tossed to the side. Pressing her up against the wall, John couldn't get enough of her. Reacquainting himself with her body was a priority. The soft scent of her neck, the lushness of her breasts as he pressed his face lower and couldn't help but taste her as he went. He had missed this so much, her scent and taste were like no others. Their pants and moans were all each needed to hear, but when he had picked her up he couldn't help but whisper in her ear, **"Awww babe"**. And when she had heard this all she could do was tighten the hold on his shoulders, pulling him closer. When they both fell on the bed he was sure the room was going to go up in flames. He sure as hell had. Even after the first and the second time, he couldn't help reaching for her again in the night. _

_The first time had been fast and furious. Neither wasting any time. It was as if they were in a race to the finish. The second time he had reached for her had started off slower but that hadn't lasted. The hunger in him was too great and powerful. The third time both had taken the time to rediscover all those little special spots again. The side of his neck, the small of his back, the valley between her sensitive breasts and the back of her neck. All those places that the other knew well would drive each other to the point of breaking._

_And break they had. Over and over again._

_He was making up for lost time! If this was going to be his only chance, his only night, he was sure going to take it, and make the most of it too! Because when morning came things would change. He knew that. He hated that. But tonight was theirs and nothing or no one was going to stand in their or his way._

_When he did wake up and looked over at her lying there; the way he had seen her so many times before, he again couldn't have stopped his hand from caressing her face under threat of death. Looking at her in the morning light, her face relaxed and soft, her hair tousled from his hands, the slight signs of whisker burn on her neck, face and chest he had to catch his breath. And when she had awaken and given him a smile so content and satisfied, he had once more leaned in for another kiss. Just a kiss. But just as it had each time before it again fueled the fire inside of them. This is where he always had wanted to be. And still did. Now and always. When he woke her he had actually hoped that they could continue what they had started last night, that they could just spend the entire day locked up in his hotel room, with no interruptions, nothing standing between them and more of the paradise that they had had last night. _

_Once they had caught their breaths and their heart rates had returned to normal reality started to set in. For Natalie, at least. She had gotten up and dressed and John had taken that as a sign that his night in paradise was over. They had started talking and Natalie had made it clear that though she didn't have any regrets, that this wasn't going to happen again. They were ex's after all. He agreed with her as he had always done in the past, because it was what **she** wanted. But it definitely was not what he wanted! All he wanted was for her to be happy, and God knows he had done enough in the past to make her miserable and hurt her. Even though that was the last thing he had ever wanted to do. So again, he went along with it. But at least before she had left he had gotten to hold her once more, even if it was because she thought he was grieving over Marty. So many thought he was. How was he to explain that though he missed her, as a friend, it hadn't gone deeper for him. Hell, he couldn't even have sex with her that one night. All he could think of was that he was with the wrong woman. That he was cheating on the one woman who had meant everything to him. The one woman who had given up the most for him. The one woman he loved. The one woman who was in his heart. Who was his heart and soul._

_Even during that night he knew how he still felt about Natalie. How he would always feel. After the second and third time of him waking her with a caress that only reawakened the passion they couldn't seem to quench, he had watched her sleeping by his side, her head on his pillow, still unable to keep his hands off of her. Stroking her hair softly he whispered the words he had taken way to long to voice to her._

"_**I love you."**_

_She hadn't stirred. But saying those words caused his heart to cramp. Why had he taken so long? And now, well now was too late. He certainly hadn't said them often enough to her when he had had the chance. When she was his to say them to. All he wanted to do now was go back in time to that day they came home from the hospital. Before everything went so wrong. Before he let things and people come between them. Before he took his feelings of weakness out on her. The drugs he had been prescribed and the slowness of his recovery had brought his temper to a level of a powder keg sitting beside a fuel tank. All it took was a small spark and he would blow. And Natalie was the one caught in the fallout of it all. She had paid the biggest price. And by her paying so had he. _

But that was the past and John had made a decision. He was no longer living in the past. He was going to do things he hadn't done before. Move on. And get his life in order. A big step in that had already been taken. Marcie was home and at the time free, Mike was with her and determined to work and fight for his family. John could now begin to get his life back on track.

To right wrongs of the past.

To get back what he had so foolishly let walk away. What he had drove away.

The one thing, the one person, the only person who had ever made him feel whole.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy. _Damn, after the hell he had put her through he didn't deserve easy,_ he thought to himself. But he was not giving up. Watching Mike fight for Marcie had opened John's eyes. They had had what he had always wanted. And he was damn sure going to fight for it. Harder than he had for anything else in the past. This time he was fighting for his future.

Natalie. And the time to start was now.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. I truly hope you are enjoying this little fantasy of mine and hopefully some of the things you wished would happen on the show come true here. I appreciate the time you take in reading it and in leaving reviews!

Thanks again and now on to the next chapter! LOL

Chapter 4

Since he had seen Natalie that day at Rodi's with her family, John had found himself thinking of her at the most inconvenient moments. More times than he could count Mike had asked him what was up. And when John had went to the PD to talk to Bo he had found it difficult to concentrate on what was being said.

Looking at the desk outside the commissioners office reminded John of when he could always find Natalie there keeping the peace and making sure that everything ran smoothly. And just as importantly, that the coffee pot was always full and was actually drinkable. John thought he had done a good job of covering but he had caught the grin on Bo's face when he saw John staring intently at Natalie's old work station.

And as bad as that was he couldn't escape her even when he slept. Because then his dreams took over.

The first night back he had dreamed of his and Natalie's night together just before Christmas. And he dreamed it in full detail. And other nights they had spent together before he had shut her out and made her feel like she was unimportant to him. These dreams were in such full detail that when he awoke he ended up having to take a cold shower which really didn't start his day or his mood off well.

The next few nights the dreams had been different. They were ones of what could have been and what might be if he didn't get off his ass and do something.

Just thinking about those dreams sent a thrill and a chill down his spine.

He dreamed of the vision he had had just before he had his accident. Natalie and him at Rodi's with their two children. A dark hair blue eyed boy who was more like Natalie in temperament. And a sweet little red haired girl with blue eyes just like Natalie but who was quieter and more reserved. He dreamed of them playing pool before all four of them left for home together. Home. Funny how home wasn't so much a location but instead was wherever Natalie seemed to be. He dreamed of their wedding, just family and close friends at the little church he had stopped at one time a few years back, to pray about the decision he had to make concerning Cris and his secret. He had dreamed of Natalie walking down the aisle to him wearing a dress that made her look like an angel. He remembered the tears in her eyes as she said her vows, and how he couldn't stop his from tearing up when he repeated his to her. John also dreamed about Natalie being pregnant. Of seeing her with her tummy swollen with his child and how he couldn't help but place his hand over where his child lay, safe in her womb. Of the smile on Natalie's face when he did this and how they just stood there with their arms around each other enjoying the magic of it all.

It was the other dreams that frightened John more than any strung out junkie with a gun. In one Natalie had told him it was too late, he had wasted too much time and she wasn't trusting him with her heart ever again. He saw her, walking down the aisle, the same one from his vision, only to wed another man. And then there were ones that were even worse. Ones where he saw her lying there, not moving, being told by Bo that it was too late, she was gone. It was like seeing her lying across his bed again after Haver had strangled her. Or at Carlotta's diner when he had ran into the kitchen and had thought it was Natalie who had been caught by Hayes Barber. These dreams caused him to wake every time in a cold sweat and shaking. He had been too late to save her.

The dreams of what he hoped would be had left him wanting so much more that he was tempted to call her as soon as he had gotten out of bed. Unfortunately there was still a lot of work dealing with Marcie's case and Mike was having such a tough time of it that John was trying to keep an eye on him at the same time.

And then there was Manning to deal with. He and Ramsey had been at the PD everyday doing anything and everything to try and make it all the more harder on Marcie. Like she didn't have it bad enough already. She had lost her son. So John was trying to run interference between the McBain's and the duo of terror, which was keeping him on his toes and a lot busier than he wanted to be right now. Bo was trying to be helpful but for a lot of it his hands were tied. So John was left to handle it.

Lindsay, who was in Bo's custody, had come by everyday to see her as had Adrianna and Rex. Seeing Rex though brought up thoughts of Natalie for John, not that she was ever really out of his mind, but it just brought her back to the forefront of it. And reminded him of what he wanted and what he had to do.

As soon as he had time that was. He was back here at the PD again to see what Manning was trying to pull next. More times than John felt comfortable with he had caught Todd trying to sneak up to Mike and Marcie's and terrorize her more than he had already. Unfortunately yesterday John hadn't been quick enough and Todd had made it to their door. When he had gotten there he had heard Todd yelling at Marcie that she would never see Sam again and that she would never get the chance to be a parent. After John had dragged him from their doorway, he had threatened Manning with much bodily harm if he came near her or his brother again. Manning of course had just smirked and left, but John wasn't going to take any chances that he wouldn't try it again.

And because of all this John was still trying to get things under control so he could start to repair his own life. Sighing with frustration, he made his way into yet another meeting with Bo concerning Manning and his determination to get his ass kicked by John.

Meanwhile Natalie had been spending her time keeping an eagle eye on her mother and trying to get things done quickly at BE. Neither one was going well.

Her mother was getting tired of being watched and fussed over by the family since her return. Finally losing her temper she had threatened that the next person to ask her if she was alright or needed anything would find themselves in need of medical attention. So Natalie had left the house while she still had all her own parts and went in to work at BE. And ran smack into Jared. He was still pissed with her after the run in at John's apartment and let it be known that he thought she was making a big mistake. _Like letting her uncle kiss her wasn't an even bigger one!_ So she tried her best to avoid him but with him now having a seat on the BE board that was next to impossible, could life get anymore complicated?

Add to that she hadn't been sleeping well. Her nights were filled with dreams. Dreams of John.

_Damn it!_ She had just started to get on with her life and let him go and there he was. _Back in her freaking dreams!_ She had dreams of when things had been good for them, going to Capricorn on a date, hanging out on the roof at the ASH, of waking up with him lying there. And of their last night together. Every morning when she would wake she would make herself remember how it was when it wasn't so good. The fights, the accusations, the hurt. Anything to remind herself that it was **NOT** going to happen again. John and she had agreed that it was a one time thing. Now she just had to convince her heart of that. Because she wasn't going back there, to when everything she did was tied in to John and his problems. To a time that she had lost herself.

At BE there was enough to be done that most times she could lose herself in the work. She had spoken to Mr. Tackleberry and found out that Marcie and Mike were now back home and that the case against Marcie was not going to be easy but he was sure he would be able to get a sympathetic judge to see her side of things and perhaps if they were lucky get time served and probation or maybe some required time at St. Anne's. Todd had been over to Llanfair, furious when he found out that Natalie had supplied the lawyer for the McBain's and was even more furious when he discovered that Vicki had been in full agreement. After much shouting and name calling he had left but not before stepping closer to Natalie and whispering to her that she would regret taking sides against him.

So Natalie now had Todd, Blair, Jared, a mother who had her own secrets and problems at BE that were never ending to deal with.

_Would life ever just be simple?_ She thought. _Why after everything, did life continue to throw her curves that made life a whole hell of a lot more problematic than necessary? _Sigh.

Gathering up her laptop and files in her office, she prepared to leave for home to spend the evening working even more.

"Well, well, well. Taking off early again? Have a big date? Or is it a booty call that has you racing out of here?"

Looking up and heaving a silent sigh, she saw Jared standing at the doorway.

"Jared. I'm headed for home, not that its any of your business." She continued to pack her briefcase as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Home? Now I would think you'd be heading over to McBain's for a little bit of comfort? What? Did he not do a good job last time? Or is the bloom off the rose there?" His sarcasm was getting to be a problem but tonight Natalie just wasn't up to playing his games.

"Jared, I told you I'm not doing this with you, not now and not in the future, so just drop it. Really its none of your business, _Uncle_."

He looked at her almost like he was trying to find the answer to a problem and then took a step in to the room, closing the door.

"You and I both know why you ended up at his place and in his bed. You couldn't have what you really wanted. What we really want."

Taking a deep breath she tossed her hair over her shoulder and sent him a glare of warning.

"Back off. You know nothing about me and definitely nothing about John and I so just drop it and get out." Picking up her purse and briefcase she headed around him to the door.

Grabbing her arm he stopped her.

"I just don't want to see you make another mistake, Sparky. One that you can't erase."

"The only mistake I have made recently was trusting you. And I definitely have learned my lesson well there, _Uncle Jared_." Shrugging off his hand she continued out the door and out of the building.

On the way home she had called Vicki and had been told **NOT** to hurry home. Jess, Clint, Joey and Keven, both of whom had arrived yesterday from London, were there interrogating her and she really did not need another doing the same. Also Charlie, the man Vicki had spent time with in Texas has arrived and had been invited to stay at Llanfair. So here she was, stopping at Rodi's to grab a bite to eat and waste some time before she went home to a crowded house. Not that it wasn't great to see Kevin and Joey again, or her mother being happy as well as being wooed by a guy who for all intense purposes seemed genuinely smitten, but she had gotten used to the house being more empty and quiet. Now it was like the freaking circus had come to town!

Sighing, she got a table in the corner and ordered a burger, fries and a beer when the waitress approached her. Pulling out some papers for work, Natalie ate and read, trying to waste time until she went home.

After spending over an hour and a half at Rodi's, Natalie started to gather up her stuff and headed for the door. But as she got there she wished she had left ten minutes earlier.

"Well, we meet again. It would seem we're destined to run into each other. So Sparky, where are you running off to now? Off to make yet another mistake with a certain ex?"

Sighing with aggravation that he seemed determined to be an ass, she tried to just walk past him. Something he seemed to take as an insult for he reached out and grabbed her arm with a strength and grip that surprised her.

"Jared let go of me. I'm not doing this with you, not now and not here. Frankly I don't owe you a damn thing so why don't you go off and try and find someone who isn't a relative to hit on."

Perhaps it wasn't the place or time to say it but at this point Natalie didn't give a damn. Unfortunately it seemed Jared took this as a dare, for he suddenly pushed her up against the wall and leaned in close.

"Aw Natalie, why do you have to be such a bitch at times? You know you feel the same deep dark need I do. And if you're not careful I just might have to make you admit it."

Trying to push him back and give herself some room she said, "You bastard! Leave me alone. Don't talk to me unless it's about work and don't you ever, EVER put your hands on me again!"

Again she tried to shove him back but this time he grabbed her by both arms and pined her to the wall with his body.

"Let go of me! Now!"

Just as his face came withing a hairs breath of hers, he was suddenly gone, and it was his turn to be pushed up against the wall.

"You just don't seem to listen do you, Banks or Buchanan or whatever the hell you want to call yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"When are you gonna learn Banks, hitting on your own family is just not cool. Tell me, did you go to family reunions looking for a prom date too?"

John had Jared with his face pressed into the wall with his arm twisted up behind his back. John was leaning into him and at the same time slowly increasing the pressure on Jared's right shoulder as John pulled his arm up even further behind him.

"And when a lady tells you to back off, you do it. Especially when its Natalie. I warned you once, I won't do it again." He said with a smirk.

"Ahhh the hero McBain rides to the fair lady's rescue. I guess though that really works for you doesn't it? Ride in like the hero and then when they are oh so grateful you get a little action out of the deal. Nice. I should try that. Hell, if I had known that's all it would take to get Sparky all hot and bothered I would have tried it. Tell me, _how_ hot does she get? Cause if its worth it I just might be willing to give it another try."

The rest of what he said was cut off as John spun him around and hit him with an uppercut to the jaw. He had been biting his tongue and refused to take the bait but when he had started talking about Natalie like she was not important, like she was just an easy lay, John couldn't wouldn't let him continue. And if he admitted it to himself he would say it felt damn good to hit the ass. Just like it had in his hotel room.

"You really are a stupid piece of shit, aren't you?" Shaking his head he continued. "Just in case you missed it last time, which appears you did, don't ever and I do mean **EVER**, talk about Natalie like that again. Really, how do you think your new family would take it if they knew you were running your **NIECE** down like that? Talking about her in that sick twisted way? Hell, you got off lucky that it was me hearing it. If Clint or Bo heard what you just said, now the one I would be really worried about is Bo." He shook his head. "See, he's got a real soft spot for Natalie, always has always will. They'd probably take a page out of Asa's book and just say you _needed _shooting. And let me tell you buddy, I'd be right there helping them cover it up."

John took a step back and looked down at Jared, who had hit the wall and slid to the ground when he got decked by John. Jared rubbed his jaw knowing there was going to be a hell of a bruise there in the morning, he glared up at John and then switched his attention to Natalie.

"Never thought you'd go for the Neanderthal type. I took you for more a hearts and roses kind of gal. Hell, if I'd known you liked the rough stuff..."

Again his words were cut off by John grabbing him by the front of his jacket and lifting him to his feet and slamming him back against the wall again.

"Banks if you want to still be able to communicate without using sign language you'll shut the hell up now!"

Giving him a hard rough shake John continued, " Stay away from Natalie. Don't look at her. Don't talk to her. Don't talk about her. And don't ever lay a hand on her again. You do and we are going to have another meeting and it won't be of the minds. Understand? Good. Now get the hell out of here and I would suggest you find another bar, preferably out of town, to frequent." And with that John sent Jared reeling as he shoved him towards the parking lot.

Jared threw a last sarcastic look over his shoulder at John, as he straitened his jacket, and then at Natalie and walked off.

John turned to Natalie and moved in close, reached his hand up to the side of her face, gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and then tenderly cupping the side of her face.

"Hey, you OK? Did he hurt you in any way?"

"No, no I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, he's just a huge pain in the ass." This was said with frustration evident in her tone.

"Thanks by the way. I heard that Marcie is at home now from Rex. He seemed pretty concerned about how she was dealing with all this. And Mike, too. How are they?"

His hand dropping from her cheek he let it rest momentarily on her shoulder before gently sweeping down her arm, but he didn't move away from her and instead took a half a step closer.

"They are both home, together.. Mike is trying to be there for Marcie and meeting with Tackleberry going over the case. He's worried and trying to hide it. Marcie ... well ... she's trying to convince Mike he would be better off without her. She's not really focusing on the case, it's almost like she's given up."

Looking up into John's eyes, Natalie could see the despair and frustration lurking in the blue depths.

Reaching out her hand, she touched his forearm in support and comfort.

"And its driving you insane that you can't fix this." It was a statement and not a question. "John, you being there is helpful. Both of them need the support and I know you are giving them that and more."

Smiling that almost shy smile of his, he reached up and took her hand in his, holding it tighter than he normally had in the past.

"You know me too well. I hate having to sit on the sidelines and do nothing. It's just not something I have ever done real well."

"No kidding McBain! You sitting back is not something I ever see you doing. But look let the lawyers do their job and you just try and not get into any trouble doing whatever you are going to do." Meeting his gaze, she rolled her eyes and sent him a look with eyebrows raised. "Oh please. Do not expect me to believe that you are just going to kick back and chill. I know you McBain, don't try and snow me. Remember, I've seen you naked."

As soon as she had uttered those last five words she wished she could take them right back. Suddenly it felt like the temperature outside had shot up by about 50 degrees. Trying to not meet his eyes also wasn't working, because as soon as hers dropped, he bent down to keep the connection intact.

"Yea, well Buchanan, I seem to recall seeing you that way too. And not that long ago either."

_Make it 90 degrees that the temperature just rose,_ she thought to herself as she flushed. And it wasn't only embarrassment that was causing the tide of red to flood her face, but also a heat that came from withing at the memory of that night. _And __**that **__morning too,_ she silently added. Taking a deep breath she tried to control her reaction and her heart rate which was racing out of control at his words and his proximity.

Looking up and meeting his eyes, she was immediately caught. It was almost like sinking under water. Everything else faded into the background, the music that floated out of Rodi's and the noise of the traffic on the street. Suddenly it felt like they were the only two people in the entire world, or at least in all of Llanview.

John saw the expression on Natalie's face, the color of her eyes deepen and the flush that had crept up her neck and recognized it for what it was. Attraction. He felt the same changes affecting his body with a few _minor_ differences. Taking yet another step closer, he took a deep breath and her subtle perfume filled his senses.

Well, filled the senses that weren't already charged with energy from just being this close to her. It was the same effect she had had on him since that first day at Crossroad's. The same effect he had fought for way too long, and that had always done him in. Reaching up with his other hand, he gently grazed her neck and then slipped his long fingers around the back, slowly pulling her towards him.

Natalie couldn't fight the feelings racing through her body. While her mind argued with its self that this was wrong, they were not together anymore, she couldn't fight the pull he had on her body, or on her neck. Leaning towards him, getting lost in his all too knowing blue eyes, she gave up the fight and just went with it.

He was so close, close enough to feel the soft puff of breath that left her mouth. Close enough to almost hear her blood pounding through her veins. _But it wasn't close enough. Not nearly!_

Just as their lips touched in a whisper of a caress, just as he was ready to leap into the tidal wave of feelings flooding his body, and just as her hand came up to rest on his waist to pull him closer... life interruptus happened.

Five loud and boisterous college students came along laughing and carrying on, shattering the mood and causing John and Natalie to spring apart like they had received a shock of electricity.

Looking at the students and then at each other they tried to find solid ground again. Which wasn't easy since both felt like they were standing on ground that was shaking from a 6.0 force earthquake.

_This was so __**NOT **__good! _ She thought. _Damn it! We both agreed this was __**NOT**__ going to happen again! I agreed this wouldn't happen! Awww hell!_

"Ah... well... so how do you think it will work out for Marcie? Any word on what charges she will be facing?" _That was a safe topic, right? Mike and Marcie, not the fact that the sparks surrounding them was enough to burn Rodi's and half of Llanview to the ground! _She tried to calm herself.

While silently cursing the students, John knew exactly what she was _trying_ to do. Not that it would work, but for now he would play along and pretend that they both hadn't be a whisper away from giving in to the passion that neither one could honestly deny feeling. _This could be interesting actually._ _To see how far she would go to "pretend" that there was nothing between them anymore._ And John was suddenly thinking of ways to test her resolve on it. _Yes, this could be very interesting and a whole lot of fun._ For the first time in a long time he was feeling playful.

"Mike and Marcie are hanging in. Mr Tackleberry is confident and seems to be damn good at his job. He already has had some charges dropped or reduced but Nora is going full steam with this. She wants a conviction, and Tackleberry is determined to win. But at this point if Manning insists on pressing charges it looks like the court case could go on for a while though."

"Well Todd never was a sympathetic person, don't know if he even knows what sympathy means. And all of the town knows what his past entails, the things he's done. I know he wasn't impressed that Mom and I arranged for Mr. T to see Marcie but then Todd is rarely impressed by anyone who doesn't agree with his superior ideas."

Both shared a smile at that. But it was a smile that was slightly uncertain, at least on Natalie's part. Because John was feeling more and more certain. And decisive. This confidence showed in his eyes and made her even more nervous. _What was he thinking? And what was he planning? And did it have anything to do with that almost kiss? Oh Gawd! Here I go again! _ She felt the panic make its way through her body as her mind raced.

"Hey, look I was just going in to grab a bite to eat and maybe see if I could get a decent game of pool going, you interested?"

"Uhh, well ... I was just heading home to Llanfair, the family is home and I really should..."

"Ahh, come on. One game. It would really mean a lot to me, you know help me forget what's going on with Mikey and try to find some form of relaxation. Cause otherwise I just might be liable to go and have a chat with Manning myself and that would probably end up making the whole situation worse." He gave her that look of a little boy asking for just five more minutes to stay up before going to bed. _Bed! Damn it girl, get that out of your head! It is __**NOT**__ happening again!_

Breathing a soft sigh, "Sure, why not. We wouldn't want you to go and do something drastic and crazy now would we." She smirked. "Just one game though cause really I should head home soon." Turning, she lead the way back into Rodi's and missed the smile of satisfaction that graced John's face.

"Sure, just one game. One friendly little game."

_And lets just see how friendly we can make it, _he smirked to himself as he followed her inside.

_Let the games begin,_ John thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story. After the recent spoilers and hits the fans have taken this week, I hope this puts a smile on your face!

Chapter 6

John followed Natalie into Rodi's, taking advantage of the chance to check out her assets. _As much as he loved the view from the front she also had one hell of a rear view!_ Chuckling to himself he tried unsuccessfully to bring his gaze up to the back of her head, but it just kept dropping. _ It really should almost be illegal to have that nice an ass!_

Grabbing the same table that she had just left moments before, she put her briefcase and purse down and turned to him.

"You want me to go order a burger, fries and beer for you? Or you want to hit the pool table first?"

Such an innocent question shouldn't have created the response it did in his head. _I'd rather hit the pool table with you, you lying back on it with me making you moan! Damn man, you are becoming a dirty old man! Ahhh shit! Who am I kidding, I was a dirty old man the first time I laid eyes on her,_ he shook his head at his thoughts.

"If you don't mind ordering that would be great, I'll sit here and keep our table." This just gave him one more chance to catch a glimpse of her sweet tush. Chuckling to himself and shaking his head, he watched her walk to the bar and place the order. _Get a grip man. And not necessarily on her. Or her assets!_

After placing the food order and at the same time getting John and herself a beer, she made her way back through the crowded bar, concentrating on not bumping into anyone or spilling their drinks, giving John a chance to watch her yet again.

She was so graceful and yet so full of life. And that for a while he had been the reason she had lost herself, lost confidence in herself was not lost on him. _I was such an ass! I had all of that, all of her, and just threw it away? I may still be an ass, but I am not going to make the same mistakes of the past. No way! This time I am going to get it right and she won't have any doubts about where she stands with me, or what she means to me._

Approaching the table she put the beers down and took a seat, looking across the table wondering what had happened between her going to the bar and coming back to put that look on his face and in his eyes. It was a look of sorrow, of deep regret. Probably thinking of Mike, Marcie and Tommy, she thought. And knowing him as well as she did, he was blaming himself for not stopping this from all happening.

"Your burger and fries will be here shortly but I thought in the mean time we could enjoy our beers." Lifting her glass she smiled at him and took a sip.

Watching her swallow, he smiled and did the same. Nothing like a cold beer to quench your thirst. _Well, not ever thirst._ Chuckling at how his thoughts kept coming back to her and his deep and never ending lust and need for her.

After taking a big gulp to try and cool himself off, he set the glass down and looked across the table at the one woman who could make him hotter (in more ways that one!) than any other.

"Thanks for this. I really needed it."

"The beer?" She said with a smile raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Well that too, but no this. Just being able to sit and not have to be trying to act like its all going to be alright. Mike is pretty nervous and I just don't seem to know the words to make him feel better."

"Wow. John McBain, trying to act positive. Shocking." When she teased him like this her eyes always sparkled with so much warmth and mirth that it was infectious.

"Yea, I know. Don't need to rub it in. At least with you I can just be me, brooding, negative and generally a pain in the ass." He joked back.

Laughing out loud at his description, she nodded and agreed.

"Yes I have seen you when you are all those things and more. So which ones first? Brooding? Negative? Or a pain in the ass?" She snickered.

Pretending to think about it, he used the time to watch the emotions run across her face. Enjoying the flush that highlighted her cheeks and had her eyes twinkling.

"Well why don't we start with something different? How about relaxed?"

"I think we can do that. Relaxed it is then."

The waitress approached with John's burger and fries and he noticed that she kept glancing down at the fries.

"Want some?"

"Oh no. I already ate." But the hungry look on her face made a lie of her words.

Pushing the mustard container closer to her and shoving his plate towards the center of the table, John smiled.

"You know you want to." He said in a low husky voice.

She quickly glanced at his face at those words. _All the different ways those five little words could be taken._ Gulping quickly, she grabbed the mustard and put a squirt on the side of the plate and dipped a french fry into it. Thinking that eating would give her mouth something else to do rather than say something that could possibly get them both into trouble.

John sat back observing Natalie with a smile. _Yep, this was definitely going to be fun. Wonder how far she'll go to avoid any real serious conversations tonight?_ John wondered why he hadn't done this long before now. Teasing and flirting with Natalie was more interesting than he had ever thought.

After John was finished eating, with help from Natalie with the fries, they made their way over to the pool table.

Grabbing a couple of pool sticks, John handed one to Natalie as she set up the table for their game.

"You want to break?"

Smiling back at her he said, "So I can get a chance to play?"

"Sure. After all it was your idea to play a game."

"No you go ahead and break, I'll take my chances that at some point you'll miss."

"Don't count on it McBain."

Both laughed as she bent over and prepared to start the game. Again, John felt his attention be diverted towards things further south. With her leaning over the pool table he and everyone who cared to look got one heck of a view. Smiling to himself he thought, _lets get this show started!_

"Your still arching your back like you did when I first met you, Natalie. Here let me help you with that." Walking up behind her, he placed his hands on either side of her ribcage and gently straightened her back. At the first touch of his fingers wrapping around her sides, Natalie couldn't help but tense up.

"Relax. Its not like we haven't done this before." _And more, so much more._

Taking a deep breath, she willed her body to just relax and go with it. _It doesn't mean anything, he's just correcting my form. Nothing else. Right?_

"Now try that shot." But instead of stepping back and letting go of her, he dropped his hands to her waist and stepped in even closer. Now she could feel him pressed up against her from her hips all the way down the backs of her legs. The heat the came off his hands almost caused her legs to buckle and she had to take another deep breath to steady her nerves.

_This was so __**NOT**__ good!_

_Now this __**IS**__ good!_ With a slight smile he leaned over her back and gently let his breath out so that she felt it on her neck. When he felt the shiver work its way through her body it caused one to erupt in his.

She made the shot and the ball dropped into the side pocket. Starting to straighten up, she realized her mistake too late. Now not only was the lower half of her body up flush against his but now the top half too.

Turning and looking over her shoulder at him she found herself sinking into his gaze. Again, it was like everything else faded into the background. There was no one but them, together, alone. Reaching up to the side of her face he carefully and softly brushed the hair that had fallen, off her cheek.

The temptation was too much for John. Seeing her with that look flooding her eyes that he had missed for so long, feeling the heat of her back pressed tightly to his chest, seeing the vein in her throat pulsing quicker and quicker, he knew. He knew he was lost. With the tips of his fingers he tilted her chin up and swept in. The need was too great to deny and he had no intention of even trying. This is what he wanted. Had always wanted. And had had. Until he ruined it and drove her away. And by the look on her face she had missed it too.

Feeling his lips on hers, Natalie felt a shiver work its way down her spine. She knew they shouldn't be doing this. They had agreed they wouldn't do this again. But it had been so long, and she had missed it so much. His warmth, his taste, his touch. It was all too much to fight. It always had been.

It was like no time had past. Everything fell into place.

The pressure of his lips was soft and gentle but with a hunger that was all theirs and theirs alone. The tip of his tongue traced the seam of hers and she opened them and welcomed his home. With a groan he couldn't hold back, his kiss changed. The softness and gentleness evaporated under the heat and passion, sliding his hand around the back of her head and into her hair he deepened the kiss even more.

Natalie was lost. Lost in the kiss and taste of him and she didn't want to find a way out. She brought her hand up to his face, stroking with her fingertips the hair on his chin and then sliding them around to the back, into the waves of dark hair, grabbing it and holding on for the ride. But it wasn't enough. She needed to feel more of him. So slowly she turned, bringing her other hand to his waist and grabbing hold of the shirt in her fist.

When Natalie had started to turn, John had a moment of fear. Fear that she was pulling away. And it was as if his heart stopped for a moment. But when she only pressed closer to him, he sighed in relief and felt his heart beat again. Bringing his hand to the middle of her back, he pulled her tighter to him. Now there was no distance between them, none at all. He could feel every heart beat and every shiver that swept through her, just as she could feel the heat radiating off him and into her, every groan that rumbled in his chest.

The edge of the pool table was now pressed to the back of her thighs while he leaned in even closer. She could feel his erection against her stomach and it sent an equal reaction through her body. Suddenly all she wanted was to be somewhere private, where no one could interrupt, where nothing would stop them. At this point she didn't care if it was wrong or right. It felt too damn good.

For them everything had faded, but not so for the patron's enjoying an evening out at Rodi's. One such customer walked by and said under their breath, "Oh please. Get a room already."

It was said quietly but loud enough for both John and Natalie to hear.

Pulling back from John, she looked up at him and then around at the room.

_Oh my Gawd! What the hell had they been thinking? Well obviously we weren't or it never would have happened in the first place! Damn it! We both agreed this was __**NEVER**__ going to happen again!_ And then she noticed the looks from some of the people at tables close by. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!! Oh please to all that's holy, don't let there be anyone we know here!_

John's thoughts were a little different on the matter. Although he had never been one for PDA's, this was one time he couldn't find it in himself to regret their actions. What he did regret was that they were here and not back at his place, hell, any place that had a door with a lock. But looking at the flush of embarrassment that was coloring her face, he knew that they wouldn't be continuing this somewhere else. Breathing a sigh of regret for that he took a small step back, giving her room to decide what she wanted to do. Cause he sure as hell had no doubts what he wanted. And he was having some ideas on just how to get it all back.

"Uhhhh... that... that shouldn't have happened." Natalie stammered.

"Maybe not but it did. And its not like we can just pretend it didn't either. Right?"

"This is just us falling back into old familiar ways. Just like the other night. And we both agreed that _**that**_ couldn't happen again. And neither can this." Natalie was trying to make sense of how she could so quickly forget all the promises she made to herself regarding that one night.

"Well we did agree that we had no regrets and that we would also be there for each other. You changing your mind about that now?" He held his breath as he waited for her answer. It didn't really matter what she said because this time he wasn't just going to back off. Letting her walk away back in April had been one of the biggest mistakes he had made. He had thought that she would be happier without him, that she was better off without him. But after seeing how Jared was still making trouble for her, there was no way John could stand by and do nothing. And after that one night, he knew that somewhere deep inside she did still care for him, she would never have spent the night otherwise. No matter how many times she tried to deny that it meant anything more, no matter how many times she said "it wouldn't happen again", it was all lies. Lies, he knew, she said to protect herself. From him. From being hurt by him again. John didn't blame her, not one bit. But this time things _**would**_ be different. They had to be. Because losing her, watching her walk out his door that day had almost killed him, and he could survive loosing her again. This time he would do anything and everything he should have done back then, and he would make her trust him again.

"No, no I'm not changing my mind. But we also agreed that this, _**THIS**_, wouldn't happen again. Right?" Nothing like tossing the ball right back into his court, she thought.

"Right. So let's get back to what we were doing before." At that Natalie's eyes shot up to meet his. _Get back to what we were doing? Did he really mean..._

"Yea, pool. What did you think I meant?" John hid his smile because he sure as hell knew what she was thinking.

"Right pool. I knew that. Well come on, are we going to finish this game or what?" Taking a steadying breath she put some distance between them and moved down the table.

Again John hid his smile. _Oh, this was going to be fun. And just wait till you see what I have planned for you next, Natalie, just you wait._


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for continuing to read and I do hope this helps make your day a little better! As always reviews are always welcomed, it feeds my CW complex! LOL

Chapter 7

The next morning Natalie woke up cranky and out of sorts. Part of the problem was that she had gotten a horrible night's sleep filled with dreams that left her more than a little hot and bothered. And confused too. Her dreams had been filled with scene's from her one night with John at his hotel room and last night at Rodi's. Now it seemed that the two were getting mixed up in her mind and in her dreams. Since that one night she had had a lot of dreams of everything they had done but she told herself it meant nothing. After last night though she was having a harder time doing with that argument.

_Why couldn't he just keep to their agreement? That neither one had regrets but that it also wouldn't happen again. What the hell was he up to?_ All morning she had been asking herself these questions. This was not the John she knew. And that was part of the confusion. The other part was her own feelings. She had admitted to herself a long time ago that a part of her heart would always love John, for better or for worse, but she wasn't going back to what they had been. She didn't want to be that person ever again. Needy, clingy, scared and nagging. At the end of their relationship she had hated what she had become. Hell, she couldn't even blame John for being pissed half the time. But she also hated how he couldn't seem to understand why she had felt the way she had.

Sighing she gave herself a mental shake as her mind worked overtime. _All that is over though now. We can't go back. John had moved on from her, she had seen just how he had moved on with Marty and she had tried to move on. Alright so the first guy she tried with turned out to be her uncle but she had tried. That had to count for something, right?_

But last night she had seen a side of John that was new to her. He had actually seem ... well... happy and light hearted. Not at all the same doom and gloom guy she had known for the past four plus years. That in itself was enough to confuse anyone. And for a while it was almost as if he were flirting with her. But he couldn't have been. _No way! John did **NOT** flirt. He brooded. He got lost in his head. He even growled on many occasions but he did not flirt!_

Sighing again she decided she had spent enough time on this merry-go-round and it was time to get ready to head to BE and take on all the joys that were waiting there for her. Jared. _Crap!_ _Maybe someday, somehow, somewhere life could just be simple for her. Maybe she really should join the convent? Without any men around life would be a whole hell of a lot simpler and easier._

**Later that day at BE**

Natalie had been in her office for over 5 hours when the call came. At first she couldn't grasp what was being said or make any sense of it but soon enough reality set in and she knew that one of her nightmares and biggest fears had taken place. Tess was back. And she was in St. Anne's.

Rushing out of the office Natalie made her way to the institution to find out what had happened and how bad it all was. Arriving there she found her mother leaving.

"Mom! What happened? Is it true? Is Tess really back? I thought the integration had worked and they were well one!"

Putting her hands on Natalie's shoulders, Vicki tried to calm down her daughter and comfort her at the same time.

"I don't think it is really Tess back. Just Jessica playing a very dangerous game."

"What? No, no Jess wouldn't pretend to be Tess! Why would she? Mom what happened? Please, just tell me."

Walking over to the sofa in the main entrance, Vicki spelled out what Jess had done and why. By the time she was done, Natalie didn't know what to say. On one hand she could understand her sister's need to get Jared out of her and Nash's lives but on the other hand she wanted to strangle her for taking such a chance. _What the hell had she been thinking? Why would she do something that was so dangerous? For her, her family and the life she had built?_ Natalie shook her head as she tried to figure out why Jess would risk so much.

"Mom, do you think it's ok if I go in and see her? Or would it just cause more trouble?"

Brushing her daughters hair back, Vicki smiled gently and told Natalie, "No, I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to her. Maybe you can get her to understand that what she did was a risk she shouldn't be taking."

Standing up and giving her mom a hug goodbye, Natalie made her way to Jess's room.

Standing at the doorway, Natalie watched as Jess just sat on her bed staring off into the distance. With a heavy heart Natalie entered the room and made her way over to sit on the bed beside her sister.

Jess looked up, her eyes filled with tears she refused to let fall. "Natalie."

Leaning over Natalie put her arm around Jess's shoulders and pulled her close as the tears started to fall. Natalie held her sister and let her cry until there were no tears left. Once she was done, Natalie pulled back far enough to look into her sisters eyes.

"Jess, what were you thinking? Did you even realize how dangerous this was for you? My gawd! Tess could have come back. Having Jared out of your and Nash's lives isn't worth it. Risking the life you have, your daughter and your husband are so not worth it." It wasn't with accusation that the words were said but a deep sadness.

"Natalie, I know. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it but he is making our lives hell. Everyday there is something else he does, so other scam he tries to pull on us. It's just too much. And if it goes on any longer I don't know if Nash and I will make it. Jared is here because of me, because of what Tess did to him and he never lets me forget it. All I wanted was to try and catch him in something that I could use to get him to back off and leave us alone, to make him leave Llanview." Taking a deep shuddering breath Jess continued. "And he got just what he wanted too. Jared is the reason I was admitted. He set me up."

Natalie needed a minute to let all that her sister had said to sink in but when she heard that it was Jared who had gotten Jess admitted she could feel her blood start to boil.

"What do you mean Jared had you admitted?"

"He set me up Nat. He knew I was playing him and he knew somehow that I had signed papers saying if Tess ever came back that I was to be brought to St. Anne's. Gawd, he had the shrink from St. Anne's right outside the door."

At this point Natalie couldn't stay sitting any longer. Getting up she started to pace the room. _That son of a bitch! Gawd, he was determined to ruin her whole family!_ Turning back to Jess, Natalie walked over and gave her another hug.

"Don't worry about him anymore. He just bit off more than he knows." As she looked over Jess's shoulder at the doorway Natalie was already making plans. Plans that involved Jared, and definitely not the kind he had been hoping for. _This bastard has gone too far!_

After Natalie had left St. Anne's she knew she couldn't go home, at least not yet. She had to decide what she was going to do and how she was going to do it. But no matter what the plans turned out to be the end result had to be the same. Jared had to go. Once and for all. But she knew she had to be careful. She had to plan this out perfectly or else the whole situation would only get worse for everyone. It had been hours since she had last eaten, morning actually. _Gawd, was that really just this morning?_ The day seemed much longer after everything that had happened.

She almost drove into Rodi's but just as she was about to she thought of last night. _Nope! Not there!_ Driving on she decided she would go to the Palace, even though it wasn't her style, but at least there she could sit alone and hopefully not run into anyone. Especially anyone with blue eyes, dark hair and who made her forget her promises and her own name!

The Palace was fairly busy, so Natalie was shown to a small quiet table off in a corner. Perfect. Putting down her briefcase and purse, she picked up the menu and tried to concentrate on what she felt like eating. But even here she was having problems forgetting. It seemed no matter where she went or what she did John was front and center in her mind. _Dammit!_ Sighing hard she tried once again to shake it off and figure out a way to once and for all get Jared out of their lives.

When her waiter approached, Natalie ordered a coffee, steak, mashed potatoes and baby carrots. She would need the energy the food would give her to get through this mess.

As she began to eat and was trying to come up with ideas she happened to look up and received the second shock of the day.

John McBain.

_What the hell was he doing here? He hates places like this just like I do!_ Trying to make herself look less conspicuous and obvious, she slouched down in her seat and kept her focus on her plate. _Maybe if I don't look up he won't notice me?_

But it would seem fate had other ideas. And just as she stole a quick glance John's eyes found hers.

Giving a slight smirk, John slowly made his way over to her table.

"Hiding?"

"What? No, no not at all. Why would I be? I'm having dinner, a girl has to eat right?"

Nodding slowly, John continued to study her face. He knew what she had been doing, slouching down in her chair and keeping her face down like she was trying to avoid being seen. Yep, he knew exactly what she had been doing.

"What are are you doing here? You always hated the Palace, don't tell me that's changed." Her voice held a great deal of disbelief and challenged him to deny it.

Smiling even more he continued to look at Natalie as a flush spread across her face. _Why the hell was he looking at her like that?_ To say that it made her nervous was an understatement but she refused to back down or show any sign of weakness, not now and not ever again in front of him.

"Well just like a certain girl has to eat so does a guy. Actually I'm meeting Mike and Marcie here, we thought it would be a good idea to get her out of the apartment for the night."

"Oh right! Of course. How are they doing? I've been meaning to call Marcie but didn't want to impose." Natalie sat back a little more relaxed now, knowing that John was meeting his family. That would mean he would be sitting with and also concentrating on them. And hopefully that would mean she could sit here and eat her dinner in peace while trying to figure out a way to get her new "uncle" out of her sister's life.

"Mike is good, glad to be home. He actually just got re-instated at the hospital."

"That's wonderful! I'm sure he's glad to be back working. The hospital can really use him just as I'm sure he can use the time there."

John nodded, Natalie knew his brother was much like himself. Without his work he was at a loss of what and who he was.

"Marcie is doing a bit better, still thinks Mike would be better off without her but I think Mike is wearing her down on that. But they've been through hell already and now its a wait and see game to see how far Todd is going to push and how hard for charges."

Just then both Mike and Marcie came in together. Marcie looking pale and uneasy as Mike kept his arm firmly around her, supporting her in more ways than one.

Looking over to see what had caught Natalie's eye, John watched as his brother and sister-in-law slowly made their way into the dining area and then in their direction.

"Natalie, hey. How have you been?" Mike asked as Marcie just stood there, pale and quiet not meeting anyones eyes as she kept hers focused on the carpet.

"Good Mike. Marcie, its good to see you." Natalie got up from her seat and stopped in front of the other woman. "It's so good to see you Marcie. I'm glad you're home where you belong." Her voice was quiet and soft almost as if she were afraid of startling Marcie.

Wrapping her arms around her, Natalie gave Marcie a hug and gently rubbed her back. For a moment it looked like Marcie wouldn't respond but then slowly her own arms came up and around Natalie, holding her tightly.

"I am so sorry Marcie. I wish I could do something, anything to help." Natalie whispered into Marcie's ear as the two women stood there.

Mike looked over at John as the two brothers shared a soft slight smile.

Pulling back Marcie looked up at Natalie and responded, "I know."

Mike knowing how hard this all was for Marcie jumped in. "Natalie, we both wanted to thank you so much for getting Mr. Tackleberry to take the case. He's been great. Honestly, we don't know what we would have done without him."

Mike reached out his free hand, while still keeping his other arm wrapped securely around his wife. Natalie took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Both Mom and I wanted to help. And there is no thanks necessary, you both have been there for me during some hard times. It's what friends do for one another."

"I can't guess this made you anymore popular with Todd though."

"Don't you worry about Todd and I. We were never close to start with. It's no great loss." Stepping back to stand by her chair, Natalie refused to meet John's eyes even though she could feel the heat of his gaze resting on her.

"Well, we should go and sit I see they have our table ready. Again, Natalie thank you." Mike started to steer Marcie in the direction of where their waiter was standing when she looked back over her shoulder and quietly said, "Thank you Natalie."

Natalie winked and nodded and started to sit down even though John continued to stand by her table.

"You should go. They're waiting on you."

"If you want you could join us."

Finally meeting his gaze she slowly shook her head no.

"This is your family's night. And I have a few things to go over for work. Goodnight John."

Standing for another moment he then slowly nodded and said "Goodnight" as he turned and made his way to where his brother was waiting.

"Hey John if you wanted to invite Nat to join us that would be ok you know."

Looking back over at the woman in question, he slowly shook his head no.

"She's got some work to do."

"John." The voice was so soft and quiet that John almost didn't hear her.

"Yea Marcie?"

"I'm no one to give advice but if you are still interested in Natalie then you should do something about it. Don't waste any time, because before you know it your one chance could be over. And the very thing you really need can be gone for good."

"Marcie hon, John and Natalie are over. They've both moved on. They're just friends now nothing more." Mike said as he tightened the arm he had around her shoulders, as he looked over at John with an apologetic look on his face.

Looking at her so sad and pale, and then at his brother, he smiled as he reached across the table and patted her hand.

"Marcie, don't you worry about me and Natalie. I know exactly what I want and I think I know just how to get it."

Looking up at the surprise on Mike's face, John just smiled and sat back. For a moment the two brothers just stared and then Mike smiled as he realized what always had been still was. John and Natalie were so **not over**. At least not as far as John was concerned. And judging by the look on his face, Mike knew this wasn't a startling realization for his bro.

John was still in love with Natalie, and was thinking of them being a couple again.

Mike also realized something else about John.

He already had a plan to make it happen.

_God help Natalie then! Cause if John was determined to get her back she didn't stand a chance. _Mikey sat back and smiled to himself. _This was going to be interesting to watch. Yep, it was going to be very interesting indeed!_

**Authors note:** The next chapter will be up by this Friday. The writing is going fairly well surprisingly! Thanks so much for the encouragement!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for taking the time to read and review! It really does mean a lot. Unless of course you're trashing me then well, keep it to yourself please. LOL The writing has been going surprisingly well (which kind of makes me nervous!) so I am hoping to keep updating 2 to 3 times a week.

And now for a little humor. Allison style! LOL

Chapter 8

After Natalie had seen John at the Palace that night, she had become even more careful about where she went to eat. Not that she didn't want to talk to him but it was a whole lot more complicated now. She couldn't get a read on him like she used to. At times she would swear to herself that it was almost as if he were flirting with her but then she would quickly shake that thought from her mind. John was her friend, nothing more nothing less. That is all they could be. _Hell, it wasn't like they hadn't tried over and over again to make it work,_ she told herself. _Look what happened every time they did get together. Either someone tried to kill her, someone came back from the dead or she did something he couldn't understand or tolerate._

Sighing to herself she tried to concentrate on the here and now and just what she had to do. And that was to put her plan into action. Operation Get Jared Out of Our Lives.

She was currently looking over his file that she had from BE on his past. Unfortunately it didn't give her anything she hadn't already known and definitely nothing she could use. Sighing in frustration, she got up from her desk and walked to the window. Looking out over the city but not really seeing it, she again went over in her mind what she did know about her new "uncle".

He had been set up by Tess and had done 2 years in prison for a crime he hadn't committed, he had been working on a degree in business when this had all happened and a result he had lost out. _**Check.**_ When he first came to Llanview he had been hell bent on revenge against Tess/Jess. _**Check again.**_ He had set up Nash to lose controlling interest in the vineyard so he could make their lives hell. _**Once more, check.**_ He had faked an interest in Sarah. _Why? Who knew. Who cared. __**Check.**_ He had sucked up to Renee and gotten her to invite him to live in Asa's mansion. _Conniving bastard._ _**Double check!**_ He had come with Sarah to Texas for the reading of Asa's will and Natalie had actually thought he had changed. He had seemed more honest, more real. He seemed to honestly be interested in her, they had talked and decided to take things slow between them. _Thank God for that! __**Major check!**_ And then came the reading of the will and the aftermath. That he, Jared Banks, was actually Asa Buchanan's long lost son. _**Holy fucking check!**_ It was this thought that made her stomach queasy. _My Gawd! I was kissing my uncle! Not my uncle by marriage but by blood! UGH!_ Turning swiftly from the window she went back to her desk. The answers lay in Jared's past. There had to be something that she could find to root him out of their lives and away from Jess and the life she had with her husband and daughter. And if it kept him away from herself all the better.

Natalie's thoughts were interrupted by the intercom. "Ms. Buchanan, there's a call for you. It's your sister, Jessica Brennan. She's on line 2."

"Thank you, I'll take it and please hold all other calls."

"Jess? Are you ok? What's going on?"

Speaking softly, her sisters voice held tone that caused a quiver in Natalie's stomach.

"Natalie, I need you to come to St. Anne's as soon as possible. Like ... well ... now."

"What happened Jess? Are you ok? Is it Jared, has he tried something new?"

"No this has nothing to do with Jared. It has to do with us, and our past. Please, I can't talk about it on the phone. Just get here Nat, I need you."

"Hon, I'm on my way. Just hang on."

Hanging up the phone Natalie quickly threw the file on Jared into her desk drawer and locked it. Then grabbing her purse and coat she quickly made her way out the door.

"Carmine, I have to leave. Cancel everything for this afternoon, I don't know when I'll be back. It's a family thing." And with that she quickly made her way out of the building.

Jess needed her and that was all that mattered right now. But in the back of her mind Natalie was worried. _What could possibly upset Jess so badly? And just what did it have to do with their past?_

It took Natalie almost 30 minutes to get to St. Anne's and another 10 to convince the nuns there that she had to see her sister even though it wasn't during regular visiting hours. But finally she was lead to the room her sister had been assigned. Walking in she found Jess sitting on her bed with her legs up and her arms wrapped around them, rocking back and forth.

"Jess? What is it? What happened?" Walking quickly across the room after shutting the door she joined her sister on the bed wrapping her arms around her.

For a moment the two sisters just stayed as they were, holding on to each other. Then Jess pulled back and looked at Natalie with tears in her eyes.

"Natalie, Allison is here. At St. Anne's. And she says she has a secret about us, about our lives."

The shock that went through Natalie's body at the sound of that name made her go stiff. _Allison._ The woman who had stole her from her family. Who had been the reason that she had missed out on too much for far too long with her mom and dad, with her brothers and sister. That she had never gotten to even meet her other sister Megan before she had died. This woman had worked for Mitch Lawrence and had been responsible for so much pain and anger. And that she was here in the same institution as Jess was alarming.

"Allison? Jess, you can't believe a word that comes out of that woman's mouth. She's a liar, we both know that, hell she'd do anything to cause our family more pain and problems."

"Natalie, I know all that but I'm telling you this time she is telling the truth. She does know something. Something about us, and I think it could hurt us, hurt Mom if we don't find out what it is."

Taking a deep breath then letting it out on a sigh, Natalie could tell that Jess was not going to let this go. But then if she was honest, neither could she.

"So what does she want for this info? Cause there is no way in hell I'll ever believe she's just going to tell us without her getting something in return."

"Well ... she ... uhhh ... well yea she does want something."

As Natalie heard Jess stumbling around, her anxiety about the whole situation rose. _What the hell does she want from us?_

Taking a deep breath Jess continued. "She wants us to break her out of here."

For a moment there was only silence. Shocked silence.

"Jess are you crazy? Break her out of here?! No way no how! If anyone deserves to be locked away in here its her and there is no way in hell I am helping her get out! Legal or otherwise! No way in hell!"

Funny how words could come back on you. Because just five days later Natalie was knocking on Jess and Nash's door to meet Jess and go and break that crazy bitch out.

_How the hell do I get into these kinds of things?_ Shaking her head at her thoughts she knocked again.

"Well well well. Look who's here?"

Turning around Natalie found Jared standing there looking cocky and arrogant as usual.

"Uncle Jared, what are you doing here? Just a friendly visit to family or are you here to cause more trouble for Jess and Nash since that seems to be your current pastime?"

He just smiled that knowing smile and reached past her to knock on the door.

When the door opened Natalie barged past Jared, throwing Nash a grimace she hoped would pass for a smile and made her way directly to Jess, who was standing by the couch.

"Hello Natalie, nice to see you. Jared, not so nice to see you. To what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?" The sarcasm in Nash's voice could have been heard by a deaf person.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your partner?" Jared shared his smirk with all those in the room.

Jess turned to Natalie with an expression of shock covering her face. "Did you both come together?"

"Hell no! He was lurking outside your place when I got here I guess." She cast a frown his way then looked back at her sister. "You ready to go?"

"Ready to go? Where? I thought you were both staying in tonight?" Nash looked at the two women with slight suspicion.

"No hon, we are heading over to Mom's to help her organize the Go Red Gala. She's taken this on and Nat and I don't want her to over do it, so we thought we would try and help out." Glancing at her sister, Natalie nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, ok. Just try and not be too late."

As Jess grabbed her purse and jacket and made her way to the door, Nash dropped a kiss on her cheek. Natalie followed Jess avoiding making eye contact with either man, afraid that one of them might see through the lie both sisters had just told.

Once outside and far enough away so that no one would overhear, Natalie grabbed Jess's arm and stopped her.

"Jess, how the hell are we getting her out? You said you had a plan well I want to know what it is!"

Walking over to her car and opening the back passenger door, Jess removed a plastic bag and walked back to where Natalie was waiting by her car.

"We're going to just blend right in. Just like we belong there." Jess looked at Natalie with a slight smile and an optimistic look in her eyes. Natalie peeked into the bag and felt like she had just entered the twilight zone! _Jess could not be serious!_

"Oh Gawd! You know you're right! We _**will**_ look like we belong. As patients! Good Gawd Jess! Are you kidding me?! Where the hell did you get these?"

"At the costume shop. What? Oh come on Nat, did you think I rolled some Nun for her habit?"

"At this point Jess you don't really want me to answer that." Giving in to the sigh that had built up in her chest, Natalie looked at her sister. "Fine, fine! Let's just get this over and done with. But I swear Jess, if we get caught this is all on you to explain to Mom just what the hell we were doing!"

After arriving outside the gates of St. Anne's and parking the car off to the side where it wouldn't be noticed, they quickly got out and changed into their disguises.

"Jess I swear, no one and I do mean no one we know had better see us dressed like this. I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Grumbling under her breath, Natalie also added a few curses as she tried to straighten the head piece.

"Natalie! No cursing! Nun's don't curse!" Jessica's teasing earned her a scowl and a certain raised middle finger from her sister. "And they certainly don't do _**that**_ either!"

Getting into St. Anne's was actually very simple and easy. They just walked in the back door. They had picked the timing well as it was meal time and everyone was in the dining hall. Everyone that is except Allison. She was waiting for them in one of the small guest areas near the kitchen.

"Well well well. Look at you two! Hmmmm, I have to say Natty, I never thought of you as a nun! Yikes! Let's hope God has a sense of humor too!"

"Shut up Allison! Do you want out of here or do you want to stay and join the bingo group?"

"Relax! Jeesh! What the hell happened to you? You used to have a sense of humor, did you lose it when you found religion?" Allison smirked.

"Keep it up Allison and you will find out just what kind of religion I have found." The look on Natalie's face left no doubt in Allison's mind that if she kept it up she would be regretting it for a long time. So using what was left of her common sense, she backed off.

"Ok then. How about we get this show on the road? I've got places to see and people to be!"

"Uhhh, Allison don't you mean places to go and people to see?"

"Jess, don't bother. This is Allison, what she said is what she meant." Shaking her head, Natalie looked into the hallway and checked to see if the coast was clear.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before one of the nuns decides to forgo dessert and catches us." Natalie led the way with Allison right behind her and Jess bringing up the rear. Quickly they made their way through the halls to the side door that led to freedom they heard a sound that stopped all three short.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?"

Natalie took a deep breath and turned to face the voice that had stopped their escape. Standing there was a tall large woman with a no nonsense look on her weathered face. Thinking quickly she stepped in front of Jess so that the other nun couldn't get a good look at her face and maybe recognize her.

"We were just escorting this patient back to her room, sister. We didn't want to disturb your dinner."

"Hmmmm, well that's all nice and good but her room is in the other direction."

"Oh yes but we were going to get her a small snack from the kitchen then make sure she made it to her room safely. We wouldn't want any of the residence to be causing problems just because of a little hunger. I am very sorry if it was wrong of us though, we just wanted to help." Looking meek and mild was a stretch for Natalie but she managed to pull it off as the older nun suddenly smiled and nodded.

"That is fine, sister. Please continue, I will go back to the dining hall and help with the clean up." And with that she was gone, leaving the three women to heave a sigh of relief.

"Ok can we please go now, before we get caught by someone else who won't believe us?!"

"Take it easy, Red. And by the way I am a little hungry, do you think we could hit a drive-thru and get some grub to go?"

"Allison! Just move your ass! _**NOW**_!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving! Man, no need to yell. That habit certainly isn't rubbing off on you, nun's are supposed to be kind, gentle and serene. You, my girl, are not any of those." Allison grumbled as she quickly made her way to Natalie's car and got in the back seat. "What is the Catholic church coming to?"

Jess and Natalie just shared a look of disgust over the roof of the car and then got in to make their getaway from St. Anne's with their nightmare sitting in the back seat singing _Life is a Highway _all the way down the road.


	9. Chapter 9

And now a little more comedy for you as the nuns on the run continues! With a little touch of John to make things interesting. Heeheehee Thanks again for reading, I am glad you seem to be enjoying it!

Chapter 9

After leaving St. Anne's and surviving 3 renditions of Tom Cochrane's _Life is a Highway_, the girls were more than ready to dump Allison back at the gates of Hell or anywhere far away, or in between for that matter.

"Hey, I missed dinner. So what are you going to feed me? Huh, huh? I'm hungry here and I need to eat!"

"How about you start with telling us what you know first and then we'll work on the food?"

"No way! I tell you and then you have no reason to help me! I am not stupid, Natalie."

Glancing quickly at Jess, Natalie rolled her eyes. "No you're not stupid, just insane!" she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Good. Then we all know it. Come on Allison, whatever it is that you think you know, whatever this big secret is just tell us for gawd's sake! Enough with the crap!"

"Maybe I'll feel more like sharing when my stomach isn't growling."

"Fine, fine! What the hell do you want to eat?" At this point Natalie just wanted to get Allison fed, find out whatever it was she knew and get the hell home.

"Hmmm, maybe a burger and fries. And a milkshake! A chocolate triple thick milkshake! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a good milkshake in that place? They just don't get the concept of extra ice cream and how important it is to a really good milkshake."

"Fine, burger, fries and a chocolate triple thick milkshake! And then you had better start spilling info or this will be the shortest prison break ever, got it?"

"Got it! Got it! You know Jess, you really need to teach your sister to relax. Life is too short to be that stressed. You know stress like that could cause a stroke."

"I'll give you a stroke! Right up side the head." Natalie muttered under her breath.

"Allison, shut up." Jess looked over her shoulder at Allison and gave her a glare hoping to stop her from riling Natalie any further.

Pulling up to a fast food burger joint, Natalie looked once more over her shoulder at Allison and giving her her best_ don't mess with me_ look, she then turned to Jess. "I'll be right back."

Walking across the parking lot Natalie looked around cautiously hoping she wouldn't see anyone she knew and even more so no one that knew her.

Thankfully there was no other patrons in the restaurant and Natalie was able to order the food and get it quickly. Making her way out the doors while keeping her head down she missed seeing the man who was walking in until she literally had bumped into him.

"Oh sorry Sister. Didn't mean to almost knock you over."

The voice sent a chill down her spine just as it always did but this time for an entirely different reason.

_Oh my Gawd! John! _Closing her eyes and praying harder than she ever had in her life, she wondered if she was always fated to make a fool of herself in front of him.

Keeping her head down and murmuring low, "that's alright my son." Natalie quickly as she could, basically ran out the door and towards her parked car.

Turning to watch the young nun almost run out the door, John couldn't help but watch her. There was something vaguely familiar about her. The way she walked, even her voice as low as it had been struck a chord with him. Shaking his head he started back into the diner only to stop dead.

_Holy shit!_

Looking back out the door he focused again on the woman getting into the car and taking off in a rush.

_Son of a bitch! It was **her**!_

_Natalie! Now what the hell was she up to? And even more importantly, what the sweet hell was she doing dressed up as a **nun**?!_

As Natalie jumped into the car, she tossed the bag containing Allison's meal into the back and hurriedly started the car, leaving rubber in the parking lot as she tore out.

"Natalie? What's going on? What's wrong?" Jess looked at her with concern as she glanced back at the diner then back at Natalie. "Did something happen in the diner?"

"Oh Gawd, oh gawd! Why him? Why did he have to show up there tonight of all nights?!"

"Natalie, you're scaring the hell out of me now! What happened? Who did you see?"

"John! John was coming in as I was coming out!"

"What?! John?! Oh shit! Did he recognize you?"

"Who's John? Is this dude gonna be a problem? Do we need to eliminate him?"

"Allison, shut up! No, he won't be a problem and he's a cop, also a friend. And we sure as hell aren't eliminating him or anyone! Got it?!" Natalie tried to calm herself as she turned to look at Jess.

"And no, I don't think he knew it was me. At least I hope not. Dammit, what the hell was he doing there tonight?"

"Uhhhh, maybe he was hungry? It was a diner after all. They serve food."

"Allison, I swear if you don't just shut the hell up I will haul your ass straight back to St. Anne's and tell them I caught you trying to sneak out! Now are you going to sit there and be quiet or do I turn this car around?"

"Ok ok. Man, you really _are_ stressed out! You know Natalie, maybe you need to go on a date or something and get some tension relief. A bit of a _"stress reliever"_. You know what I mean?" Allison sat back popping a french fry into her mouth as she smiled sarcastically.

Catching her eye in the rear view mirror, Natalie glared at Allison and just as sarcastically answered back "I do not need a _"stress reliever"_ and I certainly do not need a date! Men just get you into trouble! But then so do you! So for the last time keep your comments to yourself and just shut your damn trap! The only thing I want to hear come out of your gawd damn mouth is where the hell I'm to drive to now!"

"Well she told me, didn't she?" Looking at Jess, Allison heaved a sigh then gave Natalie the answer both she and Jess had been waiting for.

"Head to Victor Lord's crypt. The answers are there."

Natalie and Jess looked at one another in surprise.

"Ok, to Grandpa Victor's crypt." Shooting Jess another glance, this one with concern, Natalie took a deep breath and wondered just what answers lay there and what they would have to deal with next.

After arriving at the mausoleum where Victor Lord was interned both Natalie and Jess followed Allison inside.

"Well girls here it is."

Looking confused Natalie stole a look at Jess to see if she had a clue. Jess shrugged her shoulders with a bewildered look on her face.

"What's here? And where, Allison? All I see is a tomb." Looking around to see if she had missed anything, Natalie still came up empty.

"Ahh, see you just don't know where to look. That's why you need me here." Walking over to the plaque on the wall, she started prying on it.

Again Natalie and Jess shared a perplex look. _What the hell was she doing?_ Walking closer to get a better look, Natalie stood just behind Allison. As she watched the plaque came loose and she could then see that there was a hidden opening behind it.

"See! Told you! When are you gonna start trusting me?" Allison threw a superior look at the two stunned young women as she reached into the opening and pulled out a large envelope.

"Trust you? Uhhh, sure Allison we're really gonna trust you after everything you've pulled. Now what is in the letter?"

"You know I don't know if I want to share with either one of you anymore. You really haven't been that nice or polite you know. In fact you have been down right rude! Now I get Natalie being that way, she was raised by Roxy after all but I am surprised by you Jess. I would have thought that Vicki would have done a better job of teaching you to respect your elders."

"Sorry Allison, guess what with being locked up in St. Anne's and you threatening me by saying that this was something that could hurt my family I seemed to have forgotten my manners." Jess tossed back sarcastically.

"Well if you aren't going to be nice to me why would I share?" Allison looked like she thought she held all the cards but this time she had pushed Natalie just too far.

"Ok that's it! Enough! You don't want to tell us? Fine! How about you stay here all damn night and think about what you want to share with us! Jess, come on! Let's go! Now!" Spinning on her heal, Natalie turned and grabbing Jess's arm dragged her along with her to the door.

"You aren't gonna leave me here! You want to know what I know! You _need_ to know!" The desperation could easily be heard in Allison's voice but Natalie was beyond caring.

"Tough! Maybe after spending the night here alone you will be ready to be a little more grateful to us!" And with that parting remark she slammed the door closed on the crypt and locked it.

"Natalie! What the hell? You ... we ... hell we can't just leave her here!"

"Oh yes we can! And we sure as hell are! Now get to the damn car! I have had enough tonight. I have had to dress up like a nun, sneak into St. Anne's and help an insane woman escape, then get said insane woman food while almost getting caught by my ex, then to top off the night I have to come to our bastard of a grandfather's crypt and be insulted by that bitch?! No way! Tomorrow morning we will come back and she sure as hell had better have changed her tune or I swear to all that's holy I will drive her crazy ass straight back to St. Anne's!"

Natalie drove Jess back home to Nash and left with the promise to return the next morning to pick her up before going back to the crypt to deal with Allison again. After leaving the vineyard, Natalie drove home to Llanfair, sneaking quietly into the house so as to not wake Vicki and ensuring she would not have to answer any questions or even worse lie to her mother.

Once upstairs in her room Natalie prepared for bed thinking over all that had taken place that night. The worst being almost caught by John.

_Good Gawd! If he had recognized her she would never have lived that down! Thank the Lord he didn't know it was her. And if she had her way he never would know._

The next morning Natalie went downstairs to the kitchen only to find it a hive of activity. It seemed Vicki had invited Gigi and her son Shane to stay with them at Llanfair which was fine with Natalie but along with them were Charlie who had stopped by for breakfast. As Natalie walked in it was to hear Vicki inviting Gigi to the Go Red Ball.

"But Vicki I have nothing to wear to something like that. It's not like my waitress uniform would be appropriate you know."

"Well I am sure we can find something for you to wear. Natalie, you must have something that Gigi could borrow that would be suitable for tonight? You wouldn't mind lending her a gown what with all the ones in your closet, would you?"

Looking up to discover that all eyes were now on her, Natalie quickly answered, "Sure. No problem. There are a ton of dresses upstairs, between Jess's and mine I'm sure there is something that would fit."

"See, now you have no reason not to attend." Vicki took that to mean the matter was now closed and switched her attention to her daughter.

"Natalie you must have gotten in late last night, I didn't hear you come in when you did. Did you and Jess have a good time?"

Remembering that she had told her mother that she had made plans with Jess, she smiled and just nodded, not wanting to outright lie to her mom.

"We did and in fact I am headed back to her place this morning." Grabbing a piece of toast she started to make her way to the door. "Oh Gigi, just go ahead upstairs and pick out a dress. Anything you want is up for grabs."

At that point there was a knock on the outside door leading into the kitchen. Hoping to avoid any other questions, Natalie quickly went to answer it.

"Uncle Bo. You're here early this morning, everything ok?"

"No it's not. Vicki, I'm sorry to show up here so early but I thought you would want to know. I got a call late last night from St. Anne's. It seems that Allison Perkins has somehow managed to escape. I wanted to warn you and also didn't think you needed to hear about it from the news. You haven't had any problems here last night have you?"

Everyone went silent as they turned to Vicki to gage her reaction.

"Bo, no everything has been quiet here. But how in the world did she manage to get out?"

"We're looking into it but so far the information I have been given is that she might have had some help. It would seem that there were two nuns at St. Anne's last night that no one knew and now can't be accounted for."

"My Gawd! Why and who would help her? That woman is sick and is a danger to herself and others." Shaking her head Vicki looked over at Natalie who had yet to move away from the door or to say anything to Bo's news.

"Natalie, are you ok sweetheart?"

Feeling more guilty than she had in a long time, Natalie found it hard to meet her mother's concerned and loving eyes. "I'm fine, just surprised. And shocked of course. Do you have any leads as to where she might head Uncle Bo?"

"No none. But don't you worry honey. We will find her and she won't be bothering you if I have anything to say about it."

Nodding to her uncle, Natalie felt about two inches tall. That both her mother and her uncle, that she simply adored, were so worried about her reaction and here she was lying to their faces. That she was one of those responsible for the worry both felt made Natalie wish she had stood up to Jess and just plain refused to help her.

"Vicki, I thought you might want to increase security here and I'm going to have a car do a few extra drive bye's just to make sure everything is safe and sound here."

"Thank you so much Bo. And I will also alert security for the Ball tonight as well. I doubt she would show up there but I won't take any chances, especially with Natalie and Jess both going to be there."

Natalie was feeling more and more like she was the scum of the earth and was starting to find herself unable to stand still. She had to get out of here and she had to do it now before she gave herself away.

"Well I should head out, I told Jess I would stop by and help her with a few things this morning. Uncle Bo, I'll tell Jess what's going on and warn her." Natalie quickly grabbed her coat and purse and slipped out the door, wanting to made a quick getaway to avoid any more questions and headed for her sister's with a slight detour.

Unfortunately though when Natalie arrived at the mausoleum and unlocked the door she found it empty. No Allison, and no signs of her. Except for the plaque on the ground, the empty hole in the wall and a note on the floor.

_See you, suckers!_

"Damn it! Son of a bitch! Where the hell did she go? And just how the hell did she get out?" Looking around, Natalie crumpled the note and stuck it in her pocket.

"And where the hell is she headed now?" Walking back out the door she pulled her cell out of her coat pocket and called her partner in crime.

"Jess, its me. We have a problem, a big one. I'm at the mausoleum and Allison is gone. There is no sign of her. Jess, where the hell would she go?"


	10. Chapter 10

Glad you are all enjoying this. There's a little more humor in here (anyone who knows me won't be surprised at all!) and I ask all of you to remember these last few chapters as the story moves along. Its going to get bumpy, it wouldn't be a Jolie fic if we didn't have some bumpy roads. The tide is changing and the current is rough. Now having said that please remember this is a Jolie fic! LOL And I do love Jolie! Just hang in there and go along for the ride! Heeheehee.

This chapter is for a friend, Sharon. I am trying to suck up here, lol. Seems I might have had a little fun last week and she is now plotting her revenge.

Also I hope to keep updating about 3 times a week but it might be a little difficult, I have a few things that are important that I have to concentrate on. But I will try. I need to keep well ahead in the writing so that when things get chaotic I don't fall behind and get rushed! I suck when I'm rushed! LOL

**NOTE TO ALL Friends of Sharon**: Do not piss her off, she _knows_ things and knows just how to _use_ those things against you! And she will too, have no doubt! LMAO

**Chapter 10**

Natalie spent the rest of the day looking for Allison but couldn't find a clue as to where she had disappeared to. As the day went on and it was getting closer to the time for the Go Red Ball, Natalie found herself at Rodi's to grab a quick bite to eat.

As she sat there, she tried to think of where Allison would go and who she would go to for help but she kept coming up empty. She didn't know of anyone in all of Llanview that would help hide Allison or who would even want to.

Sighing hard she popped another french fry into her mouth.

"Well well, I didn't expect to run into you _tonight._"

Swallowing hard she looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes that held more than a hint of humor. Was it only her imagination that he had emphasized the word _tonight_?

"John. Grabbing a bite to eat?" Trying to act casual and not like she had anything to hide was hard. Hell, it was almost impossible but she was going to give it her best shot.

"Yes, just like you I guess. You know it's kind of funny actually seeing you here. Ever since last night I've been thinking of you."

Unfortunately when John had dropped that little comment Natalie had been taking a sip of her beer, which in turn went down the wrong way.

Coughing and choking with tears welling up in her eyes, Natalie tried to control her breathing as she gasped for air. Moving quickly, John started to pound on her back trying to help.

"Damn! You ok, Natalie?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just fine" she croaked out trying to catch her breath without looking more the fool than she already did. Grabbing her beer she again tried taking a sip while John stood there watching with a lopsided smirk on his face.

"Better now?" John was trying very hard not to laugh outright at Natalie's reaction to his oh so innocent comment. But seeing her try to act like nothing was up was definitely bringing back a lot of memories for him. How every time she had gotten herself into some kind of trouble and then how she would always try and hide it from him. _She would never change. And thank Gawd for that!_ He thought to himself.

"So John what brings you in here other than the need for a greasy burger and fries? You aren't working tonight?" Natalie was going to do whatever she could to keep the conversation on safe subjects, but knowing John if he wanted to know something he wouldn't let that stop him.

"I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you going to that fancy shmancy party tonight? Get Red or something like that?"

Giving him back a smirk she rolled her eyes and corrected him, "You mean the Go Red Ball?"

Pulling out the other chair, John decided to make himself comfortable.

"I prefer to _Get Red_ actually." This time he gave a wink along with a small chuckle.

Ignoring his comment as best as she could though she could feel a slight flush creep up her neck she answered him back. "Yes, I am going to the Ball tonight, Mom is hosting it after all so if I didn't show and support her I'd be a pretty pathetic daughter."

"So what, they not going to have any food at this shin dig? You need to get stuffed before going? Doesn't sound like it will be that fun a time if that's the case."

"There will be food but nothing you would find interesting I'm sure, all finger foods. And the reason I'm here is that I've been running around all day and didn't have time for lunch or dinner and thought I had better grab something before going tonight."

Taking a minute to watch her reaction he continued to tease her. He just couldn't resist!

"Well now I enjoy a good _finger licking_ as much as the next guy but I like to have a bit more than just an appetizer to snack on."

For a moment Natalie couldn't think, she couldn't have strung three words together to save her life! She could feel her face getting hotter as the flush that had just tinged her cheeks became a full on wave of red, and cursed herself for letting him get to her. And more so for letting him know he had! Looking up and finally meeting his gaze again she tried to stiffen her spine in preparation of the look she knew would be in his eyes.

John met her gaze with a full blown smirk and another wink. _This was just too damn easy. And now for the kicker._

"So just for curiosity's sake, when did you decide to become a nun?"

With those words Natalie lost the entire breath she had just taken. _Oh my Gawd!! He did see me! He knew it was her last night! Oh shit, oh shit!!_ Trying to come up with something anything to say she bought time by taking another gulp of her beer, this time trying her best to not choke on it.

"John? A nun? I have no idea as to what you're talking about. I admit I had contemplated becoming one when we first broke up but if I remember correctly you also mentioned joining the monastery. So how is being a monk working out for you?" She kept an innocent smile on her face all the while trying to not fully meet his eyes. The eyes did tell the truth and right now she was damn sure if he saw hers he would sure as hell know she was lying out her ass!

"Funny you mention that. I had a conversation with Bo earlier today when I ran into him at the diner. Seems that an Allison Perkins manage to somehow escape from St. Anne's last night with the help of two women dressed as nuns. Now you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Nope, not a thing. Why would I? And why would I help anyone get out of St. Anne's? Especially someone who should definitely be locked away? Sorry John, you'll just have to ask someone who would have a reason to do that." Trying to appear nonchalant about the conversation that was causing her heart to almost beat out of her chest, she delicately patted at her mouth with the napkin.

"Hmmmmmm. I was wondering myself why anyone would do something like that too. Sounds like this woman was in need of some big time psychological help too. The way Bo spoke your family has a history with this woman, that true?" Bo hadn't told him the entire story but John got the feeling it was pretty bad. And now watching her closely John knew that Natalie was definitely not telling him everything. She was holding back and as comical as it was to see her fidget, knowing that she keeping secrets from him bothered him more than he wanted to let on. To her or himself.

"There is a past but its just that. The past, and actually I've decided to stop looking back and only concentrate on moving forward John. Living in the past only ends up hurting and frankly I've had enough hurt to last a lifetime. Why would I want to intentionally go to a place in time that would do that?" Finally meeting his eyes so he could see that the words she spoke were the truth and straight from the heart. This time the words were not lies but instead held so much truth and he would know without any doubt exactly what part of her past she was talking about.

For a moment John couldn't speak. He knew a little of Natalie's past with Allison Perkins but that wasn't what she was talking about right now. No, this was about them, their past. And how she had been hurt by him. Suddenly his good mood from teasing her was gone and in its place was a mix of feelings in the pit of his stomach that he hated. Fear and guilt. Two emotions that he hated more than anything. Yet he knew that he deserved to feel them, and a hell of a lot more too.

Trying to find a way through this he began, "Natalie, I uh look I know that what I ..."

"Don't John. Like I said I am not living in the past any longer. What's the point? It doesn't change it, nothing will. So we move on. Deal with the present and live there." Natalie started to gather up her purse and coat to leave. "Now if you don't have any more questions for me Detective McBain, I have to go home and get ready for tonight." And not giving him a chance to argue she turned and walked out of Rodi's.

Watching her as she left, John absentmindedly ran his hand down his face. _Dammit, that hadn't gone the way he had wanted it to at all._ Sighing hard he sat there at the table with the remainder of the meal that Natalie hadn't finished. She definitely wasn't going to make this easy for him but then why should she? After all he had put her through he didn't deserve easy. But he also wasn't going to give up either. He had done that before and lived to regret it. And frankly he didn't think he could live with any more regrets when it came to Natalie. That he had let her down so much and so often was a black mark on his soul, one he needed redemption from. And the only way he could ever have that was to make it up to Natalie. To make her believe in him again, to trust him again. To love him again. Because he had spent too many nights remembering what he did have and what he had let walk out the door. So this time instead of her fighting for a chance for them it was up to him to be the one to step up. And he'd do it.

Some how, some way he would find a way to convince her to give him one last chance. To show her that this time he wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing but instead prove to her what they had had, what they still had, was real. And it wasn't going anywhere this time. And neither was he.

Natalie arrived back at Llanfair only to discover that everyone had already left for the Ball. Going up to her room she quickly took a shower and prepared for the fund raiser, all the while trying to keep John and their conversation from taking over her thoughts. What she had told him was the truth. It was time to move on. And this time she meant it. No matter what she still might have felt for him it was time she made herself believe once and for all that it was all in the past. Hell, he had moved on. And everyone sure as hell knew that! Gawd, every time she ran into Mike, Marcie or even Jess, she had to endure the pimping of his relationship with Marty! Before and after she had died in that accident in Ireland. Now it seemed every where she went she had to hear about how torn up John was over losing Marty. That he had loved her so much and was so heartbroken over her loss.

She had never wished Marty dead, yes she had wished her far far away from Llanview a hell of a lot of the time she had known her, but never dead. And that only days after her death that he and Natalie had fallen back into old habits really didn't sit well with her. Even though John had said the next morning that he had needed _her _and was glad she, Natalie, had been there for him, that night well it still almost felt like she had been a stand in. She had lied that morning too to John, when she had agreed with him about having no regrets. She did, she couldn't help it. To feel like she was just a replacement or as Jared had said a few days later in John's apartment just "a warm body" left her feeling like nothing they had ever shared was what she thought it was.

But now wasn't the time to start beating herself up over past mistakes. Especially ones to do with John. Hell, if she started she would be here the next eight months dealing with the fall out. She had bigger and more pressing ones that needed her attention. Like Allison and how to regain control of this situation that was so totally out of hand now.

Walking over to her closet after finishing her make up and hair, she looked for the dress that she and Jess had gone shopping for back when things were normal and calm. Grabbing the red gown off the hanger she put it on and took a moment to glance in the full length mirror.

_Ok, looks decent._ But Natalie wasn't seeing the spectacle that everyone else would that night. The red dress draped down her body as if it were made for her especially. Accenting her bust and skimming down over her curves it was the kind that would grab any red blooded male's attention. And the deep v-neck gave a glimpse of her breasts that would make a monk stand at attention and drool. But she saw none of this. Just as always Natalie didn't recognize her own beauty, although anyone who had ever caught just a quick look at her would see it plain and simple.

Checking her watch for the time she saw that she was now definitely running late, and she still had a few places that she wanted to check out concerning Allison. Grabbing her small clutch purse and a long black dress coat, after stepping into her red matching high heels, she charged for the door.

If she didn't find Allison soon things would for sure get worse for Jess and herself. And for her mother too. Natalie wasn't going to let anyone hurt her family if she could help it, and since she was part of the reason that Allison was out this meant she had to fix it.

With those thoughts running through her head she left Llanfair to continue the search and to show her family the support they deserved.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews and for still reading this. Things are soon going to get a little rough but not quite yet. For your entertainment today we have Natalie, Ramsey, Bo, Lindsay, Clint and Nora. Along with just a pinch of Allison. I hope you are still enjoying this and don't find it boring as paint drying.

Chapter 11

By the time Natalie arrived at the Gala it was in full swing. Seeing her mother talking with some people that she recognized as some power players in town, Natalie decided to not interrupt her and instead made her way to the opened bar.

Getting a glass of champagne from the bartender, she glanced around at the crowd. Glad that it seemed like all those who had money and power appeared to be here and knowing that they would be making large donations to the Heart Healthy campaign, Natalie smiled. This would make her mom so happy. That her mom was such a kind and generous soul made Natalie more proud than ever to be Vicki's daughter. Her mom really was one in a million.

Wishing she was more like her mom, Natalie felt her good mood start to shift. She had made a few stops before arriving here, looking for Allison but nothing had turned up. And now she was feeling more nervous. Not knowing where she was or what she was up to caused Natalie to feel a shiver of dread run down her spine. Gawd, why had she listened to Jess and helped spring that psycho bitch? Now her mom was worried, Jess was stressed beyond, Bo was on the case and to make matters worse, so was John.

"Natalie, sweetheart! I was starting to get worried."

Turning to look into her mom's loving eyes, Natalie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her. Breathing in the scent of Vicki's delicate and signature perfume, she felt herself start to relax for the first time since Jess had told her about Allison. Being held by her mother had always done that for her though. And every day Natalie was grateful that she had found her and that even though things had been rocky for them at the start, now they _were_ mother and daughter in every sense of the word.

"No need to worry, I just had a few little things to take care of before coming tonight. And speaking of tonight, it looks like you have a great turn out for the Gala." Smiling at Vicki, Natalie tried to show her mom there was nothing amiss tonight. The last thing she wanted was her mom focusing on or worrying about her. Tonight was Vicki's night and she wanted nothing to disrupt that.

"I can't help it, Natalie. You're my daughter and that's what a mother does is worry about her children, no matter what age they are. But I am glad you are here tonight, it feels good to have my beautiful daughter here supporting me. And I must say you are looking very stunning tonight! But then you always do, no matter what you are wearing."

Blushing slightly at her mom's words and knowing that Vicki said and meant them from the bottom of her heart touched Natalie more than anything else could.

"Well you have to say that, as you said, you are my mom." Natalie teased Vicki.

At that moment Charlie appeared at Vicki's side, looking handsome in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. Just seeing how her mom reacted to his closeness made Natalie feel grateful to him. Charlie made Vicki so happy and lately she had been smiling and laughing more than Natalie could remember her doing. And it all seemed to be thanks to Charlie. Well, if he made her mom happy then Natalie was thrilled. Vicki deserved to be happy and in love but if he some how hurt her all bets were off. Until then though he had earned Natalie's gratitude for the way he treated her mom.

Having obviously overheard part of Vicki and Natalie's exchange, Charlie added his thoughts.

"Well maybe you think your mom has to say things like that but I don't. Natalie you do look absolutely amazing tonight. I think your dad might end up being a bit nervous what with all the single men here in attendance. I know if you were my daughter I would definitely be on watch!" Both Vicki and Natalie chuckled at this. But Natalie's held a slight note of sadness. Clint rarely showed the concern for her that he did for Jess. Natalie knew that no matter how often her father said he loved her and accepted her he felt more for his other daughter. _That's life though,_ Natalie thought to herself.

"Well now I can see just what a charmer you really are Charlie. And if you are half as complimentary with her I can certainly understand why she is always smiling." Natalie chuckled as both Vicki and Charlie blushed and softly laughed. Looking around at the large crowd in attendance, Natalie was grateful that tonight would be a success for her mom. Suddenly though across the room she saw him. _What the hell was he doing here?_ Stiffening her spine she turned back to Vicki and Charlie.

"Well I should mingle I guess. And let you two do the same. I'll catch up with you later Mom."

She quickly made her way across the room to the man standing with a glass of champagne in his hand as he looked around the room.

"What are you doing here?"

Turning around he looked Natalie in the eye and with a slight smile replied.

"I'm here supporting a great and honorable cause." But instead of the normal sarcasm and aggression she had become used to from him, he seemed almost ... well ... subdued.

"I'm only here to support the cause Natalie. Not to make trouble for you or anyone." Turning way from her he took another healthy sip from his glass.

"Somehow I find that difficult to believe. Come on Jared, you've been an arrogant egotistical ass every time we've met lately. You really expect me to believe that now, tonight, you've decided to be ... well ... polite? Oh please." The sarcasm and doubt literally dripped from each word she said.

"Believe what you want, Natalie, you will no matter what I say."

Looking more closely at him she felt shocked. The look in his eyes was the same one from long ago, back when they were in Texas at Asa's ranch. But this time it held sadness. Suddenly Natalie felt unsure and off balanced.

"Just ... please don't cause trouble. Tonight is important, important to my mother and I want everything to go well for her sake." Stumbling over her words she quickly turned to leave.

"Natalie, I ..." The urgency in his voice caused her to stop and turn partially back to him.

"What Jared? Finish what you were going to say." Her voice was soft and calm, when he just continued to stand there saying nothing but looking like he was searching. Searching for the right words.

Finally heaving a heavy almost heartfelt sigh, he looked at Natalie, the sadness becoming even more obvious on his face.

"Forget it Natalie. Just ... forget it. It wasn't important anyways."

Watching him for a moment more she turned away. Best to just stay away from him. _Hell, I've got enough to worry about tonight, I sure as hell don't need to add Jared Buchanan to the mix._

Natalie made her way around the room, stopping occasionally to speak with people she knew, but always watching. She had this awful feeling in her gut that Allison would some how or some way cause problems for her and her family tonight. Natalie just prayed she wouldn't show up here because if she did then all hell would definitely break loose.

As the night continued Jess showed up but without Nash, he had stayed home to watch over Bree who had been running a slight fever earlier in the day.

Clint and Nora arrived at the same time as Bo with Lindsay on his arm. Watching the two couples from across the room Natalie didn't need to be any closer to see and pick up on the tension between the four. Shaking her head slightly she thought to herself, _And they say the younger generation goes looking for trouble. _Rolling her eyes, she turned back to watching the guests as they mingled and chatted amongst themselves.

Just at that moment Mayor Lowell, with Dorian clinging to his arm, walked into that Gala.

_Oh Gawd! Now this is so going to be bad._

As they passed her by with their fake smiles in place, Natalie saw movement from the corner of her eye at the entrance.

Lee Ramsey.

_Oh double Gawd with a freaking cherry on top, this just gets better and better. NOT!_ The slight smile slipped completely from her face as she quickly looked at her uncle Bo. She knew the moment he saw the FBI agent, his stance became tense and ridged. And the look on his face was one she had only seen when he was more than just a little furious.

As Natalie and Bo watched, Ramsey walked over to the Mayor and Dorian. The two men talked quietly for a few minutes then Ramsey headed for the bar and got himself a drink. The Mayor spoke to Dorian then made his way directly to the stage.

"Could I please have everyone's attention? Please, I have an announcement to make. Thank you. First may I say how great it is to see so many of Llanview's finest here tonight supporting such a fine and worthwhile cause. And since so many of you are here I can't think of a better opportunity to make this announcement."

As an uneasy hush fell over the crowd, Natalie quickly glanced back at Bo. His focus was solely on the mayor, but she could tell his tension level had increased tenfold.

"I wanted to first off say that Commissioner Buchanan has done a fine job over the many years he has held the job. And I as well as the town of Llanview thanks him for his dedication and his work. But the world and our town are changing and we must change with it. We need someone with new ideas and new ways to keep our town safe and secure."

Confusion was evident on everyone's face in attendance. Bo standing straight and ridged narrowed his eyes as he took a deep steadying breath. Natalie got a twisted and burning feeling in her stomach. _What the hell was going on?_ Her feeling of dread was confirmed as the mayor continued.

"And so with that I would like to introduce you to the new Commissioner of Llanview, former FBI Agent Lee Ramsey. We couldn't ask for a more knowledgeable and qualified person for the job, really there is no one better for the job. Suffice to say, we are truly blessed and lucky to have him. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Commissioner Ramsey."

For a moment there was a shocked and stunned silence from the Gala supporters broken only by the sound of the mayor's clapping. Slowly others started to join in, but none were Buchanan's or family members.

Natalie's whispered "No", was drowned out by the growing applause. Quickly she made her way to her uncle's side. Looking up at him with confusion and the beginnings of anger evident on her face, she put her hand on his right forearm in support and comfort.

Bo looked at his niece and saying nothing, taking his left hand and placing it over her smaller more delicate one, patting it in appreciation.

Ramsey made his way to the stage, and after shaking the mayors hand turned to face the room.

"Thank you Mayor Lowell, and thank you good people of Llanview. As the new Commissioner I promise to bring change and order that has been missing recently in your law enforcement. Its a new day with a fresh new perspective, and this town definitely needs a new perspective. For too long this good town has had to deal with incompetent officers and decisions. That will not be the case with me. I will make Llanview a better and a safer town for you and your families. The free rides for family and friends ends here folks. And definitely no covering up when officers and personnel break the laws either. I don't care who you are related to or are friends with, you break the law and you will pay. There will be no special favors for some because they have an _in_ with any of the officers either. And those officers will definitely be working for their wage, not just sitting around or taking care of only certain special people. Llanview is about to change, for the better. And after speaking with Mayor Lowell, it's long past time."

"What a total and complete ass! Who the hell does he think he is?" Natalie couldn't keep silent any longer. This bastard had just trashed her uncle and all his hard work for this town in front of the high society of Llanview. Her uncle who had always put this town and its people first!

"Well, it looks like he's the new Commissioner." Bo's voice was quiet and strong but Natalie knew inside he must be furious and hurt, she would be. "Don't worry about it Natalie. What's done is done. We just have to deal with it now."

Jess was hanging up from Nash after calling to check on Bree, she had left the Gala to find a quiet place to make the call and now was heading back to the party having missed the mayors announcement and all the fallout.

Just as she was about to leave the patio to go back the doorway was blocked.

"Allison!"

"Hello Malibu Blondie! You look surprised to see me? What, you didn't think I'd be coming back? Honey, you and I have some things to discuss. Remember that little thing about your family? Now you haven't given up on finding out what that is, have you?" Dressed in a red gown so she would blend in with the other guests, her smile sent chills down Jessica's back. Stepping closer, Allison reached into the small bag she was carrying.

"Now you can't just run off, there's way to much for us to talk about." At that she pulled out the small hand gun. "And I really do think we should talk in private, with no interruptions."

As the rest of the Buchanan's came over to Bo, Natalie took a step back. Looking over at the jackass, who had just insulted the one man who had never let her down, Natalie felt the rage erupt inside her. No way was he going to walk away from here tonight without someone telling him what a complete and total ass he was!

Walking over to him at the bar, as he stood there drinking a glass of champagne, Natalie slammed her hand down hard on the surface of the bar. It seemed to catch his attention for he looked up at the fiery redhead who's eyes were shooting poisonous daggers his way.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've had the pleasure. Commissioner Ramsey and you are?"

"Pissed off! Who the hell do you think you are? Bo Buchanan has always put this town first and has always done everything he could to make it safe. How dare you walk in here and insult him that way? You know nothing about what he has faced and frankly no one, and I do mean no one, could do a better job than him!"

"A fan of the former commissioner, well I can understand your feelings but let me reassure you, I will do my job fair and just. Can we honestly say he has in the past? That he never showed favoritism?"

Every word that came out of this pompous pigs mouth just made Natalie angrier and more ready to literally kick his holier than thou ass!

"He was always fair! And everyone in this town knew they could count on him to be that and more! Can the same be said for you? I heard about what happened with Marcie McBain. Now that didn't sound like you were a pure as the driven snow agent!"

Looking again at this attractive woman, he narrowed his gaze and leaned back.

"I didn't get your name."

"I didn't throw it, although right now I would most certainly love to throw something, right at your over blown head! But just for the record my name is Natalie Buchanan, and Bo is my uncle."

A smirk started to take shape on Ramsey's face.

"Ahhh, now I understand. He's your uncle. Of course you would feel the need to stand up for him." Pausing for a moment to think, his mind focused on her name. "Yes, I do remember hearing about you. Weren't you at one time working at the station? And in the forensic program too? That is until you decided to tamper with evidence at a murder scene and caused all kinds of trouble for your uncle and the force. And one officer in particular as well, if I remember correctly." His arrogant attitude was truly pissing Natalie off, but when he brought up the evidence she felt herself go cold. _He knew!_

As Natalie stood there stunned and silent, he continued. "Yes Ms. Buchanan, I know about that, as does Mayor Lowell. How your uncle covered for you is just one of the reasons he is no longer employed. And I also know that a letter was put in Detective McBain's file concerning it as well. So don't look to blame me for your uncle's firing, you can very easily look in the mirror and see just one of the many many reasons." Slowly turning back to the bar he raised his glass and drained it, he then motioning to the bartender to refill it.

Natalie was devastated. _Had her actions really played a part in Bo losing his job? After all he had done for her, all the times he had been the only shoulder there for her to cry and lean on, had it been her fault that he had lost the job he loved so much?_

"You son of a bitch! How dare you! I swear I will..." Natalie was cut off by someone grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

Jared grabbed her other arm as she faced him. "Don't do this Natalie! Not here and not now! This won't help Bo in any way!"

"But.. " Again he cut her off. "No Natalie! Don't! Don't play his game! Come on, I think you need some fresh air." He pulled her away from Ramsey and with him towards the exit. The entire way Natalie was still fighting and trying to shake off Jared but he wouldn't let go. Just as they approached the doors to the patio she stopped dead.

"Why? What do you care? So what if I make a fool of myself again? And where the hell do you get off telling me what to do?"

"Natalie, that was the new commissioner. Do you really want to make an enemy of him his first night on the job? Come on, how is that in any way going to help Bo? Think about it. I can understand you're pissed and that you want to defend Bo but that isn't the way."

"Oh what the hell do you know anyway!" Storming past him she pushed through the doors leading outside only to come to a dead stop once again.

"Natalie, I'm not trying to tell..." the rest of what Jared was going to say didn't matter. Because there in front of them both stood Jess and Allison.

"Well looks like its just one big happy reunion now! Come on out Natalie and don't be so rude, introduce me to your friend." Motioning with the gun she held at Jess's head for the two newcomers to move away from the door and out on to the patio.

"Well now, whatever are we going to do for fun? Hmmmm, play a game of scrabble? Or we could play Twister? That might be fun. Oh no wait, I've got it!" The smile and crazed look in her eyes was frightening to the three. "I have just the game! Clue! After all, it is a mystery game and you definitely want to know the clues I have!"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for sticking with me on this ride. I hope you are enjoying it. But be warned! Rocky times are ahead! LOL But don't get too worried! This is a Jolie fanfic!

Chapter 12

"So Natalie, who is your friend? It's rude for me to be holding a gun on him and not know his name."

Looking from Jess, who Allison still held a gun on, to Jared who just looked plain shocked and confused.

"This is Jared Buchanan."

"Another Buchanan! Wow, they just keep coming out of the woodwork, kind of like termites. Old Asa really couldn't keep it in his pants, could he? I guess the man never heard the word _NO_." Rolling her eyes, Allison shoved Jess over to stand with Natalie and Jared. Jess leaned towards Natalie who put her arm around her sister, feeling her shake with fear.

"Allison, what do you want? You're out of St. Anne's, hell you could be miles away by now, why are you still here?" Natalie tried to act calm, all the while inside feeling as shaky as Jess.

"What do I want? Let's see, hmmmm. I want a credit card that has no limit, and a big black jet with a bedroom in it, gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet ..."

"Allison! That's a song by Nickelback!" Natalie couldn't keep the frustration she was feeling from her voice.

"So? It's a cool song. And it's what I want. They wrote that for me, you know." She looked at Jared as she said the last part. He turned to look at Natalie with a _is this chick for real_ look.

"Allison! What do you want? Why don't you just leave, no one knows you're here. You could get away scott free!" Natalie was really starting to worry that this was going to go horribly wrong for Jess and her.

"I want payback. Payback for how you, Jess, treated your father. And you, Natalie, your vows were to love, honor and obey but did you? No, you broke every one of them! He deserved so much better than the two of you!" Allison started pacing and waving the gun around and every time she pointed it in their direction Jess jumped. _Oh gawd Jess, just hold it together! Just a little longer till I figure a way out for us!_

"So here's the choices and I will let you both choose, which one wants to jump and which one wants the bullet?" Her smile took on not just an insane look but one of glee.

Bo just wanted to get away from all those who were pretending to be concerned but really just wanted the dirt on his being fired. Looking over at Lindsay he started in her direction.

"I think I've had enough tonight, what about you? You ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Bo, I hope that you standing up for me didn't cause this. You've been so good to me and if you being my friend has hurt you or your reputation I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Smiling his trademark smile, he took her hand. "Linds don't even think about that. Mayor Lowell has had it in for me for a long time, long before I stood up for you."

"Come on Bo, you know having Lindsay stay with you had a big part to play in this." Turning, Bo found Clint and Nora standing there. Sighing hard at Nora's words he wondered why she just couldn't let it go for one night.

"Nora, I'm not going to do this with you again and certainly not tonight. Just let it go." His tone should have warned her not to continue but Nora was either too dense, too determined or too set on slamming Lindsay to care.

"No Bo, you know darn well I'm right. Having a convicted murderer living with you was the last straw. What commissioner does something like that? Really, come on! You're not stupid, you had to know it would piss off Lowell and he would come after you! I hope you're happy Lindsay, Bo goes out on a limb for you and ends up fired! Being your friend is a detriment to any and everyone!"

"Nora, I said that's enough! I'm not going to stand here and let you put the blame on Lindsay just because you have a hate on for her! It was my decision and I stand by it."

Clint recognized his brother's tone and decided that he had better step in before things went too far.

"Nora, Bo is right. It was and is his decision and we all have to abide by it. Mayor Lowell has had it in for Bo for a long time, hell the man hates the Buchanan's and frankly I think that he would have found anything to use as an excuse." Patting Nora's back to let her know he wasn't attacking her. Nora in this mood could and would take anyone disagreeing with her as such.

"Lindsay and I are ready to leave," looking around the room searching for someone he turned back to Clint. "Have you seen Natalie? I wanted to speak with her before I left, she seemed pretty upset by all this and I just wanted to touch bases with her, let her know everything's going to be all right."

Glancing quickly at the crowd Clint shook his head. "No I haven't, but don't worry about Natalie, she'll be fine I'm sure. You two just go ahead and if I see her I'll tell her you left."

Frowning slightly, Bo shook his head. "No, I'd rather speak to her tonight. Like I said she seemed pretty upset and I'm not so sure it was only what happened here."

Sighing Clint looked at Nora. "Would you ladies excuse us while we go look for my wayward daughter?" Shooting a fast glance at Lindsay to include her, he looked back at Nora.

"Fine, fine. Go find Natalie." Leaning in closer to Clint she whispered, "And try and talk some sense into your brother about Lindsay!" Smiling a fake smile he nodded and he and Bo went looking for a certain redhead.

"What do you mean, we decide?! Allison, you can't shoot us or make us jump off the building?!" Jessica's voice was noticeably shaky. She was holding Natalie's hand now and gave it a squeeze so hard that it almost caused tears in Natalie's eyes.

"Hey, I'm being fair here! You get to decide how you want to go out. Did your Daddy have that choice? No, he didn't! I'm being a lot nicer to you than you ever were to him! So come on! What's it gonna be? Will Jess jump or Natalie? Come on, I don't have all night!"

The sisters looked at each other with a mix of fear and astonishment. She was totally serious! _How the hell were they going to get out of this?_ Natalie now wished that she had just told someone where she was going and then they just might have a chance of being found before Allison got her wish.

"Ok fine! You won't decide then I will! Eenie, meenie, minie, mo, which sister will be the first to go!" As she spoke she waved the gun back and forth from Natalie to Jess.

"I pick ... Natalie!"

Jessica's gasp covered the sound of Natalie's quick intake of breath.

"No! You can't ..." Jess was cut off by Allison.

"What do you mean you can't? I said you could decide but you didn't so what did you expect? That I would just say _okay dokey, no problem, you can both go on home?_ Grow up Jessica! Life doesn't work that way. Now be a good girl and you move over here. Now Jess! I would hate to have to shoot Natalie twice just to get your ass in gear!"

Jess looked at Natalie, not knowing what to do. "Natalie ..." she whimpered.

"Jess, do it. Go on, it's ok." Natalie tried to calm the look in Jess's eyes. Slowly Jess moved closer to the end of the patio, all the while Allison kept the gun pointed at Natalie.

"Now Mr. New To The Buchanan Family, you move over there by the wall. Nice and easy, my arm is getting tired of hold this gun up and we wouldn't want a premature ejaculation of a bullet, now would we?"

"No problem, I'll just move over here out of your way and ..." suddenly he leaped at Allison, trying desperately to grab and gain control of the gun.

Unfortunately he and Allison were between Jess and Natalie now and Jess was having to back up closer to the railing that surrounded the patio.

"Jared! Be careful!" Natalie desperately tried to find a way to get to Jess and at the same time get her away from the edge of the patio, but it seemed the more Jared and Allison fought the closer they got to Jess.

Natalie moved in closer, if she could find a way to help Jared gain the upper hand against Allison or get Jess out of the way and safe but she couldn't see any opening. She took another step closer and then a noise behind them caused her to turn.

After searching inside for her and finding no trace Bo was starting to get a little worried. He was trying to think of where she might have gone when his cell phone rang, taking it out he checked to see who was calling before he answered.

John.

Wondering why he was calling but his mind still on Natalie and where she had gotten to, he answered.

"Bo Buchanan."

"Hey Bo, its John."

"John, what's up?"

"You're at the Gala right?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Still glancing around, looking for a flash of red hair he wasn't giving John his full attention.

"Look I know you're going to think this is crazy but ... well ... have you seen Natalie?"

Now that got his attention. "Not in a while, why? What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing its just" heaving a sigh, he just put it out there. "I just have this feeling somethings up. The last while I've had her on my mind and can't quite shake this feeling that something is wrong. I tried calling her cell but it just goes straight to voice mail. I know she was going tonight and she probably just has her phone off but I've got this feeling in my gut that won't go away."

Glancing quickly at Clint, he turned his focus back to John.

"I'm actually looking for her right now. Lindsay and I were about to leave and I wanted to speak to her first. Make sure she was alright."

For a moment there was silence and then John erupted. "Alright? Why wouldn't she be? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, but I can't go into it right now. Look as soon as I find her I'll have her give you a call."

"Bo if something happened I'd prefer to know now. I _need_ to know! What was it ..." The rest was cut off as Bo closed his phone and started walking quicker, scanning the area for Natalie.

"Bo, is something wrong?"

"That was John, he's been trying to get in touch with Natalie and can't, she's not picking up her cell. He's got a gut feeling something might be wrong."

"Oh come on, what could possibly be wrong? She's around here somewhere I'm sure." Clint shrugged off the idea of Natalie being in trouble and John _feeling_ it.

Clint's careless attitude hit Bo the wrong way. "Look, I've learned to listen to my gut, and John's as well. That feeling has saved my life a time or two, and so has John's. And not only his life but Natalie's in the past as well. Let's just find her and make sure everything _is_ ok."

Thinking that maybe Natalie had come outside to cool off and get away from the crowd, Clint and Bo started for the doors that led out to the patio when they heard a yell. The two men wasted no time and ran for the doors. The site that greeted them was that of a bad dream.

Natalie turned when she heard the patio doors open and saw her father and uncle standing there shocked. But just as Natalie started to think everything was going to work out Jess let out a scream. Natalie turned back to see that Jared and Allison were closer to Jess and all three were terrifyingly close to the edge of the patio and Allison still held the gun.

Jared had grabbed the hand holding the weapon but it was waving wildly around in every direction and at everyone on the patio.

Moving forward Natalie though she could help Jared grab the gun and gain control but as that thought entered her mind Allison's back hit the railing surrounding that balcony. Jess scampered out from the corner she had been pushed into as Jared slammed Allison once more into the concrete half wall. The force he used this time was much more, or maybe it was that at that precise moment Allison was off balance but she started to lean back to far and suddenly gravity took care of the rest.

As Allison tried to grab at anything to keep from falling, she never let go of the gun and just as she slipped completely over the side, she squeezed the trigger.

The sound of the gun shot rang out as did Natalie's scream and both echoed off the walls of the building.

Clint and Bo had both started to rush towards the struggling duo, Clint fearful for his daughter, but at Natalie's scream Bo swung around and raced back to her as she leaned against one of the cement pillars that graced the outdoor area holding her hand to her forehead.

"Natalie!" Rushing to her side, Bo could see the small trail of blood seeping from under her fingers as she pressed them to her head, just above her right eye. Gently pulling her hand away to see the damage more blood started running down the side of her face.

"Uncle Bo, is Jess all right? Is Jared?" Trying to look around her uncle who had one hand on her waist supporting her and the other grasping her blood stained right one.

Casting a quick look over his shoulder he saw the other three standing, Clint had his arms wrapped around Jess holding her up as she sobbed. Jared stood at the site where Allison had last been seen, looking down.

"They're fine honey, everyone is just fine." Pulling out a white handkerchief, he gently dabbed at the wound, wincing as in sympathy. "Honey, we have to get this looked at, its bleeding pretty good and I think you might need a stitch or two."

Jared turned and made his way to where Jess and Clint were standing holding each other.

"Jared, I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter! When I think of what could have happened well lets just say I owe you. I suppose we had better call in the new Commissioner and an ambulance for Allison, though God knows I would feel better just calling the coroner instead."

Jared struggled with his words, trying to find the right ones. Ones that would make this easier for all involved.

"Clint, we definitely have to call the police but I don't think an ambulance is necessary, not for that woman."

"You mean ..." Clint left the rest unsaid, thinking that finally the family was done once and for all with this nightmare.

"No. I mean she fell onto the next balcony. She got away."


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you are still enjoying this. Things are going to get a little rocky but have no fears! It will all work out!

Chapter 13

There was a stunned silence across the entire balcony. The shock and surprise was palatable.

"No! She couldn't have!" Rushing to the balcony's edge Clint looked over and down to the terrace below. _Jared was right! There was no sign of Allison, none at all! She had gotten away!_

Allison had obviously survived the fall and not only survived but gotten away.

"Clint." Shaking him from his thoughts and bringing him back to the present, Clint quickly glanced at Jess who was being comforted by Jared then to Bo who had spoken to him, only then realizing that Natalie seemed to have been injured.

"Natalie? What happened?" Crossing quickly to her and Bo, who had one arm around her waist supporting her and keeping her steady on her feet.

"I think she was hit by fragments off the pillar when the bullet struck it." Motioning to the column where an obvious scar showed just inches from where Natalie had been standing. That was too damn close. Bo thought, unconsciously tightening his hold on his niece.

"I'm fine don't worry about me, is Jess ok? What about Jared? And Allison ... My Gawd! She just went over so quickly. Is she... alive?" Natalie would have continued with her questions but Bo put a stop to them.

He had overheard the exchange between Jared and Clint regarding Allison, and although he definitely wanted to track her down and make sure she never hurt any member of his family ever again, but there was Natalie to see to. She had already suffered so much in her young life and Allison Perkins had played a major roll in some of the worst.

"Right now the most important thing is to inform the police, and I guess that means Ramsey now, about Allison, and getting Natalie checked out at the hospital. Why don't you, Jess and Jared deal with Ramsey and I'll take care of Nat?" The question came out more as a statement than anything else.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine. It's just a little cut, nothing big." She was once again cut off by her uncle.

"No arguments, Natti. That cut is still bleeding pretty good and we're not about to take any chances with it or you. Ramsey can take our statement there. Clint, you'll see to everything here? You'll let Vicki and Lindsay know what's happened?"

"Yes, yes you both go ahead. We'll meet you there when we're done. Natalie, go with Bo get looked over." He looked back at Jess, who was now openly crying openly into Jared's chest as he held her, patting her back in comfort.

"Good, let's go." Bo led Natalie to the door leading back into the building, but once there she glanced back at the three left behind. Jess now had the full attention of both Clint and Jared. _Same as always,_ Natalie thought then chastised herself for it. _After everything Jess has been through the last few weeks, she needs all the support she can get._ And leaning on Bo, Natalie left.

As soon as Bo and Natalie arrived at the hospital she was quickly ushered into an exam room with the promise that a doctor would be in shortly.

Bo took this opportunity to return a call he had been thinking of on the drive over.

"McBain."

"John, it's Bo. Where are you now?"

"In my car. Look, did you find Natalie? When you didn't call back I ... well I figured I'd head over to the Palace and see if I could track her down myself."

"I found her. You're going to want to head for the hospital though not the Gala, that's where we are now."

"The hospital?! What ... is Natalie alright? What happened and why are you there? Dammit, I knew something was wrong! I should have just gone straight there when I first got that feeling!"

"John, calm down. Natalie's ok, she's got a cut on her forehead and we're waiting for a doctor to check her out. When you get here I'll explain everything."

"I'm on my way now!" Ending the call John barely slowed the car as he made a U-turn with the tires squealing and headed back towards the hospital and then hit the accelerator hard. Focusing on the traffic didn't stop his thoughts though. _Bo said she was ok. She's not hurt badly._ But the image of her hurt and scared tore at him. The cold sweat he had broke out in when Bo said _they_ were at the hospital, increased. _Hang on Natalie, just be safe and sound. I'm on my way._

The nurse was still in with Natalie as they waited for the doctor on duty, with Bo pacing the hall when Dr. Michael McBain got to the nurses station.

"You paged me?"

"Yes doctor, we have a young woman with a head wound. Commissioner Buchanan brought her in." Nodding in Bo's direction.

"Bo, I hear you brought me some work."

Shaking Michael's hand Bo nodded. "Yes, it's Natalie."

"Natalie? What happened?" As the two men walked towards her room.

"There was a shooting at the Gala. The bullet struck a concrete pillar on the balcony and I think one of the shattered pieces must have struck Natalie."

"Let me take care of her and I'll have the nurse come and get you when I'm done." Michael opened the door to the exam room and disappeared inside.

At that moment John came storming around the corner and spotting Bo went directly to him as he quickly glanced around. "Bo, where's Natalie?"

"Michael's in with her now. Look there are a few things you need to know starting with as of tonight I'm no longer the commissioner. The mayor decided a change was necessary and has put Ramsey in charge. I no longer in charge of the PD." John shook his head feeling like he had just landed in a place that looked like home but made no damn sense at all. _What the fuck was that good for nothing piece of shit mayor thinking? Putting Ramsey, that son of a bitch, in charge of law and order?! Hell that was like putting Jeffrey fucking Dahmer in charge of a vegetarian buffet brunch!_

"Ok we'll deal with that in a minute. First tell me how the hell Natalie ended up here? What exactly went down tonight?" John was furious about Ramsey taking Bo's job but the priority was Natalie. Her condition, and was whomever responsible for her injuries no longer a threat?

Bo sighed hard and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Remember what I told you about Allison Perkins? Well she showed up tonight at the Gala. Somehow she and Jess ended up out on the balcony, that's where Jared and Natalie ran into them. Allison had a gun on Jess, and from what Natalie told me on the ride over, wanted the girls to decide which one would jump off the balcony and which would be shot."

"My Gawd!" John could withhold his outburst. The thought of Natalie being held and threatened by this psychotic woman and having to face that kind of decision sent John back to the gut clenching, icy cold sweat he felt each time she held by some deranged sociopath. And there had been too damn many of those for his peace of mind.

"From what Natalie said that after Allison chose Nat to take the bullet Jared jumped her and they struggled for the gun. That's when Clint and I showed up. Allison lost her balance and went over the railing but not before firing off a shot. The bullet struck one of the pillars that Nati was standing near and some shards from it hit her in the forehead."

Bo watched and waited for John's reaction and when it came he knew he had made the right decision. They might not be together anymore but there was no question that John still cared deeply for Nat, or that he'd do whatever it took to keep her safe. And with Allison still running around loose Bo needed someone who know Nati to keep an eye on her, someone who knew how to read her and how to react.

Trying to gather his thoughts John looked up and met Bo's gaze. "But she's ok otherwise, right?" He was dealing or trying to deal with the emotions running through his entire body and get a handle on them as well. Fear that she had been hurt at all, gratitude that it wasn't worse, protectiveness that someone had tried to harm her, helplessness that he hadn't been there to stop it and rage. The rage was like a tight fist in his gut, that Jared Buchanan had been within ten miles of her! That he had been present when Natalie was hurt.

"I think she'll be fine, we'll know more when Michael comes back. But John, there's more." That got John's undivided attention. "Allison escaped. When she fell she landed on the balcony below and got away. As far as I know she's still out there. And after what happened tonight, she can't be considered anything but a threat to my nieces and the entire family."

John took a deep breath and stepped away from Bo, going over everything he had just learned. _She was out there somewhere, this brain scrambled bitch that had dared to threaten his redhead! No way in hell would she get a second chance! He wouldn't allow it! If he had to stick by her side twenty four seven, if he had to kidnap her, take her somewhere safe and tie her down he would not let her out of his sight!_ Running his hands through his hair, he relaxed slightly now that he had a plan. Spinning back to Bo he realized they had another problem. "Ramsey. How's he going to react to all this? I don't think we can really count on his help in any way. He'' most likely end up being a pain in our asses instead!"

"Probably."

Michael entered the exam room to find Natalie dressed in a red knock out gown, looking hot enough in it she should be classed as illegal, as a nurse held a gauze pad to her forehead.

"Natalie, Bo filled me in on what happened. Now lets take a look at that cut." Michael stepped closer as the nurse moved to the side. "It's still bleeding pretty good, doctor."

As he probed and prodded causing Natalie to wince as she silently questioned his medical degree and the oath he had taken to do no harm. _Sure as hell feels like he's doing harm!_ As she winced again.

"Well, looks like you need a few stitches to close this up, Natti. Hmmm, how many times is it now that I've had to patch you up? And this is the second time you've been dressed to kill and almost ended up that way and me having to fix the damage done."

"Yeah yeah Michael. Could we skip the walk down disaster lane? Just slap a bandage on it so I can get out of here."

"Sorry Natti, but a bandage just won't do it. Yep, you're definitely going to need stitches." Turning to the silent nurse, "Could you get me a suture tray, please?" Nodding the nurse turned to one of the many drawers and began gathering the necessary items.

Waiting wasn't something that John liked or did well and when it came to Natalie, well, John waiting was not a pretty sight. Pacing back and forth while keeping an eye glued to her room door as Bo sat silently thinking of everything that had happened tonight and trying to come up with a plan to protect the family. Both men dealing with their emotions in their own ways. John though was finding his thoughts swung from wrapping Natalie up in bubble wrap to keep her safe to beating the supreme shit out of Jared for just breathing the same air as her.

The sound of many hurried footsteps coming down the hall caused both men to glance up. Vicki grasping Charlie's hand as Clint, Nora, Lindsay and Jess rounded the corner.

"Bo! Where's Natalie? Is she alright?" Vicki was visibly shaken as she approached Bo and John.

"Michael is in with her right now but I think she'll be fine. She had a cut on her forehead but no other injuries that I know about."

Just as he finished one more joined their group.

"Any word on Natalie?"

John couldn't have stopped himself even if he _had_ wanted to, and right now putting his fist through this asshole's face was exactly what he _did_ want to do! Before anyone even realized what was going on he had Jared slammed up against the wall, holding him by the front of his suit jacket, he slammed him a second time. "Why the hell are you here? Didn't I warn you to stay the fuck away from Natalie? You think she wants you here? Now? You son of a ..." the rest was left unsaid as Bo and Clint grabbed John trying to pull him away. But the deep rage he felt towards Jared combined with the fear that Natalie could have been seriously hurt or even worse, lost forever made John unstoppable.

As Clint and Bo tried to pull him back John let go, then hit Jared with a hard right to the face.

Jared's head bounced back and slammed against the wall with a cracking sound. Whether it was that or the hit itself or maybe both but the result was Jared slid down the wall out cold.

"John! Dammit! This isn't helping anything or anyone! Get a hold of yourself!" Bo pushed John up against the opposing wall, standing in front to block John if he decided to take another crack at the man who was currently sitting on the floor trying to figure out the make and model of the truck that just hit him.

Taking a deep breath and trying to relax, John nodded, afraid if he opened his mouth he'd just end up yelling more obscenities at the jackass!

Jess, Charlie and Clint were gathered around Jared, the two men helped him to his feet as he staggered and swayed.

"Let's get you to a chair." With both men again on each side guiding his butt to one, with Jess buzzing around them like a dizzy bee.

Bo watched this over his shoulder all the while keeping his place in front of John. Turning and giving him a searching look Bo put John on notice. "Right now isn't the time or place but later you and I are going to discuss what just happened here." The two men shared a glance, both knowing it would be an interesting conversation to say the least.

Jess squatted down in front of Jared, "Are you ok? I don't know what John's problem is but Jared you saved my life, you're a hero. You risked your life going after Allison like you did! And I will never forget it! Never!"

Vicki quickly glanced at her daughter with surprise. She had heard what had taken place on the balcony and she was grateful but that Jess seemed to be so friendly and opened towards Jared now was well startling to say the least.

"Yes, we are all very grateful that Jared was there and able to help." Casting a worried look towards the room her other daughter was in she murmured softly, "I just wish both girls had come out of it unscathed."

Finally they all took seats to wait for word. But the silence wasn't a comfortable one. The tension was mounting among them all and was starting to show in how they reacted to one another. Especially between those who already had issues.

Lindsay leaned over and said to Vicki in a soft and quiet voice, "I'm sure Natalie will be fine. She walked in on her own. She's young and strong and she's got a great doctor taking care of her in that room. I am very sure she's going to be fine."

"Thank you Lindsay, I am sure you are right. But I can't help but worry about her. She's been through so much and been hurt so often. And I just hate that once again she is."

"Of course you do. You're her mother. That's what being a mother is all about. You want to protect them, keep them safe. And when they are hurt you want to make their pain disappear."

"And you are just Mother of the Year material! Should we all gather around while you give us parenting tips? Let's see, you could tell us how to create common interests with your daughter. Like men. Sleeping with your _daughter's_ former husband. Now there's a heartwarming and tender moment!"

"Nora." Clint half heartedly tried to stop her.

"No we could all learn just so freaking damn much from her? I mean just ask Will. I'm sure he'd have some tails to tell! And look at how good her relationship was with Jen!" As she went on the color leached out of Lindsay's face.

"Nora! Enough! What the hell are you doing? Save your war for another time! Vicki, hell none of us, needs to hear your list of grievances against Lindsay, not tonight!" Bo was quickly tiring of Nora's snotty attitude towards Lindsay, each day it just seemed to get more and more obvious.

Nora sat back with a huff. Every time Bo defended that blond bimbo made Nora see red. _How could he pick Lindsay over me?! What the hell kind of spell had she cast over him?! Cause that was the only way a man as smart and intelligent as Bo could ever pick that cheap lower classed tramp over me_, Nora thought to herself.

Clint patted her hand in comfort, while trying to just stay out of the line of fire. If he could find an easy way around things Clint would sure take it.

Lindsay kept her face down, not meeting anyone's eyes. Still pale and shaken from Nora's verbal attack. She couldn't say she was surprised by it but was slightly startled that she would continue their on going feud here and now. And she also couldn't say that Nora had lied, she had done all that and more, but she was trying to change. Right now all of them should be concentrating on Natalie, they should be supporting Vicki and Clint. Not taking cheap pot shots at each other, not adding to the anxiety that everyone already felt.


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you are still reading and somewhat enjoying this. Okay, so things are going to start to get a little angsty. LOL But have no fears, it will all work out. Eventually! I love to hear your opinions but please be gentle! Sobbing into my keyboard makes typing up the next chapter difficult and slows things down. Heeheehee

Chapter 14

Michael quickly finished stitching the cut and was putting a bandage on her head, as he kept glancing down towards her eyes.

"What?!" The silence while he worked had been making Natalie more and more tense.

"Nothing. Well, not really nothing. I just wanted to thank you again for what you did for Marcie. You and your mother didn't have to do that. And it means a lot to both of us."

"No problem. It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. And the way my brother talks, it sounds like you are wonder woman and the incarnation of Gandhi all rolled into one. He's been singing your praises all over the place. That must make you feel pretty good?" He said with a smirk.

"Why would it? John is a friend, if even that."

"Oh come on Natti! You mean to tell me that John didn't play even a small part in what you did in helping us out?"

"No! Why would he? Michael, we aren't together. Hell, he moved on a while ago. And so have I." The normal passion was missing from her voice and caused Michael to take a second look at her.

"Well maybe he did but things have changed ..."

"No they haven't!" She cut him off. "And why are you pushing this anyways? Hell you and Marcie were pimping Marty and John all over town all last year! Why the big shift now? Because she's dead? Remember another girlfriend of John's, Caitlyn?! Remember how long it took him to get over her?"

"Marty wasn't Caitlyn." He tried to explain feeling the sweat at the back of his neck.

"No maybe not. But to hear the whole town she might as well have been. And I am not going to be the replacement player in this little saga."

"Replacement?! Wait, no that's not what I meant ... !"

"Michael, enough. You were right way back. John and I just aren't good for each other. Shit, everything I did pissed him off. It was never good enough for him, I wasn't good enough for him. All we ended up doing was tearing each other apart and disappointing each other to the point that we couldn't even trust each other. And when you don't have trust you've got nothing worth fighting for." She was dead serious and Michael could tell. He could also feel the walls closing in, all because of what he and his wife had said last year.

"No one ever said you weren't good enough for John ..."

"You didn't have to Mike. Not right out plain anyways, but the meaning came across loud and clear. Hell, John made it clear! So really I would rather not have you feel sorry for me and try and make me feel better by lying to me now. You know how we were, always fighting each other over everything. Hell, even before his accident we hardly ever had what anyone would consider quiet and happy times! I was always sticking my nose into his business and he didn't want to hear my opinion on anything at all. The end result being me living in a fucking fantasy world where we could work out any problem and John trusting others and not seeing any kind of future for us at all. All I was good for was keeping his bed warm, and he could and _did _easily find someone to do that."

"But I'm not..." Again she cut him off.

"Don't Mike! Just drop it, ok? It's over, and the past should just stay where it is. In the past. There is no future for John and I, not romantically at least. Maybe someday we can be friends but that's all. Just friends."

Mike didn't know what else to say. It was one of those damned if you do, damned if you don't situations. He wished that he and Marcie had never opened their big mouthes last year! _Gawd, what a mess!_ He finished up with the bandaging as quickly as he could, now all he wanted was to get out of this room before he made a really bad situation a whole hell of a lot worse!

As the group waited for word they milled around, Bo keeping John away from Jared, as Jess continued to fawn and fuss over him. The sound of a cell phone ringing seemed to bring everyone to attention.

Realizing it was hers, Vicki quickly answered. It was the reporter from the Banner who had been covering the Go Red Gala and wanted to know how Vicki wanted to handle the Allison and shooting situation.

"I have to deal with this but I will be right back if there's any news on Natalie please come get me. I'll just be down the hall." Vicki walked away to find a quiet place to talk.

Bo decided now might be a good time to put a little more space between John and the hero of the day. He hadn't missed the glares John had been shooting his way or how his fists clenched repeatedly. Leaning over to Lindsay he said in a quiet voice so as not to be overheard, "I think some of us here need some space, want to help me on getting some of them to go and get coffee?"

Meeting Bo's eyes Linds knew just who needed space and completely agreed with him. The tension was building in John and was being absorbed by everyone in the small waiting room. And to be perfectly honest putting a little distance between herself and the holier than thou Nora worked for her! "You got it."

Standing up she looked at the worried group. "Look we don't know how long Michael's going to be and sitting here isn't going to make him appear any quicker. Who's up for a trip to the cafeteria for some coffee? I think we could all use a cup or two."

"Lindsay, why don't you just go. In fact why are you even here? You're not family." Nora stood by Clint's side as she tried to put the blond in her place.

"Because I want her here." The firm stead tone of Bo's statement made it clear he would not be putting up with Nora's attacking Lindsay tonight. "Why don't you give Matthew a call, he might have heard something on the news and be a bit concerned. Jess you should do the same with Nash. John, you, Lindsay and I are are going to go and get some coffee." Again his tone made it clear this was not a question but instead a statement of fact and that he wasn't giving John a choice in the matter.

"Uh.. I'll just wait for Vicki and join you then. Maybe keep an eye on Jared too, he looks a little wobbly still." Charlie cast a glance at the young man who still hadn't said a word.

Slowly they started moving, Jess after reassuring Jared she would be right back and Clint going with Nora to find a more secluded area to call Matthew.

As Bo and John each grabbed a cup of coffee they went over to a table in the corner. Bo was watching John closely and could tell he had a great deal on his mind. Lindsay was over talking to a couple at another table that she knew through her gallery, so this gave the men a few moments alone.

"You want to tell me what that was all about? You have a problem with Jared I should know about?" Bo took a sip of his coffee as he waited to see just how much John would say or if he'd say anything at all.

Looking into his cup of the dark brew for the answers that his friend wanted, John was unsure how much to say. "Just have a bad feeling about him."

Smiling because that was the response he expected, he took another sip before pressing. "Come on. You throwing him against the wall and knocking him on his ass was not about having a bad feeling. If something is going on I'd like to know, hell I had my doubts about him from the start but couldn't get anything concrete. Seems to me you're acting like you've got a pretty good reason. This have to do with Natalie? Maybe about how she and him were getting close before we found out he was Pa's long lost son? Would that be coloring your opinion of him?"

John looked up at his friend and let a small smile slip out and then a chuckle. Bo knew him well. Turning the paper cup around in his hands to buy time and find the right words, John finally fessed up. "Maybe, maybe. Its just a few times I've seen him out the way he acted well it wasn't the way an "uncle" should be acting towards his niece."

Bo sat back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face but his eyes never left John's face. He had picked up the tension between his niece and new brother at the office. But he was also picking up something else between John and Natalie. Something that for more than a year had been missing. _Hmmmmmm._ "You want to elaborate on that or should I just draw my own conclusions."

"Let's just say he seems to have a problem remembering she is his niece and leave it at that." Seeing that Bo wasn't buying that as the only reason he heaved a heavy sigh. "There's been a few times I've seen how he's acted towards Natalie and it just well it just wasn't the way he should be treating her. She deserves a hell of a lot better, she deserves respect and he sure as fuck wasn't _respecting_ her! Bo, I know he's your new found brother and all but if I hear him say one more degrading indecent word to her I'll kick his ass so bad he won't remember who the hell he is!"

Now this got Bo's attention. _Jared didn't treat Natti like his niece?_ He knew that before the two had been getting close but thought that had all been dealt and was done with. Now he had definitely seen some tension between them but if what John was saying was right then it was a bigger problem than he had even believed.

"You think Jared is having a problem remembering Natti is his niece? And you saw him treating her this way?" At John's nod, Bo let out a chuckle that lacked any humor. "Well I guess I should be surprised that its not Jared in the hospital instead of Natti. Look, I'll have a brother to brother chat with him and make sure he understands what the deal is. Although I doubt it will be as _memorable_ as the one you had with him."

Looking up as some more people entered the cafeteria, Bo spotted Rex, Adrianna and Gigi entering. Seeing Bo and John, they quickly made their way over to the table.

"How's Natti? Is she ok?" Rex felt a deep heart tugging fear at the thought of the only sister he had ever had been hurt once again.

"Michael is in with her now, she's got a cut on her head but other than that she's fine."

"Well McBain, I didn't expect to find you here. And just why are you here because I doubt my sister is going to be wanting to see you tonight after the day she's had. It's not like you're on the top of her Christmas Card list these days you know!" The sarcasm was typical Rex when dealing with the man he felt had never treated his sister the way she deserved. In fact he held McGloom&Doom responsible for a lot of the suffering that she had went through, and most definitely the heartache.

Bo tried to put a stop to the tension rising between the two young men. "Rex, I called him. I thought it was a good idea for him to know what was going on since I'm no longer in charge of the PD."

Rex thought this over for a moment then quietly nodded. "Fine, but just stay away from Natti, she doesn't need any more stress to deal with tonight or come to think of it ever from you!"

"Rex!" Adrianna sent him a _be quiet for Gawd's sake and drop it_ look. Rex took a deep breath trying to do just that but to say it was easy would have been an out and out lie. Pulling out the chair beside Bo, Rex dropped into it and once again looked to the older man.

"You're sure she's gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. She was fairly steady on her feet and didn't lose consciousness, she was talking and making sense so I feel confident that she'll come out of this alright." He reassured the younger man and passed him one of the dozen or so cups of coffee that he and John had brought to the table for the other concerned family and friends who were meeting them here. The two women sat down across from each other, not saying a word. There was nothing to say or do. Except wait for word.

Of course it was only a short while after the family had cleared out that Michael appeared looking around at the near empty room.

Charlie having taken a seat beside Jared, leaped to his feet. "The others went for coffee and to call family members but they'll be right back. How's Natalie doing?"

"She's ok, we had to put a few stitches in to close the wound, I just want to check a few more things out then she'll be free to leave." Michael spoke to a nurse at the desk then disappeared down the hall.

Jared stood up and began pacing outside the door to the exam room. Charlie watched this nervous behavior silently. Finally unable to stand the rising tension and silence, he broke it.

"Jared, what's wrong?"

Laughing sarcastically he turned at the doorway towards Charlie. "What's wrong? Oh, I don''t know could it be all the lies or maybe its not being able to have the woman I want because of those lies? Hell all of the above! When I started this I thought it would be perfect! I'd get everything I ever wanted, but now..."

"Now you're seeing what I said is true. The cost is high, and that you would end up paying a price. And now you know just how high the cost of your lies really is." Charlie's voice was laden with sadness and compassion. "It's not too late. You can stop this before it goes any further. Stop the lies before it goes too far and you can never get it back."

"No. No, I can't. I still want the same things. And yes, there is a price but what I have to gain is so much more. I've worked too damn hard and long, I'm not backing down now. Not when I am this close to getting what I always dreamed of. I'm not stopping and no will stop me either. No one."

The men stood in silence, facing one another. The secrets and lies they shared forging a bond between them. While on the other side of the exam room door a young woman with a fresh bandage on her forehead turned away with tears and more questions and fears inside her than she had had in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING!** I was told that I should put a little warning here concerning Clint, the loving father! And this is only the start! LOL If you are a big fan of his or Nora's you will probably not enjoy this. But hey, I am the writer and this is my little old fanfic so tough patooties! Heeheehee. You have been warned! Can't say I didn't let you know! Now on with the story! LOL

Chapter 15

Stumbling back to the hospital bed, Natalie tried to make sense of what she had just heard. Her head was spinning and it had nothing to do with the injury either. _Oh my gawd!_ Trying to calm herself and not appear noticeably upset, she didn't want anyone to know just yet that something was wrong. She had to figure this out in her head first.

_Ok, so Jared has a secret that he's been hiding and Charlie knows what it is. Oh no! Mom! This is going to kill her! Another man lying to her, playing her! Like mother like daughter I guess. What lie could they possibly be keeping?_ Suddenly Jared's words echoed through her mind, "..._could it be all the lies or maybe its not being able to have the woman I want because of those lies? Hell all of the above! When I started this I thought it would be perfect!_"

_No, no it's not possible! Could he have actually done that? Have gone that far? But if that was true then how did he get past the DNA test?_ The questions were making her head spin more than the injury to it had. And the more she thought about it, the more questions she had until they were all just a jumble in her mind.

Natalie felt like she was lost at sea. The implications, if Natalie's suspicions were right, could very well bring BE to its knees. This would make them even more vulnerable to the possibility of take over attacks to say nothing of what it would do to her family. What should she do? She had no hard evidence to take to her dad and Bo but she couldn't just sit back and do nothing! This bastard had fucked with her family! And even though right now she didn't know what secrets it was he had been keeping it was obvious from the conversation between Jared and Charlie that it was something big! Big and damaging! All she had to do was find out what it was.

Suddenly she knew just what to do. And who she could turn to for help. He always had been there through good and bad. And he would know just how to uncover whatever lies Jared was hiding.

The family members and friends made their way back to the waiting room just as Michael again came down the hall.

"Michael! How is Natalie?" Vicki stood holding her breath, it didn't matter that everyone had said she would be fine. She hadn't seen her daughter for herself and until she did the fear would remain.

"Mrs. Davidson, Natalie is fine. We had to put some stitches in her forehead to close the cut but after examining her I couldn't find anything else wrong. As soon as the paperwork is done she'll be free to leave. Although someone should keep an eye on her for the rest of the night. If she experiences any nausea or dizziness then she should come back in. But I really think all she needs is to go home and relax, it sounds like its been a bit of a stressful day for her. And you should do the same too. All this stress isn't good for either one of you. Now if you will excuse me, I'll just go and get her release papers. And if you want, and I am sure you do, you can go on in and see for yourself that she's just fine."

Vicki's sigh of relief was echoed by almost everyone else in the room. And she wasted no time doing just what Michael had said. Seeing her daughter for herself. Pushing through the door she hesitated for just a second or two then rushed to the side of the bed where Natalie was sitting with her legs hanging down.

"Oh baby! I was so worried!" Gently brushing her hair back from the bandage, Vicki grimaced at the site of the white gauze and tape. She oh so lightly drew her hand down to gently cup her fingers over Natalie's cheek. Seeing her, feeling the warmth of her daughter's petal soft skin calmed and reassured Vicki like no doctors statement could.

"I'm okay, Mom. It's not that bad, really. Don't worry so much please." The two shared a glance that left no doubt to anyone watching just how intuned they were with each other. Even though for too many years they had been separated, they had made up for that time and couldn't have been closer if Vicki had raised her from birth. In fact those closest to the the two often though how much more alike they were compared to Jess and Vicki. Although some put it down to having Buchanan blood, those in the know thought and believed it was more of Vicki showing up in her daughter.

A noise at the door finally caught the attention of both women. Clint stood there with Nora by his side looking at his daughter. Clasping Nora's hand in his, he made his way into the room. "Natalie, how are you feeling? Any pain?"

"No not really, just a little headache but nothing an aspirin wouldn't cure. How's Jess doing?" She worried about her sister, lately she had been acting out more and more. Doing things that the old Jess wouldn't have done. And with what had happened tonight Natalie was even more afraid for her stability.

"She's fine, sitting out in the waiting room with Jared. He really came through for all of us tonight!"

_Hmmmmmm, yeah he did but he was keeping secrets and telling lies to everyone. And one good deed did not erase that._ Trying not to let anyone see a reaction to Jared's name, Natalie tried to cover and deflect.

"So when are you springing me from this place? I thought Michael said I was free to go?"

Smiling at her daughter's usual impatience she patted the hand she held in both of hers. "Soon, he was just going to get the paper work done. Then I'm taking you home and keeping my eyes on you all night!"

"Mom, really you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"I know that but after the night we have all had I just want to have my girl close at home and safe! That will make me feel better."

"Vicki, Natalie is an adult. She doesn't need you fussing over her." Clint wasn't overly concerned about Natalie's condition, Michael had said she was fine and that was good enough for him.

Turning to glare at her ex, Vicki's frustration with him came through loud and clear. "Well perhaps that's good enough for you, Clint. But she is my daughter and I have every right to be concerned and upset after everything that took place tonight!"

Clint and Nora were both smart enough to just let it drop and not defend his comments.

Turning back to Natalie, Vicki patted her hand once more before releasing it to again brush the hair off her forehead. "Michael said you should be watched for signs of dizziness or nausea so what do you say when we go home we get into our PJ's and settle in on the sofa and watch an old movie?"

Natalie smiled up at her mom, she knew this movie night was more about putting her mother's fears at rest than any chance of Natalie having problems from the injury. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

At that point Bo stuck his head in the door. "Hey honey, how are you doing?"

Smiling at her uncle who seemed to always be there for her, she waved him in. "I'm good. All stitched up and ready to make a break from this place."

"I figured you would be. It won't be long now, soon you'll be out of here and back home where you belong."

"You know what, I'm going to go and find Michael and see if I can't hurry it all up. How does that sound? Hmmmm?"

Smiling Natalie nodded to her mom. "Now that sounds great!"

Vicki left in search of Michael and the elusive discharge papers as Bo mentioned he would let the rest who were out in the waiting room know what was going on.

Now there was just Natalie, Clint and Nora. Natalie wanted so much to say something to her dad but didn't feel comfortable bringing it up in front of her ex aunt who was now her dad's current girlfriend. _And they say my life is a mess! Right!_

Nora for some reason was more observant than usual and caught the undercurrents that there was something Natalie wanted to discuss with her father, so making an excuse about going out to make a call, she left the father and daughter alone.

Shifting on the bed, Natalie looked up meeting her dad's gaze. "Dad there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Clint got that confused look on his face that he seemed often to wear when he had to have a serious conversation with her. "What would that be?"

"Its concerning Jared..." She was cut off from going any further.

"Jared! Thank God for Jared! If he hadn't been there tonight your sister could have been seriously hurt or even killed by that mad woman! And you too of course!"

"Dad, yes I am glad he was there. And yes I am also glad he kept Jess from being hurt but dad there's something about him. Something I don't trust. The way he came to town looking for revenge against Jess and now suddenly he's part of the family and we are supposed to just let bygones be bygones? There's more to this story and I'm just afraid that maybe we let him in too soon."

"Natalie, I'm going to stop you right there. He is a hero and you are trying to tarnish his name? This is your uncle we are talking about, and who his father is and that he or we didn't know about him before this can't be held against him."

Quickly Natalie jumped in. "I'm not saying that! Just that maybe we trusted him too soon."

"Natalie, he has been a benefit for BE and has worked damn hard too. Yes, I wish he had come to us in a different way but he is here now and that's all that really matters."

"But ..."

"Natalie! Enough! I think I know the real problem here and its not about Jared being untrustworthy, its about you. You and the feelings you were starting to have before we found out who he was. He saved your sisters life tonight! Does that mean nothing to you?! Are you that wrapped up in your own little drama that you can't think of anyone else?"

Natalie was shocked. She hadn't expected her father to react this way. To almost attack her in his defense of Jared.

"I am glad he was there tonight! And I am damn glad he was able to save Jess! I will always be grateful to him for that! But what if.."

Again Clint cut her off, but this time his displeasure and frustration came pouring out. "Natalie! I don't want to hear any more of this! You are acting like a spoiled child that has had her toy taken away! He is your uncle and you just have to find a way to deal with it! But this is not the way! Slandering his name?! Trying to turn us against him just because you have some "thoughts and feelings"? Grow up, Natalie! And I won't say this again, I do not want to hear anymore of this from you!"

Turning swiftly he left a stunned and hurt Natalie sitting on the side of the bed. That he had reacted so strongly and harshly had shaken her to her core.

_Was that what he honestly believed? That I would make up lies just because I thought I might be able to have something with Jared? For him? My Gawd, does he really think I'm that self centered? _ Natalie was so torn up over what he had said that she never even heard the door open again.

"Hey."

Looking up she got another shock. _Well hell! Its just been one thing after another today! Crap!_

"What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did but frankly she couldn't handle John tonight. With her luck he would be acting strange still like he had been everytime she had ran into him lately.

"Bo called and let me know what had happened earlier." Walking towards the bed he got a closer look at the bandage Mike had slapped over the stitches. "So, more stitches to add to your collection. How are you feeling? Really?"

"I'm fine, it was just a little scrape really. Nothing for anyone to be worried about."

John just looked at her for a moment before answering but when he did she wished he hadn't.

"Well they care about you. When someone cares they worry. Goes hand in hand." His deep quiet voice took her back to when things were good between them. That fifteen minutes they had the morning of his accident, cause that was about the only real happiness that they had had in their up and down relationship. _Fifteen minutes out of all those years of knowing each other, how pathetic was that! Gawd, she should have known way back that it would never work! And if she had she could have missed out on a whole world of pain!_

"They don't need to worry about me, no one does. I'm fine and besides I'm a capable adult. I can take care of myself. And the family has enough to focus on already." She was trying to keep the stress out of voice because the last thing she needed was John's radar going off. She had enough to deal with and honestly the last thing she wanted right now was to deal with John and his hot/cold attitude! Her mind was already so confused with everything that had happened the last few days and then tonights events, well she just couldn't handle John as well.

"Your family aren't the only ones that care Natalie."

_No no no!! He was not going to do this! Not here and sure as hell not now!_

"John look, I appreciate that you came tonight but there was no need. And really Uncle Bo shouldn't have called you at all. I didn't expect him to do that or for you to show up. There's no reason for you to be here."

"No reason? Natalie, are you kidding me? You were involved in a shooting! You ended up in the emergency room for fucks sake! And what the hell do you mean by you didn't expect me to show up?!" John was beyond shocked. _How the hell could she think he wouldn't come to the hospital?! That he wouldn't care what happened to her?! Good Gawd! Did she honestly believe that she meant that little to him?!_ His heart literally ached at the thought.

"Yes John, I am very well aware of what went down tonight. I was there remember?! But look, you and I ..." she paused to sigh hard. "You and I are no longer together. We both moved on and have left the past behind. And I am sure that Bo calling you and having you come to the hospital just brought back bad memories for you. Its not that long ago that you lost Marty, and I know you. I know how you are when you're dealing with pain. And you don't need any more added. Or any more bad memories, you've got more than enough for ten people."

_Holy shit! This was so much worse than he had originally thought!_ That she believed that he was thinking of Marty when he got the call about her from Bo rocked John to his core. _How could she believe that anything but getting to the hospital and seeing her with his own eyes, touching her, holding her safe, how could she think anything was more important to him? This was his fault! All of it! He knew he had done damage to her, to them, over the last year but he never never thought it was as severe as this! God forgive him because he would never forgive himself!_

"Look there's something you should know..." _He would tell her! Tell her that she meant everything to him! That the last year he had been miserable without her and as cold hearted as it sounded, he wasn't suffering any great heartbreak over Marty! That nothing had happened between them but for a few kisses that had never made him feel an eighth of what just a brush of Natalie's hand had made him feel! He'd tell her that the one night they had spent together had been definitely more than just a one night stand to him! That he wanted her back in his life and do whatever it took to make that happen! He'd tell her all this and more!_

But he didn't get the chance.

Natalie didn't want to hear it so she did the only thing she could think of. Hit back and make him angry so he would leave.

"John, after the night I've just had I'm really not in the mood to take a walk down memory lane. I know it all by heart already. You couldn't trust me so you looked for someone you could, yada yada yada. I was always butting in and making a mess of things, I know ok?! I was there and have the scars to prove it! I was a nag and drove you crazy, I was wrong you were right! And then you went out and found someone who didn't drive you crazy, Marty. You don't need to feel responsible for me, John. Because you're not. Not now, not ever really. My mistakes are mine, and I own them. Each and every one of them."

Her words left no doubt in John's mind where he stood and how she felt. _He was a mistake! Because of his stupid ass stubbornness he had made her think that what they had had wasn't important or real. Gawd, how could one man be so fucking blind and dumb?! Because he surely had._ At the moment he couldn't think of any words that would sound true to her, hell he could barely think at all. Her words just kept repeating in his head.

"Well you are all set to go! Oh, John. I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

Natalie avoided John's gaze and instead concentrated on her mom. "No not at all. John was just checking in to see how I was, and was just about to leave. Thanks for stopping by but it really wasn't necessary."

John quietly said goodnight and walked out of the exam room, feeling like he had left a large part of himself in there. But he knew where his heart was right now, in his chest, somehow still beating despite the huge whole in the middle. Casting one last glance at the closed door, his sigh came out in a shudder.

_I am so so sorry, Natalie. Gawd, I never meant to hurt you that bad. Never meant to let you down so badly or so unforgivably._

Slowly walking down the hallway John felt more alone and broken than he had in his entire life. And there was no one to blame but the man in the mirror.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning!!** Don't continue reading if you are a fan of Clint or Nora's! LOL Things are about to get even bumpier. Please withhold thrown rotten eggs and produce, this **needs** to happen to set up for other things! Heeheehee Yes I am being very cryptic! Just remember Natalie is strong and tough and she will be okay. LMAO Again, please withhold throwing things, it slows down the writing when I have to duck! LOL Enjoy! (Said sarcastically)

Chapter 16

After leaving the hospital last night with her mother, Natalie and Vicki spent most of the night curled up on the couch watching an old black and white movie. But all the while pretending to watch Natalie's mind had been going over and over the events from the night before.

Most especially the conversation she had overheard.

When she had finally fallen asleep she didn't get to escape. Her dreams were filled with recriminations from her family members as to why she hadn't told them, to Jared sitting at Asa's desk looking up at her with complete and utter glee all the while saying "I couldn't have done it without you Sparky!", to her mother sitting alone in tears and looking up with such sadness it caused and ache in Natalie's chest, asking "why didn't you warn me? Why didn't you say something?"

Natalie awoke gasping for breath while tears of her own ran down her face. _Oh gawd! I can't do nothing! I can't!_ Trying to bring her breathing back to normal she gave up on getting any sleep and got up and got dressed. Today was going to be a busy day. Today she would start the search to discover the secrets and lies that Jared had been hiding. Because if her gut was right this could end up hurting so many people if he was allowed to continue!

After making her way downstairs to the kitchen, Natalie noticed that no one else was up yet so she put the coffee on and sat down to wait. Looking at her watch she noticed it was still quite early but decided to go ahead and make the call she had been thinking off all last night. This was the first step in getting answers.

It took eight rings for him to answer and she knew by the sound of his voice she had woken him but she pushed the small bit of guilt aside.

"Hey, its me."

"Natalie? What ...? Is something wrong, you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I need a favor."

There was a deafening silence then he clued in.

"A favor? You call at ... what the hell time is it anyways? You call and wake me up for a favor? This had better be something big like something that involves world peace or global warming and will solve all the problems of the world!" The rustling of the sheets told her he was getting up and hopefully getting dressed. She so did not want to think of _him_ being _naked_! _Ewwww!_

"Well I don't know about the problems of the world but its a problem of mine."

Finally he wakened enough to hear the seriousness of her tone.

"Ok, what do you need?"

A sigh of relief passed her lips, not that she had really thought he'd turn her down but still hearing him say he would help was a weight off her shoulders.

"I can't talk about it now but could we meet later, say around dinner? My treat."

"Hmmmm, so I get to spend time with you and get a free meal out of the deal. Well that's an offer I can't turn down! See you at six-ish at Rodi's?"

"That's fine. Thanks, I owe you."

"No you don't. You know I love you and you damn well knew I would say yes," he chuckled low. "Catch you later."

Walking over the coffee maker she poured herself a large cup of the dark brew. She turned from the counter when she heard someone knocking at the kitchen entrance door. Setting her cup down she quickly crossed the room and opened the door.

There stood Clint and Nora. All the words that were exchanged between them last night raced through Natalie's mind, and suddenly she was unsure as to what to say or how to act with him. She knew that she didn't want a repeat of last night, once had been more than enough for her. Stepping back without saying anything, she let them enter.

"Good morning Natalie. How are you feeling?" Nora posed the question as she tried to break the ice that was forming between father and daughter.

"Fine, not even much of a headache actually." Her voice was quiet and soft. "I'm pretty lucky."

"Yes you are, Natalie. It could have been so much worse if Jared hadn't been there. My Gawd! Jess and you both could have been killed by that lunatic Perkins! If Jared hadn't jumped her your sister would have surely been seriously hurt. And you too for that matter."

"Clint..." Nora tried to stop him but he was on a roll and now there was no slowing him down.

"Natalie, I really hope your attitude last night was due to stress and all the excitement and after a good nights sleep you can now see how wrong you were in doubting Jared. He risked his life to protect Jess, now that is a man who should be shown respect. He deserves it and has certainly earned it."

From his first sentence Natalie knew. Knew no matter what she said he wouldn't believe her. As far as he was concerned Jared could do no wrong. She absolutely hated when they disagreed, but she couldn't pretend everything was fine. She couldn't lie. There were enough lies already.

"I'm sorry Dad, but no I haven't changed my mind about Jared. I'm sorry, I know that's not what you wanted to hear but it's the truth." As she spoke she could see her fathers face darkening as his frustration with her rose.

"Dammit Natalie! What is your problem? You need to put aside your petty jealousy or whatever it is you have against him! My Gawd! He saved your sisters life! Does that mean nothing to you?! Are you so selfish that just because he turned out to be your uncle you can't recognize and acknowledge the amazing and brave thing he did last night?! I am so disappointed with you! Put someone for once before your own selfish needs."

Natalie stood there frozen. During his rant the hurt had grown inside her till she honestly thought her chest would split wide open and display the broken pieces of her heart. But it was as if her pain hit a new level and she then felt nothing. Nothing at all. She was frozen from the inside out. Natalie could only stand there listening to the words, each one causing a new deeper wound. The tears that had started to well up dried up just as quickly.

"I thought after all this time Natalie you would know how a Buchanan acts. Obviously you are still having problems being part of this family! How long long is it going to take you to fit in? Will you ever?!"

"Clint! My Gawd, what is wrong with you?!" Vicki's voice caused Clint and Nora to turn, finding not only Vicki but Bo and Lindsay as well standing by her side. The trio all wore expressions of shock and dismay.

To Natalie though it was as if they were far away. Their voices seemed to fade as all she could do was continue to stare at her father.

"Vicki, this is between Natalie and I. There is no need for you to get involved."

"No need?! Are you serious?! You are yelling at our daughter in my home after she has been through hell and you think I'm going to stand by and do nothing?! You don't live here and frankly you have no right, no right at all to speak to Natalie that way! And I won't stand for it!"

Stepping forward so that she now stood between Natalie and Clint, Vicki was literally shaking she was so furious. _How dare he come into my home and treat Natalie like she was nothing! This was her home too, a place where she should feel safe and protected especially after last nights events! Hadn't she been through enough already without Clint acting like a pompous ass!_

Bo was having similar thoughts regarding his brother and the words he had overheard spill out of his mouth.

"Clint, what's going on here?" Glancing beyond Vicki to Natalie's pale face he could see just how hurt she had been and was buy her fathers words, although she had yet to make a sound.

"Bo this is between Natalie and I. Now if you wouldn't mind escorting Vicki and Lindsay to the other room, we'd like to finish our discussion."

"Discussion? Is that what you call it? And by the way do not give me orders in my own home! You also will not speak to my daughter in that manner again! Not now! Not here! And not ever! Just who the hell do you think you are?! Asa?!"

"Vicki, calm down now. Natalie and I have a few things to straighten out and I think it best if we do it in private." Clint was trying to hold his temper in check but it was already bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Oh oh you think it best! Well then of course, oh wise ass one, then you must be right!" That Vicki was cursing gave a clue to just how enraged she was at this moment. "You self righteous arrogant bastard! How dare you, Clint! How dare you treat us like children to be talked down to and told what to do. And how dare you treat and speak to your own daughter that way. My Gawd, if this is the new and improved you, Lord give us all strength cause we sure as hell are going to need it!"

Lindsay could see that Bo was becoming more and more tense and after seeing Natalie's face, she worried that the younger woman would end up collapsing after the brutal attack Clint had started. Trying to be helpful and perhaps ease the tension a degree or two she quietly spoke up.

"Nora, why don't you and I go into the other room and let the four of them talk things out?"

"Lindsay, why don't you just go yourself? I fully support Clint in his decisions and I stand by him. And I am a part of the family, which you are not, so why don't you go sit in the other room or outside in the car? In fact why don't _you_ just leave and let us handle this?" Nora had felt her blood pressure spike when she first spotted Lindsay, again by Bo's side. _Where the hell did this murderer get off?! Why was this blond bimbo always trying to squeeze her way into her family! Damn it! There was no place for her here, couldn't she get that yet? And why the hell was Bo always standing up and defending the tramp?!_

Spinning to pin Nora with a look that left her cringing inside, Bo could feel his grasp on his temper letting loose. "Nora! Do not start again! Lindsay was trying to help, not incite a fight with you or anyone! Good Gawd, can't you for once just let this vendetta you have with her drop?" Turning back to focus on Clint he directed his disdain towards him next. "Clint, I don't know what problem you and Natalie are having but after the night she had, that we all had, this is definitely not the right time! So I suggest you just shelve this discussion for the time being and take a big step back, brother. Before you say something you are going to regret."

For a moment all the occupants of the kitchen were quiet, waiting to see if Clint would take his brothers advice. But when Bo saw the look in his big brothers eyes he knew this wasn't over yet.

"Bo, I appreciate your concern but this is my family and frankly I would thank you to just butt the hell out! Natalie is my daughter and I will most definitely tell her when I think she is about to make a colossal mistake! And right now she is on the verge of just doing so by using her own personal feelings against Jared to turn others against him! The man saved her sisters life and that doesn't seem to make a damn bit of difference to her! She is forgetting just who the hell she is supposed to be which is a Buchanan! We are supposed to stick together! I just wonder when the hell is she going to start acting like one?!"

Natalie didn't think anything could pierce the numbness she was feeling but that last statement made by Clint did just that. Suddenly all the pain started rushing in at once and was so overpowering that it almost brought her to her knees. My Gawd, is that what he really thought of her?! That she wasn't measuring up to being a Buchanan? That she was so self centered she couldn't recognize that yes, Jared had saved Jess? But the things she had overheard him say, those lies and secrets, could also hurt every Buchanan! Did that not mean anything? Why was it that her opinion never seemed to matter to her Dad. Whether it was involving the family or BE, he never took her position seriously.

Bo didn't need to look at Natalie to know the devastation that she would be feeling. He had always known that down deep her biggest fear had been not truly being a part of this family. And Clint with his cruel unjust words had just given her credence to those feelings. He felt his rage at his brother reach an all time high. _How could he be so blind to not see what he was doing?! How could he not know these were words that should never be said to his daughter?!_

"Clint! For once listen to me and just shut up! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you so insistent on being right that you would lash out so viciously at someone just because they have a different opinion?! What the hell has happened to you? I swear I barely recognize you these days!"

Natalie couldn't take anymore. Not the disdain her father obviously had for her, not the distress this was all causing her mother, or the quarrel it was causing between her uncle and father. She suddenly felt the need to go, to just get out of the house and keep running. To a place where no one knew her, where no one could find her. A place she could just crawl up into a ball and cry out her hurt and fear. The fear was generated from the feeling that things would now never be the same between her and Clint. That he would never be the Dad she had dreamed of, who would hold her close when she needed comforting, who would keep her safe and protected. That all seemed like a childish dream now. How could things possibly right for them after this?

Stepping back slowly, she quietly made her way to the door not wanting anyone to take notice or try and stop her. She had to get out of this house before she broke down in front of them all!

Vicki saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Natalie with her hand on the door knob. "Natalie! Wait!" But Natalie wasn't waiting, she couldn't. She fled from the house and straight to her car, not looking back once.

"Damn you Clint! How could you be so cruel and hurtful? What has happened to you?" Vicki was now not only furious with Clint but also terrified for Natalie. She knew those words had wounded her daughter deeply, leaving scars that would remain for a great deal of time if not for ever! The thoughts that would be racing through her mind terrified Vicki to her core. Natalie always came off so strong and tough but underneath she had such a tender and delicate heart. And each word Clint had said would have been like an arrow penetrating that precious heart.

Bo was abruptly in Clint's face. "You just stepped over the line, brother! What the hell did you think would be the results of striking out at her that way?! You son of a bitch! When the hell are you going to remember you have _two_ daughters?! I know Natalie hasn't been with us that long and you didn't get to know her right away but my gawd! Do you have any idea the damage you have just done?! I never thought of you as a cruel man Clint but right now, that is exactly what you are!"

"Clint I want you to leave right now! And don't even think of coming back until you can act like a father! As of right now, you are no longer welcomed in this house! Now get out!"

Clint looked at Nora who nodded. Silently without another word he grasped Nora's hand and left. There was no support for him there so there was no reason to stay. None of them understood his position nor were they even trying to.

After the door closed behind him, Vicki immediately picked up the phone and tried Natalie's cell. It went straight to her voice mail so she left a message. "Natalie, it's me. Please call me back, baby! Your father has left now so please please come home. It's just me, your Uncle Bo and Lindsay, sweetheart. Please, I have to know that you are ok?!"

Feeling the tears well up because she couldn't hold her daughter and take away the pain that Clint had inflicted made Vicki feel so useless. Turning to Bo she said, "It was her voice mail. Oh gawd Bo, she is out there alone and in so much pain right now! And she's out there all alone! How could Clint say those things to her? How could he not know the insurmountable hurt they would cause her?" Vicki could feel herself start to shake.

Bo walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug to try and comfort her but knew it would really do little. The only thing that would make a difference right now was for Natalie to either call back or come home.

"I don't know why he did, I just don't know why. But we will find her and bring her home, and when we do we will let her know that even though Clint might feel that way its not everyones opinion." Giving her a squeeze he glanced over his shoulder at Lindsay, who had been quietly standing there not wanting to interrupt but so wanting to help. "Vicki would it be ok if Lindsay were to stay here with you while I go see if I can track Natalie down?" When Vicki started to interject Bo continued. "Now I know you don't _need_ someone here but I would feel a whole lot better if someone was, alright?"

Heaving a sigh Vicki agreed. Bo released her and stepped closer to Linds, "Just keep an eye on her. She likes to let on she's strong and can handle anything but this ... this had got to be hell for her."

"Of course Bo, anything to help out. I just hope you find Natalie soon."

"Me too." Leaning over he placed a soft kiss to Lindsay's cheek and turned to leave.

"We'll get our girl back, Vicki. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Hope you are still enjoying this. No Jolie in this chapter but its the set up for what's to come. And gives you another peak into John's mindset when it comes to Natalie. Enjoy and please review, I love hearing if you are enjoying it. Thanks.

Chapter 17

After leaving Vicki's, Bo had headed for the PD. He had some business to take care of and wanted to get it out of the way before he could turn his full attention on Natalie and finding her. Also he was thinking of who he could ask who might be there to also keep a look out for her.

As he entered the building he took note of all those who he had worked with for so many years. He would miss them, miss all of this. And maybe some day he would be back, but not soon that's for sure. Not with Mayor Lowell and Ramsey in charge. But someday. Making his way through the familiar halls he found himself standing outside his office. _Make that former office._

"Bo." Turning to see Antonio standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"I take it you've heard the news then?" Bo glanced at the other officers who stood milling around watching him.

"Yeah, it made it through the entire PD in record time. How the hell could the mayor do this?"

Smiling a sarcastic smile, "Very easily apparently. Look, Mayor Lowell has never made it a secret he disapproved of how I've done my job. We've butted heads over a lot of cases, he's just been biding his time. But for the next few minutes I'm still the commissioner and there is a certain paper I want sign before its too late."

A grin started to spread across his face. "I kind of thought you would." He lifted the sheets he held in his hand.

Chuckling, Bo reached for them as Tonio also handed him a pen. Quickly signing in the appropriate locations, he handed it back to the detective. "You know where to file these?"

With a grin still on his face, Tonio nodded and took the official papers back. "Yes, yes I do!" And he quickly left to do just that.

Turning back to the office that was no longer his, and with the box under his arm he had had in the trunk of his car, he opened the door. Walking over to the desk that had been his for years he started packing his personal items. Pictures of family and friends, his coffee mug, a catch all dish Matthew had made for his loose change, his name plate. All things that brought back different memories, bittersweet memories.

After packing up all his belongings, Bo left his office for the last time in the foreseeable future. As he came out he saw John talking to Tonio, the three men met half way, and for a moment no one spoke. The words weren't necessary, each one knew without a doubt what the others were feeling.

"Look let's not all get sappy and emotional here," Bo joked causing the two others to chuckle. "What's done is done. We just have to deal with the fallout now. I'm asking you to keep and eye on Ramsey and what he's up to. There's more going on here than just getting me out of the mayor's hair. I also want you both to keep your heads and cool when dealing with Ramsey, I'm depending on you both."

"Uh Bo, Tonio will be able to here but I'm still suspended and doubt that Ramsey will be signing those papers anytime soon."

"About that, as my last act as Commissioner I signed them. It's going to take both of you working together to get this done. And just think how this will bite the new commish in the ass when he finds out. I might not have done you a favor there John, this could just make things even more difficult for you."

Smiling at that thought, John put Bo's mind at rest. "I can handle Ramsey, don't worry about that."

Bo took a deep breath and brought up what had been on his mind since leaving Vicki's. "You haven't seen Natalie this morning, have you?"

Suddenly that feeling was back in his gut. _Natalie._ After he had left the hospital last night he had went back to his room and lay on the couch re-living all that was said. He had known he had not only hurt her but also done damage to what she thought they had had together, but he was seeing now up close and personal just how much damage he had done. And how far back that damage went. But no matter how hard it got or how long it took, he was determined to not give up and let her push him away again.

But just the way Bo had asked that question caused John to worry all over again. _What the hell else had happened now?!_

"No I haven't. Why? She went home to Llanfair right? Something happen after the hospital?" He was definitely getting that bad feeling again. _How fucking much more could go wrong?_

"Vicki invited Lindsay and I over for breakfast this morning, Natalie and Clint had a few words last night at the hospital and she thought having a couple of friendly faces might help things go easier. Unfortunately we got there just in time to hear Clint tearing into her again. Vicki and I both tried to shut him up but before we could he ended up saying some things he never should have. Even a blind person could have seen the hurt on Natti's face, she ended up leaving before we could stop her. Vicki tried calling her cell but only got the voice mail, just like I did when I tried a few minutes ago. If you hear from her or run into her anywhere let me know ok?"

John's stomach twisted at the thoughts of what Clint could have said that would hurt her so much that she would run from her own home. _Why the hell couldn't Clint for once realize that his daughter might act tough and strong on the outside but when it came to her family, she was as fragile as spun glass! Son of a bitch! Why the hell did it always seem to treat Jess with kid gloves but when it came to Natalie he held nothing back and let her have it?! _John's opinion of Clint slipped even more.

"Sure, of course. You have any idea where she went? Did you try Rex? Maybe she went to see him." John was already going through places in his mind that Natalie would flee to to be safe, some place that she would feel secure and safe.

"I haven't called Rex yet but I was thinking of checking with him and Roxy too. If you hear anything just let me know, Vicki is worried and frankly having heard what Clint said and seeing how hurt Nattie was when he finally shut up, well ... I'm more than a little worried myself." Sighing hard, Bo picked up his box of memories. "Just let me know if you see or hear anything. I'm going to try and track her down, the last thing she needs to be right now is alone." He started to leave and stopped, looking back again at John. "You also might try staying out of Ramsey's way today, or at least try not to get fired your first day back." With a wink to John's nod he was gone, leaving the younger man to the thoughts racing through his mind.

And all those thoughts were about one certain redhead, a very hurt special redhead.

John looked around the PD, it was quiet today and he knew that there was no point in sticking around, he'd never get anything done if he did. The only thing on his mind was where Natalie was and if she was safe. He didn't have a doubt about if she was fine or not, hell she had taken off for parts unknown, the only reason she would have done that was because she was so hurt she had to run!

Thinking of Natalie hurting that much caused John's heart to ache, ache so badly that he rubbed his hand over his chest to try and relieve the tightness. But it did no good. The only thing that would help would be to find her, find her and hold her until her pain disappeared.

As John walked out of the PD he used his cell to call a friend. "Hey Peterson, I need a favor. I need you to run a check on a credit card and see if its been used in the last few hours. The name on it is Natalie Buchanan. Get back to me as soon as you can. Yeah, its very important. Thanks." Ending the call, John figured his next best bet was to hit the places Natalie had went to in the past when things got to bad and she needed an escape.

First stop would be the Buchanan cabin.

After depositing the box of person items in the trunk of his car he called Lindsay at Vicki's to see if there had been any word yet. She told him that Vicki hadn't heard anything yet and was getting more worried as time went on. Also her anger towards Clint was escalating, she had taken to questioning his parentage and cursing him resoundingly. Bo reassured Lindsay that he had a few more ideas to check out and asked her to stay with Vicki until he came back. The last thing they needed was Vicki taking a weak turn over all this. After ending the call he immediately tried Rex's cell.

"Balsom."

"Its me, Bo. Have you heard from Natalie this morning?"

Trying to wake up after spending most of the night up and concentrate on what Bo was saying wasn't all that easy for Rex. He never had been great at going for 0 to 60 in a matter of seconds and today was no different. After Natalie had called him this morning he had collapsed back in bed to get a few more hours of sleep.

"Ummmm, Natalie? Yeah, she called bright and disgustingly early to ask about getting together later. Why? Isn't she still at Llanfair taking it easy?" Trying to hide his yawn as he hauled his ass out of bed and dragging on his jeans that were on the floor where he had dropped them the night before.

"No, there was a little excitement there this morning and she left. Vicki is pretty worried about her and to be honest so am I."

That woke Rex up like an ice cold shower. _Bo was worried? And so was Vicki?_ _What the hell happened?!_

"You want to fill me in on just what went down? Did you try calling her cell?"

"Yeah, she's not picking up."

_Ok, this was not good! Not good at all! Natalie never not picked up her calls! Especially from her Mom and uncle! Shit! _Rex felt a chill work its way down his spine.

"What happened Bo?"

"Clint showed up and he and Nattie had words, or more to the point Clint had words that he should have kept to himself."

_Son of a bitch! Why did this ass always end up treating Natti the way he did?! Instead of being down on his knees thanking God that his daughter was finally a part of his life it seemed he was constantly saying and doing things that ended up hurting her! Bastard!_

"Shit! Ok, ok. How upset was she?"

There was silence on the line as Bo tried to find the right words. But all he could come up with were, "She was very upset Rex. We need to find her."

Grabbing his t-shirt, Rex yanked it on, then started pulling on his socks. "Give me a few hours and I'll see if I can find her. I take it you'll be looking for her too?

"I'm going to make a few calls and make a few stops, I thought I'd check in with Roxy but maybe it would be better if you did."

"Yeah, I'll see if Mom heard from her. There's no point in getting Roxy all excited and upset, she'd end up driving everyone crazy and most likely just get in the way and cause more trouble."

"Alright, we'll keep in touch then. I'm going to head to Vicki's after, I left Linds there to keep an eye on her."

"I'll let you know what I find out. Thanks for the heads up Bo." After hanging up Rex shoved his feet into his running shoes and headed for the door, never even thinking of Adrianna still asleep in bed, and quickly left the loft.

After finding no sign of Natalie at the cabin John headed back to Llanview. He stopped at Rodi's and asked Mac, who happened to be working, if he had seen Natalie but all John got was a no and a puzzled look. Next he headed for the docks. After walking around there John stopped and tried to think of where else she could have gone.

Being here, the place that held some of the most painful moments for them both, brought those memories to the forefront for John. The break up that he didn't want, didn't know how to stop, but went along with because she said _**she**_ wanted it. Then that damn day here when Natalie and Miles happened along and saw Marty laying a lip lock on him that he sure as hell didn't want and certainly wasn't an active participant in. But Natalie nor Miles had known that. All she saw was Marty and him together again, and when she had walked over closer he hadn't know what the hell to say. He had held his breath, expecting her to scream and yell, to tell him what an ass he was, to not try and hide the hurt. Instead she had been calm and collected, which scared him even more. There was no doubt that Miles had been hurt and jealous but Natalie had kept whatever she was feeling hidden so well that John had the almost crippling thought that she was once and for all over him! Instead she had asked about Mike and Marcie and how they were doing. All the while John was trying to figure out a way to tell her that what she had seen hadn't meant anything, that it wasn't what she thought. And when Miles had had enough and fled, Natalie had turned her attention to Marty asking her if she had to be that cruel. That was the only sign of emotion from her. He had been about to reach out to her then when she had followed Miles to check on him.

That was just one in a long list of things that John wished he could do over. Or maybe not _**do**_ at all!

Sighing hard, he slowly walked to the edge of the dock. There was only one place left for him to check and he wasn't counting on her being there. He didn't think she had went back to that place in a long long time. But it was all he had left and just incase he would go and see. Even if it was a place that was going to bring back even more memories and heartache for him.

Rex had stopped by Foxy Roxy's and casually asked if Roxy had seen Nattie that morning, trying to keep his outrageous mother in the dark that anything was wrong. Thankfully he had been able to pull it off. Unfortunately though he was no closer to finding his sister though. She hadn't been around there, nor had she been at Ultra Violet when he stopped in to see if she might have come by looking for him.

He called Bo and told him that so far there was no sign of Nattie anywhere. Roxy hadn't seen her and no one that Rex had spoke to had either. As the hours had gone by Rex had gotten more and more uneasy and the tight ball of fear in his gut had gotten larger and larger.

When he heard that Bo hadn't gotten any word on Natalie's whereabouts either Rex almost lost it. _Where the hell was she?! Dammit!_

John made his way to the roof top of the ASH, hoping against hope that he would find her there. Before opening the door he stopped and closed his eyes, saying a silent heartfelt prayer that he would open the door and see her sitting there on the bench. Just like she had in the past. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned the door knob. Slowly he pushed open the door, to find the roof ...

Empty.

Sighing hard as he roughly swiped his hand around the back of his neck, his shoulders slumped. It had been a long shot but after making calls to everyone John could think of, and hitting every spot that he knew Natalie had went to in the past he had been desperate.

Being here now, feeling the way he was, worrying about Natalie brought back other times to his mind that he had stood up here alone thinking and worrying about her. It also brought to mind all the good and bad times they had shared up here.

Walking over to the ledge, John swiped his hand down his face, trying to wipe away the frustration that he knew was evident on his face. _Gawd! Where was she? What was she thinking right now?_ Knowing that she must be in so much pain that it caused her to run and hide from everyone started a churning in the bottom of his stomach that quickly swept through his entire body. Again he cursed Clint and his cold and callus actions. _How could any father treat his daughter like this? Especially one like Natalie! All she ever did was try and protect and take care of those she loved!_

_Well McBain, who the hell are you to curse him? You did the same damn thing!_ Cursing himself now he picked up an empty beer bottle that had been left on the roof from some long forgotten time, and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. The shattering of the dark glass did nothing to relieve the self disgust or pain raging through his body.

Breathing hard he looked out over the small town that was home. The sun was starting to set, colors sweeping across the sky. This was one of those times that he usually enjoyed, had enjoyed in the past with Natalie by his side. Now he stood alone, wondering and worrying. Wondering where that one person, who was the home for his heart, the only one who had ever truly held his heart, was at that moment.

"Natalie." It came out as a whisper. But it didn't matter. There was no one there but himself to hear it.

After driving for hours with no destination in mind but to get as far from the hurtful words that kept playing over and over in her mind, Natalie finally pulled into a little no-tell motel just off the interstate. She had turned her cell off not wanting to talk to anyone, not knowing what she would even say.

She locked the door and pulled the curtains closed. Inside she was numb, and desperately wanted to stay that way as long as she could. Lying down on the faded comforter that covered the bed, she curled up in a fetal position, hugging her knees.

Natalie knew she would have to go back soon, but for tonight she just wanted to hang on to the desensitized feeling. It was so much better than having to deal with the anguish that had assaulted her when she had first heard those words flowing out of her fathers mouth. She had no idea how they could ever get back to where they had been, when there once was trust and love.

But she couldn't and wouldn't think of that right now. Closing her eyes she willed herself to sleep. Tomorrow she would deal with the agony she knew she would still feel. She would also deal with who had started all of this.

_Jared._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The sun's early morning rays peeked through the slight opening between the two curtains that Natalie had pulled shut the night before. Blinking as she awoke, she looked around, for a precious few moments not remembering the events of the day before. Unfortunately that didn't last long though and they all came flooding back at once.

The pain that had been hiding deep in her heart burst forth, stabbing and slicing as it expanded until her entire body felt like one large throbbing wound.

Curling onto her side, she pulled the other pillow tight to her chest as she buried her face in its softness, wishing she could just stay there. Stay and hide from the day and not face her family. But hiding away was not an option. It wasn't her. Slowly, as if any quick movement would cause more pain, she sat up on the bed. Still fully clothed having never moved after crashing last night, she ran her hands through her hair. The morning was passing and she had too much that needed to be done. And despite the fact that the plans she had would in all likelihood cause an even wider rift between her and her father, she couldn't back down. The possibility that whatever secrets and lies Jared was keeping would do more damage to her family was too great. Natalie had hoped she would have her fathers help and approval but instead it was apparent she would be going alone on this.

Well not quite alone. She still had Rex. He would help her find out about Jared's past. She could count on him. It didn't matter that they didn't share the same blood, he was her brother in every sense of the word. And just like she would always do anything she could to help him, he'd do the same for her. And had in the past.

Finally getting up off the bed, she picked up her purse and went to the tiny bathroom, she'd freshen up then call her little bro. He'd probably be a little miffed that she hadn't kept the date the day before, but she'd get around that without going into great detail about everything that had happened. There was no need to fill him in on just how deeply Clint had hurt her with his careless words.

After washing her face and preparing to leave the cheap dingy room, she stopped and took out her cell, not looking at all the missed calls or even taking the time to listen to the many messages.

The phone hadn't even completed its first full ring when Rex answered. His voice filled with tension, he barked out a greeting. "Balsom."

"Well good morning to you too. Who pissed in your Wheaties?"

For a moment he couldn't respond, the relief flooded through his whole being and warming it, replacing the chill he had felt since Bo's first call. He had spent the entire night trying to find her, calling in favors and making deals with anyone who might have seen her.

"Thank Gawd! Do you know how fucking worried I've been?! And not just me either! Hell, if Bo was still the Commissioner he would most likely have had every cop in Llanview out patrolling for you!"

"Rex, relax ok? I just needed some time to myself, that's all. Look I'm calling you to see if you can meet me. I need your help, your expertise on something. And right now you are the only one I can turn to."

Still dealing with the encompassing relief he felt at hearing her voice and more than a little pissed that she hadn't called him earlier, Rex tried to concentrate on what she was saying. _I can always give her hell in person!_

"Fine, where and when?"

"How about an hour from now at Carlotta's diner? We could get breakfast and talk."

"I'll be there. This time I hope I won't be stood up like last night."

Sighing hard enough for him to hear her, she assured him. "I'll be there, Rex. I promise." Shutting her phone off again before someone could call her she left the room and headed for her car.

Bo had been up early and was on his fifth cup of coffee. Living on caffeine was nothing new but this morning he most definitely needed it, especially since he had gotten very little sleep last night. He had spent much of it driving around town and then on the phone trying to find any information on Natalie. He had even had one of the officers do him a favor and put out an APB on her car. But so far there was nothing. It was as if she had dropped off the face of the earth.

The ringing of the phone catches his attention. _Vicki. Gawd, I hope she has some better news than I do. Any news._

"Vicki, good morning."

"No Bo, its not a good morning. I still haven't heard anything from Natalie. Have you? Have you heard anything about her?" The worry and fear were evident in her voice and Bo felt his heart clench.

"No, nothing yet. But I do have some people looking for her. We will find her, Vicki. I promise." Taking a deep breath, he knew it was a wasted effort but had to try. "You just need to stay calm, ok? Don't get too worked up over this. Natalie is smart and strong, and she will be back. She just needs a little time to deal with this."

"No Bo, she needs to be here, at home with us. She needs to know that we love her and we support her. She needs be here where I can hold her." The tears weren't far off now. Wishing he were there to comfort her, Bo felt powerless to help her.

"I'm not giving up, Vicki. We will find her or she will come back on her own. Either way, she is coming home."

Bo's phone suddenly beeped, informing him that he had another call coming in. checking the caller ID he saw it was Rex. "Vicki, I have to go right now but I will let you know when I get some news. Just hang in there."

"Thank you Bo."

Disconnecting his call with Vicki he picked up the other line, hoping that Rex had some news.

"Balsom, you got something?"

"How do you do that? How did you know it was me and how did you know I would have info on Natti? Do you have ESP? Cause that would be way too cool and I'm figuring helpful when it comes to solving cases."

"Caller ID Balsom, and why else would you be calling this early. Especially since I said I'd call you if I got anything. So what do you have?"

Not wasting any more time Rex filled Bo in on his call from his missing sister. "We're to meet at the diner in an hour. I just wanted you to know, and FYI she doesn't know that I know what's happened. All she knows is that I know that she took off. I thought it best for now, see what she tells me and how she reacts."

"Play it that way but call me after you've seen her, I need to know how she is and so does her mother. And find out where she's going next."

"Got it covered. Don't worry, if she doesn't tell me I'll tail her myself. She's not disappearing on us again."

After hanging up with Balsom, Bo made another call. It had barely completed its first ring when it was answered.

"Bo, you have her?" The stress and frustration of a night spent looking for Natalie and turning up nothing could easily be heard in his voice.

"Balsom just heard from her, he's meeting her at Carlotta's diner in an hour."

_Thank God!_ Taking a deep breath for the first time since he had heard she was missing, John leaned back against the wall in his room. He was surprised to find his knees actually were weak with relief and letting them relax he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. _She was safe, she was safe._ That seemed to be all his mind could keep repeating.

"John? You still there?"

"Yeah Bo, sorry. So she's meeting Balsom at the diner in an hour, good good. So did she tell him where she had been? Did she sound okay? Where is she going after she meets him? She could just take off again, maybe we should ..." He didn't get any further as Bo interrupted him.

"John slow up. He didn't say if he knew where she spent the night and as for being okay well after last night I kind of doubt that. And he said he'd tail her himself if he had to. She's not going to disappear again."

Another deep breath and an equally hard and heavy sigh passed John's lips. "Sorry, I just thought well if she didn't feel like going home where would she go next."

Bo knew just what John had been thinking, he didn't need it explained to him. They had both just spent a night in hell.

"I just wanted to let you know what the latest was. I'm going to head over to Vicki's right now and tell her. Hopefully Natalie will show up there after her meeting with Balsom but if not he will be watching her."

"Thanks Bo, I appreciate it." Closing his cell, John leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Resting for the first time since this all began. After a few moments, John raised his head and slowly got to his feet. He wasn't going to wait by the phone for info on how Natalie was. He was damn well going to see for himself.

Natalie arrived after Rex and saw that he had already gotten them a table in the diner. What she didn't know was that Rex had been watching and waiting for her with his stomach and heart in a mess. He had been so afraid that she wouldn't show again. And he needed to see with his own eyes that she was ok. At least physically ok, they would work on the rest later.

Meeting Rex's eyes Natalie made her way over to him, dropping her purse under the table as he stood and enveloped her in a hug, neither one saying a word. For a few moments the two stood like that, gathering strength from each other. Comforting each other. Just as they had done as children.

Pulling back, Natalie looked up into her little brothers eyes. This was one person she could always count on, he had never let her down. No matter what crazy stunt she managed to pull him into, he always was there for her. She hoped that he would be this time too. Because right now she honestly felt she had no one else she could turn to. At least he didn't have anything to gain or lose when it came to Jared or the Buchanan's.

Taking her by the shoulders, he really looked at her. Seeing the strain and paleness of her face and the pain in her eyes she couldn't hide, he silently cursed Clint and everyone responsible for it.

"You okay? Really? And don't give me some line about always being okay either."

She recognized that look, he knew something big had went down but she was betting he didn't know the entire story. And he wouldn't either if she could help it. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened with her father, even thinking about it now twisted her stomach into knots. "I'm okay but I need your help."

Taking another look at her he could tell she wasn't going to tell him about what all had been said the night before. _Okay, we can play this game._ "What do you want me to do?"

Getting a table the two sat across from each other and when the waitress approached they both ordered just coffee although Rex tried to get her to eat something, she refused.

She told him of the conversation she had overheard at the hospital and her suspicions that whatever lies and secrets Jared was keeping would in the end result in the Buchanan family being hurt.

"He's hiding something Rex, something big. And its not just my imagination or wanting to get back at him or my having problems with dealing with him. Something is going on, I swear I'm not lying. Its nothing to do with that at all."

Rex cut her off before she could continue to rattle on. "Natalie, I believe you. If you say he's hiding something then he is. Simple as that. You don't have to convince me. I trust your instincts, Natti. There are times I didn't and sure as hell should have. I won't make that mistake again. I believe you."

Hearing him say those words lifted a weight that had been crushing her chest. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she willed them down along with the sob that wanted to erupt from somewhere so deep she didn't even know it was happening until it was almost out. Mumbling roughly she whispered, "Well you're the only one then, cause no one else does."

Hearing the pain and suffering in her words, Rex again cursed Clint to hell and not back! _Bastard!_ Taking a deep breath and controlling himself so that she would never guess what he was thinking, he reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "So you want me to look into his background and see what I can dig up right? You want me to keep an eye on him too? Cause I can do that. I'll tail him so close I can give you a report on how many times the little prick picks his nose."

Doing what he intended his words to do, she laughed and tightly squeezed his hand again. "Well, I don't really need to know that much! But thanks all the same. Just who he talks to, where he goes and what he does will suffice."

As John walked in the door to the diner the first thing he heard was Natalie's laughter. It had been so long since he had heard it that he had almost forgot how musical it sounded. How it touched that spot down deep inside that always caused him to smile no matter how hard he tried to fight it. Well at least with Balsom she can be happy for a while.

Making his way to the booth behind the couple, he took a seat. Balsom met his gaze but since Natalie's back was to the door she hadn't known that he had entered let alone was now sitting behind her unapologetically listening in to their conversation. He was going to find out for himself how she was and just what she was going to do.

"So just so we're clear, I'll look into his background and what he's been up to since he hit Llanview. I'll put a tail on him so we know where he's going and who he's seeing. But you don't have any idea or clue as to what he could be keeping quiet about?"

"No just that whatever it is would mess up whatever plans he has. My gut says it could have something to do with BE, and maybe even Jess. When he first came to town he was determined to get revenge on Tess for sending him to jail. I don't know the entire story but from what I understand she set him up for some theft and he took the fall, he ended up in prison for a couple of years. When he first showed up he made Jess and Nash's lives a living hell. He set Nash up to lose part of the vineyard to him and then moved in there. After that he moved on to Grandpa's place and the next thing we knew he was suddenly _Uncle Jared_. And its not like he's acted like my uncle since we all found out either. I had my suspicions but after hearing the conversation between him and Charlie at the hospital, well I just don't know what to believe anymore. And I have this awful feeling that Charlie is mixed up in it and Mom will end up getting hurt too."

"Wait a minute. Back that horse up! He hasn't been _acting like your uncle_?! What the hell has he been acting _like_?! Has he tried anything with you? Do I have to have a meeting with him in a dark alley? Find a woodshed somewhere and do a little _wood chopping_?" The look on Rex's face made it clear that although some might take his words as a joke he was completely serious.

"Rex, I can handle whatever Jared dishes out. Let me worry about that, you just concentrate on finding out what is going on with him."

At the next table John's clenched fist almost bent the spoon he was holding. Hearing again how that little pissant had come on to Natalie time and again, before and after finding out there was a blood tie made him see red! The thought of him putting his hands on her let alone anything else made John want to hunt the bastard down and take him apart piece by tiny piece. Add to it that Natalie now had been hurt because of her suspicions of him and John wanted to throw the left over pieces of Jared into a wood chipper. He had never claimed to be calm and reserved when it came to Natalie and lately with everything that had happened he found himself even less so.

"Fine, I'll drop it. For now. But I'm not making promises about the future. He has messed with my Sis, you know he's gonna have to pay for that at some point."

Smiling patiently, Natalie glanced at her somewhat overprotective brother. "Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"Ok then, well I'm going to get right on this now and see what I can turn up on him. You going back to Llanfair now?"

There was a moment of silence as Natalie tried to decide what to do next. _Should she go home? Would that cause more problems for everyone her being there?_

While she was trying to figure out her best course of action, John was listening and holding his breath. If she went home then he knew Vicki and Bo would be there and take care of her, she would be watched and protected. But if she told Rex she wasn't going home then John would just end up following her wherever she did go. There was no way in hell he would let her out of his sight. Shit, if he thought he could get away with it and she wouldn't kick the crap out of him he'd bundle her up and take her back to his room and lock the door. Natalie, his room, locked door, a bed and them alone. Now that took his mind in a totally different direction from just watching over her. But then he wasn't surprised by that at all. It had always been that way and he didn't see it ever changing. Hell, at ninety eight he'd probably still get hard just looking at her. Focusing back on the here and now he listened for her answer. And finally she gave it.

"I'll go home in a little while. You will let me know as soon as you find something though right?"

Knowing there was no point in arguing and also knowing McDoomAndGloom had been listening in and would most likely track Natalie wherever she went he let it go. This time.

"Expect a call from me later today, probably this evening. I should have something by then." Getting up and throwing down some money for their coffees he leaned over and kissed his sister's forehead. "Call me if you want to talk about anything okay? You aren't alone in this, you never are. You're my sis, we stick together. Remember that next time." As he walked by John he nodded slightly, John raised his cup of coffee in response.

Natalie sat there for a moment. She wasn't alone, he was right. She had her little bro. But she felt uneasy dragging him into this. Remembering all the times he had helped her with her plans and ideas and how they didn't always turn out how she had hoped, she was worried that this time would be the same. She couldn't pull her brother into a situation that could and probably would go from bad to worse. Suddenly she felt the urge to call him back and tell him to forget the whole thing. But she also knew he wouldn't do that.

Sighing hard as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders, she started to gather her purse and jacket from the bench seat beside her. That was until she noticed someone standing by her table. Looking up she felt her stomach drop. Of all the people she didn't want involved in or to even know about this he was at the top of the list.

"You know he's right Natalie, you aren't alone in this. And if you think you are then you obviously haven't been listening to me lately."


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, so we continue with a little more Jolie with a little humor added in (hopefully you see the humor!) and then we get a little serious again. But I stand by what I said, there will be more Jolie coming! Chapter 22 is for a certain friend who had been bugging me for it! Since you asked so nicely and called me such sweet names. (Ex. **Tease**! Heeheehee). Hope you are still enjoying this little piece of fantasy cause we sure aren't seeing it on our screens.

Chapter 19

_Oh shit! He had overheard their conversation. But how much of it was the important question. And what was he planning now?_ Refusing to say anything that might incriminate herself, Natalie met his gaze while she bit her bottom lip nervously.

John's eyes dropped from the secretive and wary blue ones to her lush rose tinted lips and wanted to groan aloud. _Dammit! He wanted to nibble on that bottom lip too. Hell, add the top one, the sweet curve of her neck, her delicate ankles and every stunning and alluring place in between._ Taking a deep breath to try and bring his thoughts, emotions and body back under control, John slipped into the seat Rex had occupied.

Taking another sip of his coffee, John kept his eyes locked on Natalie's, not allowing them to stray elsewhere. "Since you've got Balsom looking into the little dipshit's shall we say _darker side_, I'll see what I can find out on the legal end."

_Oh hell no! She was not letting him get involved in this! He'd end up taking it over and even worse, much much worse, she'd have to work closely with him! And there was no way, no how, no freaking chance of that! No way in hell did she want him right there everytime she turned around. Gawd, she'd be stock raving Allison like crazy before the end of the second day!_

"John, this isn't your concern. And truthfully you've got enough going on. Mike and Marcie need you, and with a new commissioner you'll probably have a tough time getting your badge back. I think your plate is full enough without taking on my little problems too." She was confident she had him dead to rights on all this and it was evident in her tone.

But watching the smile start to take shape on John's face caused her confidence to waver.

"Well now, Marcie's case has been settled, seems Manning has decided to back off and withdraw his complaint. As for my badge," he reached to pull his jacket back revealing the shiny metal clipped to the waistband of his pants. "Bo reinstated me before Ramsey officially took over. So I guess with those problems done and dealt with it means I've got some extra time on my hands. And there's nothing I'd rather do than get wrapped up in _you_. I mean in your problems."

_Oh Mother of God! This couldn't get any worse, could it?!_

"Uhhh John, really that's very kind of you but honestly there's no need ..."

But John was ready for this argument, he anticipated it, in actuality he welcomed it. Because it would give him the excuse to once again inform her of his intentions. This time he wasn't going anywhere.

"Do you ever get tired of repeating yourself? Seriously. If I didn't know you as well as I do I might think you liked the sound of your own voice." Leaning across the table till he was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath wash across her face. "Now don't misunderstand. I really do like your voice, especially when its low and breathless and moaning my name."

Swallowing hard, Natalie felt her heart racing and despite her best intentions her entire body from the curled toes to tingling scalp reacted, just like she always had to this tall dark and normally brooding sex on a stick!

"But I think we need to get something straight once and for all, _again_. You are not alone in this Natalie, and whether you like it or not, I am going to help. Just like you helped me countless times in the past."

"So what? You think you owe me? You don't John, just leave it alone okay? This has nothing to do with you. This is my prob..."

"You really do have a major problem listening don't you?" He cut in. "Nothing you say or do is going to stop me so the quicker you get that through your thick but lovely head the better we will all be. You've got questions about old uncle Jarass uhhh I mean Jared and I might be able to get some answers, so instead of fighting me why don't you just smile and say thank you?" He then sat back to see what she would do now. It didn't really matter to him though because whether she wanted him to or not he was a part of this.

Natalie didn't know whether she wanted to hug him, kick him in the ass or pull her hair out handful by handful and then slam her head into the diner table until she couldn't hear his words or see his image. Some how though she didn't think any one of those would work.

What the hell was she to do now? How could she possibly convince him that staying out of this was the right thing to do? She had to do this on her own. She _needed_ to do it alone! But she knew John well enough not to kid herself, if he had it in his mind to help then nothing she could do or say would change it. He was like the proverbial dog with a bone! A hot, too damn sexy for her own good dog with a bone!

Closing her eyes in resignation she gave in. Maybe, just maybe she could keep him from getting too deeply involved in this mess. Because she _knew_ what would happen if he did! Being around him that much and that close would start to get to her. Start to weaken her resolve that what they once had was over. She would fall back into old habits like she had before, like she had in December. And she couldn't handle that again. She couldn't sleep with him again and walk away like it meant nothing and still be somewhat whole. It wasn't good for her and it wasn't a smart move for him either.

"Fine, fine you want to be part of this okay. But, and there is a big but! You aren't running this! Whatever you find out I want to hear about it, no keeping secrets, no trying to run the show and _no_ doing things for my own good! And when I tell you to back off you do it! Understood?"

John sat silently for a moment, gazing at Natalie with a sparkle in his eyes. _This was the Natalie he missed, well one of the Natalie's! This was the one that stood up for herself, who didn't take crap off of anyone! She was strong and quick tempered but smart as a whip! Was it wrong that hearing her lecture him made his blood pump all the quicker? It was a rush he missed. Because he was remembering what usually took place after she had gotten through reading him the riot act, the wild and passionate love making!_ Groaning silently as he tried to get his head back in the game, _and __**not**__**that head**__ and __**not that game**_, he focused again on the task at hand.

"Sure, I understand. You're in charge. Got it. I bring the info to you and you decide what to do with it, I am simply a messenger."

Natalie didn't trust a damn thing he was saying. First off he had agreed too damn quickly and secondly ... _what the hell?!_ John never, _**NEVER**_, let someone else run things! But it was better to at least know what he was up to than to not. Heaving a mental sigh she gave in.

"Just remember that please. And don't go off looking into something without filling me in first! I have to know what's going on so I know how to handle the fallout for the family, if there is any." She added quickly.

"Got it. Now I'll go poke into a few things and see what I can turn up, I'll call you later and let you know if I find anything. You going back to Llanfair now?" He wanted to make sure she wasn't going to disappear on the family or him again.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better."

"Later then." Getting up he walked to the door and turned back. Waiting till she met his eyes, he gave her a wink and a small smile and left.

_Why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil?_ Natalie cradled her face in her hands.

After leaving the diner John immediately called Bo and told him what was going on and that he needed to meet with him. Agreeing, Bo told him to come to his home where they could talk without being interrupted.

Arriving just moments later and filling Bo in on what John had learned and overheard, Bo decided to call Balsom and get him in on their little meeting.

Rex said he wasn't far and would be there shortly, and he'd bring the coffee since neither one of the men ever could make a decent cup.

Once all three had sat down they began discussing Natalie's suspicions about Jared and what she had overheard at the hospital.

"So it sounds like this little bastard has a secret he doesn't want coming out. Something big, something he's _worked hard_ on. And he admitted that he had lied but about what? And to who? Bo you said you ran a DNA test on this little twerp, is there any chance he could have fixed the results?"

Bo thought for a second or two then admitted, "yes its more than possible."

"I think the first thing we need to do is re-run those tests but this time without him knowing. Any way you can get a sample from him without raising his suspicions? If not I could always just beat up the little dickless prick again and get a blood sample that way." John sounded eager to use this method, almost too eager.

Bo smirked as Rex outright laughed. "No, thanks but I think there is an easier way to get it."

"Might be easier but it definitely won't be as satisfying!" John muttered half under his breath.

"Easy there, McHolyfield. Don't go getting all blood thirsty on us yet, there's time enough for that later." Rex just grinned more when John cast him a glare and Bo ended up laughing as the two younger men exchanged scowls.

"Ok gentlemen let's put our personal differences aside and work together on this. All three of us here want to protect Natalie and help her so lets do it shall we?" Bo looked at the other two as they all set in to try and put some pieces of the puzzle together.

An hour later Rex stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go and see a few people that know some people. I'll be in touch when I find something out."

John and Bo sat there quietly for a moment, both thinking about all the questions they had no answers to. Yet.

Finally John took a deep breath and turned to Bo. "Bo, there's something I need to know. Exactly what is Allison Perkin's past with the Buchanan family. And what exactly has went down in the past between her and Natalie?"

With a heavy heartfelt sigh Bo started to fill the younger man in. Starting with how Allison had been involved with Mitch Lawrence, how Natalie had been kidnapped and also how she had finally discovered she was a Buchanan. By the time Bo had finished John's mind was spinning with everything that had taken place. And now so many things he could never fully comprehend made perfect sense.

"Good gawd! I had no idea! I mean Natalie had told me a little of what had went on, that she had been taken from the family but I never heard any of this!"

"No, she never really liked to talk much about it. I think part of the reason was her deep seeded feelings of not fitting in, of becoming part of this family later in life and not growing up knowing she belonged here."

John found his hand rubbing his chest as the pain inside grew for everything he now knew that Natalie had went through, and not only recently but all through her life. Suddenly he couldn't sit still, he needed to move, to do something that would help, to maybe take away a little of the pain she was feeling now since he couldn't go back and change history.

"Look I know Clint is your brother and all but what the hell happened between Natalie and him? You hinted that Clint said some things he shouldn't have, how bad did it get?"

"Bad John, real bad. Clint has never liked to be questioned, he's a lot like Paw that way. He let his temper and pride get the best of him and spouted off before Vicki or I could shut him up. He made references to Natalie being selfish and that it was time she started acting like a Buchanan. A bunch of shit like that. The look on her face would have broke your heart, he couldn't have picked more hurtful words if he had tried."

_Son of a bitch! Gawd damn that bastard!_ John could now understand just why Natalie had ran, he was only surprised that she had come back. _But then that was Natalie, no matter how badly she was hurt she would always do everything she could to protect her family and those she loved. Too bad her ass of a father couldn't say the same!_

John couldn't sit still any longer, the frustration was building in him to the point where he wanted desperately to beat the ever loving shit out of Jarass first then take a few hits at Clint as icing on the cake!

Standing and starting to make his way to the door John looked back at Bo. "I'm going to make a few calls, friends that can get some info on Jarass uhhh I mean Jared. I'll let you know what I find out."

"And I'll get a DNA sample from Jared and fingerprints too, I want to run the whole damn gambit on this guy. Whatever he's hiding we are going to find it. We'll check in with each other later. And John? Try to keep calm, it won't help the situation any if Jared suddenly appears with bruises all over his face."

Bo was partially joking but John wasn't when he replied, "Don't worry, where I hit him no bruises will show."

_Well I feel more relieved now._ Bo walked back to the kitchen as the door closed behind John.

Natalie finally made her way back to Llanfair. It wasn't the house itself she dreaded but instead facing her Mom. She hated that when she had left she had heard her parents arguing, she had never wanted to cause any conflict between them. Hell, they had enough problems without adding her into the mix.

Quietly she made her way into the house, glancing around and seeing no one she made her way to the kitchen to get herself a drink. Just as she opened the refrigerator door her mother entered from outside.

"Natalie! Oh thank God! Are you alright? I've been so worried, honey!" Rushing over to her daughter she embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Mom. I should have called, I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed some time on my own." The feel of her mom's loving arms, the signature scent that was Vicki surrounded Natalie and made her feel safe and loved, something she hadn't felt in quite a while.

"Oh honey, you don't have to explain! I understand. What your father said was so wrong! I need you to know I do not agree with him! If you feel that something is fishy with Jared then I trust your instincts, that's enough for me. But please sweetheart, don't ever run off like that again. I couldn't take it if something were to happen to you. I haven't had you in my life near long enough, I'm not ready to let you go now!"

Looking into eyes that were so like her own, Natalie squeezed her mom close. "Don't worry, it won't happen again. And if I do need to get away I will let you know, I promise."

"Good. Well we've got that settled then. Now as for your father, honey sometimes he is just too damn pigheaded to listen to anyone who doesn't agree with his own views. He at times might be a good business man but that doesn't make him a smart man or father. In fact sometimes he's a down right _boob_!"

Laughing at her mom's choice of words, _who would ever think that Vicki Buchanan would ever use the word __**Boob**__?_ But the hurt was still there, buried deep, caused by the careless words her father had flung at her in this very kitchen. Attempting to keep her mother from seeing the hurt, Natalie turned back to the refrigerator and took out the container of juice.

"Don't worry mom, it will all work out. It will all work out somehow."

"Natalie, can you share with me what it was that made you question Jared in the first place?"

This was the question Natalie had hoped to avoid. The very last thing she had ever wanted to do was hurt her mom and this was definitely going to hurt her. Somehow Charlie was all wrapped up in this mess that Jared had started.

"Mom, I think we should sit down."

Looking startled Vicki took the seat at the table opposite her worried daughter. Reaching across the table, Natalie took her mom's hand and started to tell her what she had overheard at the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

Hope you are still getting some enjoyment from this.

Chapter 20

After having a long talk about what Natalie had overheard that fateful night at the hospital, Vicki leaned back in her chair, confusion and more than a hint of deep disappointment obvious on her face.

Leaning forward concerned and worried, Natalie grasped her mother's hand in both of hers.

"Mom? I'm so so sorry! I didn't want to upset you, that's the last thing I wanted. I don't know how deeply involved Charlie is, maybe he just knows Jared has secrets and doesn't really know what they are." Natalie was grasping at straws and knew it, but right now she would do anything to erase the hurt from Vicki's face.

Vicki glanced at Natalie, meeting her eyes. "Thank you sweetheart, but I think we both realize Charlie is most likely does know more than that. And you heard him admit he knew about the lies. He knew and never said anything. Charlie chose to keep quiet." Shaking her head, Vicki felt an overwhelming disappointment flood her chest. _She had trusted him and he betrayed her and her family._

"Oh Mom, I am so sorry!" Natalie's eyes flooded with tears. _Damn Jared, damn him and his lies! And damn Charlie too for breaking my Mom's heart!_

"It will be fine, sweetheart. We will get through this, both of us will. Together. I don't want you to forget that, we are in this together. And I am not the only one who believes you either, Bo and Lindsay they believe you as well. And I think there is someone else who also wants to help you. If you will let him. And if my opinion means anything I think you should let him help. And let him back in."

Staring into her Mom's eyes she knew exactly who she meant. A name wasn't needed.

"You should have seen him that night at the hospital, Natalie. He was frantic with worry and he wasn't even trying to hide it. John still cares a great deal for you dear. And I think he always has and will. The question is are you willing to give him another chance to prove it."

That was a question Natalie was trying to avoid but couldn't. And at this point she had no clue what the answer was.

John had had a productive day. He had gotten in touch with his friend in the FBI and had sent him the particulars on one Jared Banks A.K.A. Jared Buchanan. He was now waiting for some word back. Bo had also gotten Jarass's, as John now privately referred to him, fingerprints and those had been sent on as well. Now all he had to do was wait, which he had never done well. In fact a waiting John was usually a dangerous John since he tended to get impatient and acted out. But this time he was trying to control the urges that kept sweeping through his mind. Actions like tracking down Jarass and kicking the crap out of the spineless bastard till he lay crying on the floor like a baby. Or the other fantasy he had of throwing his ass in the trunk of the car and driving up to the quarry and dumping his dumb and troublesome carcass over the ledge.

Trying to distract himself and curb the impulse to do one or both his mind turned to Natalie and how she was at this moment. He knew she had went home, Vicki had called Bo who called him. Bo also let him know that Natalie had eventually shared her suspicions with Vicki. Breathing a sigh of relief that she was home and at that moment safe under her mother's watchful eyes, his mind went the direction that it did ninety nine percent of the time lately whenever he thought of Natalie.

_How the hell was he going to fix this? How could he convince her that he wasn't following a path of old in trying to help her. That this time meant more, it meant fixing what he had broken over a year ago. Hell, even before that! There were years of pain he had to make up for, and as daunting as that task seemed he wasn't about to give up, not now and not ever. No matter how many times she tried to push him away he wasn't going to back off._

As he sat down at his desk at the PD he started to chuckle. _Talk about switching sides! In the past Natalie had always been the one to never back down and had been the one to make him answer up about what was between them, now here he was playing her part! If she had thought he had been stubborn in the past well she ain't seen nothing yet!_

The ringing of his phone broke through those thoughts.

"McBain."

"Hey John, I got something I thought you would find interesting about that suspect you sent me the info on."

_Finally! Now just let it be enough to bring this little trouble making pissant down!_

"Fill me in, Dawson. And don't leave out anything."

After having spent the day with Vicki and trying to distract her from the thoughts that she knew were going through her mind, Natalie was wishing she had never opened her mouth. All day she had seen what knowing had done to her mother. It was as if she had lost so much spirit.

At the moment she was on the phone talking to Kevin who had called to get the skinny on just what the hell had happened at the Go Red Ball. Natalie knew her Mom would only tell him the bare facts and not the trouble that had come about between her and Clint. They had agreed to keep that quiet and only discuss it with Bo and Lindsay who had witnessed the entire fiasco.

The chiming of the door bell had Natalie getting up off the sofa as she mouthed to her mom "I'll get it."

Opening the door she found her uncle Bo and Lindsay standing there. Stepping forward immediately he swept Natalie into a tight hug.

"How are you doing hon?" He looked over her face, checking for signs of stress and upset.

"I'm okay. I'm more worried about Mom right now. I told her that Charlie was the one that Jared was talking to."

She didn't have to say anymore. He knew exactly why she was worried and also how Vicki would be feeling and thinking. "Well that's why Linds and I came over. We thought we could maybe distract her for a bit while you're out."

"Out? I'm not going out." Seeing the look on the couples faces she changed her tone. "I'm going out? Uhhh, where am I going?"

"John called, he had something to tell you. He tried calling your cell and then the home phone but couldn't get through."

"I turned my cell off, I just wasn't up to talking to anyone and Mom's been on the phone with Joey and now Kevin. I guess they heard about some of what happened at the Ball so she's filling them in. But not on everything."

The look that passed from uncle to niece was that of understanding, there was no need to bring more of the family into this fight.

Getting back to the subject at hand Natalie asked. "So what did John say he had to tell me? Is it about Jared?"

"I think so, he said he wanted to talk to you himself so when I told him I was coming over here he asked me to tell you he'd meet you at Rodi's in an hour," checking his watch he looked back up. "That was about thirty minutes ago."

Sighing hard, Natalie couldn't stop the words from running through her mind. _And so it begins. John McBain takes over._

"I just don't want to leave Mom alone though, she's had enough to deal with the last few days."

"And that's why we are here. You go on, we'll stay and keep her company. In fact I think we should go out for dinner. Leave Vicki to us, we'll take care of her. You go on now or you'll be late, and you don't want John wondering what happened to you, do you?" He smiled at the last sentence. _If John thought for one second Natalie was in trouble he'd be there before you could say __**Dammit Natalie!**_

"No I guess not, no knowing what kind of trouble he'd get into then!" She half mumbled under her breath. She quickly ran up the stairs to change and get to Rodi's before John did something _she_ would regret.

Getting to Rodi's with ten minutes to spare she took a seat to wait for John. Thankfully Llanview's finest had been otherwise occupied tonight and hadn't been around to give her a speeding ticket as she had raced from Llanfair to the pub.

After ordering a beer from the waitress, Natalie casually looked around at the other patrons, passing time and trying not to be nervous.

Also trying to convince herself that the nervousness was due to what John might have found out and not that he was meeting her here himself. _Nope! Not going there again!_ But it was a losing battle that she wouldn't admit to herself even under threat of torture.

It was while she was arguing with herself that she missed the lone individual walk in, because if she had seen him she would have quickly found a way to hide. But while she hadn't seen him he had definitely seen her and proceeded to stalk over to her.

"Natalie."

Turning towards the voice she silently groaned, and then swallowed hard.

"Dad."

"We need to talk, and without any interruptions."

There was no doubt what it was he wanted to _talk_ about and going by his tone he hadn't changed his mind regarding Jared or the conversation they had had the previous day. She could feel her entire body tense as she tried to mentally prepare herself for what she knew wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

"I think maybe we should just agree to disagree on this." She would do whatever she could to keep the tone as non confrontational as she could. She honestly didn't feel up to round three with her Dad even though he seemed to be more than ready for it. Standing up to face him, feeling less vulnerable that way she took a deep breath and waited.

"No Natalie. We need to get some things settled, I won't have you spouting off your lies and ideas about Jared to everyone in the town. You need to just let this go. Jared has proven his place in this family and I refuse to allow you to try and unseat him just because you have issues that you need to deal with! You can't keep blaming Jared for your own insecurities! You are an adult why the hell don't you start acting like one!"

Natalie was trying to keep the words from wounding her too deeply but they went straight to her heart, causing a small piece of it to break again.

Both Natalie and Clint had been too focused on each other to see the man who had walked in and overheard Clint's hurtful words but now he made his presence known.

Suddenly standing directly in between Natalie and Clint, John kept his blazing blue eyes locked on the older man.

"Clint, I think you should stop while you're ahead. You don't want to say any more that you're going to end up regretting." His tone and glare should have been warning enough but Clint ignored both and took another step into a fight he had no chance of winning.

"John, with all due respect this is a private family matter and I would thank you to stay out of it."

"No its not, not any longer. You chose to start this with Natalie here in a public place and if you think I am going to stand back while you rip her apart well you sure as hell had better think again." If he had yelled Natalie wouldn't have been half as worried, but that his tone was low and calm scared the living hell out of her. She had seen this side of John and it usually didn't bode well for whomever was on the receiving end.

"John, it's alright. Please, don't get involved ..." That was as far as she got before John broke in.

His glare unwavering from Clint, John spoke to Natalie. "Natalie, no. Enough is enough."

"You talk of growing up and insecurities but the only one I see acting foolish and juvenile is you! How the hell can you speak to your daughter that way? You just throw her suspicions away like they have no grounds! For once why don't you listen to someone other than yourself. Natalie has shown time and time again how intelligent and street smart she is, but instead of acknowledging that you choose the side of some guy off the street that says he's Asa's long lost son! If I had been smart enough and open minded enough in the past to listen to her I would have saved a hell of a lot of time and problems! That's something I will always regret but I learn from my mistakes, unfortunately it seems you don't. And until you do you will just keep making those same mistakes over and over again. How the hell could you pick a half-wit, moron over your own daughter is beyond me!"

Taking a step closer till he was right up in Clint's face John continued. "Don't push me Clint, or Natalie any further than you already have tonight. I heard about what you said to her earlier. I would never allow someone to talk to Natalie in that way or with that tone, not even you. She deserves a hell of a lot better than that. You should be ashamed of yourself, you call yourself her father. Funny how you seem to always reserve your anger for her and all your understanding for Jess. Tell me which one has always put her family first despite the personal costs?"

While Natalie stood there in absolute shock at John's defense of her, Clint was seeing red. _Who did he think he was? How dare he speak to me like that!_

"Do not bring Jess into this! This entire mess is Natalie's doing! You should know better than most the trouble Natalie can cause! Hell, what about those fibers that mysteriously went missing? Have you forgotten that?!"

Taking a deep breath to keep himself from grabbing Clint by the neck and shaking some sense into him John answered up. "No I haven't forgotten, but it seems you have. She did that because she was trying to protect someone she cared about, just like she is now! And if you will remember correctly she was the one who owned up to it, with no one by her side to back her up or just be there for her! And I remember the mistakes I made at the time also. She was brave and strong and she took the fallout from her actions, she didn't go running to someone to clean up after her! Unlike some I could name!"

Clint knew he was losing big time and hated it! His rage led him to throw caution to the wind and mouth off when he should have just shut up and walked away.

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are to speak to _me_ that way?!"

"Me? I'm no one. But your daughter is an amazing, smart, beautiful woman who should be treated as such. Who am I? A stupid fool, but one that learns from his past! I'm also the man who loves your daughter and if you _ever_ speak to her like that again I will forget you _are_ her father and give you a lesson in respect!"

For a moment Natalie was sure she had heard wrong. Then she was sure she was going to pass out! _Holy Mother of God! Had he said what she thought he did?! No, no he couldn't have! John hadn't just said during an argument with her father that __**he loved her**__!! No, he was defending her and it just slipped out! Yes! That was it! He hadn't meant that! He couldn't have! Could he?! Oh Gawd!_ _Yep, she was gonna pass out. That or die, either one was a huge possibility at the moment, and she was leaning toward the dying part!_

Clint had skimmed over the love part and just stuck to the lesson John would give him, and taking a second look at the younger man he could see he was more than just serious. He meant it, and fully intended to follow through if need be. Suddenly Clint wasn't feeling so confident and decided that now just might be the time to exit while all his parts were attached and in working order.

"There's no point in continuing this conversation. Natalie, you know how I feel, I suggest you think about that and the repercussions that could become if you continue on this road."

Turning on his heel he left without a backwards glance.

John took a deep breath trying to get his emotions under control before turning to face Natalie. What also caused him to hesitate was what her reaction would be to his going toe to toe with her father. As he played the words over in his mind he tried to imagine her reaction to the truths that John had leveled at Clint. As his own words were running through his mind it stopped and got stuck on one specific sentence. _Oops! That had slipped out, hadn't it._ _**I'm also the man who loves your daughter...**_ _Well I guess if she didn't know before how I felt she sure as hell does now!_ Suddenly John was more nervous about facing her having her hear that than he was about anything else he had said to Clint. _Well she'll either be surprised, shocked, or ready to knee him in his jewels for saying it, let alone saying it in front of her father and half the town. Might as well face the music, hell there's no going back now._

Turning slowly as his hands unconsciously dropped to cover an area he hoped wouldn't be injured since he had _big_ plans for it at some point, he turned to face the woman who at the moment, and in the foreseeable future, held his life, and manhood, in her hands. Or was it in her knees?


	21. Chapter 21

Here it is! Hope you are still enjoying it and any reviews are truly welcomed!

Chapter 21

Turning to face the woman who literally held his future and the future of his manhood, and with that also any potential children he might ever be of mind to have, in her hands and knees, John finally brought his gaze up to meet hers. Still keeping his hands in a protective stance in front of his crown jewels.

But any thought that Natalie might knee him was quickly erased by the tears he saw shining in her eyes.

_Oh shit!! No no no!! Don't let her be crying!! Oh Fuck, he had made her cry! He was lower than scum! Lower than whatever it was that was under scum!_ Feeling his gut clench and the sweat start to break out across the back of his neck he stepped closer to her! _Damn it! He'd rather take a well aimed kneeing right now than watch her cry!_

"Natalie, please don't cry! Look I'm sorry! I shouldn't have spoke to your father like that, I know. But seriously, he is an ass! Shit! Sorry! Don't cry, okay? You don't need to do that, do you? Come on, please stop! Oh shit! Look do you want to kick me in the balls? Would that make you feel better? Because if it would, well go for it!" John took a deep breath and dropped his hands, his body tensing as if waiting for a kick.

Natalie couldn't speak. She was terrified that if she opened her mouth she'd start sobbing. Trying to take a deep breath to try and gain some form of control so that she could answer him, she almost choked at the look of him standing in front of her as if he really did expect her to kick him!

"John! First off, no I'm not going to kick you. Why would I? My gawd, you just defended me to my own father! Even if you didn't mean half of what you said, you said it! The only ones who have done that for me have been my Mom and uncle Bo. Thank you."

_Okay, so she wasn't going to take him up on his offer of a free kick, that was good. No, that was great actually! But hold on! Even if he didn't mean half of what he'd said?! What the hell was that about?_

"Natalie, I don't think you understand. What I said to Clint, well I meant every word. None of it was a lie or an exaggeration. It was all truths and facts. You do deserve respect and as long as I'm around no one is going to talk to you that way, not your father not anyone. And if I had listened to you in the past I could have avoided a shit load of problems, but I was stubborn as hell and now know better."

Her intake of breath sounded like a shudder as she tried to valiantly hold back from bawling like a baby. _How could he say such sweet tender words and not expect her to end up blubbering like a complete fool? Men!_

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. Reaching out his hand, he gently brushed a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb, caressing it like he had wanted to for far to long.

"Seems you are always showing up when I need rescuing."

Looking at this strong but delicate woman who could stand up to a psychotic serial killer yet be so wounded by just the wrong hurtful words humbled him. She was so much braver than he had been and in so many ways.

"No, you don't need rescuing. And you didn't tonight either. I just happened to be here. Don't doubt yourself or think you're weak Natalie, because you are one of the strongest people I have ever known, bar none. You remember that alright? And you also remember that you aren't alone in this because whether you want my help or not, I'm in this with you. I believe in you and if you say your gut is telling you Jared is a liar then we'll find out what his lies are."

Trying to smile she nodded. Taking another shuddering breath she tried to pretend she was stronger than she was feeling at the moment.

"Listen, you want me to take you back to Llanfair? We can talk about Jarprick uhh I mean Jared tomorrow. It's nothing that won't keep."

"No, uncle Bo is there and honestly I don't want Mom to see me like this. It'll only upset her even more and she's had more than enough of that the last few days."

Making a quick decision that he hoped she would agree to he finally removed his hand from her face where it had still been stroking her cheek.

"Why don't we blow this place and go somewhere quieter where you can just relax and rest, then when you're ready I'll take you home."

Trying to appear stronger than she really felt because right now her stomach was clenched and she still was afraid that if John said one more nice thing to her she'd end up on the floor in a sobbing pathetic mess.

"Thanks John but I should just go home and besides I have my car here." Although she meant the words to come out sounding strong and sure the wobble in her voice and hitch in her breathing made a lie of it all.

A small gentle smile graced his lips as he watched her try and act all tough and together. This was the Natalie he had known all along, the one who would let her anger and passion show but would always hold the hurt inside and hidden.

Or at least she always tried to. But he wasn't going to let her get away with it this time. This time instead of her hiding away with her pain he would do what he should have been doing all along. Taking care of her.

"Come on. Bo and Lindsay are with her and we can give them a call so they don't worry. After you've had a chance to relax you can go back home and Vicki will never be any the wiser to what went on. And as for your car, we can either come back and get it later or even tomorrow, that's no big deal."

_He made a good argument, if she went home now and her Mom saw her she'd have no doubt that something had happened and Vicki being as smart as she was it wouldn't take her long to figure out just what and who the trouble had been. Maybe just hanging out with John for a while would be okay. She could calm down and be more centered when she saw her Mom later and no one would ever need to know that Clint had said anything to her again. **And really what kind of trouble could she get into with John this time around?** It certainly wasn't like last time, that's for sure!_

The events of the last few days were catching up with her and in all honesty she hadn't slept well since the whole mess with Allison had started. The thought of just being able to sit and relax was suddenly more than just a little tempting.

"Okay, just for a while. And I really do need to let Mom know I'm okay, she's had enough on her mind lately."

_She's not the only one,_ he thought with concern. He could see the toll this was all taking on Natalie, she was paler than normal and there were dark smudges under her eyes. And her usually bright alive beautiful blue eyes lacked the usual sparkle. He wanted to take care of her, to put the shine back in her eyes and a real smile back on her face.

"Come on, I know where we can go that is quiet where you can just be. Just sit back and relax with no interruptions."

Looking at him questioningly, she had no idea where he meant.

Smiling because he knew as soon as she heard she would _definitely_ have a reaction but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"My place."

Before she had time to even formulate an argument he had her jacket in his hands and was shepherding her out the door of Rodi's.

Maybe if he hadn't been focusing all his attention on Natalie he would have noticed the man at the side entrance who had been watching them for the last few minutes and continued to watch as they left together. His mind raced as he tried to think why she would be leaving with him and what they could possibly be discussing. He would have to keep and eye on those two, especially the fiery redhead. She could cause problems for him and as much as he hated the thought, if she did he would have no choice but to remove that threat. He had worked too long and too damn hard to lose it all now. And he wouldn't be the only one who would be upset if the plans fell apart.

John had ignored all the protests that Natalie had made on the ride over to his room at the ASH, literally he had ignored them! As she had rambled on why she should just go straight home he had driven calmly with a slight smirk on his face that by the time they had arrived at the hotel she had wanted to slap off his face. _Damn it! Why did he do that? How the hell could he just ignore her and what she was saying?!_ Huffing in indignation, Natalie got out of the car and sullenly followed him up the stairs.

John knew Natalie was pissed, hell anyone walking by could tell just by the look on her face. Add to that her grumbling and huffing all the way up the stairs she was almost sounded like a disgruntled child. But at least her frustration with him had erased the sad despondent look that had clouded her eyes and covered her face. At the very least her eyes were back to being alive and blazing. Although he would have preferred her to be blazing with lust and love he was just happy there was life in them again!

He unlocked the door and stood back to allow her to enter which she did throwing him a half hearted glare and a slight snort. Trying to control the impulse to laugh, Because if he did he had no doubt she would in fact slug him. "You're welcomed."

Spinning around she cast him a frown that turned into a half hearted glare, _what the hell did he find so amusing about all this? This situation was not even remotely funny. Here they were back at his place and well it was __**NOT**__ funny, dammit! Just what the hell did he have to smile about?_

She didn't know what to say and really was afraid if she started in on John all her emotions which were rolling around inside of her would spill out leaving no doubt in either of their minds just how close to the edge she was right now. So instead she huffed hard and turned to take her coat off and toss it across the back of his couch.

But she wasn't fooling anyone, let alone John. He could tell that underneath her blustering was a deep weariness. The result of too many days of strain and heartache. Seeing her like this and knowing she was trying to hide it from everyone including him made his heart tighten and seize. She was so focused on not letting others see her grief that it was draining the fire and spunk that had always been a part of Natalie. What made Natalie who she was.

The slight slump of her shoulders along with the bruises under her dull eyes told him he had made the right decision bringing her here. If he could just for a little while get her to relax her guard, knowing she was safe from verbal attacks perhaps she could start to heal and gain some strength back.

"Why don't you get comfortable on the couch while I grab us something to munch on." It was more a statement than a request because he honestly had no intention of letting her leave anytime soon. At least not until she didn't have that beaten down look that kept creeping into her sad soulful eyes.

"What? You mean you actually have food in this place? Food that's edible?" That she was even able to half heartedly able to tease was a good sign, and it made him feel a little better but he was still worried about her. She needed to rest and relax, to put all her problems, troubles and worries aside for just a few precious moments. She needed to reclaim her strength and that fiery spirit that made Natalie so damn irresistible.

"Yeah, yeah keep it up and I'll be giving you that box of cereal that was here when I first moved in."

Looking at him dubiously, "Didn't Michael toss that when he packed up your stuff after the accident?"

"For some reason he packed it away, it never got thrown out and now," he shrugged, "its like part of the place I guess. But to answer your original question I do have some food that hasn't become a science experiment. So you interested?"

For a moment she silently debated how smart it was to stay here, with him as opposed to going back to Llanfair.

But she was so tired, too tired to think about what was right and what was wrong. For the first time in a long time she didn't want to think things out. And as dangerous as that was, especially since she was here in this room with John, she couldn't help but feel herself start to relax.

"Sure why not." But as John started to leave the room she added. "At least this time we are eating and not drinking."

He spun around quickly but couldn't read her facial expressions as she had her back to him as she fussed with a pillow that was on the couch.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter whether we're eating or drinking I don't have any regrets about spending time with you."

This time it was Natalie that spun around only to see John's back as he made his way to the ultra small kitchen.

Not knowing what to make of his words and too tired to try and figure them out. The exhaustion hit her like a semi truck and her legs suddenly didn't seem strong enough to support her. Sitting down on the couch she settled in and leaned back. Telling herself she would only close her eyes until John came back she finally let her body go boneless.

When John came back with a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches he found Natalie curled up in the corner of the couch, sound asleep. Putting the plates down he took a seat on the matching chair and just gazed at her. He had missed this, just getting to watch her as she slept, it was one of those favorite things that caused such a feeling of peacefulness in him that it was truly frightening. But seeing how she was lying with her neck twisted he knew she when she awoke she'd have a hell of a stiff neck, and the couch certainly wasn't the most comfortable to start with.

Getting up and walking over to her he tenderly slipped his arms under her legs and shoulders, slowly and cautiously picking her up. Natalie sighed and snuggled into his chest causing his heart to melt. Slowly he walked into the bedroom noticing that she felt as if she had lost weight which could ill afford to lose.

Standing by the bed he wished he had thought this out first Because now he had to figure out how to get her under the covers without waking her. Finally putting her down, he pulled the covers on the opposite side down and then gently rolled her over. Before pulling the sheet up he removed her shoes and tucked her feet in, pulling the soft sheet and comforter up to her shoulders.

She made a few sniffling sounds but seemed to settle back into a deep slumber. Standing up straight he made sure she was still and then went to the other room to make a call.

"John, what's up?"

"Bo, are you still with Mrs. Davidson?"

"Yes, Lindsay, her and I are at the Palace just relaxing and having some coffee and dessert. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I just didn't want Mrs. Davidson or anyone to worry about Natalie if she didn't come home tonight."

There was a silence that wasn't entirely comfortable and then Bo asked the question John knew was coming. "I take it you know where she is and will be spending the night?"

For a moment John almost felt like he was back in high school meeting his prom date's dad who knew he had made a stop at the drugstore before picking up his innocent little girl. Which was foolish, hell he and Natalie had lived together but still there was that uneasy feel on the line.

"I met Natalie at Rodi's earlier and she didn't feel up to going home so we came back to my place for a snack but she ended up falling asleep and I don't have the heart to wake her, she needs to rest Bo."

But Bo could put two and two together and knew there was more to the story. He would wait to question the younger man. But he wouldn't wait too long. Bo knew John would take care of Natalie and if she was at ease enough to fall asleep at John's room then the best thing would be to let her sleep.

"I'll let Vicki know then not to expect her. Thanks for letting us know."

"No problem Bo. Talk to you tomorrow."

Hanging up then turning off the lights, John felt his own exhaustion making itself known. Walking back in to stand by the bed once again he wrestled with his mind and then just gave in.

Lying down beside the sleeping beauty, he rolled to his side to be able to continue watching her. As the moments passed and John's eyes got heavier and heavier his last thought was that too much time had been wasted when this was right where they both belonged. Side by side.

Natalie had no idea what it was that had awaken her but one minute she was peacefully sleeping and the next wide awake. Looking around in confusion she found herself lying in bed, John's bed to be specific. _How the hell did I wind up here? I wasn't drinking! No, no I had nothing to drink!_ Looking down she saw she still had her clothes on and breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank gawd!_

It was at that time that a soft snore sounded to her side. Holding her breath she turned her head to find John's on the edge of her pillow. _Oh my gawd! What the hell? How the hell? When the hell?_

_Okay, deep breath Natalie, in and out. That's it, nice and slow. Now what's the last thing you remember? Uhhhh, sitting on the couch. Right! I was waiting for John to bring us something to eat. And I just closed my eyes for a minute and then ... Shit! Double shit! I fell asleep! Mother of misdemeanors! Okay, but I still have my clothes on and he ... _carefully as to not wake him, she lifted the comforter that lay across his chest, _he still has his tank and..._ peaking further south she heaved yet another sigh of relief. _And he still has his pants on!_

Lying back flat she thought for a moment. _What the hell do I do now?_ Turning to look at his relaxed face she felt her self control start to slip. _What you do is get the hell out while the getting's good!_

Slowly and carefully she started to slink her way to the edge of the bed but just as her foot was wiggling its way to freedom John muttered in his sleep and rolled closer. Now his face was pressed into her hair, his breath teasing her ear and neck.

_Who did I piss off to deserve this?_ She looked up as if expecting a silent answer but getting none she tried once more to shift her body away from John's feeling the heat from his like a seductive song calling to hers. Managing to finally be able to sit up she started to turn to swing her legs to the floor.

But the hand that suddenly wrapped itself around her arm caused her to yelp in surprise as she twisted to look into John's not so drowsy blue eyes.

"Where do you think you're sneaking off to?"


	22. Chapter 22

OK so here it is. The long awaited "hotting up"! LOL Hope it comes across as I had intended and doesn't make you LYAO, also hope it doesn't disappoint! **If you don't enjoy smut or are to young to read smut then stop reading at the double line !!**

Chapter 22

Slowly and carefully she started to slink her way to the edge of the bed but just as her foot was wiggling its way to freedom John muttered in his sleep and rolled closer. Now his face was pressed into her hair, his breath teasing her ear and neck.

_Who did I piss off to deserve this?_ She looked up as if expecting a divine answer but getting none she tried once more to shift her body away from John's, feeling the heat from his like a seductive song calling to hers. Managing to finally be able to sit up she started to turn to swing her legs to the floor.

But the hand that suddenly wrapped itself around her arm caused her to yelp in surprise as she twisted to look into John's not so drowsy blue eyes.

"Where do you think you're sneaking off to?"

Natalie's mind went blank then was filled to overflowing with words and thoughts that she tried to make sense of as she attempted to answer him.

"I .. well ... its late ... sleeping, you were sleeping ... I was sleeping ... here ... together ... just sleeping! You need your sleep and I ... I should go!" The whole while Natalie had been sputtering out her words John's grin had grown to a too sexy for **HER** own good, full blown, five alarm smirk. As her words had stopped and started his face had shown his amusement by his raised eyebrows, his fake frown and pursed lips as he occasionally nodded, all the while his overflowing amusement more than evident in his sparkling blue eyes.

But her last words ended his silence. "You're not going anywhere."

Time stopped and suddenly it was as if the entire world had shrunk to the point where the only things in existence were him, her and this bed that held so many memories.

Natalie literally felt as though she were sinking into his burning gaze, being absorbed by the heat and want that turned his eyes a deeper simmering shade of blue.

For John, Natalie was a draw, a pull so strong it was inescapable. A craving he could never fully satisfy. His drug of choice that made him itch, itch to touch caress, to hold and explore over and over again. She was as necessary as the air he breathed, brought color to his dark and usually dismal world. She was his darkest deepest need that he would never get over, he didn't want to and wouldn't even try.

He leaned in closer, watching as she swallowed hard, her eyelids dipping as her lips parted. Closer till he could hear her short soft pants of breath, till he could feel those very pants on his own face and lips, till he could taste them.

And there was no space and no where to go but to dive in. So he did.

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 17 OR ARE OFFENDED BY SMUT DO NOT READ FROM HERE TO THE NEXT ROW OF DOUBLE LINES!**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

One hand into her hair then wrapping around the back of her head, clenching in the fiery strands, his other smoothing along her waist coming to rest at the start of her curvaceous buttocks. As his tongue dove again and again, going deeper each time, relearning the sweet hot recesses and then she quickly turned the tables on him, as this time her tongue quickly sneaked its way around his and with a groan the small amount of control he had held on to vanished in a flash.

His need and hers hit the red line and in the back of his mind he wondered how the smoke alarm didn't go off because the heat between them was enough to set the room, hell the hotel on fire!

Unclenching his hand he brought it to her waist, both hands squeezing her soft warm curves, only to grasp the bottom of her sweater and pull it up and off quickly so he was only parted from her petal soft lips for a mere second or two before he was once again ravaging it.

The moans coming from deep within Natalie vibrated up her body and straight into his, spurring him on.

With only her thin lace bra covering her upper body his hands didn't waste time starting where her bare skin began and worked their torturous way up towards her firm generous breasts, but even the thin barrier was too much and with one well practiced hand it was suddenly loose. The straps slipped off her porcelain shoulders to which John simply dispensed with by grabbing the thin slice of material between her heaving breasts and tearing it from her body, throwing it over his shoulder and out of the way. He quickly replace the pale cream lace with his hot unsteady hands, grasping, kneading, relearning these blessed mounds he had missed for too long. Unable and unwilling to deny himself, he released her mouth and quickly but thoroughly mapped his way south. Firmly kissing his way down her chin to the sensitive area at the crook of her neck. Spending precious seconds kissing, sucking the tender flesh gently only to deliver a devastating love bite she felt race through her shaken body like a river of hot molten lava, ending at her most needy and wanting center, causing a rush of moisture to flood her sex. Instinctively she clenched her thighs together which did nothing to stop the tidal wave of sensations that were taking complete control of her now uncontrollable frame.

When John felt Natalie's reaction to his gentle nip, he soothed the spot with a caressing lick of his wet hot tongue, sending more daggers of need shooting through her again until she felt as if she were one over sensitive burning, throbbing, craving bundle of need.

Gasping for air she moaned his name as her hands clenched in his dark long hair, holding him, holding on to her anchor in a sea of all consuming desire that John was drowning her in.

Moving further down from her neck to the curve of her generous firm breasts and keeping one hand in place on her right one, his mouth slowly but steadily re-explored her left. Touching gently, tasting the sweet flesh, reacquainting its self. Finally claiming the tight dusty rose bud, sucking it hard into his mouth, worrying it with a rake of his teeth only to use his tongue to firmly press it to the roof of his mouth

A long drawn out whimper was the only sound Natalie could make as her body shuddered, so close to letting go. Never had she been to this point before, where just his mouth on her breast brought her to the edge, balancing almost falling.

John could tell how close she was and it increased his hunger, just as the taste, smell and feel of her did. He wanted her to lose it, to let go of everything and just fall.

Switching his attention to her left breast he latched on and drew her deeply and hard into his mouth. The suddenness of his action along with the jolt of pure pleasure was all it took. He pushed and she fell.

Her cry of surprise and satisfaction echoed in the night as lights flashed behind her closed eyelids.

"Oh Gawd John! Yesssssssssss!" That was all it took to break the thin thread of control left in John.

Ripping open her jeans and sweeping them as well as her soaked panties from her, he took possession of her mouth again as he frantically divested himself of his shirt.

Releasing her mouth, both gasping for breath, he made short work of removing his jeans and underwear. Standing on shaking legs at the foot of the bed he waited till her eyes fluttered open.

"John?"

"That is going to happen a whole hell of a lot tonight, Natalie. By the time I'm done with you you won't remember what its like not having me inside you, making you cum. When I'm finished we will both be lucky if we can even breathe, and by morning we'll both be too fucking tired to care if we can't."

His words sent an aftershock through her oversensitive body and just like that she was ready to break again.

Crawling up her trembling body, planting kisses, licks and nips along the way, pausing to caress her silky thighs, to firmly spread them to make room for his wide shoulders. Holding her breath and biting her bottom lip she met his dark glistening eyes. Waiting to see what he would do as the need curled constantly tighter inside.

The grin that graced his firm lips caused her to shiver again in anticipation. Swiftly, before she could even contemplate it his hand was there. And just as quickly she was no longer empty.

A high pitched cry passed her lips as two long knowledgeable fingers entered deep, pressing and stretching her. His thumb finding the hot swollen bundle of nerves, brushing across it causing her back to arch off the bed as she cried out his name again.

The heat and wetness was seeping out, covering his hand as he could no longer wait to taste the bounty that lay in front of him. His tongue lapped up her juices increasing his hunger for her with each swipe of his tongue. In response to this new sensation her entire body stiffened just as his cock hardened to the point of being painful, but he wasn't done yet.

Curling his fingers forward, he pressed hard then slowly began withdrawing them only to thrust them back in hard and press again on the sensitive spot. Over and over again, all the while his mouth, tongue and teeth worked her clit.

She could barely draw in a breathe as her hands fisted in the comforter, her head flung from side to side as pleas and whimpers were pulled from her. And just as she thought she couldn't survive anymore pleasure, that he was surely trying to kill her, he threw her directly into the fire with his words.

"Let go Natalie. I want to taste you as you cum for me. Cum for me, honey."

And with those words he got his wish as she felt everything explode inside her, breaking once more for him. With a keening cry, her slender frame trembled and shook as she let go.

Groaning harshly, John felt her clench around his fingers, squeezing as a fiery heat surged through her and over his hand. No longer gentle his mouth sucked and bit, missing nothing.

"Gawd! You taste like heaven!"

Pulling his fingers from heaven as she weakly moaned in protest he gave her but a second to miss them before thrusting his tongue deep inside while her body, still pulsing and throbbing from her recent orgasm. He turned one way then the other, his fingers holding her opened so he could reach as far as possible, so he could get all of her.

_Oh Gawd, he **was** trying to kill her!_

"John! Oh Gawd! I can't, I can't! I can't take anymore!" Her choppy words drove him on. Thrusting hard as his tongue curled, her heels dug into the bed as she arched . The only part of her now on the bed were her heels and shoulders as her ass lifted, pressing him even deeper and harder into her.

Her cries and pants echoed throughout the darken room, mixing with John's deep growl.

As the waves slowed slightly she went from ridged to boneless, her entire body exhausted and yet it still spasmed as the rush continued.

_Well if she was going to die, what a hell of a way to go! She could just picture the headlines now. Buchanan heiress dies from too many orgasms in the bed of her ex-lover, more on page 3!_ Her heart feeling like it would pound through her ribcage, she closed her eyes as she felt him move from between her trembling thighs.

He slowly crawled back up her body as he had done already tonight as well as so many times in the past. Crawling till he was face to face with her, chest to heaving chest, heat to heat, oh so hard to wet silky soft.

Slipping more firmly between her quivering thighs, pressing hard against her hot wet center causing her to gasp and then moan weakly as she shuddered. Her hair was plastered to her head, drenched in sweat and tears of ecstasy, she felt the bed move and the heat of John's body on top of hers searing her feverish skin. Slowly opening her eyes she met his hungry gaze.

His hair like hers was damp with exertion, his lips reddened and full curved slightly as his nostrils flared as he gasped for breath.

"Don't tell me you're worn-out, sweetheart. Cause that was just the beginning, babe."

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Across town Jared sitting in his car parked off the road picked up his cell and dialed a number. After four rings it was answered.

"You had better have some good news for me." The ominous tone sent a shiver of dread down Jared's spine. He knew better than most what could happen when you disappointed the man behind this whole scam, and the last thing Jared wanted was to get on this guys bad list. Too many already had and what was planned for them well Jared surely didn't want to be a member of that club.

"Nothing new but I thought you might be interested in knowing what I observed tonight."

There was a soft sigh then in a slightly doubtful and sarcastic tone, "And what did the little spy spy?"

Trying to ignore the disgust in his employers voice Jared filled him in. "I saw Natalie Buchanan at Rodi's tonight, and she wasn't alone. First she had a conversation with her father that didn't appear to be all that friendly and then John McBain showed up. She left with him and went back to his little hole in the wall hotel room."

"Hmmmmmm. So the cagey Detective McBain is still in the picture, I thought you said that the alluring Ms. Buchanan and the insightful Detective were no longer involved? Obviously things have changed on that front now."

"It appears to be a recent development. Will this change any of the plans you had made?" Jared held his breath, hoping that all the hard work and time hadn't been for not.

"Change my plans? But of course not, things will continue as scheduled. In fact Detective McBain's role will only be moved up, I had always intended to include him in our little game. Continue as we had discussed, do not deviate from the plan at all. This will actually work out so much better, and in the end will make my victory all the more sweeter." His voice was filled with an almost sick enjoyment. _For years he had spent planning his revenge against all those who had crossed him and now the time was finally right. They would never know what hit them. Because the attacks would be coming from so many fronts at once they would never put it together. It was a brilliant plan, if he did say so himself. And not only would he get his revenge but he would also get a little pleasure on the side with one that had fascinated him for so long now. Yes, his plan was working out perfectly. And when he was done Llanview would never be the same._


	23. Chapter 23

There is some smut in the following chapter. **If you are too young to read smut or are offended follow the directions between the double line!** I hope you enjoy this and please review, I really enjoy hearing your thoughts! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 23

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**SOME SMUT, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE OR ARE OFFENDED BY SMUT!! DO NOT READ UNTIL THE NEXT DOUBLE LINE !!**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Don't tell me you're worn-out, sweetheart. Cause that was just the beginning, babe."

_Oh dear gawd! He truly intended to kill her with pleasure! Because there was no way she could survive any more!_ Her body had yet to stop trembling and was still over charged, still feeling the shots of energy shooting through each and every nerve and muscle. Her heart felt as if it would beat itself to death, and although her entire being was beyond exhausted she couldn't stop the thrill that raced through her at his words. _Dear Gawd, give me the strength! And him too for that matter!!_

With a grin full of sin John leaned in and captured her lips in a hard and mind blowing kiss that wiped all remaining thoughts from her head except for him and what he was doing to her. The urgency seeped into her until she was as desperate and hungry as he was. With every taste of his tongue he pulled the heat and need up from deep within her. And suddenly just like that she was racing once again for the ledge.

Pulling back for a moment John just stared down at her, her body pale and breathtaking in the soft light that crept through the bedroom window. He wanted to possess her, to claim her. The hunger, all consuming in its most basic and primitive form, now taking over.

Not able to fight it any longer, his body hot, hard and ready. Every muscle from his calves tense and strained, he fit the head of his cock against her heat and then lost it.

Her outcry of satisfaction as he thrust hard and sure stretching her, mixed with the growl that spilled from deep inside him.

There was no coherent thoughts now, just instinct and need. Raising her knees to lock them around his flexing hips she pulled him deeper still and sobbed. "John! Please ... more!"

A wicked mumble of laughter escaped his lips. "Hang on tight babe." Pressing deeper into her wet clenching depths he gave her every inch he had. Pulling back he devastatingly slammed into her again, putting all he had behind each thrust. The force of the blows sliding Natalie slightly higher up the bed but John just followed, not slowing or easing the strength behind each nerve assaulting lunge.

He could feel her beginning to clench and tremble around him and knowing she was close he picked up the pace, driving hard and deep towards the oblivion they both craved. Natalie's arms had wrapped around him, clinging to the only thing solid in this raging world of ecstasy and pleasure.

He knew he couldn't hold out much longer but needing her to let go first he dropped his face to her neck, mouth opened and sucking on that one special trigger point. And then to ensure her devastation he nipped her hard.

Natalie's body stiffened, the pleasure suddenly breaking as her orgasm raced through her body like a vicious storm, leaving nothing but ruins in its wake.

Her release was all it took for John, cumming hard and spilling all he had into her. Growling deep as he lost total control, his cock jerking and erupting against her inner walls as it released in a flood, coating her in heat.

It could have been hours or mere minutes later when John finally regained enough strength to move just far enough to the side so he wasn't crushing her. At her weak protest he drew her close to him, settling her face in the curve of his neck as he tenderly brushed back her tangled damp hair. Then kissing her cheek he softly purred.

"Go to sleep, babe. Just sleep, you're safe. I've got you and I'm not going to let you go. Not tonight, not ever. Just rest, we'll talk in the morning."

Murmuring softly she cuddled into him more, her mind and body completely beyond exhausted. And within seconds she was out like a light.

John cherished the feel of Natalie's body so trustingly nuzzled up against his, wrapping his arms around her to secure her to him even more.

_No he wasn't going to let her go again, not tomorrow not ever. He had made that mistake once before, he sure as hell wasn't going to go through that again. He was in it for the long haul and the sooner she accepted it the better they'd both be._ Breathing in her scent, John finally allowed himself to surrender to sleep. _His last thoughts were that this was how he wanted to end every day, Natalie in his bed, by his side, holding her._

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Before anyone else had arrived at BE, Jared made his way into the file room. Quickly going to the file cabinet with the personnel files of all the board members inside, he quickly rummaged through looking for the specific names he had been given. Finding those files he removed the particular pages he was looking for and using his cell phone took pictures to send to the "man".

He finally found the last one on his list. Natalie Buchanan.

Taking it out and skimming through it he found the info he had been "requested" to gather on her. Laying the sheet down on the table he took another picture, looking over his shoulder at the closed door. _It wouldn't do to get caught now. There was definitely too much on the line to fuck it up now!_ Replacing the sheet and then the file in the cabinet, he left the filing room scurrying like the rat he was to his office.

Calling the private number he waited as it rang twice then was answered.

"Do you have the information I requested?"

"Yes, I'm sending it to you now, as well as what I found out on McBain."

"Splendid! This is all beginning to come together perfectly. Now you know what the next step is correct? You are prepared and ready are you not, because I would hate for you to disappoint me at the stage of the game."

It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement, a statement that sent a shiver of dread down Jared's back. _No, he certainly didn't want to disappoint him. _Having seen what became of those that had crossed or bungled the man's plans Jared definitely did not want to get on his hit list.

"Yes, everything is in place. I have already set it up so the information will get to the correct source this morning. By noon things should be rolling right along."

"Marvelous! I will await your report on what transpires then. You are doing a very adequate job, let us hope that you continue. I would surely hate to have to dissolve our working relationship." Jared knew that by dissolve he meant he would suddenly disappear and his body never to be found, no Jared didn't want their alliance to falter in any way, shape or form. It wouldn't be beneficial to his health or his life for that matter.

Gulping hard and trying to ignore the unveiled threat he tried to sound calm. "I will let you know as soon as it takes place."

The sound of the call being terminated was the only response.

The sunlight streaming through the window was bright enough that when John rolled over he had to throw his arm up over his eyes to block it out before he fully woke up. Stretching out he remembered immediately the events from last night and quickly turned to look at the sleeping beauty burrowed deep into her pillow by his side.

For the first time in a long time he felt relaxed. _Hell, the last he could remember feeling this content was back in December after they had spent the night together. _Remembering that also reminded him of the next morning and the assumption she had about his feelings toward Marty. _That was going to be cleared up today, he wasn't going to wait any longer. Both of them had wasted enough time with misunderstandings._ It almost felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, to finally come clean that he hadn't been mourning Marty that night or any night since, to finally be able to admit that the only one he had mourned had be the loss of Natalie. _Marty had been a friend, if that. Hell, if honest he had pitied her, but never had he felt anything even close to affection for the widowed mother. And being honest there were times that Marty and her never ending problems had simple drove him nuts. For a trained shrink she certainly had no ability to deal with real life and all the junk that went with it. __What he had felt had been empathy but never had it come close to the all encompassing need and soul quenching love that only Natalie had ever evoked in him._ John had seen some of what his mother had gone through in Marty and had foolishly tried to help. Instead all it did was make an already tense situation between Natalie and he even worse.

Sighing hard as he turned on to his side to gaze at her relaxed features. Looking at her now you would never know the shit she had been going through. You would never recognize the strength that lay under her obvious elegant beauty, but it was there. Just one of the countless things that John loved and admired about her.

Reaching out because he couldn't be this close and not touch her, he gently brushed the hair that was laying across her forehead, sweeping it back and tucking it behind her delicate ear. At his touch she burrowed deeper into the pillow snuffling, a sweet smile starting to take shape as she slowly roused from her dream world.

Slowly opening one eye she immediately felt like she had fallen into a pool of warm and encompassing blue, John's blue eyes which were watching each and every move she made.

Her mind still muddled from sleep as well as the events of last night, she didn't have her guard up as she normally would.

"Good morning." Her voice husky and low sent a ripple through John.

"Yes it is. How did you sleep?" Using one hand to prop up his head he put the other to good use, caressing the milky white exposed shoulder that was peaking out from under the covers. With a whisper touch he traced the random designs along the curve slowly making its way to the edge of the sheet then slowly and steadily slipping under to continue his tender massage.

Instead of it relaxing her though it just served to send shivers of anticipation coursing through her body. Licking her lips, which did not go unnoticed by John, she tried to slow down her heart which had jumped at his touch and had yet to settle into a steady rhythm.

Seeing her like this first thing in the morning was a gift that John wasn't prepared to let go without fully appreciating, but when he caught a glimpse of the tip of her tongue wetting her lips he groaned. A man could only resist so much temptation before giving in. And John wasn't feeling sacrificial at the moment.

Leaning in quickly before she had a chance to pull back, he re-wet her lips this time using his tongue. Sweeping across her lower lip and when she gave a little gasp taking the opportunity and darting in to dance across her own.

Before he even knew it he was lying half across Natalie with her wrists enclosed in one hand stretched over her head while his other had snaked around to tilt her head up to grant him better access to her mouth and sweet smelling neck. Trying to remember that they needed to talk was quickly fading as passion came front and center in his mind.

The upward arching of her hips which only grind his erection even harder into the well between her legs only caused the fire raging in John to reach explosive levels.

_Gawd!_ There was nothing he wanted more right now than to fully slip between her thighs and travel back to the heaven that only she could show him. But the small part of his mind that still worked was reminding him that there were things they _needed_ to discuss. Because until they did there would always be a giant elephant in the room and he wanted, no he needed her to know where he stood. And that was right beside her, wherever she was.

Groaning harshly he finally pulled back enough so he could look into her passion filled blues.

"As much as I want to continue this there is something we have to talk about. Something I should have said a long time ago."

He could feel the tension race through her body replacing the desire that had been so evident. And the look in her eyes before she closed them showed a deep fear of what was to come. It was that fear that John wanted to erase forever. Gently stroking her cheek until she once again met his eyes, he smiled sweetly and tenderly trying to relieve the tension that had taken over her being. Giving a wink of encouragement he leaned in and lovingly kissed her forehead. "Come on, I swear its not that bad. And this isn't an ending, just a postponing. Believe me, I will be coming back for more."

Moving off of her his body silently complained but he knew he had to have some small amount of distance between them or else he'd be right back where his body was screaming at him to be.

John slid up to sit with his back against the headboard using the pillows as a cushion, then pulling Natalie to his side he leaned back with her resting against his chest.

Natalie had pulled the comforter up not to ward off the chill that had enveloped her at John's words but more as a barrier against the hurt she feared was to come.

"Look at me. I need you to listen and I mean really listen to what I tell you. Okay?"

Unable to speak for fear of her voice betraying her dread she simply nodded.

"The first thing I need you to understand is that I am here because there is no other place that I want to be. You are not a substitute, not for anyone. You and I, we've always had this connection and no matter what has happened, no matter what life threw at us it has always been there. Last year after the accident we both went through hell. And I know I didn't appreciate what you went through, when you thought I had been killed nor when I came home from the hospital. For that I am so sorry, Natalie. When they released me from the hospital I just couldn't seem to get a handle on what was going on in me and ended up taking it out on you. You didn't deserve that. I was a selfish ass and didn't give you a chance to tell me how you were feeling inside. Then all that shit went down with Truman and you tried to protect me and again I reacted like a class A bastard."

All the while John had been speaking Natalie had held herself prepared. Even though he was being sweet and affectionate she couldn't help but feel the other shoe was about to fall. After the week she had had how could she expect anything else.

"We both made mistakes, the biggest one being we didn't talk. And yeah, I do see the irony that I'm the one saying we should have talked more. We let things get too big and get in our way and I don't want to do that again. Both of us ended up talking to other people when we should have been having those discussions ourselves."

Taking a deep breath because it had come to the part that was going to be more difficult he tried to choose his words carefully so that this time there would be no misunderstandings between them.

"I also want you to know what was between Marty and I."

Natalie's body went stiff as a board. _He wanted to talk about his ex-lover while he held her in his arms?! After they had just spent the night making love like never before?! No, no! She did not need nor did she want to hear about how he had loved her, how he had felt when he lost her!_

Feeling the tension in her he tightened his hold, trying to reassure her that it wasn't going to be the hurtful conversation she feared.

"Natalie, listen to me. Marty and I, ... well ... we were never together."

It took a moment for the words he said to make sense. And when they did she still couldn't believe them. Pulling back so she could look him in the eye, still cautious of what he meant and just what it meant in concern to their relationship now.

"John, what do you mean you were never together? Did you hit your head and forget all of last summer? And fall for that matter?! Good Gawd, everyone including Michael has been spouting how you and Marty were a couple! And I saw you both with my own eyes! That day on the dock and all over freaking town!" Suddenly she felt the need to put distance between them. She needed to get out of this bed and have some barriers between her and John, barriers like clothes would be good!

Before John could react she had scooted to the edge of the bed, still wrapped in the sheet and leaned down to grab her clothes that lay strewn on the floor where John had tossed them last night.

"Natalie wait! No, you don't understand ..."

Seeing her bra laying on the floor close to the bathroom door she bunched her top, pants and panties under one arm and jumped out of bed grabbing the scrap of lace she raced to the bathroom. "I need a shower!" Quickly closing and locking the door before John could reach it.

He had leaped from the bed when he saw her gathering her clothes but was seconds late and ended up almost getting nailed in the face by the slamming door. Instead it slammed into his foot stubbing his big toe. Cursing up a storm as he hopped on one foot while trying to cradle the other without falling on his bare ass. And if that wasn't bad enough the click of the lock being turned was like an added insult.

Pounding on the door he hollered loud enough to wake the neighbors. "Natalie! Open this door! We need to talk about this! You don't understand!"

Stepping over to the shower she turned it on full then yelled back, "Sorry, can't hear you! The shower's running!" And then jumped in so she wouldn't have to pretend she couldn't hear him bitching and moaning.

"Dammit Natalie!!" After a few whacks that shook the door, John gave up and decided the best thing he could do was to get dressed. Just incase she came out of the bathroom running he would be fit to chase her down.

Still grumbling under his breath about stubborn as hell redheads and his poor innocent toe, he grabbed fresh underwear and clothes from the dresser as he limped across the room. Yanking them on, still growling he started to remove his wallet and such from the pants he had worn the day before.

Pulling out a handful of change he saw he had something else, more valuable than any silver or gold piece.

The Saint Dwynwen medal that Natalie had given him. Rubbing it he remembered that day. And how even after they had broken up how he couldn't bear to put it away. It had been his last tie to Natalie, and so every day he had carried it. When something was bothering him he had rubbed it like a good luck charm. It was in many ways his talisman.

Looking back at the door that separated him from her now, he put it where it belonged. Back in his pocket, the slight weight a comfort now as it had been for the last year.

_Okay little Ms. Hot Head Buchanan, you want to play hardball then that's what we'll do. But before today is over you are going to hear the truth, one way or another. _


	24. Chapter 24

Hope you are still enjoying this.

Chapter 24

John had been stomping around the room waiting for Natalie to finish the longest shower in modern history. Making the bed he continued to grumble and gripe, his frustration at being so close to telling her everything only to not have her listen was stretching his patience thin.

Meanwhile in the shower Natalie had now having washed her hair three times with shampoo and was trying to figure out a way to stay under the shower, without turning into a prune, until John left his room. _Yeah, like that's going to happen!_ Finally after she had scrubbed everything clean to the point of removing a layer of skin she turned the water off. _Might as well get this over with and then get the hell out of Dodge!_

Getting redressed in the clothes from the night before she took a deep breath as she looked herself in the eye in the mirror. You can do this girl! Just go out there and get out as quickly as you can! You so do not need to hear about how brokenhearted John was over Marty, you were there, remember! Now buck up gal and just do this! Taking one last deep steadying breath she opened the door and rushed out.

She expected John to pounce on her as soon as she came out but looking around he was nowhere to be seen. The relief she felt was swiftly followed by a stab of disappointment. _I guess whatever he wanted to say wasn't that important after all_.

Taking one last look around and spotting her shoes at the end of the bed she quickly slipped them on then rushed for the door. There was no reason now to hang around. Charging out of the bedroom area she was reaching for the door knob when she heard his words.

"Sneaking off _again_? I don't remember you being this cowardly in the past."

Letting out a startled squeak she spun around. "Son of a bitch! You scared ten years off my life!"

John sat back in his chair, appearing relaxed but instead was prepared to leap across the room if she so much as looked at the door again.

"Well maybe if you weren't always trying to slip away on me you wouldn't get the crap scared out of you when I answer up."

Getting to his feet he slowly approached her, his eyes taking in everything about her, the rapid breathing, the fidgeting hands and the way she wouldn't even try to meet his gaze.

The closer he got the more her heart raced. Her palms dampened and the same excitement ripped through her that had been a part of them from that first time they had met.

Stopping only when he was directly in front of her, their chests almost touching, he reached out and brushed the hair back behind her ear and with that gentle innocent touch sent her spiraling.

"So just where were you running off to this time?" His soft quietly spoken words more powerful than any shout.

"Home. I'm sure by now Mom must be worried, and she's had enough of that lately."

"I called Bo last night after you fell asleep. They knew you were here, and that I'd take care of you."

_Okay, she was going to let that last comment go! But wait a minute ... They knew she was here last night?! All night?! With John?! Oh Gawd! They'd know what they had done! Well not the specifics thank Gawd! But they would definitely know what went down! And one look at her face and there would be no fucking doubt! Pun intended!_

"And besides we still have to finish our conversation. We are going to talk Natalie, it's time. In fact it's long overdue."

That old feeling of dread suddenly made a reappearance in Natalie. She desperately did _**NOT**_ want to have this conversation but seeing the determination on John's face she knew this time there would be no skirting the subject.

Taking a deep breath and with much false bravado she slipped past John to flounce over to the couch where she threw herself down.

"Okay, so talk."

John couldn't help but grin, and thank God that he knew her so well, John could see right through her act. She was good but it was an act all the same. Walking around to take the seat he had vacated, he sat at the edge so he could be closer to her and if need be literally hold her there and keep her from running off.

Taking a deep breath and hoping he could find the right words so that she would understand and not jump to conclusions he began. "I think the first thing we need to clear up is this misconception that Marty was the great love of my life. I never said she was. There was only one in that category and it certainly was never her. I can't help what people say or think and in all honesty I should have said something but I didn't think at the time that Cole needed to hear that his mother wasn't cared about. The only thing I ever felt for Marty was pity and maybe, and this would be stretching it, some small amount of friendship. Come on, you know me. Could you honestly see me with a shrink?" Giving that famous confused and baffled look of his, he tried to read Natalie's expression.

For a long moment there was a deafening silence, each thinking, wondering what was going through the others mind.

"But even Michael was convinced that Marty was the one for you? Every time I saw you there she was too. And you can't tell me that wasn't you kissing her on the dock! I do have eyes and they do work." It was amazing how much she wanted to believe what she thought he was trying to tell her. _Gawd, if only it was true!_ But she had been run over too many times in the last few days to trust even her own instincts. And if she did start to believe him and then found out she was wrong it would destroy the last bit of strength she had.

Shifting and feeling like he was literally in the hot seat, John tried to find the best way to tell her exactly what had happened that day.

"First off, Michael has been wrong more times than right in the past, you should know that. As for that day at the docks ... well ..." Taking another deep bracing breath he continued. "She kissed me."

For a second Natalie was incapable of understanding what it was he was saying. _She kissed me?! What the hell did that mean?! John sure as hell hadn't looked like he was struggling to shove her off him! In fact it had looked from her point of view that he wasn't upset by it at all!_

"She kissed you? John we aren't in kindergarten anymore. It doesn't matter who started it, you kissed her back. What's the big deal? I know that you had feelings for her, you don't have to act like you didn't just to try and make me feel better about it."

_Okay, so this wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped, but then when the hell had they ever?! Holding on to his patience and reminding himself that a lot of shit had went down last year and how the hell could he blame her for not believing him right off the bat._

"I need you to listen to me, Natalie. That day Marty took me by surprise and by the time I realized what the hell was going on you were there getting an eyeful."

Taking a moment to get her thoughts straight Natalie sat back and crossing her legs then her arms began.

"So she just laid one on you? Hmmmm, you know that could be considered assault if it was unwanted. Did you think of pressing charges? Or maybe just saying _"Hey Marty, I know we have this __**I'm keeping your ass out of jail**__ relationship going on but could you please hold off shoving your tongue down my throat?"_ Or perhaps even a _"Look Marty your not half bad looking but seriously if I needed my tonsils checked I have Michael for that."_ I'm sure if you had thought hard enough you could have come up with something."

Suddenly John felt like the tables had been turned on him. And he sure as hell didn't like the feeling. Squirming slightly he tried to answer.

"Natalie, come on be serious here."

"Okay, I can do serious. Why didn't you gently but firmly push her away? Was she too strong? Did she have you in a choke hold? Or a tight grip on something a little further south?"

Now he was extremely uncomfortable, and showing it. "Natalie ..."

"And what about the nights? Come on John! Are you trying to tell me _nothing_ happened then? Please, I _know_ you. There is no way you and she didn't do _nothing_!"

Feeling the pressure increase John was starting to lose the hold he had on his patience. _Why couldn't she just shut the hell up and let him talk?!_

"Listen, nothing really happened. Nothing that I wanted anyways."

"Nothing you wanted? So what did she force you? Did she make the big bad Detective McBain _do_ her?"

"No!"

"Did she threaten you?"

"No."

"Did she demand it?"

"No."

"Did she have you sign a contract saying she could _lip-lock_ you any time she wanted?"

"No!"

"Well then I don't see the problem. She kissed you and you kissed her back. You weren't engaged, you weren't seeing anyone at the time, you were a free agent. So what's the problem? Why do you think I need to hear about this now? The past is just that so why don't we just leave it there. She wasn't ugly by any means and you are a red blooded man so ..."

"I couldn't get it up alright!"

If a silence could be called deafening this would be one of those times. Natalie was absolutely sure she had misheard him. _He couldn't get it up?!_

"Would you mind repeating that please because I am sure I heard you wrong. Did you say you _couldn't get it up_?"

His face resembled the color of a well cooked lobster as he tried to figure out just when the hell he had lost control of the situation. Trying to regain some command of the discussion while also trying to contain his embarrassment that he had let that come out the way it had. But before he could figure out just how to do that she interrupted his thoughts.

"John what exactly are you talking about? Do you honestly mean you and Marty never ...?"

Swallowing hard and reminding himself he _wanted_ to tell her he finally fessed up.

"Marty and I never had sex."

_Sex? Never had sex? _Trying to wrap her mind around that little insight but the word he chose kept repeating back at her. _Sex. Not made love. Could that mean something or was she so desperate to believe that she was reading much more into it than there really was?_

"Never? The whole time you two were dating you never ..."

John quickly and firmly cut her off with another surprise. "We never dated."

_Okay, so she had officially entered the Twilight Zone! First he hits her with he '**couldn't get it up'**, like John had ever had **that** problem before! Then follows up with '**they never had sex', there was that word again**! Only to completely blow her away with '**they had never dated'?! **Perhaps the stress of the last few days had finally taken its toll and she had once and for all lost her ever loving mind. Either that or all those earth shaking orgasms last night and this morning had left it incapable of any coherent thought. Take your pick but she was leaning towards the latter._

Taking one deep steadying breath, then deciding she most definitely needed another, she tried to understand.

"What exactly are you saying, John?" She tentatively asked because she was positive that she must be getting the wrong message somehow.

Meeting her gaze, the calm look in his deep blue eyes didn't reassure her, but instead her anxiety and confusion increased tenfold.

"Marty and I never dated, never had sex and never had a connection. We hung out together but for me it was never more than as acquaintances. I felt bad for her and Cole, I guess I saw a similarity in what she was going through to what my Mother's life was like after we lost Dad. And if there's anything that is not romantic it's looking at a woman who reminds you of your Mom." The expression currently on his face was reminiscent of the one he had given her when she had told him over shots at Capricorn of Uncle Jared kissing her.

Her eyes dropping and a slight grin making its way across her face, she had to silently agree. _**Mom**__ and __**romantic**__ really didn't go well together. In fact it was ... well ... gross! Ewwwwwww!_

"And most importantly," tipping her face back up so she could see how serious he was, "she wasn't you. So there never was any chance for anything more than _maybe_ friendship."

It suddenly felt like the temperature in the room had shot up by fifty degrees! Trying to grapple with the emotions that were running wild in her she couldn't help but point out a slight flaw in his theory.

"We started out as friends."

Leaning closer, his voice rough with emotion he corrected her. "We were never just friends."

His lips almost touching hers, his breath caressing her face she started to lean towards him to meet him half way when both of them were startled by the song _Wake Up Call_ piercing through the room.

Pulling back Natalie reached over for her purse. "Sorry, that's my cell."

Checking the number she saw the call was from the Llanview Police Department. Wondering why they would be calling her she moved slightly away from John and answered it.

The voice on the other end of the line sent chills of a different variety down her spine.

"Ms. Buchanan, this is Commissioner Ramsey, I was hoping you could come down to the station today at your earliest convenience."

"Uhhh, sure but why?"

"Ms. Buchanan we have a few things to discuss. It seems that someone from St. Anne's has described one of the suspects that helped Allison Perkins escape. I think we need to talk about just where you were that night and exactly what you were doing. Would you be able to come down for a friendly chat today?"

There was no doubt in Natalie's mind there was nothing friendly about the proposed chat and that there never would be between them! Looking over at John who was watching her she tried to keep her voice calm and not alert him to any problems as she continued to talk to the ass who had stolen her uncle's job!

"Not a problem, I can be there in just a few minutes if that's convenient for you." She wanted to get this over and done with and if she could keep her family out of it all the better. _And making sure that John didn't find out was a definite priority!!_

"I'll expect you in a little while then. Thank you Ms. Buchanan, hopefully we can get this all straightened out today."

Ending the call Natalie tried to school her expression so John wouldn't suspect anything.

"I have to go. That was Jess, she wants me to come over to the vineyard for a bite to eat."

"Now?! Natalie can't it wait? I think we need a little more time to talk this out."

"How about I give you a call later and we can get together then? I really should go and see her, everyones been through so much lately, you know."

"But so have you. And just in the last few days in fact."

"I'm fine, really. And it will give me a little time to think about what you said too. John please, I need to go. You understand right?"

Getting up he walked over to her, brushing her hair off her forehead he smiled and nodded. "Okay. But call me later, cause I think we have a lot more _discussing_ to do."

Leaning over he gently kissed her. A sweet kiss that was quickly changing into a lot more and would have if Natalie hadn't ended it.

"I'll see you later."

Walking out the door she turned to take one last look at him and with a smile she closed the door. Standing in the hallway the smile slipped from her face. _Now she had to deal with Ramsey the Jackoff!_ Not looking forward to this in anyway, shape or form she tried to ready herself for the coming interrogation she knew was coming. _This was not going to be pretty by any means._


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks so much for the reviews they are much appreciated! Seriously, it feeds the muse and keeps me writing!

Chapter 25

Natalie arrived at the PD and quickly made her way to the Commissioner's office, hoping that no one would notice or recognize her. She could just imagine if she ran into someone that it would take mere minutes till John or Uncle Bo would be getting a call as to her whereabouts and why she was there. Seeing Antonio on the phone, Natalie moved swiftly around the corner so that he wouldn't see her.

Finally reaching his office she tried to ready herself for this interrogation, because that is exactly what it would be. Perhaps slamming the smug arrogant bastard at the Gala wouldn't be looked at right now as such a smooth move but it was justified and honestly had felt too fucking good for her to regret it now.

As if he could hear her thoughts the door to his office opened and there he stood sarcastic smirk in place, his superior attitude reeking worse than a dead skunk on the highway.

"Ms. Buchanan won't you come in? Or should we dispense with the formalities, Natalie?"

Sweeping past him, her answer giving him a clear indication of her dislike of his moronic self and his suggestion. "Thanks, and no you can call me Ms. Buchanan. Only my family and friends call me Natalie."

His smirk increasing he closed the door and circled his desk to take his seat. "Well now there's no reason why we can't be friends or even _friendly_, now is there?"

Peering at him as if he were some juicy bug stuck to the bottom of her shoe she wondered to herself, _is this dud for real?_

"Only that you insulted my uncle publicly, an uncle whom I care for deeply, add to that that you are a smug over confident jackass and I am sure I could think of many reasons for us _**NOT**_ to be friends and definitely _**NOT**_ friendly!" Stalking over to the chair opposite his desk she sat and crossed her legs and waited, because she refused to let him see just how nervous she felt inside. Sitting quietly, still, waiting for Ramsey to make the next move.

John had taken a quick shower after Natalie had left and was just putting his watch back on when his cell rang. Checking and seeing it was Antonio, John swore silently under his breath. He so did not want this call to be about work. He had the day off and as soon as Natalie was free he had definite plans on how he wanted to spend it.

"McBain." His gruff answer hopefully would be having Antonio reconsider calling.

"John, I know it's your day off but I thought you might want to know ..."

John cut him off before he could go any further. "Vega, its my day off. I don't care what's happening at the station I have plans for today and they sure as hell don't include any case we're working on. Believe me, nothing is more important that what I already have scheduled."

There was a moment of silence and then Antonio cleared his throat. "Okay, I just thought you might want to know who is presently in Ramsey's office."

"Nope, don't care. Not at all. Today you can handle it, today Ramsey and his little friends are not my problem."

"Alrighty then. I will just lurk outside his office and see if I can hear what he and Natalie are discussing. Don't worry I'm sure its nothing important and actually I figure it must have something to do with the Perkins case since he has that file with him. But hey, no worries man, I can handle it. You have a good day off."

"Wait! What the fuck?! Natalie is there?! Now?! Son of a bitch! Just ... fuck! Okay, okay I'm on way there now! Keep a fucking close eye on his office and stick real close, try and listen in and see what the hell is going on in there! Mother fucker!!"

Antonio smiled to himself as John hung up not even saying goodbye. _Guess whatever he had planned wasn't that important after all, at least not as important as making sure Natalie wasn't in trouble. Funny how some things never change._ Getting up out of his chair with a slight smirk, Antonio walked back out to the hallway and took up a position just outside the commissioner's office to wait for one irate Detective John McBain to arrive.

Grabbing his wallet and shoving it into his back pants pocket he made tracks for the door. _What the fuck was Ramsey up to? And why the hell was Natalie there? She said she was going to see Jess ... __**Son of a bitch!**__ That call! It wasn't from Jess but from Ramsey! And since she did not want John to know about it that meant it was so __**not**__ good!! Racing from his room he just hoped he could get there in time before any real damage was done!_

_**Dammit Natalie!**_

Ramsey observed the beautiful full of energy woman seated across from him. She was definitely a woman of class but with a down to earth feel to her that peaked his curiosity. _Hmmmmmm, a different time and a different place and he could definitely see himself spending some time getting to know her._ _But unfortunately he had other things to concentrate on instead of a vivacious redhead. Maybe at a later date then._

Picking up the file he had on Allison Perkins he opened it and laid it out on his desk, taking his time knowing how to play this game. Just how to make a suspect feel at ease, and how to rattle them as well. Make them feel so uncomfortable that they ended up spilling more than they had ever intended. The latter was his plan with the fiery Ms. Buchanan, no point in acting sweet as she wouldn't buy it feeling the way she did towards him at present.

"So Ms. Buchanan, would you mind telling me where you were the night that Allison Perkins escaped from St. Anne's? And is there anyone who can collaborate your story?"

_Well nothing like going for the jugular immediately,_ Natalie thought. Although she had tried to prepare herself for this it still shook her inside. _There was no way that she could bring up Jessica's involvement in the whole crazy ass mess!_ Trying to bury her nervousness she instead brought out her bravado, false as it was it was better than nothing.

"Well let's see, that was the night before the Gala. I do believe I was looking for an appropriate dress to wear."

"And would you have a receipt?"

"No, I ended up wearing one that I had purchased before and never wore."

"Did anyone see you shopping? Could any of the sales clerks remember you?"

"Not sure, guess you'll have to ask them."

"Ms. Buchanan, I don't think you understand how serious this all is. I have a witness who has identified you as being one of the "nuns" that aided in Ms. Perkins escape. Right now you are our prime suspect in a felony case. And if the best alibi you have is that you were shopping well I think you are about to have a major problem, a major legal problem."

"Why would I want to help her breakout of a place the woman deserves to be? I have absolutely no love for her and feel nothing but hatred and disgust for the loon! You think I had something to do with her disappearance then prove it!"

_Okay, so that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say to this idiot. He'd probably take it as a dare and try!_

"Why would you want to help Ms. Perkins escape? Oh I don't know, maybe she had something she was using to make you or perhaps you had a different plan, get her out from behind the institutional walls and get a little payback for what she did to you and your family? And believe me Ms. Buchanan if I feel that you are involved I will prove it. It won't matter what she did to you in the past or what your last name is, you will pay. And I will also find out who it was that was your accomplice, because even though we don't have a description of the other woman I will find out who she is."

Natalie could feel herself losing control of the situation, he was getting too close to the truth and that scared the hell out of her. Her voice rising she just reacted on instinct which in this case was not another smooth move. Standing and moving closer to his desk, placing her hands on it and leaning over into his face she let him have it with both barrels.

"Well then you go right ahead! Prove I did it! If you think you can take another Buchanan down then go right ahead and try! I have nothing to hide, you pompous anal retentive bastard!"

John arrived at the PD out of breath from sprinting from his car all the way to the reception area outside of Ramsey's office. Glancing quickly around he saw Antonio casually going through a file while standing close to the entrance of the room. Quickly walking over to him and picking up another file that was lying there, he pretended to be reading it.

"Has she come out yet?"

"Nope, and its been pretty quiet too. I haven't been able to hear a thing."

"_Dammit!_ This is so _not_ good! Why the hell would Natalie come down here without telling me? Or without having some representation?! _Son of a bitch_, if Ramsey is trying to set her up for something her being here alone with him makes his job a hell of a lot easier!"

Antonio nodded, he knew about John seeing Natalie the night of Allison's disappearance although he didn't know she had been dressed as a nun. John had kept that tiny bit of info to himself.

Suddenly both men heard Natalie's voice loud and clear, along with the other officers that had been milling around.

"_Well then you go right ahead! Prove I did it! If you think you can take another Buchanan down then go right ahead and try! I have nothing to hide, you pompous anal retentive bastard!"_

"_Shit!_" Dropping the file and not bothering to see what would happen next John whipped open the door to Ramsey's office and briskly walking in slammed it behind him.

In a second John took in the room and its two occupants. Ramsey, sitting there smug and satisfied while Natalie stood leaning over his desk, her hands planted on the surface, her face flushed with anger, frustration and self disgust that she had allowed Ramsey to goad her into reacting.

At John's entrance, Natalie spun around and flushed even more. _Oh crap!_ And by the look on his face she knew he had no doubt why she was here or how she had ended up in this room. _Double crap! She was going to have some 'splaining to do when they were alone! And for some reason she didn't think it would be any fun at all._

Ramsey got to his feet and walked around the desk to stand closer to Natalie which made John bristle with fury. He wanted Ramsey no where near Natalie and for many many reasons, least of which was the slight look of lust in his eyes when he glanced at her!

"McBain, this is a private meeting I don't recall inviting you to it."

"Well it went from private to public when the voices reached the hallway. Is there a reason you are questioning Ms. Buchanan without legal representation? Because I have a feeling that by the time the rest of the family hears about it and the DA no one will be too damn happy."

"Detective McBain, what possible concern is it of yours? It would almost appear that you are acting as if you have a personal investment here? Would you care to explain why that would be?"

The look in Ramsey's eyes was of curiosity and appraisal. _Dammit!_ John knew he was giving the bastard an enormous clue to his biggest weakness but he couldn't remain poised and cool Ramsey went after Natalie.

It was clear the commissioner had an ulterior motive for calling Natalie in for questioning, whether it was his arrogant way of attacking the Buchanan's or perhaps his sick obsession with trying to bring John to his knees, either way it was clear that Ramsey intended to try and use her.

"As you well know Bo is a personal friend of mine and as for Natalie, you know damn well we share a past. She's a friend and I'm concerned about her. You can't have a problem with friends looking out for each other, can you?"

"No, not at all. As long as that's all it is McBain, concern. We do things but the book now, no leniency just because her last name is Buchanan or because she was a good lay."

Before Ramsey could draw his next breath John had a hold of his white starched shirt with both clenched hands, turning and slamming him against the filing cabinet.

"John! Stop, don't do this! Please!" Natalie's voice permeated through the red haze of rage that had engulfed John. But it was her tiny but strong hands tugging at his arm that stopped John from wiping the sneer off of Ramsey's face. Turning to meet her anxious gaze, the pleading in her eyes spoke louder than any words.

"You want to take this further, McBain? Do you really want to hit your superior officer? Come on, you know you're just dying to." And there it was, he was playing into this prick's mind games. And although it would give him great pleasure to knock Ramsey into the middle of next week and leave the fucker drinking from a straw due to a wired jaw, he knew in the end it would be him that would win. Because sure as shit John would get locked up and then how the hell would he protect Natalie?

Releasing his grip, John took one then another step back from Ramsey. He might not be able to make the bastard pay with blood but he wouldn't just walk away. So leaning in towards him John put him on notice.

"You ever say anything about Natalie like that again and there won't be enough cops in this entire department to save your ass from me."

"I think we are done here, aren't we Commissioner?" Natalie's tone was slightly sarcastic but not so much as to encourage John to take him on again.

"Yes Ms. Buchanan. But we will be in touch and I guess I don't have to tell you not to leave town, correct?" His condescending fashion had the reaction he was hoping for, Natalie who's grip on John's arm was still tight, could feel him tense as if preparing to leap at the self centered pig.

"You have nothing to worry about there. I don't run from my problems." Turning and pulling John with her she opened the door and got out of there as quickly as she possibly could, dragging one silently fuming man behind her.

Once in the lobby, Natalie pulled John along until they were safely far enough away from Ramsey's office and then quickly turned and shoved him against the wall.

"What the hell was that about?! I don't need you riding to my rescue, you know! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! How the hell did you know I was here anyway? Shit! Did Antonio call you? I saw him lurking around trying to look busy! Son of a bitch! What is it with you men?! You think without you big strong Neanderthals we poor weak women wouldn't know how to take care of ourselves?! Good Gawd, I swear! You men make me want to join a lesbian recruiting group! John, you can't keep sweeping in and trying to ..."

The rest was cut off as he swung her around and pinning her to the very wall she had shoved him, closing in before she could even begin to comprehend what was about to happen and then totally trashing her thoughts with a mind blowing kiss. Only when the whistles and snickers grew louder did he pull back.

Looking at the dazed and more than a little confused look on her face, he rested his forearm on the wall by her head while still leaning in close enough for his breath to stir not only her hair but the fire of rampant desire that had burst to life inside of her. Smiling, while never breaking eye contact he finally spoke.

"So, you were saying?"


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks BeccaGirl for the review, it helps so much to know I am not just writing this for my own sake. LOL Hope the rest are enjoying it too. Here's another chapter and hope it entertains you. Gawd knows the show ain't doing it these days. Sigh.

Chapter 26

"So, you were saying?"

_Had she been talking? About what?_ She couldn't remember much at this precise moment but the taste of his mouth, the heat and mind numbing passion it evoked and the knee weakening need that flooded her entire being.

Keeping her body upright by letting the wall support her and locking her trembling knees, she couldn't break the hold his eyes had on hers. Seeing so much heat in those deep blues had Natalie instantly wishing they were back at his place behind a locked door and steps away from their bed ... _No no! __**HIS**__ bed! Oh shit! Any room that had a working lock, bed or no bed would suffice!_

John had been watching her, missing nothing. Not the tiny pants as she tried to gain control of her breathing, not the eyes so normally bright and alert now drowsy and awash with desire. And not her face flushed with a mix of passion and embarrassment.

"Well, if I had known that was all it took to stop you of chewing me out I would have done it a hell of a lot earlier and definitely a hell of a lot more often." The rough whisper sent another shiver of absolute longing through Natalie. _Dear Gawd, his voice alone should be illegal!_ Trying desperately to regain some control she took a deep breath and only succeeded in breathing in John's own personal scent, sending all her senses on a roller coaster of want, need and all consuming desire all over again.

"You .. you shouldn't have done that. And definitely not here. What the hell happened to you hating PDA's?" Natalie had to admit she was more than a little confused, first that hotter than hell kiss hadn't helped. In fact it was the cause of ninety eight percent of her dazed and confused state of mind, but add to that John acting this way in public?! And at the _PD_?! The last time he had laid one on her like that in public had been way back when they had started dating after her rescue from the pit and she had asked if he was ashamed to be seen with her, basically she had forced his hand. But that couldn't be said of today.

"Let's just say it felt right. And for the record, I never said I hated them, just wasn't real comfortable with it. And why shouldn't I have by the way? You dating someone else?"

He succeeded in accomplishing what he wanted, to erase the uncertainty that was overtaking the passion and hunger that had been obvious after the kiss.

"No!" Lowering her voice when she noticed the looks her vehement answer received from those in the surrounding area. "No, I am not seeing someone else, as you damn well know! I am _not_ seeing _anyone_!" _John and her had slept together and yes it was good. Okay okay, it was great! But that didn't necessary mean they were seeing each other. Did it? Oh shit, I am so screwed._

Smirking, John nodded at his co-workers as they went about their business but kept glancing at the couple pressed up against each other.

"Good to know. I'd hate to have to track down another little pissant and convince him to back off." Still leaning into Natalie he refused to give her room, even though her hand was now resting on his chest trying to wedge some space between them. She was right where he wanted her to be. Well almost. He would prefer them being horizontal but vertical could work for them too and had in the recent past.

"Back up McBain, you're in my grill."

Unable to hold back a chuckle he leaned in even closer. "Buchanan, in your grill is right where I love to be."

Natalie flushed and turned an even deeper shade of red when she heard the amused voice over John's shoulder.

"Well, do you think you could get in her grill somewhere else? Like perhaps some place other than here? It's just a thought, you know not so many eyes watching."

Peaking over John's left shoulder Natalie met Antonio's laughing gaze. Closing her eyes she sighed and shook her head in disgust and embarrassment. _How could she have forgotten even for a moment where they were? God Gawd, anyone could have walked by! Including Commissioner Stick-Up-My-Ass Ramsey! Son of a bitch!_

Finally straightening up John half turned to include Antonio in the conversation. "Yeah, I guess that might be a good idea."

Just as he couldn't resist smiling neither could he resist teasing John. It was just too damn much to pass up. "McBain, when did you get so into PDA's? Last I knew you were the shy one."

His smirk growing as he watched Natalie frown at him, John then turned back to Antonio and gave in. "Yeah well I figured why not jump right in, you know? And I think some might argue the shy bit."

Laughing outright, Antonio shook his head. "Try jumping in somewhere else okay? If you jump any more I'm going to end up having to arrest you both for indecent exposure."

Glancing around and noticing a few smirks from their fellow officers, Antonio also noticed a couple there were more calculated and suspicious in their observation of the trio. Both John and Antonio knew a very small number of the officers had looked upon Ramsey's appointment to Commissioner as a step in the right direction, those officers were ones they had to keep an eye on and be careful not to give any idea to of their plan to bring Ramsey down.

"I think you definitely need to take this out of the PD." Lowering his voice so only Natalie and John could hear him he continued. "Also you don't want to give Ramsey any more ammunition to use against either one of you. And after todays little party in his office you can bet he won't hesitate to use either one of you against the other."

John knew he was right and that his own actions today had just made his job a whole hell of a lot more difficult, not only did Ramsey know John's connection to the Buchanan's, Bo's in particular but now there would be no question in the bastards mind about his tie to Natalie. Even when John was slamming his superior into the filing cabinet the thought had raced through his mind that he was letting Ramsey see his biggest weakness. Natalie.

But looking at Natalie now with that concerned expression tightening her features when moments before there was only passion, want and need, John couldn't for one second regret his earlier actions. Not what had happened in that office , nor what took place here in the hall against that very wall that Natalie was still slightly leaning back against.

"You're right. Look we're going to take off and let things get back to normal around here. It's still my day off and I do still have some plans, so I'll call you later. Much later."

Antonio barely had time to send Natalie a grin and a nod before John's hand had grasped her wrist and tugged her along behind him to where their cars sat waiting in the PD parking lot. Assuming she would be coming with him back to his place he started for his vehicle passing by hers when she dug in her heals pulling him to a stop.

"John wait. I can't go with you, not right now."

_Shit! Was she doubting them again? There was no way in hell he was going to let her run away from him just so she could take more time to build up her barriers and arguments against him, against them being together! He hadn't come all this way and fought as hard as he had just to stand back and do nothing now!_

"Natalie, don't do this. We need to finish that conversation we started earlier and putting it off is not the way to go. You might be thinking some time apart is good but its not, we need to ..."

With a slight grin Natalie broke in before he could get too wound up and start spouting off and end up embarrassing himself as cute as that could be.

"John, John! Hold on, I didn't say anything about needing time apart or any of what you just spilled. I want to go and check on Mom, make sure she's alright, maybe exchange my clothes for some clean ones so if I see anyone from yesterday they don't think I'm still wearing the same thing, which by the way I am."

Sighing in relief he gave a slightly rueful smile and then proceeded to knock the wind out of her sails once again. "Why do you need to change? Its not like you'll be wearing them for long once we get back to the hotel."

_God Lord, the man was in ready gear all the time!! And that was definitely not an insult but Gawd help her she had better start taking some extra vitamins so she could keep up!_

Trying to give him a look of reproach but failing she simply went up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Well that was her intention but at the last second John turned and instead she landed fully on his lips which had opened to welcome hers.

Immediately Natalie was taken back not only to the kiss in the PD hall but all the way back to John's room. It was like a DVD movie playing back in her head, a very very hot sexy as sin with surround sound and the extra thrill of smell, touch and taste added in. There was no slow sinking into this, more like a tornado that sucked her up and sent her spinning. Grabbing on to his strong biceps to keep herself from becoming a puddle at his feet she held on tight and enjoyed the ride. And one hell of a ride it was.

His erection, hard and hot, pressed into her stomach and caused both to moan and John to bring his hand to the back of her waist and pull her even tighter to him, his other hand buried itself in her hair at the back of her head, tilting it to grant him better access to her mouth. The hand at her waist didn't loosen in pressure but instead slid down to the curve of her ass pulling her even harder against him. The heat that was building inside Natalie did so at such a speed that she had the vague thought that this time they both just might go up in flames and burn all of Llanview down with them.

But soon enough the outside world was interrupting again. Those coming in to work their shift at the station were getting one hell of a show and weren't shy about expressing their encouragement to the couple that were pressed tighter together than paint on a wall. As the whistles and snickers penetrated through their haze both pulled back slightly to allow some breathing room in between them.

Trying to make sense of what just happened and trying to wrap her head around the fact that John had just, not once but twice, kissed her bloody senseless in public, hell in full view of all his co-workers! That fact was almost as stunning and spine tingling as the kiss itself.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real John McBain, cause this is so not like you?"

Smiling as he brushed the hair back off her forehead he leaned in and placed a quick kiss. "Its the new and improved version, I suggest you get used to it because he's going to be around from now on."

_Gawd, how she wanted to believe that but with the way things had been going for her she was almost afraid to trust, not just in him but anything._

"Natalie, I know things have been to say the least rough for you lately but you need to understand one thing. I am not going anywhere, and I know I said that in the past and let you down but this time I won't. I swear. You are not alone in this anymore, you've got your Uncle Bo and Rex that are behind you. And I suspect your Mom is in your corner too. And you've got me."

The emotions welling up inside Natalie wanted desperately to get out, in fact she had this overwhelming desire to just sink into his embrace and hide from the world. But hiding never got her anywhere, so blinking back the tears she tried to at least appear to be strong.

"John, you don't need to protect me or fight my battles. I can take care of myself. I'm not your responsibility."

_She still wasn't getting it._

"I'm going to keep saying this until it sinks in, when you care about someone feeling responsible goes hand in hand, and I know you can take care of yourself and everyone else for that matter too. But isn't it a lot easier fighting when you have someone by your side?"

Looking at him she could see in his eyes that each and every word he spoke was the truth. This is what he felt and believed in. And for the first time in a long time Natalie didn't feel alone.

"Yeah, I guess so but don't you already have enough to deal with? And it sure as hell didn't seem like you and RamAss oops sorry, Ramsey aren't drinking buddies. Are you sure you want to get tangled up in my mess with him?"

Chuckling softly at her choice of words he just pulled her close and again kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I'm sure. And besides, I can't think of anything more fun than being tangled up with you. So how about it?"

Feeling like she had missed something, she pulled back slightly and gave him a confused smile. "How about what?"

"You want to get tangled up with each other later?" The heat seemed to seep out of his eyes and enfold her entire body, making her feel like she was bathed in the suns hottest rays after being in the cold loneliness of the shadows.

"You go see your Mom and I'll pick you up at Llanfair and we can go out for something to eat, I think the only way we will get to eat is if we're in public otherwise if we grab something and take it back to the room I can guaran-damn-tee it dinner will be the last thing on our minds."

_Good Gawd, the man had a one track mind today! And yet it was tracking the same damn path as hers!_

Licking her lips, which he didn't miss, she tried to keep some semblance of maturity even if at this point it was all a big fat lie. "Sure, that sounds good. I'll see you later then."

Pulling her close for one last kiss that did nothing to steady her hands, John ran his down her back squeezing her close then releasing her. "Later, and do you think you could find something to wear that's a little more oh I don't know McBain friendly?"

Again he had her baffled. "McBain friendly? What the hell is that?"

Smirking as he opened his car door he through her a look that almost had her shoving him into his back seat and following him in.

"Something that is a whole hell more accessible. And quicker to remove."

Stunned as she watched him drive off, Natalie couldn't stop the laugh that came bubbling out. _The man was_ _seriously_ _too damn horny for his own good, or hers for that matter! Next time she was at his place she would check the medicine cabinet for some little blue pills, cause either he was taking something or someone was slipping him a little something something in his coffee!_

Still laughing to herself she started her car and drove off to see her Mom.

Stepping back from the window and sitting in his chair he rubbed his chin and smirked. After the scene in his office he had had little doubt about what the redhead meant to John but seeing the performance in the parking lot wiped out any small lingering questions. _Natalie_ _Buchanan_ _was very important_ _to Detective John McBain. And that meant she was now also important to him and his plans._ His smile growing and taking on a more sinister look, Commissioner Ramsay sat back and put his feet up on his desk.

_Oh yes, Ms Natalie was now definitely an interest to him._


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the kind words of support. This chapter, I hope, will give you a chuckle or two! It's meant to be lighthearted with some humor, something that OLTL seems to have forgotten how to write. I always loved the back and forth jabs between John and Rex, so here is my version. Hope it comes across as how they would have acted. And I sincerely hope it entertains you!

Chapter 27

After arriving at Llanfair and finding her Mom at home it took only one look to see the forlorn look in her eyes. Natalie hated that she was the one to have caused such an expression in Vicki's normally bright and sparkling eyes. _Gawd, how many more are going to be hurt by all this?! And to what extent?!_

Sitting down and having a cup of tea the two women tried to talk of daily matters, safe subjects that would cause no pain for either one. Finally though as if she could no longer wait, Vicki asked the question that Natalie had almost been dreading, not sure how she should or could answer.

"So sweetheart, you were with John last night?"

_Oh boy, was I! Nope, can't quite say that to Mom now can I? Also probably shouldn't say anything along the lines of I can't wait to do it again either!_

Taking a steadying breath she looked up and met her mother's gaze.

"Yeah, I fell asleep on the couch while we were talking." Thinking it best to just leave it at that so that she didn't have to come right out and lie instead she blurred the lines by leaving a few things out.

An all too knowing smile appeared on Vicki's face. "You just fell asleep on the couch? And didn't wake till this morning? Hmmmmm."

_Okay, so she was busted, and busted big time. Now how was she supposed to handle this?_

"Well uhh you see we met at Rodi's and well I was kind of tired but we had some things to talk about and so we went back to his place and while I was waiting for him to finish warming up some food and ended up falling asleep on the couch." Hoping against hope that her mom would drop it, those were dashed with Vicki's next words.

"So you didn't wake up till this morning? Still lying on the couch? Hmmmmm, I'm very surprised that you didn't have a stiff back or neck after spending the entire night on that lumpy old thing." It was oh so obvious that Vicki wasn't buying the whole innocent line, and Natalie's blushing up a storm certainly did nothing to help her cause. Neither was the way Natalie was fidgeting in her seat. All signs to Vicki that her daughter had done a whole lot more than just sleep at John McBain's last night. _Hmmmmm, so I guess these two have finally decided that what they had together wasn't as over as they both thought and insisted it was. Interesting, very interesting._

Although Vicki had always thought highly of the detective she had seen how the break up last year had devastated her and although she knew with all certainty that the fault was not all one sided, she feared her daughter being hurt again. Especially after this recent quarrel with Clint. She could see how the shadows still lurked in her young usually spirited eyes even though today there was hint of something more. Something that hadn't been there is a long long time. _Hmmmmm, I wonder._

Natalie could feel her mother's scrutinizing gaze taking in everything, and prepared herself for the additional questions that were sure to come.

"Natalie sweetheart, you know if you do want to talk about anything you can talk to me. I am not about to judge you or the decisions that you make. I trust your position and will stand behind you, no matter however you choose to handle them. Whether it concerns your father or if it has to do with your feelings towards John and where you two stand now."

There never had been any point of trying to hid things from Vicki, she was too damn quick and too damn intuitive. She could see things that everyone else missed. Especially when it came to her children. And her radar was in full mode and focused completely on Natalie.

Swallowing hard Natalie tried to find a way around the truth with having to either spill the events of last night or outright lie to her mom.

"Well uhhh, you see, John saw me sleeping on the couch and uhh well he figured I wouldn't sleep that well there so he let me sleep the rest of the night in the bed."

After a couple of seconds pause Vicki nodded, "Oh, how considerate of him. To think of your sleeping comfort that is."

_Okay so she wasn't buying that either. Dammit!_

"Yes it was, he well you see ..."

Taking pity on her stumbling daughter Vicki broke in. "Natalie, you don't owe me any explanations. You and John are adults, adults with a past. And after seeing his reaction the night of the Gala at the hospital I have no doubt that he still cares deeply for you, and I know that even though you've tried your best to hide it you still have feelings for him. I just don't want either one of you being hurt again. But in all honesty at this time I can't think of anyone else I would rather have you be able to turn to. You both always seemed to understand each other when others didn't. And if you are happy then so am I."

_Whoa! Wait a dog gone minute! Did her mother think they were back together? __**Were**__ they back together? Yeah we slept together and John did seem like he was kind of interested but what did that really mean? Was he looking for a friends with benefits deal? Or did he want more? He had said he didn't love Marty and couldn't have sex with her, that still caused her to shake her head in wonder, but where did they go to from here? And why did her Mom seem to think it was going somewhere? Oh crap, I am so very well and truly screwed!_

"Mom, look in all honesty I don't know what's going on with John and I. He, well, he seems to act like he wants to be more than friends but we need to talk it out a little more, so don't go putting the horse before the carriage, okay? I don't even know what I want?"

Smiling a smile that had caused all her children at one time or another to wish she wasn't so damn smart, Vicki got up, kissed Natalie on the forehead and left the room after giving her opinion.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what you want and I think John does too. The real question is are you both brave enough to reach out for it?"

After John had left Natalie at the PD he had received a call from Bo telling him to come over that Rex had some info for them that they needed to discuss. So after stopping for a supply of coffees John arrived at Bo's home, Rex's car already in the lane. At the door Bo greeted the young detective and took the tray holding the dark fragrant brew and proceeded to lead him in to the room where Rex was already sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and propped up on the coffee table.

"Great! You brought coffee! Give me, give me, give me!"

"Please?! Gawd Balsom, you're worse than a kid at Halloween. Did your mother not teach you any manners?"

Grabbing a large cup from the tray Rex sat back and looked at the detective with a remembering gaze on his face. "Nope, but she did teach Nattie and I how to count cards. Does that count?"

Shaking his head in disgust and with a matching expression on his face he grabbed a remaining cup and sat down. Bo had to smile at the way these two always conversed. Although to many Rex might appear flighty and dense as a fence post, the young man definitely had a way of getting information that through legal channel would be a challenge. And even though John played the role of by the book detective, Bo could remember many an occasion that he had bent those rules to suit his purposes. Most recently when it involved Mike and Marcie but also in the past every time Natalie had found herself in some kind of trouble the rule book would go right out the window. Kind of like it was going now. Chuckling to himself he held on to his cup, which he had secured when he had taken the tray from John.

"Okay, so Balsom you've got some info, correct? This about Jared's past, more specifically around the time he went to prison, right?"

Sitting forward and taking a large gulp of the eye opening liquid, he pulled a file forward that had been lying on the couch beside him. "Yep, seems that the sleazy little bugger had some help getting out of jail early. Now on his record it says he was let out because he was so close to his release date and had been a model prisoner but my informant said that someone got an early Christmas bonus to move his release up. So now we have another question to add to the mix. Who the hell would pay the big bucks to get the little nobody out?"

John's mind was working a mile a minute. _Who could benefit from Jared being released? And was this person the reason that he had come to Llanview looking for revenge? Was it someone who Jared had dirt on already and this had been a way of paying off his debt? Or was there something more, something bigger and a hell of a lot more dangerous going on? Shit! Instead of clearing things up it just added more questions and possible problems. And also a much bigger risk to Natalie if the little fucker ever found out that Natalie knew he was hiding something._

Trying to keep calm and think things through, to find an answer where there were none, John sat silently drinking his coffee getting lost in his head.

"Hey McPissyPants, you're pretty calm there? I expected you to be pacing the floor wearing a path in Bo's shiny hardwood floor. Why the hell _are_ you calm?"

Shooting Rex a drop dead look, John tried to ignore him hoping he'd just drop it.

"You know the last time I saw you this well subdued was when you were getting some regularly. Hello! Did McGettingNone get some? You pick up some little hoochie momma at Capricorn? Cause you know Ultra Violet has a much higher class of ladies, they are just so out of your league."

As Rex had been talking Bo had watched John's expressions and knew that the younger man wasn't that far off, although he knew that it hadn't been some _hoochie momma_, as Rex had suggested but instead was his niece that had left the usually quiet but tense man more serene and peaceful. But the way Rex kept pressing that subdued John wouldn't be hanging around long so he tried to head off what he knew would be an extremely uncomfortable situation for all.

"Balsom, knock it off. Lets stick with the problem at hand shall we. We need to know who it was that paid for Jared's release. And why."

"Already on that. Hopefully I'll have something for you in a day or two. Now back to _McBanger_, you want to share the name of your latest flame?" Smiling smugly at his play of words he couldn't let it go. There was no question he was getting to McBain and that just made it all the sweeter, this jackass had hurt his sister so any way he could make the older man squirm was a definite plus in his book.

"Balsom! Drop it!"

"Come on Bo, the poor man hasn't had any in a long time! We should drink a toast to him being able to remember what its used for. So where did you meet the poor pathetic gal? I know last night you were to meet Nattie and fill her in on what you found out from your FBI friend, so you must have hooked up later, right? Good thing Nattie wasn't around to see it, she doesn't need to see how low you've fallen. Taking advantage of some poor drunk gal just so you could remember how it feels to be a real man."

The silence in the room could only be called deafening and most definitely tense. Bo didn't know where to look, he certainly didn't want to meet John's eyes because now he had no doubts just what he and his niece had done the night before. Nor did he want to make eye contact with Balsom because there would be no hiding the truth then. _Gawd, this was even more uncomfortable than having a chat with your doctor while getting a prostate exam!_

John shifted and tried to find a more comfortable position but that was impossible with the huge fucking elephant in the room. By Bo's silence and avoidance of eye contact there was no doubt in John's mind that Bo had a damn good idea of what had happened between him and Natalie last night. Add to the fact Balsom using the term of _taking advantage_ which had John's stomach clenching. _He hadn't done that! Had he? Oh fuck! What if thats what she started thinking?! Son of a bitch!_

Rex knew he had John by the short hairs and was not going to let the opportunity to embarrass the detective slip through his fingers. Leaning forward and lowering his voice he continued to tighten the screw.

"So if you won't tell us her name how about what she looked like? We all know you have a preference for redheads so I'm guessing it was probably some hot little number," glancing at Bo and seeing the awkward look and then John shifting for the tenth time he forged ahead before he could think better of rattling the lions cage. "Come on, we're all men here, was she a little freaky? You got to spill man, who did you ..."

And then suddenly Rex had his light bulb moment. And it was a blinding one at that, unfortunately not blinding enough to erase the thoughts that started to sweep through his unsettled mind.

"No! No, you did not do ... I mean you didn't get lucky with ...! Son of a bitch! You did! Didn't you?! Mother-Of-Can't-You-Keep-It-In-Your-Pants! You and Nattie ...! Oh hell! That's my sister, man! Dammit, can't you just leave her the hell alone?! Gawd, do you realize what you've done? And I am so not wanting the details of what you _did _to her! I mean to _me_! The thought of you and her ... _Oh Gawd_, I think I'm gonna throw up! And I think I need a priest to bless and cleanse my soul and mind!" He downed the rest of his coffee as if it were a much stronger stiffer drink, trying to chase away the exceedingly bad taste that his vivid and twisted imagination has left in his mind.

Taking pity on John, Bo tried to regain control as his friends face turned almost beet red, whether it was from embarrassment or rage Bo wasn't sure but didn't really want to find out. This was hard enough for him being her uncle, this was so not a conversation he had ever wanted to discuss.

"Balsom! Take a breath and just relax! Whatever has or has not happened between Natalie and John is just that, between them. And I doubt very much Nattie would be thrilled beyond doubt that we are sitting here thrashing out what she was doing last night. Now drop it cause honest to Gawd the last thing I want to be doing is talking this over!" Bo was feeling more than a little uncomfortable with the topic, it was almost equivalent as to thinking about one's parents and sex, and the entire family certainly had to deal with Asa's little indiscretions often enough. Hell, it was a possible affair that had them in the current mess.

Finally stepping up, John rubbed the back of his neck a true sign of his frustration and agitation with the topic of conversation. "Balsom, lets get a few things straight. First whatever happens between Natalie and I is our business, no one else's. And secondly, your sister has never been cheap or meaningless, and that you could even fucking think that I would use her that way ... All I'm saying is you had better keep your big trap shut and just leave her the hell alone. She's got enough going on right now without having you on her case. And lastly, Natalie means a hell of a lot to me, it wasn't just one night. So if you have a problem with that you come to me, not her."

The silence that followed John's soft but firmly spoken words was louder than a jet engine at take off. It left no doubt in the two other mens minds that he was serious. Serious about not bothering Natalie and serious about her. Still the thought of his sister and the brooding dick was unsettling. And as a result Rex just wanted to get as far away from him and forget the whole conversation if he could. He also felt the need for a shower.

"Fine! But I swear McCan't-Keep-It-Zipped, if you hurt her I will make damn sure your body is never found. And since we have Commissioner How-Can-I-Stick-It-To-McBain Ramsey, I doubt the search would last too fucking long. Like maybe fifteen minutes."

Meeting the blond man's stare and seeing that underneath the words was a deep conviction, John simply nodded. "Fair enough." But as Rex started out the door John couldn't resist giving one last dig, knowing that he would be ruining the younger mans day and basically driving him crazy.

"Oh and I'll pass on your _hi_ to Natalie later. We have a date for tonight." Smirking at the groan that came from both Rex and Bo, John couldn't help but enjoy knowing he had hit Balsom back for all he had said earlier.

"You just _had_ to tell me that, didn't you? You really are a sadistic bastard aren't you? I'm leaving! I so need something stronger to drink now! And a shower! With Javex and an SOS pad to scrub away the _ick_ factor now!" As he left he slammed the door for good measure.

Bo looked at John who just shrugged. "You couldn't resist, could you?" Shaking his head he walked back to the coffee table and his cup. "I think I'm going to add a little something to this now too. When I get back we'll go over the file Balsom brought. I just hope you didn't fry his brain so much that he can't get more info for us."

John chuckled as he sat back and got comfortable. Today they had more info on Jarass, he had gotten a good kick in at Balsom, and started off the morning with Natalie in his bed. _All in all it had been one hell of a great day so far._


	28. Chapter 28

Okay this is a little slower but it's the build up to the "date". I had to split it into 2 chapters because it was just too damn long. LOL Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 28

After going through the file with Bo and both men making notes as to things they wanted to look a little more closely into, John left to do some other chores before he could start to plan for tonight. And plans he had. By the end of the night Natalie would have seen a different side of John from what she had become used to. Smiling at the thoughts and plans running through his head he pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial for Natalie. After four rings it was answered by the voice that had haunted his dreams both at night and during the day.

"Hey John."

"Hey babe, what are you up to?" Hearing the soft intake of her breath at his choice of endearments he had to smile.

Dealing with the surprise of his choice of words and the honest tone Natalie tried to remember what it was he had asked her. "Up to? Uhhh, nothing right now. Mom and I just finished chatting and she is off to the office to get some work done and I'm gathering up some laundry to throw in. Why? What have you been up to?"

"Oh a little of this a little of that. Ramsey hasn't bothered you since we left the PD has he?"

"Nope, haven't heard anything from him. Did you think I would be? And what little this and that have you been doing?" Her skepticism came through loud and clear, there was no doubt she believed he was up to or keeping something from her. His smile growing even more and causing those walking by him at the coffee house to take a second glance at the attractive man. _If she only knew what I was up to._

Sitting back, relaxed and enjoying the conversation John figured it best to give her something or else she would stew about it all day long. "Well I had a meeting with Bo and Rex after I left the PD and got a bit more info on our problem child."

"Wait a minute! _Our _problem_?_ This is my problem, and when the hell did Uncle Bo get pulled into this?! And why the hell is Rex telling you something and not me?!"

"Slow down. First, again since you seem to have a memory problem, this is _our_ problem. I remember distinctly telling you I was in this with you, so deal with it. Secondly, Bo has his own doubts about the jackass and this may come as a shock but he cares a hell of a lot about you, again deal with it. As for Rex, he likes Bo and knows that working together we can get more info, although I don't think he's putting me on his Christmas card list this year."

Trying to take all this in she latched on to the one piece she felt at the moment was a somewhat safe topic. "What did you say to Rex this time?"

"Now what makes you think _I_ was the one that said something? I know you love him but you've got to admit, the kids got a smart ass mouth thats got him into a shit load of trouble in the past."

Sighing hard in frustration, Natalie agreed. "Yes he does and yes it has, but my gut is saying this time _you_ were the one with the smart ass mouth. And everyone in all of Llanview knows how well the two of you get along, add to that how you can be every bit as bad as he can. So fess up McBain, what did you say this time?"

There was no way in hell he was going to tell her about their conversation or his _McBanger_ nickname as well as the others that Balsom had sarcastically called him. Trying to find a way to back out of this increasingly uncomfortable conversation he tried to play it off hoping she would let it go. He had other more pressing things to discuss with her.

"All I did was mention that I would be seeing you later, he didn't seem to take joy in that little bit of news."

"Hmmmmmm, right. I am so getting the feel that there was a hell of a lot more to it than you're saying, but for now I'll let it go."

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, he quickly tried to change the topic while he had the chance.

"Now I didn't call to talk about your weird as hell brother, what time can I pick you up tonight?"

Natalie froze. _Pick her up?!_ Every muscle and nerve in her body went tense, and not with fear or dread. The anticipation that immediately coursed through her causing clips of the night before to play through her mind.

"Uhh, tonight?"

"Yeah, we have a few things to talk about that we left hanging. And I should fill you in on what we came up with on the little pissant too. I meant to fill you in last night but ... well ... we got a little _distracted_ when some more important issues came _up_." Smirking at his little innuendo he wondered what her response would be.

_Oh yeah, they had definitely gotten **distracted!** And it hadn't been a **little **issue either! Oh Gawd, this man was so gonna be the death of her!_

"Ummmm, yeah we did. Okay, what time did you want to meet? Mom said she had plans with some friends from the hospital board tonight and would be gone for dinner."

"I'll pick you up say at six, we can go grab a bite to eat and talk about the latest info and then that will leave the rest of the night for a little bit of _fun_."

_Why was it that when John said **fun**, she tended to get nervous? And horny as hell?! The man could sell parka's to a nudest colony in hell with that voice! Gawd knows he didn't have to say much to talk **her** into just about anything. And she definitely was getting the vibe about just what John considered **fun!** But could she honestly complain? Hell no!_

"Fine, I'll be ready. But where are we going? Just so I can dress appropriately." Suddenly his words to her earlier were ringing in her ears.

_... and do you think you could find something to wear that's a little more oh I don't know McBain friendly? Something that is a whole hell more accessible. And quicker to remove._

Praying he wouldn't remember his own words she held her breath but didn't count on it. The way things were going and the way his mind seemed to be focused lately she should be anticipating hearing them again.

And she wasn't disappointed.

The amusement could easily be heard and came across loud and clear. "Well I seem to recall telling you what I thought would be good, but how about this. Anything with buttons, large spaced out ones, zippers or that's loose enough to easily be pulled up or down and out of the way. Also v-necks and skirts work great, real great." His low rough tone caused shivers to race across her skin and the hot tight area between her tightly squeezed thighs to become damp, very damp!

_Oh my good gawd in holy overload hotness! Was there any chance at all of her surviving the night?! And surviving and having a brain that was able to function in any capacity?! Probably not! She really should check her life insurance and see if it covered death by hot mind numbing and brain melting sex._

Gulping as she tried to control her breathing which had become more than a little erratic, she attempted to answer without sounding like a horny as hell teenager. "Uhhhh ... well ... I'm sure I can come up with something."

The deep rumble of his laughter was a sure sign he knew just what he was doing to her and that he was more than enjoying it too.

"Well then I'll let you go and figure it out. See you later. Oh and if you have something in blue or green that would work, I have a few good memories of you wearing those or should I say _not_ wearing them."

Another gulp._ Good gawd, he was going to have her drooling like a simpleton just from this conversation if she wasn't careful and put a stop to it quick!_

"I'll see you later then." Intending to hang up she stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Yes?"

"About tonight, you should definitely know its not _all_ going to be about this case against Jarass." There was a long pause and then the kicker. "It's about _us_."

While her mind was trying to process that, the line went dead. _He had hung up?! After saying __**that**__?! Oh heaven help her, she was so deep in it now!_

Deciding she definitely needed a distraction she figured she might as well see what she could pick out for tonight, even though he hadn't said where they would be going. And she wouldn't even _think_ of John's suggestions about her wardrobe!

Going up to her room she turned on her radio and then walked across the room to her closet. Opening the double closet doors she stood there trying to decide what would be appropriate to wear. Pulling out a beautiful deep maroon lightweight blouse she took a second look.

_Nope that wouldn't work, it was way to low cut. _Tossing it on her bed she dove once more into the clothes filled chamber yanking out another sweater she again hesitated. _Shit! No, not that one either! I'll look like a Miss Virgin runner up! _Tossing it on top of the first she started grabbing blouses and tops only to shake her head and throw them on to the growing pile on her bed. They were either too tight, too low cut, too see-through, too frigid or too damn heavy!

Sitting down beside the enormous pile she groaned at the song that started playing on the radio. The Trew's _Paranoid Freak_ filled the room and as she listened she dropped her head forward and groaned again. _How fucking appropriate! _

Grabbing up a soft button up sweater with a medium v-neck in a dark deep blue and then grabbed a pair of black dress pants and draping them over the chair that was sitting by the closet she decided she might as well take a shower now and then slowly start to get ready even though she still had a couple of hours till John would be coming to pick her up.

_And maybe while you are in there you can wise up and get your head together!_ Somehow she didn't think she ever would, not as long as John was in the picture.

The time had actually flown and by the time Natalie was beginning to put the finishing touches on her make up and hair she had only ten minutes left. _For once, please don't let him be on time! Or early!_

Reaching over for her watch the radio, which had been broadcasting the weather report, started playing a popular song by request.

"_This is going out to all of you with hot dates for tonight! Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do! And that leaves a whole lot **to** do!!"_ The announcer chuckled as Natalie turned to shoot a glare at the offending electronic, only to drop her watch on the floor when the song began.

There was no mistaking the opening of the Pussycat Dolls _Button's_.

_Good gawd! Was everyone against her today?! Even the freakin' radio stations and their hornier than hell disc jockey's?!_ Reaching down she grabbed the fallen watch and strapped it to her wrist, still shaking her head. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she walked over and turned off the radio off with a harder than necessary slap, then quickly made her way down the stairs only to come to an almost screeching stop.

Standing there in the foyer was none other than her Mom. _What the hell? She was supposed to be long gone?! _Looking up she sent a private message to the heavens. _Okay, whomever I happened to piss off could you please give me a fucking break?! Whatever I did can't be **that** bad, can it?_

Continuing down until she was standing at the bottom of the stairs her mom looked up and using her mother's instinct or spidey sense she knew that Natalie was going out. And definitely not alone, but with John. _Hmmmmm, interesting._

"Hello sweetheart, going out?" A perfectly innocent question except for the twinkle in her eyes that Natalie didn't and couldn't miss.

"Uhhhh, yeah. I thought you had a meeting so I made plans but I can cancel if you're staying in?"

_Oh no, her daughter was not going to use her as an excuse to avoid John and what was building between them again._ "No no dear, I am going back out. I just had to come home to pick up a file I left in the study. So you made plans?" Another not so innocent question.

It was at that moment the doorbell rang loud and clear. _Please, if there is anyone up there with any mercy, **do not let this happen!**_

The two women stood there first looking at the door then each other. Finally when Natalie didn't make a move or a sound Vicki decided enough was enough.

"Would you like me to get that?"

"No! Uhh, no, that's okay. I'll get it." Walking like a convict on their way to the electric chair, Natalie finally opened the door only to totally lose her breath and all remaining coherent thoughts.

Leaning against the door frame with a slight smirk stood John, and although just the sight of him regularly could and did make her lose her ability to put two and two together the way he looked tonight was even more shocking to her system and her plan to stay in control tonight looked like it would probably be going down the toilet.

_Dear gawd, did he do this on purpose just to send her reeling?_

He was dressing in a dark blue shirt, that more than made his eyes stand out, and that was only buttoned slightly more than halfway up, and topped with a black jacket. He had his black jeans on that Natalie knew from past experience were going to seriously play with her emotions, because they were a slightly tighter fit than he normally wore and they left very little to the imagination of what they concealed.

_Down girl! And dammit, remember to breath!_

"Hey. So you're all ready?"

_Ready?! Was he kidding?! And ready for **what?!** I am so so **so** screwed, and if things keep going the way I think they will ... **yes I will be!!**_

Trying to think of how to handle this with her mom standing right behind her and hearing everything, probably her increased heart rate too, Natalie hesitated for a moment too long.

"Hello John, how nice to see you again. So you and Natalie are going out?" Anyone who didn't know Vicki Davidson would might buy the whole wide eyed _I know nothing _look she was exuding but both her daughter and the man who had been a big part of said daughters life for the last almost five years knew better. While one was slightly exasperated by it the other found it all the more entertaining.

Before Natalie could respond John did. "Yes we are Ms. Davidson. We have a few things to talk over." His smile was fooling no one in the foyer. John had a lot more on his mind than just _talking_.

Jumping in before the situation could get any more out of hand, Natalie added. "John has been working with Uncle Bo and Rex on trying to uncover what Jared has been up to and what lies he's been keeping." At the mention of Jared, the glint in Vicki's eyes dimmed. Seeing this Natalie reached out and grasped her mom's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Are you okay, Mom?" She knew her mom was thinking of not only Jared's secrets but that Charlie knew more than he had let on.

"Yes dear, I'm fine. So you two are going out on a date then?"

Natalie almost gave herself whiplash when her mom's words penetrated the buzzing going on in her head from John's close proximity. Looking from him then back to her mom Natalie quickly answered. "No, its not a date!"

But her words were drowned out by John's firm ones. "Yes ma'am we are." Smiling when Natalie turned and gaped at him with her mouth hanging open. Gently reaching over and with the tips of his fingers he lifted her chin to close it before his resistance abandoned him and he used his mouth to do the job instead. Feeling the shiver that shook Natalie's frame John let his fingers trail down her neck, gently brushing her hair back.

Watching the two Vicki suddenly felt like she was definitely an interloper. Chuckling softly at the sight of her usually strong steady daughter almost melting on the marble floor from just a look and a brush a hand Vicki had no doubts that tonight Natalie wouldn't be spending the night here at Llanfair. "Well you two have a good evening. John, it was lovely to see you again, and please don't be a stranger you are welcomed here anytime."

Releasing Natalie's gaze took an enormous amount of willpower but John somehow managed and met the older woman's gaze. Seeing the approval shining there he suddenly didn't feel as nervous as he usually did when in her presence. "Thank you Ms. Davidson, I think you might be seeing me around here a little more than you have in the past. That's if its okay with Natalie?"

Not knowing what she could possibly say at this point to dissuade her mother from the more than obvious belief that she and John were once again on again. _Sigh Why do these things always happen to me?_ Natalie decided the best thing was to just get John and herself out of there, and as quickly as possible.

"Well we should be going." Leaning over and kissing her mom's silk soft cheek she took a second look at her eyes to make sure the shadows were gone. "I won't be out late."

As the two started out the door Vicki called after them. "Oh don't rush home on my account. You two have fun." Her smile widened when Natalie refused to look back but John did. With a growing smile and a wink he pulled the door closed behind them.

_Well now that should be an interesting evening. Oh to be a fly on the wall._ Thinking about the looks on both young peoples faces, she changed her mind. _No, that was definitely something a mother would __**not**__ want to witness._


	29. Chapter 29

**SOME SMUT WARNING!! ** There is some smut in this chapter so if you are offended by it or under the age of 17 skip it!!

And now the date begins! Hope you are enjoying this half as much as I am writing it. But just a warning, this is a long chapter. Like major long, its one of those "_make sure your chair is well padded because your butt might go numb_" long. LOL I hope you like it and please please review! It feeds the CW (Compliment Wh... well you get it! LOL) and certainly makes me want to write more. Its nice to know I'm not just writing this for my own selfish pleasure. Also makes the argument of finding time to write a lot easier to use. Heeheehee If on the other hand you are bored senseless then well I guess I'll have to find another past time to keep me out of trouble. All in all thanks for taking the time to read, especially _this_ chapter!

Chapter 29

As John and Natalie drove to Capricorn, he had finally shared where they were going, they made small talk. Natalie because she could barely concentrate on anything even slightly important and John because ... well ... he found it so amusing how she was doing everything to avoid a more indepth and deeper conversation.

Once they arrived at Capricorn they were immediately seated as surprisingly John had made reservations, shocking Natalie for the umpteenth time today. This was a side of John she had rarely if ever saw. First that he had thought to make reservations was staggering, the only time he had ever done anything like that was when he had rented out Rodi's just for them. But then he had owed her a dance, this time he owed her nothing.

Walking over to their table and placing their drink order with the waitress who left them with menus, Natalie wasn't sure where to look. Although her eyes kept coming back to him. And to say she had almost swallowed her tongue when she got a look from the back at just how fitted his jeans were would be a slight understatement. _Gawd, the man was just too damn good looking for it to be legal._

Catching her looking at him again and seeing the blush rise in her cheeks, John's smile widened. He had caught her a few times already doing that and had felt the heat of her gaze on him when he had walked ahead of her to get the door into Capricorn. Knowing that she had been focused on him and specifically _where_ on him had made the front of his tighter than normal jeans all that more uncomfortable. Even now he could feel himself hardening yet again. The first had been when she had answered the door looking like the answer to all his deep dark dreams and since then he'd been fighting the arousal that was itching to let loose._ Not just yet, but soon._

After ordering and receiving their food John filled Natalie in on what Rex had learned as well as what he himself had gotten from a friend in the FBI. It would seem that not only had Jared had help getting an early release but also had gotten all his loans for his schooling paid for as well. And that they were all going to dig a lot deeper and see what other skeletons fell out of his closet.

Before she knew it their food had been eaten and the topic of Jared finished and it was getting later. Almost time for this _date _to end. Now she became even more nervous and admittedly curious as well. _What else had John planned? And did she really want to know?_ The thoughts racing through her mind had her grabbing up her drink and finishing it off in a lame attempt to cool herself.

John could tell Natalie was unsettled about tonight and it just made his plans all the sweeter. Sitting back, relaxed and at ease while trying to ignore the growing tightness in his crotch, he slowly sipped his beer while watching the blush that seemed to be just under the surface all evening rise again in her cheeks.

Finally unable to stand the silence any longer Natalie took a deep calming breath and spoke. "So ... Capricorn sure is busy tonight."

Trying to hide the chuckle, he placed his beer back on the table. _An unsettled Natalie sure could be amusing!_

As the music changed songs John got up and held out his hand. "Come on."

At first thinking he meant for them to leave Natalie stood up and reached down for her purse. "I don't think you'll need that on the dance floor."

Startled, she couldn't believe her ears. _He wanted to dance? __**He**__ wanted to dance?_ As he lead her to the small open area where other couples were swaying and holding each other, Natalie had no doubt this was going to mess with her mind even more. Being held in his strong arms, held tight against his muscular body and not react was going to prove to be a challenge she was sure she would lose. And she was right.

Just as they reached the dance floor and John turned to her the music started, and if she hadn't known better she would have thought he had arranged the song as well. Chris Issac's _Wicked Games_ began as John pulled her close and started to sway in time. Her face buried in his neck, she inhaled his aftershave and his own unique scent, sending lightning bolts of need coursing through her, making her knees weak and causing her to cling more tightly to his biceps. John's hands were on her lower back pulling her close and holding her steady, never letting any space come between them. The music wound its way around them and the other couples faded into the background, leaving just the two of them in their own little world.

John's lips were gently brushing her hair, he could smell her shampoo and the light fragrance that was more Natalie than some store bought perfume. _Gawd, this was better than he had remembered. Why the hell hadn't he taken her dancing more often?_ Lowering his mouth to her ear, he nuzzled back her hair and gently, softly placed a kiss on the lobe. He felt her entire form stiffen then lean even more heavily into him, enjoying it more than words could have described he then sucked the small flesh into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, her moan a reward for his efforts. Sliding his hands further down her back to gently rest on the curves of her butt, molding her to him, to his own dramatically hardening flesh, causing a groan of his own to escape.

"John." Her whispered words were his undoing. Abandoning her ear for her neck he kissed then gently bit, the quake that went through her carried into him and revved up his need. Pulling back he looked at her, waiting for her eyes to open and when they did it took everything he had to not groan again and carry her off to the nearest locked room. The honest desire that was shining from her beautiful blue's was enough to make a proud man beg.

"Natalie, let's ..." The rest was cut off by a nasally voice that caused both John and Natalie to recoil and tense.

"Well well well, look who's back in the saddle. Hey baby, I don't need to ask if _you're_ having fun."

As John's arms dropped from around her, Natalie spun to face the owner of the voice. Dressed in a neon blue shimmering tank top with _Diva _blazing across the front and a very _very_ short black skirt and heels that even a prostitute would think twice about wearing, stood Roxy, a large smirk gracing her face.

Taking a deep breath to try and bring some order to her raging hormones as well as to give herself a moment to ready herself for what was to come. And with it being Roxy, anything could and most likely would come out.

"Hey Roxy, how are things?"

"Good good babydoll, but definitely not as good as they are for you. So you and McPrince-of-Dark-Clothing are back at it? Getting back in the saddle I see." Hitting Natalie with her bony elbow, Roxy laughed at her own choice of words.

"Hey you know its been a while for you both so don't go over doing it, cause like you know if you try to over-use something you could have an equipment _malfriction_."

"Roxy!" Closing her eyes in mortification she could feel John silently laughing behind her, his chest vibrating against her back as he tried to hold on to his amusement.

"Hey, I'm just saying babycakes, you know when you haven't used something in a long time it gets kind of stiff and rusty." Dropping her head forward, Natalie said a silent prayer. _If you were ever going to have the ground open up and swallow me, now would be a __**great**__ time to do it! Why did Roxy always seem to find the most embarrassing things to say at the most mortifying times? I guess it takes a real talent._

John's whisper broke into her thoughts. "I can guarantee it sure as hell is _stiff_, but I doubt_ rusty."_ His accompanying chuckle only served to heighten Natalie's flush, though whether it was from embarrassment or from the desire that took a surge at his words was a toss up.

Trying to ignore John and his un-helpfulness with the current situation and instead focused on corralling Roxy's mouth, Natalie grabbed the older woman's arm and pulled her a few steps away from the man who was now snickering loud enough for both to hear.

"Roxy, please just stay out of this. And don't go spreading any rumors about us either. I don't need that on top of everything to deal with.

Taking a good look at the young woman she had raised as her daughter she could see the stress that this time wasn't fully caused by her smart ass remarks.

"Yeah, you've had a hell of a few days, haven't you Nattie. First that psycho Allison Perkins to deal with running around loose and I hear there was a bit of a rumble at the hospital after, between you and Daddy Clint. What was that all about anyways? He giving you a hard time about something? You need me to have a talk with him?"

_Oh Lord, this was getting so much worse. The last thing she needed was Roxy finding out that everyone in the Buchanan clan except for Uncle Bo, her mom and Rex were against her. And John. John was on her side too. _But the thought of Roxy having a _talk_ with Clint had Natalie cringing.

"No Roxy, just stay out of it. I can handle this, there's no need for you to get involved. So please, stay out of it."

Roxy carefully scanned her little girl's face. _Okay, for now I will. But if they hurt her babydoll again, they would all find out just what came from pissing off a Balsom. She had friends in AC she could call on._

Reaching up and and brushing back a fiery strand of hair that had fallen across Natalie's forehead, Roxy felt regret. For all the times she had let this young woman down, when she was a child and literally had to raise herself and her little bro because the next man or the next big win was too important. _I might have let you down in the past honeybunch, but not this time. They mess with you and they mess with me._

"No problem Nattie, but if you need me you know where I'll be."

Heaving a sigh of relief that Roxy was going to apparently drop it and not get involved was definitely a good thing. "Thanks Roxy, but like I said I can handle it."

"Okay then well I'll let you both get back to what you were doing. I think you had your hands on her tush and was about to take a bite out of her neck, Nattie you know since he wears black so much did you ever think like maybe the dude's a vampire? He sure don't get out in the sun much."

"Roxy!" _Well at least she was consistent, and tonight she was definitely consistent about embarrassing the hell out of her._

"Okay okay. I'm going, jeesh I was just trying to help out in case you had forgotten, he's not getting any younger you know." Making her way to the bar and leaving the two young people behind she shook her head. _There was just no respect from youngsters these days._

The last thing she wanted to do was turn around and meet John's eyes. _Gawd, why couldn't Roxy have kept her mouth shut for just once?_ Deciding she might as well face the music so to speak, she slowly turned and raised her gaze to his. Only to once more be shocked by his reaction.

His hand up rubbing his face dropped as he finally allowed himself to let go of the laughter that was welling up inside of him. The total amusement that sparkled in his eyes making them all the more bright and attractive.

"I am _so_ sorry about that. Roxy is ... well ..."

"Roxy, and she's never gonna change. No worries, she had a point though."

Not following him her look changed to that of complete confusion. "What?"

Leaning in close he brushed back the hair lying across her cheek with his nose and then whispered in her ear.

"I _was_ about to take a _bite_."

_Now how the hell was she supposed to react to that?! And did he even really expect a response?!_ Because the _response_ she was feeling was definitely not one she could give here at Capricorn and most surely not in public. The feel of his moist breath at her ear left her unable to hide the shiver that started at the top of her head and went all the way down to her toes.

He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he sure as hell loved it. John had spent years trying to hide the effect she had on him and now that the roles were reversed he could see the fun it would be making her crack under the pressure. Upping the stakes he moved in to see just how much he could shake her resolve, stopping only when his chest was just touching hers he brought one hand to her waist while the other fingered her necklace that was nestled just at the beginning of her cleavage.

"Interesting choice of clothes for tonight by the way. Accessible but not overly revealing, hiding just enough to make a person question what is hidden." Lowering his tone to the level that had always had Natalie instantly wanting to jump his bones, he tossed another emotional grenade. "But then I _have _seen everything underneath, so no questions there."

Across the club Roxy was ordering another drink at the bar. Looking to her right she noticed a tall blond who seemed to find the couples on the dance floor extremely interesting. Glancing over her shoulder and spotting the _show_ that was being played out she chuckled low. _Yep, they were definitely back in the saddle and riding high and hard by the looks of it._

Casting a quick look at the woman half leaning on the chair beside him he turned more fully to the bar and picking up his drink downed the remaining amber liquid. "Quite the little show going on over there."

Squinting as she tried to see through the fog that the five, or was it six, drinks she had tossed back earlier had caused._ He looked familiar but from where? Oh well, if he's talking maybe he's buying too._

Smiling her typical Roxy smile she turned more fully towards him. "Yep, they could really make some money too if they would just loosen up enough. Lots of people would pay big money too if they would just drop a few pieces of clothing, you know what I mean?!" Laughing at her own joke she tossed back the rest of her drink then rattled the glass to hint that she was looking for a refill.

Smirking the man waved the bartender over and ordered drinks for them both. "So you know both of them? They seem pretty _friendly_."

Almost choking on her drink as she burst out laughing. "Friendly?! Nahhh, what they are is hot for each other, always have been always will be. Johnny's even saved her life a few times and well my Nattie has always found that man in black hotter than a suitcase full of money in a bus station!" Leaning in close as if she were going to share a secret she waited for him to come closer too. "You should hear those two together. They go at it more than a hooker from the wrong side of AC, and I should know, used to live beside one. Damn, a person just couldn't get to sleep for the sounds coming out of her apartment. Not saying my Nattie's a hooker you know, just that they got a real heavy appetite if you get my drift."

Smiling he nodded. Taking one last glance at the couple standing so close to each other, he got up and threw some money down on the bar.

"Hey! You left too much there!"

"Have another drink on me. Consider it a _thank you_." Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair he pulled it on and was out the door before Roxy could even start thinking of a response.

"Well now, that is one sweet guy. Hmmmm, and not cheap either, just how I like 'em." Waving the bills at the bartender she ordered another refill and then sat back to dream about landing a man who would just keep paying for her drinks.

Natalie felt John tense and immediately knew it had nothing to do with their close proximity. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head he tried to see the man leaving Capricorn but lost him in the crowd. "Nothing just thought I saw someone."

Spinning around Natalie scanned the patrons looking. "Who?"

"It was just a glimpse but I could have sworn I saw Ramsey at the bar. But I don't think this is his type of place."

Turning back to face John she saw the concerned look on his face. "That worries you doesn't it? That he was here?"

Reaching out to brush her hair off her shoulder he tried to smile and get back to where they had been mere moments before. "I just don't want to give him another reason to look any closer at you. I figure after this morning he doesn't have many doubts about where I stand when it comes to you and given that he is so single minded on bringing me down, that isn't going to do you any good. Being associated with me will probably be more harmful than helpful when it comes to him."

Unable to resist, Natalie reached up and gently brushed his cheek causing his eyes to brighten and his nostrils to flare at the arousal the gentle touch inspired. "Don't worry so much about me, John. And put Ramsey out of your mind for now, whether he was here or not, he's gone now."

For a moment John just looked at this absolutely beautiful woman standing in front of him, that she could be so calming at times and then with just one touch, one look have all his senses spinning was a mystery. And one that he wanted to spend years trying to figure out. Bending down and dropping a sweet but quick kiss on her lips he pulled back. "I guess we should get out of here now. I seem to recall you telling your Mom you wouldn't be home too late. I really don't want to have her after my ass with one of Asa's shotguns."

Chuckling at that image of Vicki, Natalie went back to the table to retrieve her purse and once she came back to John he placed his hand in the small of her back to guide her out of the nightclub.

It had been a fun night, in more ways than one but now as they approached the car Natalie had to wonder. _Was it really going to end?_

The ride to Llanfair was made in a tense silence broken only by the radio playing songs that seemed to each have a hidden message. And each notching up the tension that Natalie was feeling.

The first song started immediately after John started the car, and the sounds of Clarence Carter's _Strokin'_ filled the small enclosure. Sitting there in shocked silence for a moment she then quickly reached over and hit the scan button to load another station. Unable to meet John's gaze that she felt burning into her she instead looked out her side window praying that the next song would be something a whole lot less sex charged.

When the song had started John had quickly looked at Natalie and had seen the red tide sweep across her face and down her neck disappearing below the v-neck blouse she wore, and found himself wishing they were in a private enough place to follow the deepening color and see just how far it went. But when she had quickly reached out and switched stations he hadn't been able to withhold the chuckle that shook his frame.

Knowing she was trying to ignore the growing desire that was almost thick enough to cut with a knife, he had shifted the car into gear and laughingly called her on it.

"You have to admit, he has a way with words." Her snort made him laugh harder as he pulled out of the parking lot. But then the next song came on and he lost it completely.

Leaning her head against the window in defeat as Donna Summers _Bad Girl's _played on. It would seem that the disc jockey tonight had a twisted sense of humor because as soon as that song ended the Dave Matthew's Band hit _Lover Lay Down_ began. The entire ride back to Llanfair Natalie kept her head turned towards the window fearing that the flush she could feel would be bright enough to light up the entire interior of the car, while as each song began John snickered all the harder.

Finally stopping in the lane, Natalie leaped from the car and made tracks to the door that would lead to her salvation and enable her to die from embarrassment and arousal-overload alone.

John followed along a little more slowly, taking advantage of the view from behind, or more appropriately _her behind._ Reaching her as she finally after fumbling with her keys succeeded in unlocking the door he leaned against the door jam, reminding her of when she had opened it at the beginning of the date.

"I had a good time tonight, you?" Watching her closely he knew she was expecting him to make a move. She had been anticipating it all night and definitely on the drive home while the radio station had done its best to help any couples listening in seducing their loved ones tonight. His heart rate had increased as he knew hers was. Both were feeling the effects of being together, close together. The touches and caresses had taken their toll on both of them, stretching their resistance to the breaking point.

Natalie couldn't stop the tremble in her voice when she whispered, "Yes". Feeling like she was completely unraveling and losing the control she had been struggling all night to hold on to, she nervously tucked her hair back behind an ear.

Seeing the tremor shaking her hand was the only sign John needed. All night had been about this, about this moment, about them. Reaching forward with a hand that trembled from his own barely held in check need, he gently touched the fiery strands, letting them shift and slip through his fingers burning them with a heat that had nothing to do with temperature.

Unable, or maybe it was unwilling, to break the hold of his gaze, all her emotions were there on display for him to see. Wrapping his fingers around the back of her delicate neck he pulled her close until their lips were almost touching, then he stopped. Seeing that she was holding her breath, waiting for his next move, praying for it, he granted her wish and his.

The firm touch of his lips would have forced hers opened if they hadn't been already, his tongue dove deep, sweeping in and conquering all that lay in its path. The mewing coming from Natalie spurred John on, wrapping his other arm around her waist he pulled her tightly to him, letting her feel the obvious effect she had on him, one she had always had.

Natalie was sure if John hadn't been holding her up she would have been a puddle at his feet, having no strength in her legs she leaned fulling against him, reveling in the feel of his arousal pressing into her lower stomach. Her hands reached for his biceps, griping and then stroking, imagining her fingers on his bare skin. And just when she was sure she would faint from either lack of oxygen or over-heating, he pulled back.

It took a moment for her eyes to open and meet his and when they did, seeing the overwhelming desire and love she couldn't hide he had to take one more taste. His kiss this time was rougher, more on edge. Biting at her lips, wanting to literally devour her he kept going back until he knew if he didn't stop he would end up taking her right there against the open door, or if they were lucky and made it that far, on the stairway leading to her room.

Taking a deep panting breath he leaned his forehead against hers. Feeling her rapid breathing bathing his face, feeling it in his mouth, he fought a hard battle with himself. When her eyes once more opened he let her see all he was feeling inside, he let it shine in his burning gaze. Her quick intake told him she had recognized the emotions that he never wanted to hide from her again.

Taking his hand from her back and letting her find support against the door, with his fingertips he traced her cheek running them down to her full glistening lips. The heat of her skin and those lips he had just been worshiping burning straight through to his heart. _This was what it was all about. Her._

Stepping back took everything he had but he knew he had no choice. Letting his fingers trace her bottom lip one last time, the tip of her tongue sneaking in a delicious lick that made him groan and smirk at the same time.

"Goodnight, Natalie."

Walking backwards till he was out the door he then turned and made his way back to the car.

_He was leaving?! After __**that**__?! After he had almost made her brain melt from the heat of those kisses, he was just going to drive off?! What the hell?!_ Not able to believe her own eyes, she watched as he drove down the lane. Finally shutting the door after the tail lights of his car had faded.

After standing there, letting the night air cool her feverish body, she slowly made her way up the stairs to her room. Quickly striping the clothes and dropping them in a pile by the chair in the corner she grabbed up a thin faded green tank top and a pair of capri pajama bottoms she went directly to turn the shower on. After a moments hesitation she switched it to a cool stream and jumped in, hoping the water would do what John hadn't. Finished the job. Although she had no doubt that she would still emerge frustrated at least she would be cooled off.

Having taken a towel and rubbed till it was almost dry she scooped her hair up in a ponytail and put on her pj's, then grabbing up her McBain accessible clothes, she tossed them in the hamper. Finally having nothing left to do but knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep she looked around for a magazine to flip through. Settling on the bed, on top of the covers, she leaned back against the headboard propping the magazine on her raised knees. She had been reading for almost five minutes when her cell phone rang, grabbing it quickly she saw the caller's identity.

_John _

"Hello?"

"So what happened to those pj's you had with the little kitties on them? Although what you have on is looking pretty damn good too. You look good in light green."

And just like that he took her back to a time when things were light and fun. When he had been on a stakeout and had called her as he had watched through his binoculars. That had been the first time he had called her his _girlfriend._

"Those went to the rag pile a long time ago. And how the hell did you know what color my pj's are?" Getting up and walking to the farthest window she peered out. _Was he out there? At the place he had been that night?_ Trying to see through the darkness for any sight she sighed as all she saw were shadows and darkness.

"Go to your window."

"I am at my window, where are you?" Peering harder but still seeing nothing she heaved a sigh of frustration._ It certainly seemed she was destined to be __**frustrated**__ tonight._

The grin in his voice could easily be heard. "The other window."

Quickly walking over she almost had her nose pressed to the glass when she saw him. Right _outside_ the window. John was literally _right outside_ her window! Quickly she raised it as he grabbed on to the sill and stepped up higher and resting his forearms on the sill, he looked her in the eye and winked.

"So, how's it going babe?"


	30. SERIOUS SMUT WARNING!

The next chapter is a little too hot for this site, so if you want to read it just email me and I will send it to you.

You must be 17 years or over though!! And if you are offended by smut you **definitely do not want to read it!!**

Just click on my profile and email me that you want to read it and its yours.

Sorry, but I think this is the safest way to do it without the chance of getting kicked off this site. LOL


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks so very much for the reviews! The show certainly isn't helping the muse but reading your thoughts of this little fanfic certainly does. And now on with John and Vicki's morning after conversation. Hmmmm, I did warn you all I have a slightly twisted sense of humor right? And that I sooooo love when things are "uncomfortable"? Heeeheeeheeeeee Well if I didn't before, I just did! LOL Thanks for continuing to read and again, my muse survives on reviews. ;)

Chapter 31

"Good morning, John. Leaving so soon?"

Turning to face the person, John found he was filled with a great deal of dread and a more than healthy shot of fear. _Oh fuck! Why didn't I use the fucking window?_

Taking a slightly shaky deep breath he responded.

"Good morning Ms. Davidson."

Even though it was at an ungodly hour this woman still managed to look classy and serene. In a lavender satin robe cinched at the waist, she stood there like a regal queen overlooking her people. Although John figured at this moment she wasn't thinking of _him _being one of _her_ people. More than likely she was figuring out a way to make him either disappear or even better take him to task for putting her daughter through so much, not counting _tonights_ events.

_Oh shit. There is just no winning this one. Take it like a man and when she's done you can crawl away and lick your wounds. Or maybe have Natalie lick them for you? Shit! Stop thinking of that when you're standing in front of her mother after being caught sneaking out of a certain redhead's bedroom! So not the thing to be thinking right now!_

"Ms. Davidson ... well ... you see uh I was just ..." _Hell, what could he say that wouldn't have her thinking what a slimy little bastard he was for taking advantage of Natalie? _

"I believe you were just leaving but really there's no rush. Perhaps you'd like to join me in a cup of coffee before you go?"

_Coffee? Would that be with one or two doses of strychnine?_ Swallowing hard he tried to smile. "Uhhh, no. Thank you but ... uhh ... no, I should be going, there's a lot to do at the PD today and ... uhh ... well I should really get going, I don't want to keep you." _Fuck me! Could I stammer any gawd damn more?! A lot to do at the PD? Who the fuck do I think I'm kidding? Aww shit, this is just so not good._

Hiding her smile, Vicki watched this normally cool under pressure man literally come apart at the seems. And all because she caught him sneaking out of her daughter's room after having spent the night. And there was no doubt he _had_ spent the night.

"Well then you have a good day, John and I really do hope to see you soon."

Heaving a silent sigh of relief John began to open the door to his escape when the mother of the woman he had just spent most of the night making love to knocked him on his ass once more.

"By the way, you didn't happen to hear any strange noises last night, did you? It almost sounded like someone in pain."

With his back to her he froze and closed his eyes. _Could this possibly get any more fucking worse? Sweet Jesus, all he needed now was for pictures of last night to hit the front page of Manning's paper. And he could just see the headlines, DETECTIVE AND HEIRESS CAUGHT IN SEXCAPADE WHILE HEIRESS'S MOTHER LISTENS ON story on page 2!_

Trying to keep his voice steady and calm sounding when inside he was completely flustered and unnerved, John took a deep breath but still couldn't turn to face her. "Uhhh ... no sorry, didn't hear a thing. Maybe it was the wind? I really should go now, have a nice morning Ms. Davidson."

He was two steps to finding freedom when she let him go but not without one last send off. "You too, John. Oh and John? You can call me Vicki, I think under the circumstances its more than appropriate."

At this point John was just wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. _Appropriate? Was it really appropriate for him to call her Vicki when every chance he got he was making out with her daughter?! And just how the hell was he supposed to look her in the eyes __**knowing**__ she had heard them last night and that there was no fucking question what they were doing either?! No pun intended. _Taking a deep shaky breath he chose to look over his shoulder at her instead of turning fully around.

"Uhhhh sure Ms. Dav ... I mean Vicki." Swallowing hard he added just before he fled. "Goodbye Vicki."

With a trembling hand he finally got the key in the ignition before lowering his head to rest on the steering wheel of his car.

"Well that couldn't have been any more embarrassing could it? The only thing that could have made it worse was if Bo had shown up for some gawd damn reason." Lifting and shaking his head he put the car in gear and headed back to the ASH to shower and change before heading in to the PD.

Back inside Llanfair Vicki stood at the window watching the younger embarrassed man drive quickly away, a small smirk gracing her lips. _Why was it that the young people thought they were the ones to have invented sex? _Shaking her head she walked from the window to the staircase and looked up, thinking of the young woman still upstairs and unaware that the man who had spent the night had just been caught. _Well, I wonder will she try to cover up John's being there or will she fess up? _

Her smile growing even wider, Vicki started up the stairs. _This could get very interesting indeed._

Across town the ringing of a phone woke Jared from an enjoyable dream of retaliation against Jess. Reaching over he looked at the name on the display but seeing only a jumble of numbers he answered having a good idea who would be on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Jared, did you sleep well and soundly?"

Swallowing hard he sat up, pulling the sheet with him as the cool air hit his naked chest. "Yes sir, I did."

"Splendid. Then you are prepared to go ahead with the plans for today? Because I am so looking forward to our little surprise for the dear people of Llanview being known. And Jared, I would so hate for you to disappoint me, that would be a shame for both of us."

Wiping the sweat that beaded his forehead even though the room was more than a little cool, Jared quickly reassured him. "No, everything will go off as you planned. Later today the first part will start and no one will ever suspect its you, not until you are ready for them to know."

"Excellent! You are doing a fine job Jared, you should be proud. So far you haven't disappointed me and if we stick to our plans you won't. Soon both you and I will have our revenge on those that dared to go against us."

Not knowing what would be the correct response, Jared stuck with silence.

"But tell me, have you seen the delectable Natalie Buchanan lately? I hear she is still keeping company with Llanview's finest detective."

"Yes they are. Last night both were at Capricorn, and from all appearances it was a date."

The chuckling that came over the line sent chills down Jared's spin and made him grateful to be working **with** this man and not be his enemy.

"So the dashing Detective McBain took the fair maiden Natalie out on a date? Well that is very interesting. So he is still as captivated by her as he always was, good. That will work to our advantage. Be sure to eat a healthy breakfast Jared, it is the most important meal of the day and you have a lot of very important tasks to take care of. I will be in touch later."

Before Jared could reply there was a click followed by a dial tone. Setting the phone back on the end table by the bed he lay back down. _He was right, today there was a lot of important things to do. And by evening some in Llanview would be starting to get a taste of what it was like to have powerful enemies._

When Natalie came down the stairs at Llanfair it was to the smell of fresh brewed coffee, informing her she wasn't the first one up. Walking into the kitchen she saw her mother sitting at the table reading the morning paper, with a large cup of the fragrant dark brew.

"Good morning mom." Walking over and placing a kiss on her mom's soft cheek Natalie inhaled the unique scent that was Vicki Davidson. Gentle and subtle with an underlying strength.

"Good morning sweetheart. How was your date last night?"

_Well nothing like getting right down to it. _Natalie focused on pouring herself a cup of Java as she prepared for the gentle inquisition to come.

"It was fine, we went to Capricorn, had a few drinks, chatted with Roxy then came home. Nothing exciting or out of the usual."

_Hmmmm, nothing exciting? _Hiding a smile behind her paper Vicki let that one go but only for now. It was time these two got down to business and even though last night they had been more than a little _busy,_ Vicki was going to do what she could to make both of them realize that time was not to be wasted.

"So darling, what are your plans for today? Are you going in to the office? You know you certainly don't have to. Jared will most likely be there and then there is Clint to contend with, why don't you just spend the day here relaxing. I have to take a quick trip in to the office but then will be back, we could just laze around here and catch up on girl talk."

Taking a large gulp of the scalding hot coffee Natalie almost choked at the last part. _Catch up on girl talk? Oh no way in hell! She was so not going to discuss those things with her mom and definitely not concerning John!_ Natalie knew that was exactly what her mom wanted to talk about, John and last night's date!

Trying to come up with a good excuse that Vicki might at least half way buy Natalie was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Glancing at the older woman and noticing she didn't appear surprised in the slightest Natalie started to make her way over to greet whomever had shown up so early at Llanfair. Just as she had her hand on the knob Vicki spoke up.

"Oh I invited Bo over this morning for coffee, that's probably him now."

Natalie's hesitation was so slight that unless Vicki had been watching closely, which she was, she would have completely missed it. Watching her daughter open the door to her ex-brother-in-law and receive a hug and kiss from him she was grateful that at least one Buchanan man still had some brain cells functioning properly.

"Uncle Bo! Good morning!"

Giving his favorite niece a gentle squeeze as he hugged her and then an equally gentle kiss on the cheek, he leaned back to take a good look at her. This morning the shadows that had previously darkened her blue eyes were erased, replaced by a sparkle he hadn't seen in far too long. _Hmmmm, I guess Vicki was right when she said there had been some recent improvements. Even more recent than two nights ago. _Hiding the curious look he turned to his ex-sister-in-law who at the present time he had more in common with than his own brother. Sharing a look he made his way over to where she was sitting and pulled out a chair.

"Natalie dear, would you bring your uncle and myself a coffee and bring yourself one as well. Its been so long since the three of us got to just sit down and have a nice conversation."

_Why did the thought of sitting with her mom and Uncle Bo while sipping coffee and "chatting" make her more than a little nervous? What would they talk about? Oh Gawd, __**who**__ would they talk about?!_ The dread flowing through Natalie had her hands shaking and rattling the coffee cups as she filled them. _Oh Gawd, please don't let either one know about John and her! Bad enough that Mom knew about their date last night but that's all she knew, right? It was just a date!_ The twinkle in her mother's eyes though had Natalie bracing herself for anything.

Taking a deep steadying breath, Natalie walked over to the two at the table and set the cups down, then going back and grabbing her own she took a seat by her mother's side, waiting to see how this would all play out. At first the the older couple talked of the weather and things going on in the town, nothing that raised a red flag to Natalie. And starting to relax, she joined in. Asking about Matthew and how he was, what he was up to and such. After a few minutes she was completely at ease, figuring this was going to be the route for the morning conversation.

Vicki had been watching her daughter out of the corner of her eye and had seen how nervous and uneasy she had been but as the talk had stayed to safe subjects she had loosened up and joined in. Now she was sitting there laughing at Bo's reciting of a night that he and Matthew had played video games and how he had lost colossally to him and how the young man had rubbed his fathers face in it. Smiling a secret smile that Bo caught, Vicki prepared to get things underway.

"So Natalie, back to your date with John last night, isn't there more you'd like to share with us about it? Come on dear, lately there's been so few good things to chat about and I have a feeling there is a _lot_ more you could say than "it was fine"."

It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of not only the room but the entire house. Choking on the mouthful of coffee Natalie tried to keep herself from spewing it out across the table. Bo and Vicki shared a look of amusement as he sat back and waited to see just where and how far Vicki was going to go with this.

Finally regaining her breath and wiping the tears that had sprung to her eyes, Natalie looked from her mom to her uncle trying to figure out where to go and just what the hell was coming her way. The blank smile on Bo's face did nothing to calm Natalie and the twinkle in Vicki's eyes simply increase the nervousness that was sweeping through her body.

"Uhhhh, it was fine, uhhhh nice. We went to Capricorn had a bite to eat and a few drinks, nothing major really. He dropped me off and that was that." _Yeah, he had dropped her off alright. Dropped her into a night of fiery hot lovemaking that had left her so weak that breathing had been a huge surprise. Thank Gawd she had been in her own bed because after a night like that she would never have been able to get up and leave to come home. Hell, she wouldn't even have been able to crawl down the hall!_

"Oh, so he left you here? That's odd."

Feeling the dread increase Natalie hoped desperately that her mother was _**not**_ going to go where she was afraid she was.

"Why would that be odd, Vicki?" Bo looked at his niece and then back at Vicki, wondering just where all this was going and then asked the question Natalie refused to.

"Well last night I could hear these very very strange noises and at first honestly thought someone was torturing a cat. But since we don't own one I have no idea where or what caused them." She waited a moment then hit both Bo and Natalie with her next emotional nuclear bomb.

"And when I asked John this morning when he was leaving just before dawn and he had no clue where the noises were coming from either."

Bo wiped his face with his hand, trying not to make eye contact with either woman. _This is something I so __**do not **__need to hear! Rex and his banter the other day was more than enough._ Picking up his coffee cup he downed the last of the dark brew and headed for the counter for a refill, silently wondering if it really was too early to add a healthy does of whiskey to it.

Natalie felt like a giant spotlight had fallen on her. _Oh My Gawd!! She had __**heard **__them last night?! And she had __**talked**__ to John this morning?! Oh holy shit! _Trying not to hyperventilate, Natalie had no idea how to answer her mother, and if she even honestly expected an answer. _How did one deal with being caught by ones mother having sex with an ex-boyfriend?!_

Bo finally made his way back to his seat and then after a long bracing gulp of the whiskey lacking coffee, glanced at Vicki and saw the purpose evident on her face. She wanted this out in the open and obviously felt this was the way to handle it. Looking at Natalie, Bo could easily see the indecision and panic sweeping through her. Trying to feel his way through this minefield, he reached out and patted his niece's hand.

That one simple gesture did more than anything other reaction could to show his kindness and support of her and helped to calm Natalie more than any drug. But then there always had been more between them than just uncle and niece, he understood her better than most, better than her own father. But even he agreed with Vicki, it was better to have things out in the open, although if he had been given the choice he would have preferred to be left out of _this_ conversation.

"I asked John if he wanted to stay for coffee but he seemed to be in a bit of a rush, said he had a lot to do this morning at the station." Sitting back Vicki waited to see whether her daughter would offer any information on her own or if she would need to keep pulling it out of her.

"Uhhh, Mom about you seeing John here this morning well uhhh you see well ..."

Vicki smiled her trademark gentle smile. "Natalie, you are an adult who can make her own decisions and you definitely don't need my approval to ask John to spend the night. Neither one of you needs to feel like you have to _sneak_ around. Not in this house. Any time John wants to stay over he is more than welcomed to as far as I'm concerned."

_As nice as it was of Vicki to say that it was still more than a little __**uncomfortable**__ to be discussing John sleeping over. This was not a topic that Natalie had ever wanted to have and especially __**not**__ in front of her uncle Bo!! Why were the fates seemingly all for any and all embarrassing mishaps to happen to her?_

Looking back down at her cooling coffee, Natalie finally looked up and met her mother's eyes. "Thanks, but I don't think you have to worry about running into John here in the morning again anytime soon. We uhhhh we are taking things slow." Hoping that would be enough to satisfy her inquisitive mom, Natalie held her breath.

Looking at her daughter who had been through so much in her young life Vicki couldn't help but smile. _She was so strong and quick, yet she didn't seem to see that in herself. And she didn't always make things easier for herself either. _Vicki wanted to see Natalie happy but not only that. She _needed_ to be challenged, and there was no one better to keep her on her toes and keep her safe than John McBain. Both brought something out in the other that no one else did. Something so basic that many forgot just how important it was to a fulfilled life. _Energy._

Reaching across the table she patted her daughter's hand. "Whatever is best for the two of you is what I want. Now how about I make us something to eat?" Standing up Vicki walked around the table and headed to the counter to start making breakfast for the trio. But she couldn't resist one last teasing comment.

"But from the look of John this morning and the sounds I heard last night, I doubt very highly it will be the last time. Does he like eggs and bacon for breakfast or is he just a coffee in the morning type of guy?"

Natalie groaned and dropped her head into her hands while her uncle chuckled away at her embarrassment.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks so much for the reviews! Again you have no idea how much it helps to keep me in the mood to continue writing, especially since the show sure as heck isn't doing a damn thing for it! LOL And being the CW that I am it just feeds the need to write! Heeheehee Hope this one lives up to your expectations and that you get a chuckle or two out of it.

Also a little warning, yes there is cursing and a little heat but nothing scorching! LOL

Thanks very much for taking the time to read and review!

Chapter 32

John finally made it to the office after stopping at his room for a shower and a change of clothes and then at the diner for a large coffee to go. Perhaps he should have passed on the coffee but his need for caffeine outweighed any extra jitters it would cause. _Hell he could drink coffee straight for two days and not be half as jumpy as he was after running into Mrs. Davidson in the hall at Llanfair this morning._

Sighing hard he entered his office and picked up a file on his desk only to toss it back down.

_Shit! _Raking his hand through his hair roughly, John turned to the window and gazed out but he didn't see the beautiful day it was. He was thinking of how no matter how hard they tried to keep things simple it never was for Natalie and himself. And he could only begin to imagine how it would be for Natalie this morning when she spoke to her mother. Another heart heavy sigh and he was sitting down at his desk.

This was not what he had intended when he had finally gotten off his ass and decided to get back what he had lost. He hadn't meant for Natalie to be humiliated and embarrassed. Scrubbing his hand over his face he tried to figure out a way to fix this now. _Hell, he kept having to fix what he was doing while trying to fix what he'd fucked up! _Sitting still with a thoughtful look he replayed what he had just thought. _Did that even make sense?! I am so fucked!_

John got up and went to get another cup of coffee. _Maybe if he drank a gallon of it he could come up with a plan to fix the latest mess he had made. But probably not. Why would now be any different from their entire history?_

Natalie had made it into the office without running into her father or Jared and shut her door with a sigh of relief. Stowing her purse in the bottom drawer, she sat down and powered up her computer. While waiting for that she couldn't help but replay the mornings events with her mom and Uncle Bo in the kitchen. Groaning, she lowered her head onto her crossed arms on her desk. _Was there anything worse than having the man you just spent the night having incredibly hot and satisfying sex with being caught by your mother as he was trying to sneak out? Perhaps having the entire incident being re-told at the breakfast table in front of your uncle?!_ Groaning again, she thumped her head down on her arms. _She needed her head examined! What the hell was she thinking last night when she let John in her window? Well, she wasn't thinking! Who the hell could when he did something so out of character and yet so damn romantic as that?! And I am thrilled that Mom wasn't buried under an avalanche of grief over Charlie's betrayal but couldn't she find something else to amuse herself with than Natalie's most recent faux pas!_ Taking a deep breath she opened a file and started reading the latest report, trying to concentrate but thoughts and images of the previous night kept dragging her attention away.

_Yep, I can tell today's going to be a real productive one for me! _Forcing herself she got down to the business at hand, there would be plenty of time later to remember last night and this morning too!

By midmorning Clint was finished with his meetings with a company that they were getting ready to sign a contract with when all hell literally broke loose. When his personal assistant rushed in looking more than a little freaked he was taken aback. This woman had worked with him for years and was what he considered unflappable, which was why when he came back to Llanview from London he had brought her with him. Seeing her now totally took him off guard and sent a shiver of dread racing down his spine. _What the hell could have happened to set her off like this?_

"Mr. Buchanan you had better see this." Walking quickly across the room she turned on the flat screen television hanging on the wall. The local news channel blared to life, changing the channel to the stock market one she stepped back and clasped her hands together. Looking from her to the screen, Clint had a moment of stunned silence then let loose with curses that would have made Asa proud.

"How the fucking hell could _this_ happen?! _How?!_ Son of a bitch in heat! Get Morgan on the line! _Now!_" Still muttering and cursing he grabbed his phone and dialed Bo.

"Bo, its Clint. You better get over here to BE and now!! We've got fucking big problems! And you might just have to find me a lawyer after I slaughter the son of a bitch that screwed us over!" Slamming down the phone he flattened his hands on the desk, then curling them into fists he tried to control the rage sweeping through his body. _Who the hell had done this to them? And why?! _He swore to himself that before the day was over he would have a name and then he'd send the bastard straight to hell. _No one, no one did this to BE! And not to Clint Buchanan and got away with it!_

The entire afternoon had some of BE's best and brightest going in and out of Clint's office, the lawyers were on it and trying to find something that would help but in the end it was all for not. A massive deal that would have increased BE's portfolio had fallen through and not only that but had went to their largest competitor. And just to add salt to the wound it had caught the attention of the international news. This was a huge hit for BE as they had be confident it would go through and now to have it all fall apart in a matter of moments with no warning was humiliating. It made the company appear weak, something that family had been battling with since Asa's death. And as a result the stock in BE took a deadly plunge.

Natalie had learned of the events and had went to her father's office to see if there was anything she could do to help but one glare from him and seeing Jared standing right by his side had her quickly returning to her own office. The last place she wanted to be was trapped in the same room as her father when he was looking ready to have a stroke and Jared coming off as nothing but the helpful and dutiful little brother in training. When she had her work completed she started gathering her things up to leave. _There was nothing she could do to help as far as her dad was concerned and the farther away she could be from Jared was definitely in her plans for a good day. Or at least a not so bad day. Sigh._

John had left a message on her voice mail saying only to call him back, but Natalie had been too busy during the day to return his call and planned to do so when she got home. She had a few things to discuss with him, starting with a _thank you_ for the heads up on him running into Vicki this morning.

Making her way to the parking lot Natalie couldn't help but wonder just how things had went so horribly wrong with the deal that Clint had been so confident would go through. And just how had the media gotten the word so quickly? She couldn't help but wonder if _this _had anything to do with Jared's secrets and lies. Although from all appearances he had been working as hard as anyone to try and find a way for the company to come out on top but still the doubts raced through her mind. Standing there by her car with the key in the door, staring off into space as she went over and over it in her head she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until a hand touched her shoulder. Spinning around and dropping her keys she gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Jared, what do you want?" She wasn't in the mood to be polite or even pretend to be. He had been the one today her father had turned to, who he had trusted. Not her, his own daughter.

"I just thought we could talk. Is that a crime now too? Or is that one of McBain's rules for you? No talking to other men?" His sarcasm was thick but there was an underlying of something else. Something more sinister. A touch of jealousy, yes but still something that chilled Natalie to her soul.

"John doesn't have _rules_ for me, I do what I want when I want. And I speak to whomever I wish. You, I don't _wish_ to!" Bending down she retrieved her keys and turned back to her car.

"Come on Natalie, why can't we have just a nice uncomplicated conversation? Is that so hard for you?"

Throwing him a glare over her shoulder, she shook her head. "Jared, nothing with you is _uncomplicated._ And honestly, what the hell could we have to talk about?"

"How about who is responsible for today's disaster?"

Natalie froze. _Had she been right? Could Jared really be involved in it?_ _And could she get him to slip up and tell her something?_ Making a decision she hoped she wouldn't regret she turned back to face him.

"Alright then. How about we meet at Rodi's and we can _talk_ there?"

"I was thinking we could go somewhere a little more private, but sure Rodi's will work. Why don't you hop in with me, no sense taking two cars?"

For just a moment Natalie actually considered it but then quickly dismissed it. _No way did she want to be alone with him and definitely not in a car where she couldn't put as much physical distance between them as she wanted or needed._

"Thanks but I'll take my own car, then when we're done I can just go straight home. I'll meet you there." Not giving him time to argue she slid in and started up the vehicle and shifted it into gear. On the drive over Natalie contemplated calling John but then decided she could fill him in later if she did get any useful info. He would probably be a little ticked but she didn't think her meeting Jared in public was a big deal. And she knew if she did tell him he'd insist on being there and there was no doubt in Natalie's mind that if Jared saw John there she would have no chance of getting him to say anything. She'd deal with whatever problems John had with her plan later. _He won't be that upset anyways, after all its no big deal._

Natalie arrived just before Jared did and grabbed a table off to the side not far from the pool table. She claimed the seat with her back to the wall and facing the bar so she could see anyone who came in. This way there would be no surprises for her.

Jared came in and spying Natalie made his way over to the table flagging down a waitress as he pulled out his chair. "You want to order something to drink and eat?"

There was no way in hell she wanted to eat with him but to spend any time in his presence and pretend she wasn't revolted she would definitely need a drink. "I'll take a beer, thanks."

After Jared placed his order for the same and a smoked meat sandwich the waitress left and then it was just the two of them. Natalie didn't want to waste time and figured it would be less suspicious if she just came out and asked. "So, you have any idea of who's behind todays problem? The way I understood it Dad didn't have a clue how the deal fell apart. Did something happen that I missed?"

Shifting in his chair then looking around at the other customers then back at Natalie. "No, I don't know who's behind it, I was just thinking maybe we could put our heads together and come up with a list of suspects."

_Sure, put our heads together. She'd love to put his head together with a shovel! _

"Well, I have no idea who it could be. Surely Dad had a few that were at the top of his list, and I'm sure he mentioned them to you. After all you and he have such a trusting and close relationship these days." Natalie couldn't hide the sarcasm and trace of hurt from her voice.

Trying to see deeper into Natalie's mind, Jared just stared at her. The waitress brought their drinks and he picked his up and took a healthy sip, still not saying anything. His stare was making her nervous and Natalie hated being nervous. In her mind it was the equivalent of being weak.

Taking a large bracing gulp of her beer, Natalie started to set the stage for Jared to relax and maybe spill something, anything that could be helpful. She started off with just the norm, things like how busy it was at BE, asking him what projects he had been working on and how today had started off like any other but obviously quickly changed with the public loss of the huge deal that Clint had worked so hard on and was so sure would bring the company not only more money and power but also would have been a big international step up.

Jared seemed to relax as he ate and drank and Natalie kept the conversation light, she didn't want him to tense up and be on guard. Just as she thought it was safe to start with the more pointed questions she looked over his shoulder and just about had a heart attack.

Standing there with his hands on his hips and a pissed off look on his face was the one man Natalie had been praying wouldn't show up at Rodi's tonight.

John McBain.

_Oh shit! Shit, shit, oh double shit! Why did I think I could get away with this? That I could do one thing, just one, without John showing up thinking he has to rescue me one more fucking time?! Double dammit! _

But the panic Natalie felt only increased when he started walking over to the table that she shared with Jared. _No! No! No! He couldn't interrupt this! Dammit, not now when she finally had Jared relaxed and hopefully ready to talk! _Desperate to stop this from all falling apart Natalie quickly knocked her briefcase off the chair beside her and towards Jared.

"Oh hell! Can you grab that for me?" Natalie's luck had come through for once and the briefcase had opened spilling some papers and pens across the floor. Jared cast her a look then bent down with his back still to John.

Making eye contact with John she started wildly motioning for him to stop and get out. The look she got back was easy to read.

_Are you fucking kidding me?! No._

Huffing in exasperation, she again motioned for him to stay away, to go to the bar, go to the bathroom, to go anywhere but over here. Casting a last pleading look his way she smiled brightly as Jared regained his seat. Jared had a slightly confused look on his face at the oh so friendly one on hers. Their recent history hadn't been what anyone would call _friendly_.

Natalie spent the next few minutes trying to get back to where they had been before John put a crimp in her plans, and trying to ignore the giant elephant in the room. The giant, sexy as sin elephant that sat at the bar with his chair turned and facing her, his eyes never wavering from her. Finally getting frustrated with constant attention, Natalie decided she had to deal with him before she could get back to the business at hand. Finding out if Jared did know something useful.

It was as if that _elephant_ could read her mind because just as she was thinking of some way to speak to him without Jared being aware, he stood up and motioned to the hallway that led to the restrooms. Nodding slightly, she watched as he tossed some bills on the bar and made his way across the room and disappeared down the hall. She waited till she couldn't see him any longer then made an excuse to Jared about needing to use the restroom. As she stood up so did Jared, fearful that he might follow her or catch a glimpse of John she asked him to order her another beer. Quickly she made her escape and with a final glance back over her shoulder to make sure he had stayed at the table, Natalie quickly walked down the hall looking for John.

Walking by the cleaning closet she was unprepared for the arm that reached out and yanked her inside. The yell Natalie felt rise in her throat died before it began when she saw who the arm belonged to. Pulling her all the way in then closing the door, John pushed her back up against it. Fencing her in with his arms, his hands braced against the door on either side of her shoulders, he leaned in close until he was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

Conjuring up as much false bravado as she could she huffed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The smirk that graced John's face did nothing to endear himself to Natalie at the moment, and neither did his words. "Funny, I was just about to ask _you_ the same thing."

Giving him a glare that should have warned him she wasn't impressed, his smirk just grew larger. "I was _trying _to get info out of Jared, get his take on what happened today."

The smirk disappeared like it had never been there and the slight teasing mood vanished just as quickly.

"Today? What happened today?! Did that little prick try pulling something with you again? I swear to gawd when I'm done with him there won't be enough of the little bastard left to cremate!"

Closing her eyes and praying for patience she sighed. "No, he didn't try anything with me, well he might have but its more against the whole family. And I don't know if he was involved or not, that's what I was _trying_ to find out when you interrupted."

It was John's turn to close his eyes and find some patience. Taking a deep breath he counted to ten. Then counted again. "How about you tell me what _did _happen before I go out there and commit a justifiable homicide?"

Natalie told John about the large merger that Clint had been working on and was sure would go through only to have it all fall apart and how it made headline news, causing the BE stock to sink.

"How could you _not_ have heard about it?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I don't watch the Wall Street News?" he said sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes again she shook her head. "I have to get back out there before Jared gets suspicious."

"Why didn't you tell me you were meeting him here?"

"No time, kind of like how you didn't tell me about you running into my mother in the hall this morning when you were sneaking out." The pointed glare had John shifting but still not dropping his hands to allow her to leave.

"Oh _that_. Yeah, _that _was a little uncomfortable."

"Really? I doubt it came close to breakfast this morning. Picture it. Mom, me and _Uncle Bo _all sitting around the table! Trying imagining what the subject of discussion was."

Dropping one hand from the wall to rub the back of his neck in discomfort, John got that sheepish look on his face. "_Bo_ was there? Aww shit."

"Yeah, _ahh shit_. That pretty much covers it." Turning to open the door and leave, John grabbed her arm turning her back to him and once more pressed her back against the door. The look caused a shiver to race through her and before she could say anything her lips were busy doing something else entirely.

It still astounded Natalie how one minute she could be so aggravated with him and the next there was only that unquenchable hunger racing through her whole system. The man knew how to kiss no question there, and she thanked Gawd for that!

Pulling back slightly, John ran his fingers across her cheek tucking a lock of fiery red hair back behind her ear, then trailing his fingertips down her neck only to stop and rest there against her pulse.

"Does _that_ get me out of the doghouse?"

Trying to catch her breath and steady her racing pulse, Natalie stared into his glittering blue eyes.

_The bastard knew exactly what effect he had on her, dammit! The bastard, sexy as hell bastard that he was but a bastard just the same for using this against her!_

Another deep breath and she pushed away from the door, her hand on his chest pushing him back at the same time. Before walking out the door she turned throwing him a pointed look.

"No, we have a lot to go over. Like your talk with Mom and the noises she _heard_ last night. This conversation is so _not_ over."

As she started back to Jared she heard John behind her.

"Oh you got that right, sweet cheeks. _This _so isn't over."

Natalie froze for a moment, then swallowing hard she resumed walking back down the hall. Back to Jared and the questions she had for him and the answers she needed to hear.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks so much for the reviews and continuing to read, it all helps the muse stay on target.

Chapter 33

"Sorry about that, nature called. So back to today, this is really going to hurt BE isn't it? The stock already dropped pretty significantly before it closed. Do you think it'll recover or at least hold tomorrow?"

"Who knows. Depends on what happens next."

"You think there could be more trouble coming?" Natalie watched Jared's reaction carefully while trying to _not _watch John as he walked back to the bar and sat on the same stool he had previously.

Jared shifted slightly then looking around, but thankfully not behind himself, then locked his gaze with Natalie's and leaned forward. "I think anyone who honestly believes BE isn't under attack is a fool. This is just the beginning."

It wasn't his words, not even the ominous tone that froze Natalie from the inside out. It was the stillness of Jared's body and the look in his eyes.

_He knew it wasn't over. This wasn't a well educated guess, he **knew** what was happening and why. And that meant he damn well knew what was coming!_

Before Natalie had a chance to even form a question Jared straightened up and pushing his chair back stood up.

"I didn't realize the time, I told your father I'd go over some numbers for him back at the office. I'll see you tomorrow, Natalie."

Standing, she tried to think of an excuse to get him to stay, to get him to tell her more of what he knew.

Throwing some cash on the table to cover his meal and drink he started to turn away.

John had been watching every single move that Jared had made, and watching every reaction on _his _redhead's face. When he saw the little prick stand up, he tossed a few of the remaining peanuts he had in his hand into his mouth, chewing them slowly as he also stood and started walking across the room.

The look of surprise on the other man's face faded into one of condescending arrogance. _Stupid little shit. Yeah, say one damn thing in reference to Natalie and we'll see how much you smile with no damn teeth left in your empty ass head!_

"McBain."

"Asshole." John's own smirk widened as Jared's fell at the _endearment._

"You're just so clever and quick, McBain."

Walking closer and leaning over slightly, John locked eyes with the man who had been making Natalie's life hell one way or another.

"Yeah, I am. I'm also a hell of a lot more. Just ask Natalie. Or any of the stupid ass criminals I've locked up and sent to prison." His threatening and suggestive tone left little doubt in Jared's mind everything that John was inferring to.

The testosterone level was at an all time high when Jared glanced back over his shoulder at Natalie standing just a few steps behind him.

She had been unsure as to how John was going to handle the confrontation but when she heard his words _most_ of the tension drained out of her only to be replaced with irritation and more than a touch of embarrassment.

_Oh good gawd, why don't they both just whip their **boys** out and get a tape measure?! Ugh! On second thought forget it, I so **don't **need to know any more about dear Uncle Jared!_

The smirk Jared threw her along with the way he slowly looked her up and down had Natalie crossing her arms in defense. All it took was one glance from him for her to feel the desperate need for a disinfecting shower.

John could easily read Natalie's body language and even if he were blind could tell how this slimy piece of trash made her feel. Knowing that, he recaptured Jared's attention. _He'd rather deal with the little weasel himself than have him ogling Natalie. _"Now I distinctly remember on a couple of occasions warning you to stay away from and to quit bothering her. You having memory problems or just really looking for trouble?"

"Relax McBain, we were just talking about work. Nothing that would interest _you_."

The dark haired man glanced around Rodi's then focused back on the other man, his smirk nowhere in sight now.

"See that's where you're wrong, Jackass. _Everything_ concerning Natalie is interesting to me. You'd do well to remember that little fact."

Jared's over confidence dipped at the John's tone. _He meant every word._

Turning to face Natalie, Jared grimaced slightly , having to admit he was losing the battle of will with the other man stuck in his throat. _But he'd win the war. When all was said and done __**he'd**__ be the victor and John McBain would regret ever getting in his way._

"Natalie, I'll see you tomorrow at work." He ignored John and walked out of Rodi's, never looking back.

John and Natalie watched the other man leave then turning to her with an innocent expression and a shrug he asked, "Was it something I said?"

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head she turned and went back to her table.

John followed, taking the chair Jared had used spun it around and sat, crossing his arms over the back.

Natalie in turn picked up her beer, still saying nothing just watching and waiting, and drank the rest down in one long swallow.

The waitress that had served her earlier approached the table. Gesturing to the used dishes and empty glasses she smiled.

"So, you all done here or would you both like another drink?"

Bestowing his _charming _smile on the young woman, John then refocused back on Natalie. "Yeah, you can take these away, but I'm a long way from being done here." Winking at Natalie as she once again rolled her eyes. "You can bring us a couple more beers though."

The waitress, with a slightly puzzled expression, nodded and grabbed up the plates and glasses as well as the money the first man had left, and then made her way back to the bar.

"Funny John, really funny. So what's next? You gonna take out a front page ad in the Banner saying we've slept together? Or how about telling a couple of the guys down at the PD, they would get the news spread pretty quick for you. That seems to be what you want these days, to have everyone know we've done the _nasty."_

Grabbing a toothpick from the holder in the center of the table he slipped it between his lips.

Before he could reply though the waitress came back with their drinks. Picking up on the tension she wasted no time in dropping off the beers and heading off to the safety of her other customers.

John continued to chew on the end of the toothpick, rolling it slowly from one corner of his mouth to the other. Natalie's gaze narrowed, then pinpointed on the movement of the slim piece of wood. Instantly she found herself remembering other actions those very lips had performed to perfection. And just like that her temperature spiked. _Good gawd! She was pathetic!_

Meeting his eyes again she flushed at his all too knowing look and the amusement lurking there.

_Why was it no matter what was happening did they always have this connection? Even when they weren't together, they could read the others mind? Not that they **were** together now,_ she reminded herself. _It was always just **there.** He always seemed to be able to read her mind and know what she was thinking, except of course when she was desperately wanting him to keep his damn mouth shut! And why the hell **was** he so damn talkative these days? For a man who in the past had been as closed mouthed as a monk who had taken a vow of silence, now he was flapping his damn gums everywhere!_

Smiling even more as if he _knew_ the conversation presently going on in her head, he tossed the toothpick in the ashtray and picked up his beer.

"First off, we haven't been _doing the nasty. _What we have been doing is making up for lost time. And secondly, you were always wanting me to open up about my feelings, talk more not keep things buried. So I figured what the hell, I'd give it a shot."

"Great," she muttered. "_Now_ he opens up."

"Well you know that saying, _better late than never_."

Taking a large swallow of her own beer she cast him a glare that had him chuckling. "You ever hear the saying _start off slow_? Its not like you have to go from 0 to 60 in four seconds flat."

"You should know me by now, I never liked to do things half way. Or leave something unfinished. Especially when its in regard to something very important."

Taking another sip of his cold beer he held her gaze so she couldn't look away. "And besides, I'm finding it kind of liberating to say nothing of interesting."

"Really? Did you find it _interesting_ when you ran into my _mother_ this morning and she asked you about some _strange noises _she had heard? Or do you find it _liberating_ to know last nights events were discussed in front of both my _uncle and mother _at the _breakfast table?!_"

"No that rates right up there with the little chat with Balsom and Bo." He muttered to himself while swiping his hand down his face.

"What?! What _chat_ with Rex and Bo? Oh gawd! You don't mean ..... No, no tell me you did _not _tell them what we did?! _Rex!_ _And Uncle Bo?!_ Oh gawd, please let me get hit by a meteor on the way home! Please, please let both suffer from short term memory loss! _Very _short term memory loss!" Natalie could feel herself losing control. _Oh my gawd! How the hell am I ever going to be able to look any of them in the eyes again?! What the fuck was John thinking?! __**Was**__ he even thinking at the time?! _Suddenly she stopped. Stopped thinking, stopped breathing. _Oh sweet heaven! NO!!!!!!!!!!! Uncle Bo wouldn't spill whatever the hell John had told him to Vicki would he?! Oh gawd kill me now please!_

John was watching the panicky expression on Natalie's face, seeing how her eyes were wild with an assortment of fear, embarrassment and humiliation. _Great going McBain! You shoot, you score! Again! Son of a bitch, why the hell did he always make things worse for the two of them?_

"Natalie, look I don't think its as bad as you seem to think it is." He was trying to be encouraging but was failing badly. "When I was at Bo's yesterday your brother was there and a few little things were said, nothing huge. Really! But he did manage to put it together that we spent the night together. You know how he is, the little twerp likes to get under my skin. But honestly, it wasn't as bad as your making it out to be."

Natalie met his eyes with a disbelieving look. "Really? Not that bad?! McBain, are you fucking kidding me?! Both my uncle _and _brother know we slept together the night before last and now Uncle Bo had a front seat to Mom's Spanish inquisition this morning! _My Uncle for gawd's sake! _He should never,_**never**_ know anything about my sex life!!! Tell me something, how fucking easy is it going to be for you to look him in the eyes the next time you run into him? Huh? And don't for a minute think that Mom if she has a clue isn't going to quiz him for info if she thinks he's got something! Oh sweet mother of hell!!" Dropping her head into her hands she closed her eyes while visions of Rex cracking extremely off color jokes about John and herself ran through her mind. _I wonder can a person die from mass humiliation? If not I think I might give it a good try!_

John was definitely feeling guilty now, seeing how upset Natalie was and understanding why she was but he couldn't come up with anything that would make it all better. Or even just slightly less humiliating. Slowly he reached across the table and then up to her right hand that still covered her face. Gently he ran the backs of his fingers slowly over hers, trying to calm and comfort her in some small way and let her know that she wasn't alone.

Natalie slowly lowered her hands from her face and met his eyes. Intertwining her fingers through his she drew comfort from the reassuring squeeze and the gentle smile and wink.

"Hey, together we can get through this right? Its not like this is the worst we've ever faced and besides soon they will all have something bigger and more interesting to focus on."

More than a little chagrin was evident in the smile she returned. "You mean there's something more interesting than you and I hitting the sheets every time we get the chance?" She raised her eyebrows as she teased him.

Leaning over the table even more he ran his thumb over the backs of her fingers. "I said _they _would find something more interesting. Me? I can't think of anything higher on my list of things to do."

Chuckling softly she gazed at him through her eyelashes. _What was it about him that no matter how bad things seemed he could lighten any load she carried with a simple smile and gentle touch? And the way he had been lately, this new touchy feelie John actually had Natalie thinking that there might be more than just what they had had in the past. A few good times followed by heartache and misunderstandings. Could they really make it work this time around? Was that what he wanted too? All his words about making up for lost time and that they weren't just sleeping together had her seriously wondering if he was thinking more long term than Natalie was brave enough to. In the past she had always been the one to make him recognize and admit his feeling but this time she was almost afraid to do that to herself. By the time things had ended between them she had lost a huge piece of herself, and even after it had taken a long time to get back to even being close to what she once was. A small voice in her head warned her that this time if she lost again there would be no recovering, this time she would not be able to pick herself back up. But the way John had been acting, so well open and out there with what he was thinking and feeling almost had her believing it was worth the risk again._

John sat there watching her, watching the emotions cross her face and wondered just what was going on in that pretty head of hers. _Gawd, don't let her be thinking of trying to find a way out of this, of them! Because there was no way he was going to let her, not now. Not after everything they had been through. She was his one and only chance at happiness and he had almost let her slip through his fingers too many times before. Whatever he had to do to convince her that this time they were going to make it he'd do. Look at everything they had manage to accomplish in the past simply because they had worked together, and this time was more important than anything had ever been._

Squeezing her fingers again he looked at the small and delicate but so strong hand that had kept him from slipping into the dark so many times in the past. Raising it he brought it to his mouth and gently brushed his lips across the back of it. Holding her eyes he let her see all that he was feeling inside._ If anyone would have said a year ago that he would have been the type to just put it all out there for everyone to see he would have laughed his ass off and told them to see a doc for some new med's. And he might never admit to anyone else, but it wasn't all that hard now, or maybe it was just because it was Natalie and she was more than worth it. In fact he was beginning to see how much fun it could be not burying his heart and emotions. Every time he did something that showed his feelings for her, even something as simple as kissing her hand in public, she reacted in such a damn cute way. Just like now. _The blush that flooded her cheeks and the almost shy way she looked down before meeting his eyes again had his heart clenching. _We could have been doing this a long time ago if I hadn't been so damn stubborn._

Taking a deep breath to steady his own pounding heart he smiled as his eyes twinkled. "Why don't we get out of here and go somewhere we can talk in private."

His words had Natalie's heart beating double time. "Uhh, well we do need to _talk_ but where did you have in mind?" There was no point in lying to herself that she didn't want to spend time alone with him but she also wanted to _talk_. _And every time they got behind closed doors talking went right out the window. _

His smile growing larger at her words because he could tell exactly what she was thinking, because he was thinking the same thing. "Well I had in mind going back to my place, opening a couple more beers and going over what we've both found out about Jared and see if we can come up with a list and maybe just figure out who the hell is really behind all this."

Tightening her fingers around his she nodded. Slowly he stood and pulling her with him he slid his hand around her waist to guide her out of the bar.

As they walked out of Rodi's he added. "And maybe when we're done talking we can go up on the roof and look at the stars. Just you and me."

Authors note:

Yes, I am reclaiming each and every place that was _**theirs!!!!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Just a little warning that things _might _look like they are going to go badly but ... well they might. LOL For a little while only, I promise it won't be long!! No throwing rotten fruit or veggies please. It all works out and well lets just say it works out pretty darn good (so said a friend when I told her what I was planning LOL). So hang in there and just go with the flow, it will get be over before you know it. Well almost. Kind of.

Thanks for the reviews, believe me they are the only thing keeping me writing since the show offers no inspiration at all.

Chapter 34

Walking out of Rodi's with his arm around her waist Natalie couldn't suppress the shiver that raced through her body at his words.

"_And maybe when we're done talking we can go up on the roof and look at the stars. Just you and me."_

The roof. _Their roof._ Instantly memories of them on the roof of the ASH rushed through her mind. Times when they would have each been searching for a place to sit and think and run into each other, times when they had called each other on their shit, and then those other times. Times just spent sitting or lying there, looking up at the stars and moon. Quiet times, restful times, and some not so _quiet and restful_ times. It was those specific memories that had Natalie's pulse racing.

John walked Natalie to her car then waited for her to pull out of the parking lot before following closely behind. Neither one noticed the man in the shadows watching them, his hands clenched into fists trying to suppress the deep rage that had him wanting to beat the detective until he was unrecognizable.

"Patience, my young man. Patience. Feeding a deep want now would only serve to derail our plans. And you don't want that to happen. Do we?"

It would seem the night was filled with watchers. Jared hadn't heard anyone approaching him, he hadn't seen anyone in the parking lot at all when he had slipped into the shadows to await Natalie and McBain's departure. Feeling his heart rate spike, he took a deep breath to try and relax or at least appear to calm down. _He certainly didn't want to turn his employer into an enemy. He knew what this man of power had in store for those he considered his opposition. And it was a list Jared never wanted to find himself on._

"I understand."

"Excellent. Very soon we will be putting the next phase of our plan into action, and you Mr. Banks must be ready. There are to be no mistakes and no mishandling of the situation. You follow my directions and soon both of us will have everything we ever wanted. Don't follow my orders and both of us will deeply regret it."

That tone could send shivers of fear down the devil's own back. Jared swallowed hard, he knew who would really be regretting any mistakes made.

"Yes sir, just let me know when you want to move on to the next step."

"We'll be speaking again soon, Jared. Very soon." As the man faded back into the shadows Jared tried to shake off the feeling that he had made a deal with the devil and no matter how it turned out a price would be paid, and he'd be paying it. Walking quickly across the lot he unlocked his car and drove off.

But neither Jared nor his employer had noticed the other man standing deep in the shadows observing them but too far away to overhear their conversation.

_Well, well, well. Now that is more than a little interesting. Seems that there are more players in this game than any of us even considered._

Slowly he walked across the parking lot chewing on the toothpick that he had grabbed at the bar, going over in his head what his next step would be and how these new participants could and would figure in.

Natalie followed John's car to the ASH, parking her vehicle beside his she started to get out only to turn and find him already standing by the door waiting for her. Once she was out John closed the door then placing his hand on the small of her back guided her quickly through the lobby before Roxy could waylay them.

Standing to the side as John unlocked the door Natalie remembered another night when they had both stood here in the hallway. The only differences were this time neither one had been drinking the bottle dry and certainly neither one had entered that room with even a glimmer of a thought of what would take place that night. This time it was a whole different and scary ballgame.

Even though Natalie needed to know what information John had uncovered and also just how the hell her brother had found out about John and her spending the night together, all that was fading and being pushed aside as other more insistent thoughts and feelings raced to the forefront.

He finally unlocked the door and after pushing it opened stepped back to let her walk in ahead of him, watching as she walked over to the couch and hesitate slightly then take a seat. It didn't take a genius of someone with ESP to know what was going through her head. The way she quickly looked over at the bed only to yanked her gaze away. How her hands kept smoothing the material of her skirt over her thighs and the small but constant shifting of her body as if unable to get comfortable or more likely couldn't completely relax.

At times in the past John had found it helpful as well as amusing how he'd been able to read her body language. And he'd readily admit on occasions had used it to get the upper hand in one of their many passionate battles or simple to tease and make her squirm. In the past it had also helped him know when she was getting in over her head in something she shouldn't be involved in.

Tonight though he'd use it for her benefit, to help make her relax. _And maybe just maybe she would start to believe he wasn't just passing time with her till the next damsel in distress came along._

_Sigh._

Walking over to the desk along the wall he opened one of the drawers and took out a file, then heading back to the couch he dropped the file in Natalie's lap before grabbing a couple of cold beers out of the refrigerator. Putting her bottle on the table in front of her he dropped into the corner of the sofa, turning to face her while making himself comfortable as he sipped his beer.

"Here's what Bo, Balsom and I have put together on Banks. You want to share what you got out of him tonight while he was trying to see down your top?"

She paused as she flipped through the pages.

"See down my top?!" She frowned at him as he just raised his eyebrows and took another draw on his bottle. Huffing at him Natalie turned back to the file, quickly skimming through it as John sat back watching and waiting.

Finally done she closed the file and setting it on the low table in front of her she turned to face John.

He could see the nervousness that had been so evident earlier when she first arrived had disappeared. Replaced by a determination to bring down one low life bastard.

"So Uncle Bo and Rex are looking into who paid for Jared's schooling as well as who helped him get an early release?"

"Yeah, Balsom has some feelers out, we all thought he'd have the best chance of getting the dirt on him from that angle." Taking one last pull on his beer and finishing it, he set it beside her still untouched one.

"So your turn. What did you learn from the letch tonight?"

Frowning again Natalie shook her head. "You're being ridiculous."

John got that oh so fake surprised look on his face, the raised eyebrows and opened mouth. _Dammit! He knew when he did that it pissed her off big time! Pompous arrogant bastard!_

"Oh I'm being ridiculous? So I guess it was just my wild imagination that had me seeing Jared's eyes just about popping out of their sockets every time you leaned over? Or how he was basically drooling with his tongue hanging out when you pushed your hair back? Honestly, I thought the bastard was going to flip the table over with the wood he was sporting when you took a deep breath."

The shocked look on her face turned to absolute disgust. "Ewwwwwwwww! Gawd John, I so don't need _that_ visual of my uncle! Hell now I feel like I need to be sandblasted to remove the filth and ick feeling!"

Natalie couldn't stop the shudder that wracked her body. _Ewwwwwww! This guys was her __**uncle**__! It was just .... well ..... Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_

"Sorry but its the truth. Now getting back to the subject at hand, what did you get him to spill?"

Trying to put the thought of Jared's reaction to her aside she concentrated on what small slip up he had made. As she told John about the conversation the tone turned serious. They began discussing just who Jared, if he was involved, could be working with.

At the same time John and Natalie were trying to come up with a plan two other residents from different sides of Llanview were about to come together in a scheme that centered totally on the couple in room 6 at the ASH.

It took till the phone had rang for the fifth time for it to be answered.

"Yeah, speak to me."

"We need to talk. I ... well ... I need your help. Would it be a problem if I came over now?"

There was a shocked silence that was finally broken by the slightly suspicious tone the the recipient of the call. "You need _my_ help? Really? How can _I_ help _you_? What's this about?"

"Yes, I need _your_ help. I have an idea but your the one who has the most experience and could help make it work."

"Okay, now I am totally confused. What's this all about?"

There was a deafening silence.

"Not what but who. John and Natalie."

This time there was no hesitation. "Come on over, I've been thinking about the situation and have a plan or two of my own concerning those two. But you'd better come through the back door otherwise someone is sure to notice."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See ya." They hung up the phone then went to make sure the back entrance was unlocked. _Who would have thought that we'd be working together. And that it would be those two nosey brat's that would make it happen. Against us, those two don't stand a chance._

Less than ten minutes later the back door swung open. And for a moment the two people who were joining sides stood staring at each other, then slowly a smile appeared on each face.

_Yes, together they could make this work and once and for all John and Natalie would find themselves right where they deserved to be._

"So you said when you phoned you had a plan? What have you got so far?"

The visitor walked over and pulled out a chair and sat at the table. "Well the first thing is the set up. And since you've done this in the past I counted on you knowing the best way to go about it this time."

Smiling with pride the owner took the seat opposite their cohort. "Oh yeah, I know just what to do and how to do it. And there's no time like the present either. I know for a fact that both of them are right now in his room."

"Really? They are?!" The surprise was clear as was the delight that this could actually be easier to do than originally thought. "Do you think we should start tonight? Is it too soon?" The eagerness made the other smile confidently.

"Oh no, there's no time like the present. And I think I know what our first plan of attack should be. Unless I'm really wrong both of them will be taking a little trip tonight up to the roof. It's the perfect place! Both of them up there alone with no help in sight. So what do you think? You up for it?" This would tell just how serious this person was about getting at John and Natalie.

Almost rubbing their hands in glee the visitor smiled. "Let's get started!"

John and Natalie had come up with a sort of plan but would have to talk to Bo and Rex to go over the details. As of now they were still waiting on results from the DNA test and to see what Rex could dig up on Jared's incarceration. But there was still that little bit of info on just how Uncle Bo and Rex had found out about her and John that still needed to be addressed.

"So you want to fill me in on how the hell Rex found out about us? And why the hell it was talked about in front of Uncle Bo?!"

_Yeah, this was the part he really hadn't been looking forward to. Sigh. Shit, she was gonna be mighty pissed at all of them if he spilled everything. _

"Uh well, you know your brother and what a little pain in the ass he can be. And how if he thinks he knows something even when he doesn't he just keeps pushing well .... that's kind of how it all went down." He was hoping against hope that she would just buy that and leave it but then when had Natalie ever taken the easy road?

"Really? Hmmmmm. So let me get this straight he just somehow knew what to say to push you into admitting we spent the night together?" The disbelief and sarcasm was coming through loud and clear. And John was starting to squirm again.

_Shit!_

"No ... I mean yes .... I well .... shit! There's just no way this is going to turn out good for me is there?" John figured it was just best to accept the blame and hopefully she wouldn't kick his ass over it too much.

Staring at him, Natalie could see he had just given up, and smiled slowly. "Nope, I don't see any way. You, Detective McBain, are well and truly screwed." If she were honest she would admit she wasn't angry at him but seeing him in the hot seat in some ways made up for all she had been through because he couldn't resist going head to head with her brother. _Men and their testosterone! Spare me!!!_

_Well and truly screwed? Oh Ms. Buchanan, you just walked into that one and let me be the one to point it out to you._

The smile that pulled his lips had Natalie more than a little nervous. And rightfully so.

"So _I'm _well and truly screwed? Are you forgetting if I am its all thanks to you? Last night, the night before. And if I remember correctly, and I do, I wasn't the only one. You, Ms. Buchanan were and are _well and truly screwed too._ And by the way, thanks very much for that." Sitting back with that self satisfying smirk he waited to see what she had to say when faced with the truth.

She knew she shouldn't be surprised by how quickly he had turned things around on her, gawd knows he had done that to her often enough. Especially as of late! But this time she was not going to let him off so easily or be distracted, which was pretty damn hard sitting here in his room surrounded by memories of them and right beside that bed that held even more.

"Funny McBain! Really funny, now back to the subject. Just what was it that Rex was saying that got under your skin so badly that you ended up confirming we were together?"

Rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand he knew by the expression on her face she wasn't going to be satisfied until she got an answer. And he wasn't looking forward to giving that to her. Again tonight was definitely not going the way he had planned or hoped for. _Sigh. _Meeting her eyes and seeing the steely determination in them he knew he couldn't put it off for much longer if at all. She had that look about her that said if he tried she'd rip him a new one and not one he specifically wanted either. Running that same hand down his face he took a deep breath and hoped for the best, the best being she didn't beat the ever loving shit out of him with the baseball bat that was in the corner.

"We were at Bo's talking about Banks and Balsom started in about me looking relaxed and took it to mean that I must have _gotten some_ lately. That lead to him trying to figure out who and where I'd met them, hell you know what a smart mouthed little pain in the ass he is. He just kept up with the snide little remarks and innuendo's till it was too much. So when he started in about how it must be some little chica I had met at some dive I let him have it that _you_ weren't just some random woman."

As he had spoken he watched the expressions cross her face, the way she rolled her eyes at his description of Balsom only to see her mouth drop open with shock at his last words.

"You ... you ... you just freaking admitted it?! Are you insane?! Gawd John, you've known Rex long enough that when he's trying to get under your skin the best thing to do is just ignore him and he'll quit! You just gave him what he wanted! I swear all men under the age of 45 act like 5 year olds!" She dropped her head in her hands at the thought of all this playing out in front of her uncle. _Gawd, how embarrassing!_

"I know, I know. I fucked up." He sighed hard as he watched her. "But you know how he gets to me, he's like a spike haired pit bull that won't let go of his bone! I just wanted him to shut up and before I knew it it had come out and ... well .... yeah, I should have just kept my mouth shut and walked away. But you know how he gets to me. And besides after that he did shut up. Kind of freaked him out really, the thought of us together. Especially after all he had just spewed, the look on his face was priceless." He was hoping she might see the humor in it and if she did it might just let him off a little easier. _He could hope, right?_

Natalie raised her head and scrutinized him. _As good looking and smart, at times, how could he be so damn stupid at others? Sigh. He might be one hot as hell man and know what to do but he was a special kind of stupid at times! And for some damn reason she couldn't stay away or stop loving him. _Shock had her sitting straight up as John looked at her surprised. _Oh crap. Okay, yes she still loved him but ........ Sigh. But .... she couldn't count on this, whatever this was, lasting or being anymore than what it currently was. Them just hooking up. But no way in hell was she going to admit to John that deep down she had never stopped loving him, forget that he would most likely feel like he had to pretend to return those feelings as well as use it to make himself believe he did. There would be no winner then, not her and not him._

John was having a hard time figuring out what was going on in her head, the way she had sat straight up had surprised him but when she had continued to just sit there will a slightly shocked look that had changed slightly to include a hint of resignation. And it was that last emotion that had John more worried than if she had went for the bat. Thinking quick for a way to get her mind off whatever it was that was the reason for the look he remembered what he had said while they were leaving Rodi's.

"Hey, how about we take a few beers and head up to the roof and clear our heads? Its a nice night and we can just sit back and look at the stars. Come on, what do you say?"

The two traded looks, one of hope and the other of an almost sad acceptance. It was that last one that John never wanted to see on her face again, and he'd do whatever it took to erase it. And right now all he could think of was getting her up on the roof where they could leave all this shit behind. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up and waited to see if she would take it.

Natalie looked down from John's eyes to the hand held out to her. Slowly she put her small one in his and let him pull her up till she was standing in front of him. And just like that the air was charged with same electricity it always had been every time they were together in a room. For just a moment she wondered if they would even get beyond the door let alone up to the roof. But John took a step back dropping her hand as he went back to the refrigerator and grabbed a six pack then came back and motioning her to pick up her beer still sitting on the table he reclaimed her hand and led her to the door.

As he opened it the two approaching his room jumped back around the corner before they could be seen. Exchanging looks both breathed a silent sigh of relief that they hadn't been discovered. Cautiously they followed the couple to the stairs leading up to the roof. Waiting until they heard the sound of the door closing before quietly making their way up, then standing outside it they exchanged grins and then both pressed their ears to the metal door trying to hear what was being said._ They had them right where they wanted them!_

Walking out onto the roof, Natalie found herself hit by memory after memory of when the two of them had spent time up here, times when they had fought, others when they had made love and then those other times when they had just laid back and looked at the stars quietly contemplating what present situation they found themselves in. She wondered which it would be this time.

John walked over and set the beers down on the small patio table that had always been there, then turned to the chest and opening it started taking out the pillows and blankets that he had first put there so long ago. There was a slight musty smell but not overpowering, almost as if it hadn't been that long since they had been aired out. Little did Natalie know that it had been John who had last used them, coming up here to trying to find a quiet place to think and reflect on where his life had taken him the last year.

Spreading the blanket out and tossing the pillows down on top he finally turned back to Natalie, trying to get a read on where her mind was at.

But Natalie still wasn't ready to forgive and forget about how he had been the one who's big mouth had led to one of the most embarrassing breakfast's that she could ever remember.

"Oh no, I'm ... uh ... I mean _it's _not going to be that easy." Stalking over and seizing one of the cold bottles she expertly twisted the cap off then tossed it in the small trash can in the corner. Swiftly stomping over to the roof's edge she took a healthy swig as she looked out over the city.

Rolling his eyes he followed her earlier movements and claimed the already opened bottle that she had brought up with her that was now barely cool. "Awww, come on now. You aren't seriously going to hold that against me, are you? Hell, it was as much Balsom's fault as mine! Shit! It _was_ more his fault! If he had kept his big fucking mouth shut I wouldn't have lost my temper and nothing would have come out, so you see the one you should really be mad at is him." _He knew he was reaching but shit, he'd pin it on Manning if it would get him out of the doghouse. And if you really did think about it, Balsom was the one Natalie should be blaming. He sure as hell was!_

"Please! Quit trying to make yourself look like the victim here! You were the one who opened his mouth and removed all doubt about who you spent the night with! That was all your doing! Just like tonight, you couldn't leave well enough alone and had to stick your nose in to my business at Rodi's!" Her sarcasm rang out loud and strong in her voice as it continued to raise in volume till she was almost shouting.

"Oh now, just back that train up! I stuck my nose in to your business?! Are you fucking kidding me?! We're investigating the son of a bitch, the same one I might add that has been coming on to you left, right and fucking center! What the fuck was I supposed to do?! Just walk the hell away and wait to see if you'd call and tell me about it? Or better yet stand by while he put his hands all over you again?! Is that what you wanted?!" John's voice had raised to match hers in volume as well as the mocking tone.

"He wasn't going to put his hands on me and maybe if things had went the way I planned I could have found out a little bit more that would have helped us figure out just what the hell was going on! But noooooooooo!!! You had to jump in and play hero!"

"Jump in?! I sat at the gawd damned bar all night!"

"Not all night, you pompous pain in the ass!"

"Pompous ass?! Listen little girl ...."

"Little girl?!" She shrieked back cutting him off. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

As the two continued to argue and trade insults the two people outside the door pulled back and looked at one another.

"What do you think? Should we?"

Smirking the other reached up, "Oh yeah. No better time than now." And with one quick movement turned the lever and locking the door. The raised voices drowned out the sliding of the bolt.

"But did you expect this? I figured ... well ... I hadn't counted on them fighting. Did you? What if this doesn't work? What if our plan fails?"

"Relax, this is the norm for them. They fight, they make up, they ... well .... you know."

"Do you think they will expect _this_? Will they react the way we had planned on?"

"Like I said, relax. Everything will go just as we planned. Everything is perfect, they won't be expecting it at all. Remember, this is what we both want and its for the best."

Finally agreeing the less confident smiled and nodded. Stepping back both began to go back down the stairs, getting further away they both started snickering imagining the expressions on the faces of the two on the roof when they discovered the door was locked and there was no escape.

Back on the roof the argument was still going strong.

Natalie was now thinking this had been a bad idea to come up here with him and just wanted to be alone and as far from him as she could get. Seeing almost double she started for the door and grabbing the handle twisted and pulled.

The door didn't budge. Trying again she got the same results.

By now John was sharing Natalie's thoughts of this being a bad idea and had followed her to the door only to stop when she didn't open it and walk out. Watching as she struggled with it he huffed loud. "Can't figure out how to turn a knob now?"

"No smart ass! It won't open!" Trying again she yanked hard but still it refused to budge. "It's stuck!"

Becoming impatient he gave her a gentle push to the side. "Move out of the way and I'll get it."

Pushing back against him she cast him a glare that would have had anyone else backing up. "I'll get it, just give me a damn minute!"

Waiting while she continued to yank and pull he finally gave up and reached around her and knocking her hands out of the way grabbed the door knob himself. _He needed to get the hell off this roof and put some space between them before he said something he would definitely regret!_

Figuring the door was probably stuck like it had often gotten he gave it an extra hard tug.

Nothing.

He did it again and still it didn't move an inch. By now he had grasped it with both hands and pulled as hard as he could.

Still nothing.

"Having problems?" Her sweet condescending tone had him throwing a glare at her over his shoulder.

After one final jerk and a hard loud kick which echoed across the roof, he stepped back.

"Well? What are you waiting for big guy? Open the damn door!"

Turning to her the baffled look on his face said it all.

"I can't. Its locked. From the inside and I don't have the key."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the long time out. Not only is the show giving my muse _nothing_ to work with life has just been throwing me curves left, right and center. Here is the next chapter and hope that there are still a few who are interested in reading it.

Also a BIG THANK YOU for all that have reviewed and left comments, you have no idea how much that helps!

Chapter 35

Natalie gaped at John with disbelief. _No! No! No! This could not be happening!_

Shoving him out of the way she grabbed the door knob with both hands and twisting it, yanked as hard as she could.

It didn't budge an inch.

Her frustration growing by the second she began pounding on the metal door and yelling.

"Hey! Anyone out there?! We're locked out! Do you hear me?! Somebody!! Help! Open this damn door!"

John stood back watching as Natalie apparently came unglued. "What? Is the thought of being stuck up here with me _that_ revolting?"

She had been continuing to yell as John spoke but after giving the door a hard final kick turned to him. Her emotions raging she let them loose on the only target available. And his snide remark hadn't helped calm her down at all.

"You! You did this! It's all your fault!"

"Me?! How the hell do you figure that?!"

"You were the one who wanted to come up here in the first place! And you were the one who closed the damn door! You broke it!"

"Oh give me a fucking break! I broke the gawd damned door?! Its not broke its _locked_!"

"And how the hell did that happen?!"

"I don't know!" He was almost bellowing at this point.

"You! You bastard! _You_ locked us up here!" Pointing her finger at him her body shook with unsuppressed rage and a touch of fear.

"I what?! Are you insane?! You think I locked the door intentionally?! Why, why would I do that?!" His angry voice echoed back off the wall at them.

"You had this planned! All of it! Us coming up on the roof, the door _magically_ getting locked, the blankets and pillows in the chest! You knew coming up here would bring back memories! And you sure as hell knew it wouldn't take much to get what you wanted!"

"What _I _wanted?! What the fuck does that mean?! And don't for one damn second pretend what happened between us the last two nights wasn't what _you _wanted too! I was there, sweetheart! I remember every moan and every cry of _more_ from you!" He had his hands clenched on his hips to keep from shaking some sense into her.

"You bastard! You did this before remember! The first time we made love! You set it all up then too!"

"Well hell, I guess I forgot the little lights this time! But at least I remembered the beer! And if I recall you sure as hell weren't protesting too hard that night either!" Walking away from her he went to the edge and looked down.

"Well if you didn't plan it just use your cell and call someone to let us out." Natalie was beginning to realize she _might _have overreacted just a smidgen but with everything going on lately she was reeling and totally off balance. All the crap with her family would be enough but add to the mix how John had insinuated himself in her life as of late and what the hell was she supposed to think?

Casting a glare over his shoulder at her he held up an empty hand. "Its in my room. Why don't you use yours?" Natalie watched as he in one swallow downed the last of his beer. His sarcastic tone did nothing to make her want to apologize.

"Its in my purse, sitting beside your couch." She grudgingly admitted.

Stalking over he grabbed another beer, then not even looking in her direction he stomped back to the roofs edge. "Oh right. That was part of my evil plan too."

Rolling her eyes at his sulky tone she picked up a drink and with a well practiced twist opened the bottle and took a bracing gulp._ If someone didn't find them soon it was gonna be one hell of a long and uncomfortable night._

The door swung open and two smiling comrades in arms entered.

"I think we should have a toast to our success, by tomorrow morning it should be done."

"I hope so. We took a heck of a risk tonight, they almost caught us. And if things don't go the way we planned it could all blow up on us."

"You worry too much. Its going to work, they're locked up on the roof with no place to hide." Pouring one glass of vodka and one of plain orange juice the two clinked glasses and sat back to wait. To wait and see if by morning the situation up on the roof had been taken care of.

The silence on the roof was broken only by the occasional car horn that floated up on the night breeze. John stood at one end of the roof top looking out over the city as Natalie had taken a place at the other end of the roof, as far away from each other as they could possibly get. They had both pretending that the other was not there, but that was working out as well as it always had for them. Each kept stealing glances at the each other while pretending all the while not too.

Finally unable to stand the silence any longer and cursing herself for breaking it and showing any weakness, Natalie sighed hard and turned to face John.

"Okay, so I was wrong. You didn't lock us up here on purpose. Sorry, but hell John you have to admit it is kind of similar to the first time we were up here."

Slowly turning his head his gaze hitting her like a high voltage beam of stunning blue his face missing its customary smirk he replied. "Well the first time up here I locked the door in front of you. There was no hiding or game playing."

Feeling like a weight had just settled on her shoulders she tried to shrug it off but couldn't.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I was wrong alright! I admit it! Gawd, you were right and I was wrong! I'm sorry!" Turning to look over the edge she had the passing thought of would it be at all possible to climb down the outside of the building without falling and breaking her bloody neck. Escape from the roof at almost any cost was beginning to look like a sound idea.

Behind her she heard the sound of soft footsteps and knew he was coming closer, whether it was to continue the argument or help end it was the question running through her mind.

"I get that you _might_ think I could have planned us being up here but why the hell did you go off like that? Seriously Natalie, its almost as if it were your worst nightmare come true to be stuck up here with me. I thought ... well .... I had hoped we would have moved beyond the lack of trust bit. But this, tonight, doesn't make me think we have." His quiet and serious tone sent a shiver down her spine but it was the evident hurt that had her stomach clenching. The last thing she had wanted was to hurt him but how the hell could he know that after the way she had gone off on him. Gradually turning she looked up and now saw that same hurt she had heard in his voice reflect back at her in his eyes. Stepping closer to him she raised her hand and gently placed it on his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily and remembering all the times she had fallen asleep with her head resting where her hand presently was. The sound had soothed and calmed her during so many troubled times in their bumpy past. But hearing his heart beating had been her own personal lullaby and she had always known as she fell asleep listening to it that she was as safe and secure as she would ever be because he was there.

Hoping he would see the truth in her eyes she held his gaze and tried to erase the damage her earlier meltdown had caused.

"John, I'm sorry. Really, I am. It wasn't even really about you just everything thats been going on. There are times I honestly don't know if I'm losing my mind or what. My family is being torn apart and I'm right in the middle of it. Dad's pissed at me because I have doubts and dared to speak about them concerning Jared, Mom's ticked at Dad for ripping me a new one and even Uncle Bo was pulled in when Dad went off. Add to that the new Commissioner thinks I had something to do with Allison Perkins escape from St. Anne's and is sniffing around and well ... I took it out on you because you were there and ...."

"And?"

"And because I knew I could. Because you wouldn't just throw up your hands and walk away." Her voice was small and wobbling as her eyes filled up with tears she tried to blink back, proving to him that even though she said she knew he wouldn't just take the easy way out there was a part of her afraid he would, again.

Reaching up he brushed the strands of hair that had blown across her cheek back behind her ear he gently rubbed her soft skin with his thumb, hoping to soothe and comfort her. "Yeah, you can. Just like how it used to be, remember? Like back when we both thought Cris had been killed you were pissed with me then, and rightfully so, I wasn't going to give up on you then and I'm sure as hell not going to now." Pulling her tight to his chest he rested his chin on the crown of her head then kissed the fiery strands. Her arms wrapped around him and her head found its home and her lullaby thumping in her ear taking with each beat more of her tension away. They stood that way locked in each others arms for what could have been hours, neither one wanting to let go and lose this moment of peace that they had found. This moment of them just being them, the way they used to be.

The breeze had picked up but still neither one moved. Both afraid to break this bond and spell that wrapped around them. John finally broke the silence.

"Things are going to get better. When we have enough proof on Banks and that he is the lying little bastard he is we'll take it to Clint and he'll see you were right to have questions. Even Bo is on your side so don't worry about that. And when everything gets straightened out things will go back to normal between your mom and dad. I'm going to make sure that you never get caught alone with that little weasel again either."

Natalie had been relaxed and feeling good about what was to come right up until that last statement. Pulling back slightly so she could see his face, she looked up.

"What do you mean by that? Me not getting caught by Jared alone again?"

"It means that as of tomorrow someone is going to be watching over you when your not in your office or with me or Bo." He sounded so matter of factly that Natalie was a little surprised.

"Well thanks but I'll think about it."

Putting a bit more distance between them as he saw her stubbornness start to rear its head, he pulled back and dropped his arms and gave her that John McBain smirk that said it all.

"Oh sorry, did that sound like a suggestion? Cause it wasn't. As of tomorrow Natalie you _will _have someone guarding you when I'm not there to do it." The finality in his tone had the hair on the back of Natalie's neck standing up with frustration.

_Okay, that was so not cool. Why when things were back to calm between them did he have to go and order her around?_ Trying to hold on to her temper she took a deep breath and tried to hold it together. "I appreciate that you want to help but this is my life and ...."

"Oh your life?! Oh well then let's all just sit back while this little bastard we all know is hiding something walks around free and clear and able to make a move on you any damn time he wants. Sure, that sounds like a great plan. There is no way in hell I'm going to let him have the chance of getting close to you again without someone there to make sure he doesn't try something." The sarcasm literally dripped from each word. No one could have missed it, and when he gave her his fake shocked look at the beginning she knew this was not going to be easily dismissed.

"John, if he tries something _I_ will handle it."

"Really? So what if the next time he wants to meet for drinks he has something else entirely in mind? What if this person who's helped him clean up his past is there to help him out again? You going to handle both of them? Think Natalie! He _is_ up to something, we all know it. We just don't know what or how far he's willing to go to make whatever his plan is happen. You may be willing to risk it but I'm not, and I am pretty damn sure neither will Bo or Rex!"

"Oh for the love of ...... Would you give me some freaking credit?! I'm not totally stupid you know! I can take care of myself, I don't need the big bad John McBain to ride in to my rescue every damn time! You seem to forget, this is my life! Mine! And I will damn well do whatever the hell I want! I've been taking care of myself for a long time and doing it alone too! It's not like I could count on anyone being there after all!"

The silence that followed her words was deafening.

John took a step back but it was the look in his eyes that had Natalie's heart almost stopping dead.

The overwhelming hurt was quickly covered up by a wall of indifference. She tried to find the right words to take back the ones she had said in anger and frustration but couldn't come up with any before he had turned away.

Walking over to where the blankets were laid out he sat down still not looking at her and started to lie down pulling one of the blankets over him. "Since it doesn't look like we're getting out of here tonight we might as well get some sleep. By morning someone will probably be coming up here and we can _escape_."

Escape. His use of the word let her know just how hurt and pissed he was. Still trying to find a way back to where they had been, Natalie lowered herself to the blanket. As soon as she was lying beside him John turned onto his other side presenting her with his back. There were no sweet dreams, no kiss goodnight. Just this silence that weighed on Natalie's chest like a hundred pound brick.

"Goodnight." She whispered as she rolled over and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. Funny how she now felt the coldness of the night when earlier it had be comfortably cool. Closing her eyes she promised herself that come morning she would find the words to tear down the wall that had been built with her outburst of anger.

It was a long time before either one fell asleep.

The sun had risen when the two conspirators finally made their way back to the roof. They had spent the night coming up with more plans and schemes and along with a few laughs the two had bonded in a way many would have thought impossible. But was there anything stronger to bring two seemingly very different people together than a common goal? In this case they shared a dream and now had plans on just how they could make it a reality.

Finally approaching the door one hesitated and turned to the other. "Do you think it worked? Has it happened?"

Looking at the more unsure of the two, the other smirked. "Oh yeah. Those two up there all night, no place to hide no place to run. Its in the bag."

They both crept closer to the door trying to hear any sounds from the other side but there was nothing. Jockeying for position both ended up with their ears pressed against the door, leaning in straining to catch any noise or clue as to what was happening or had happened on the other side.

John rolled over still lost in sleep, but when his chest came in contact with something solid and warm he started to stir. It was the scent that wafted up from this solid form that prompted the dreams that started rolling through his mind. Times of holding Natalie close. Going with those dreams he reached out, and in his dreams his hand came in contact with her. Pulling her close, his head tilting to place his lips on that sensitive spot on the side of her neck, he inhaled making the dream more lifelike. His other arm sliding to the back of her head into the silken strands and tipping it back as his mouth traveled up along her cheek coming to stop at the corner of her mouth. A slight turn from her and his lips slide over hers. Their moans melting together, he pressed his body closer to hers. Rolling her onto her back he followed, inserting his right thigh between hers. Her arms came up clinging and pulling him closer, traveling over his shoulders one up to his neck and into his hair clenching and holding him from pulling back, as if he would. Her other hand traveled down along his ribs to his waist then followed the waistband of his jeans to his back. Then it dipped down even further, not stopping at the top of his hip but straight to his ass. Her firm hold pulled him closer as her thighs separated making room for more than just his thigh. Her leg coming up and around his making her want and need known. Taking the suggestion he allowed himself to be drawn into her, the heat radiating had him catching his breath. _Gawd! This dream was better than any he could remember. _

Natalie seeking warmth from the earlier morning chill, rolled over and could feel a faint warmth seeping from that side. Sliding closer without waking up she suddenly came up against a wall of heat. Cuddling closer she felt a warm hand slide around her back and the scorching hot lips on her neck, sending a shiver that had nothing to do with the cool air down her frame. Moaning softly she shifted, thinking it was a dream and wanting it to continue she sighed as she felt those lips she knew so well travel up her neck and across her cheek. But when they stopped just short of where she desperately wanted them she made the move necessary to complete the route. She couldn't have held back the moan if she had tried and right now she was beyond thinking. When his body pressed even harder against hers and his hard thigh inserted itself between hers, teasing her, she let her hands take the path they had been longing for and started with his wide shoulders, but didn't stop there. Soon one was traveling up and into his dark soft hair grabbing a handful and pulled to increase the pressure on their fused lips. Her other hand found the muscles along his side and followed them down till she hit the waist of his jeans, tracing around it to his back she then followed her instincts and swept it down till she could feel the hardness of his butt. Taking a firm grasp she dragged him harder against her, throbbing with a need that knew no bounds only that it needed to be fulfilled and he was the only one ever capable of satisfying it. She spread her thighs apart to make room and had to whimper when he came through and slide into the welcoming space. To make sure he got the message loud and clear she slid her leg up and over his, locking him to her. _Dear Gawd, don't let my alarm go off now! Please, if there is a God, don't!!!_

Just as John's hand had come to cup her breast a sound that didn't fit filtered through the enormous amount of lust flooding his mind. _Snickering? What the hell?! Who the hell is snickering?!_ Trying to ignore it and hold on to this dream that felt so real he focused on what was at hand or more like what was _in _his hand. Her chest raised and pressed itself more fully against him with the movement of his hand, encouraging him on.

"Shhhhhh! They'll hear!"

Freezing again, John felt the fog lifting. Slowly as things came into focus and reality landed with a resounding thud, the dream faded. Only to reveal that his fantasy and reality were one and the same.

Pulling back he opened his eyes fully. And there she was. Natalie. Lying under him.

It took only a few seconds and even though the need hadn't died the memories of the night before came flooding back in a rush pushing his want to the side.

Natalie moaned again, pulling harder to close the distance he had made between them. When he resisted she finally opened her eyes, still caught up in the dream and raised her head to press her lips to his. When after a second he pulled back even further she frowned. Looking into his eyes she came awake in an instant. Instead of seeing his eyes filled with the same need she knew was evident in hers his were shuttered, blocking any emotion. It was then that the events of last night came back with a rush.

"John ..." Reaching up with her hand she tried to touch his cheek, to somehow connect with him again. But just as her fingers touched he pulled back completely. Rolling off her he sat with his back to her, taking a minute to get his body back under control. Sitting up she stared at his back, wanting desperately to reach out and hold him but also sure that he would pull away even more. _Damn my big fucking mouth!_

Another shuffling sound outside the door had John tensing and turning. Getting to his feet he held up one finger to his mouth as he quietly and quickly made his way to the door. Natalie now having heard the sound too got to her feet. Walking over till she was just behind him she listened.

The click of the lock being turned had John motioning for Natalie to back away as he prepared to open the door and catch whomever was on the other side.

"Do you hear anything? Do you think their still asleep?"

"No clue."

Another sound of something rubbing against the door and John was grasping the handle. Turning it slowly and quietly so as to not alert whomever was on the other side, he stood ready to jump them. It was easy to put two and two together and figure out that they were the ones that had locked them up here last night, the real question was why? What did they have to gain from it? And were they friend or foe?

Natalie took up a position a few feet back of John, looking around for anything that she could use as a weapon but seeing nothing she clenched her fists. She had grown up in AC after all, she knew how to fight when the need called for it, and sometimes when it really didn't.

John twisted the knob the final bit and yanked the door opened.

It was a toss up as to whom was more surprised. John, Natalie or the two that literally tumbled through the door and landed in a heap at John's feet.

Natalie blinked furiously sure that she was seeing things! _It couldn't be! _

"_Mom_?!"

Looking up as she tried to untangle herself from Roxy, Vicki slowly glanced at her daughter.

"Ummmm, good morning sweetheart."


End file.
